(3) The Dragon Boarder: Hiccup's Outcast
by Dustnblood
Summary: After having no choice but to stay at Berk, Matt Haddock was happy to live with his ancestor and friend, Hiccup Haddock. Unfortunately, as Hiccup and friends continue on their adventures to stop Dagur and his new allies, Matt begins to wonder who he really can trust, as he meets with a stranger that claims to have been a close friend to Hiccup.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone. Here's the new updated Dragon Boarder: Hiccup's Outcast. The story will start out similar, but will drastically change as it progresses. Again, the reason why I revised it, is because I felt it was not my story. It was a script with my character following along, rather than being proactive and frankly, himself. This story follows specifically around RTTE Season 2.**_

 _ **I truly hope you enjoy this story, as I'm loving writing it. Without further ado, enjoy.**_

 _ **-Dustnblood**_

 _ **Special shout out to some loyal readers that have helped me in the past as well as currently:**_

 _ **TheWhisperingWarrior**_  
 _ **The Anvil of Writing**_  
 _ **Schasm08**_  
 _ **Movielover48**_

 _ **And welcome new readers!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

His eyes burned with the reflection of the tiny fire; it might as well have been a group of three candles put together. The pounding rain failed to sway his thoughts of the distant, but crystal clear memory he clung too. How could he not? It was the moment that changed his life forever. Changed his perspective forever. Aside from that, the storm actually seemed to amplify the aged memory; as it was similar to one that raged on a fateful night, four years ago, in a land that seemed to be a dream away. Indeed it was. It was a place that he would only go back to in a dream. He'd never set foot there again. Alive anyways…

Sighing, he slowly shut his eyes to soak in the only comforting memory he had left. His cave. The lightning. The roaring sea. The dragon.

"Gods…has it really been that long ago?" He whispered, opening them and looking up into the infinite black sky as the rain continued to fall. Shaking his head, he looked back at the fire and pulled his black cloak tighter around him. He felt his blackened, rusting chainmail brush against his worn and scarred skin. The cold touch of the metal was almost refreshing; it reminded him he was still alive.

Feeling something rub against his leg, he turned his head to see the silhouette of his first and now only friend. His dragon; the only living being that remained faithful to him on this world. He was the only one left in his life that would truly give up everything for him.

"Only a little bit longer...then maybe we can see what they're doing. If we can even show our faces near them again…" He whispered, staring at the flickering flames.

The dragon shuffled slightly, acknowledging what his rider said. Raising a wing, he covered both of them from the pouring rain. The darkness concealed his shape, making it impossible to guess what kind of dragon he was. Only a handful of people in the world knew.

"Thanks friend…" He whispered as the wing shielded him from the rain. A small crack of a smile began to appear on his face, the first in a long time. Staring back at the fire, he let his thoughts turn to his other friends. Well, former friends as they would have it. Forced to leave them as a consequence of an action, he wasn't even sure if they would recognize him. If they wanted to.

How could they simply turn their backs on him? After all he did for them, was it too much to ask for someone to help him? The thought made his chest hurt, though not physically. Sliding a hand under the chain mail, he felt a hole where the pain was. His first battle scar. At least the first one that meant something to him. Over time, the chest had healed, and he was better. It was the memory of what he did for them that made it hurt.

Casting aside the scars in his mind, he returned to his silent venting. He could have finished it! He could have ended his nightmare! No, everyone's nightmare! The very one that was haunting him this stormy night. He never wanted to do what he did, but when he learned the truth that his nightmare was still alive, he had to do something to protect them in the long run. Even if it turned into…betrayal, which he felt sorry about; especially towards her. To Astrid.

The memory of her pained him, which he quickly tried to drown it away with thinking of the end result. No matter what happened, or how it happened, he was able to lead his enemy away from those he still called friends, family as he wanted it to be. It was a thought that he clung too for the last three years. His driving force really.

The dragon's silhouetted head quickly snapped to the right in the orange glow of the dying fire, as if listening for something. He was no fool, and was always dependable when it came to their surroundings.

"Are they here friend?" The 21 year old whispered calmly, silently throwing a layer of loose dirt on the fire. Darkness enveloped the two, letting them disappear in the almost magical blackness. The night was there strength, and their hunters played right into their plan. Now they were going to switch roles, and become the predators.

Originally twenty four of the strongest, most feared dragon killers and warriors, were now down to ten. They did get more cautious as the hunt led from island to island and year to year; but no matter what, they were at the disadvantage, regardless of how careful they chased him and his dragon. Maybe tonight he'd get lucky and get another one. Having played this game for three years and some months, he knew when to take a life and when to pass up a kill.

"Spread out in threes…" A voice sounded "Move slowly. Torulf, stay with your machine and do your magic. Ugo, take Lars and Hroth into the trees. Defend Torulf if the boy or dragon attacks him. I know they're here…"

The voice made his blood boil, but quickly ignored the sudden anger. Focusing on his trained ears, he knew they still had some distance to go before they'd get close to where he and his dragon were. Hearing the name Ugo, his eyes narrowed. Another memory shot through his head. Though not his mortal enemies, they were both people he yearned to end.

Suddenly a large hail of fire lit up the infinite darkness, cutting away his most valuable shield. It was almost like a wave of fire! It rolled over the trees and began to burn away at the all that made him invisible. They were attacking his only advantage! If they couldn't see him, they were making it so he couldn't hide from them! This was the second time they did this; the last time was the forest on the other side of the island.

Knowing he was beat before he could even see them, he whispered angrily "Come on friend. We're done here."

The silhouetted dragon let out a huff of anger, knowing full well how his rider felt. Another wasted opportunity, and it was getting old; even for the dragon.

Sighing angrily as well, the rider pulled up the cloak tighter around him a second time and began to silently walk through the heavy woods, not wanting to fly and give their position away.

Being pushed by his hunters like this, he was going to have to do something that he didn't want to resort to again, but now he didn't have a choice.

"Remember Hiccup…you brought this on yourself…and everyone else. I'll make sure you, or one of your friends, help me. Willingly, or not. You owe me that much…" He whispered, walking into the raining darkness that the light from the raging fire couldn't touch. At that, both boy and dragon disappeared similarly to how they lived; as a memory and a ghost.


	2. Chapter 1: An Adventure to Unfold

**Chapter One: An Adventure to Unfold**

The water licked against Matt's legs as he let them dangle in the lagoon. With his eyes shut and leaning back against his elbows, he basked in the setting sun and let it warm him as it sank behind the sea. It's been a few months passed since the Darien incident, and now that it was early summer, he couldn't help but enjoy the paradise he was living in.

When he wasn't flying with Hiccup or the others, or helping around at Berk or at Dragon's Edge; he was either loafing around on the deck of his room, building a new wakeboard or snowboard, or testing one of the two. Depending on the season.

Finally opening his eyes, he looked down to see his newest wakeboard strapped to his feet. The one he felt to be the closest to one from his world. Smiling, he turned to see Wasatch staring into the water, eyeing the fish hungrily.

The purple Skrill, with black stripes running along his back, was a sight to behold. Matt was lucky to have him as a friend. In more ways than one. He should have been killed when he first met Wasatch, as he was supposed to be his executor. And the fact that they haven't really met another Skrill before, aside from an experience Hiccup had with one before Matt returned to Berk. He was rare; not only as a dragon, but as a friend as well.

"What d'ya say bud?" Matt asked out loud, stretching his arms "Ready to head back home? Finish our testing for the new board?"

Wasatch growled, standing up on his feet, shaking his head as if to wake himself up. Looking over at Matt, he smiled as he lightly shocked him in the chest.

"Agh! Alright, alright!" Matt laughed, shaking his head and scratching the massive chin "If it holds up better than the last one, I'll let you take me a notch faster. Sound good?"

Wasatch growled happily, flapping his wings and nodding in agreement.

Unraveling a rope off of a rod that was attached to Wasatch's saddle, that was built to tow Matt behind him, he checked his grip on the handle of his improvised ski rope. Nodding in satisfaction, he then shouted "Alright bud, nice and easy to start off with."

Wasatch lifted into the air, gently dragging the rope behind him. Feeling it get taunt, he then accelerated slowly. He knew the drill, he's been doing this with Matt as long as he's built his first wakeboard.

Matt felt himself jolted forward. Making sure the tip of the board was up, he laughed as he coasted along the glass like water. Unfortunately, unlike real wakeboarding, there was no wake from a boat to jump off of. But that mattered little to him. He just enjoyed the ability to coast along the shore line of Dragon's Edge. And he was still able to jump off the waves that were cruising into the shoreline. Carving back and forth in the water, he held the ski rope with one hand and let the other lazily drag along the water.

Seeing Dragon's Edge come into view, he then smiled as he angled the board up a cresting wave. Launching into the air, he quickly spun the board around; doing a simple 360. Landing on the backside of the wave, he shouted out joyfully as he felt the board continue to glide over the water. "Alright bud! Take it up a notch!" He shouted, now gripping the handle with both hands.

Wasatch surged forward, surprising Matt with the amount of speed. Making sure the tip of the board was up, he noticed two shadows fly over him. Looking up, he laughed to see Hiccup and Astrid fly towards the arena.

"Done with their patrol, huh?" Matt said aloud, watching them land. Looking back at Wasatch, he then shouted "Alright boy! Just like we practiced!"

Wasatch roared in acknowledgement, letting lightning run up and down his back. Almost instantly, he stopped midair and let Matt slide past him. Losing speed fast, Matt felt his board begin to sink in the water. Just when he was sure he was going to be swimming, he felt Wasatch grab his arms and lift him into the air.

"Good job bud!" Matt laughed, looking up at his dragon "Could have been a little faster, but hey, you still got me!"

Wasatch looked down at Matt with a scowl, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Just suggesting!" He laughed, shaking his head at the angry dragon. Flying above the arena, he saw the entire gang talking to each other, with a Night Terror in the center of them. Astrid looked angry, yelling at Tuffnut about something.

"Hey Matt!" Hiccup shouted, turning everyone's attention towards the dangling boarder.

"Hiccup!" Matt greeted, smiling down at them "Give me a moment, I'm going to change real quick."

"Better get out of your shorts. See you in a bit!" Hiccup laughed, returning his attention to a fuming Astrid.

Smiling, Matt just relaxed as Wasatch coasted to his room. Stopping feet above the deck, he was then dropped into a shallow pool of water. Letting it splash him, he then quickly pulled his feet out of the homemade bindings that Hiccup helped him build. Stepping out of the pool, he then grabbed the board and checked to make sure the fins weren't damaged. He learned that the hard way the first time Wasatch dropped him with a wakeboard strapped to his feet, hence the reason for the pool of water.

Walking into his room, he let Wasatch run past him and leap onto his stone bed. "You're kidding right?" He laughed, mounting the board next to his other wakeboards and snowboards on the wall "You've been sleeping most of the day!"

Wasatch just ignored him, curling up into a ball. A spikey, electrical ball.

Shaking his head with a wide smile, Matt turned to look out the door. It was already night time, and the air was still warm. "This is paradise…" He whispered, watching two Night Terrors fly past his room. Taking off the wet shorts he wore for swimming, he quickly changed into his blue jeans that he kept. Buckling up the belt, he then slid on a sleeveless leather vest. Dark brown, it was made out of the same leather as his boots, since he didn't want to wear his snowboard boots in the summer.

"Matt?! How long do you need to get ready to fly?" Hiccup's voice shouted with panic.

Whirling around, he saw Hiccup run into his room. "What's going on? Something happen?" He asked, confused at the rushed entrance. Wasatch also looked up, wondering what was going on.

"We just learned that Berk was attacked! They sent us a Terrible Terror mail!" Hiccup quickly answered, worry on his face.

"I'll be ready in two minutes. I have a bag ready to go for reasons like this!" Matt replied, pulling on his boots in record time.

"Thanks…" Hiccup whispered, relieved that Matt was more than willing to help. Not that he doubted it, he just was glad Matt wouldn't whine or complain like the twins or Snotlout. Looking at the rack of wakeboards, he then jested "I'm surprised you still wakeboard. After your little incident last week."

Matt smiled as he looked at the wakeboard next to the one he barely put away. A massive bite mark broke the tail end of the board. "Eh, a shark attack won't keep me out of the water." Reaching for a bracelet that he made, he looked at the three shark teeth strung symmetrically on it. "Got a cool bracelet out of it." Looking at Hiccup with a smirk, he then gestured to his leg "I'm surprised you still ride dragons after your 'little' incident."

Shaking his head, Hiccup laughed and replied "Point taken." Looking at his friend reaching to grab a bag hanging on the wall, he felt a sense of peace and relief. Matt was someone he could always depend on. Not because they were family, but because they became very close friends. He came to rely heavily on him, though he learned that he had to give him some freedom with what he wanted to do himself. The black haired, beard growing snowboarder still had shaggy hair, but not as black. His hair had dark brown highlights, as being out in the sun seemed to lighten his hair a little. Instead of a full facial beard, he only had stubble. His arms were tanning with being outside all the time as well, something that was unique. Hiccup usually just burned when he was out in the sun too long. All the riders actually.

"Ready to go?" Astrid called out, walking around the corner. Both Haddock's turned towards her, smiling as she walked in.

"Just about!" Matt replied, grabbing two hatchets resting on his desk. Sliding the left one into a strap, he playfully tossed the other one up and caught it by the blade. Lightly tossing it up again, he then balanced it on one finger.

"Showoff." Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes at the demonstration.

"I know." Matt teased, flipping the hatchet. Grabbing the handle in the air, he then slid it into the strap on his right side. "Astrid taught me that. I've been getting tons better!"

"I taught you how to throw it. Not play with it." Astrid corrected, shaking her head "Come on! Let's get going!"

"Right, so what do we know about the attack?" Matt asked, shouldering the bag. Wasatch quickly followed, anxious to hear the news as well.

"Not much, we just know they were attacked." Hiccup answered, jumping on Toothless who was waiting outside for them.

"Dagur's doing?" Matt asked, pulling a few straps on Wasatch's saddle. The rod that held the ski rope then folded over, letting him be able to stand on Wasatch freely. Climbing on, he then strapped himself in.

"I honestly don't know Matt. It didn't say much in it." Hiccup answered, turning Toothless to the south.

"Lead on then. The night's not getting any younger!" Matt said, thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

Berk slowly came into view with the morning light. Smoke was rising into the air, making everyone feel a pit in their stomachs. This was serious.

"Whoa…" Matt whispered, seeing smoke arise from buildings "Not good…"

Flying out of the village was Stoick, riding Skull Crusher "Son! I'm glad you're here!" He thundered, stopping in front of the group.

"Who did this? Dagur!?" Hiccup growled, his eyes narrowing.

"It was a hit-and-run attack. Catapults, volleys of fire arrows. Hit a few buildings in town. Astrid, one of them was your parent's house. You should probably head ov-"

Astrid already darted past him, urging Stormfly to fly faster.

Hiccup felt like he got hit in the gut with a war hammer. Watching Astrid dart between buildings, he was about to chase after her when Stoick shouted "Everyone meet up at the square! We'll issue instructions on rebuilding the village."

Hiccup reluctantly followed his dad, wishing he was going to help Astrid. Gliding closer to the square he could see some villagers already lining up.

"Alright, now that the fires are put out…" Stoick began to order, stepping off of Skull Crusher "Sven, you start on the wall repairs. Bucket, you're in charge of roofs."

Hiccup then kicked into leader mode, turning around to face the dragon riders. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you ferry whatever supplies they need. Fishlegs, you and Meatlug do any heavy lifting. I'll go looking for Dagur."

"Better count me in with Dagur." Matt quickly cut in, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

Hiccup was about to agree, but was interrupted by his dad.

"It was a strange attack son. A single ship." Stoick quickly informed "It fired a few salvos, and then just, turn tail and ran."

"That's not Dagur's style. Why attack at all?" Hiccup asked.

"Good Question…" Stoick said methodically, stroking his beard.

"Guess we can ask him when we find him." Matt suggested, kneeling down on Wasatch.

"Matt. I have a special request for you." Stoick quickly said, walking past Hiccup.

Not wanting to argue with Stoick, and also the fact that he was asking for his help, Matt quickly turned his attention to him.

"Go on son." Stoick urged, motioning him to get going "That goes for all of ya'!" Turning back to Hiccup, he then added "He was headed north. That's your best bet."

"I'll grab you next time Matt. Come on bud, let's go!" He shouted, launching into the air like and arrow.

The rest of the riders also flew off, leaving Matt and Stoick alone.

"What can I help you with chief?" Matt asked, eyeing him curiously. He knew Stoick was also family, but he enjoyed calling him chief.

"Matt. This might be difficult for you to do." Stoick said, making sure they were alone.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow of concern.

Sighing, Stoick then said "It's not going to make sense right now. But I want you to do this. For you."

"Tell me then! Enough mystery!" Matt exclaimed, getting a little frustrated.

"I want you to go back to your cave. I want you to stay there for a while." Stoick answered, watching Matt's reaction.

"What? Why?!" Matt cried out, confused at the request "I could go help Hiccup and then do that!"

"I'll explain everything when you finish doing this. After you've been there, come find me in a few hours." Stoick instructed.

Matt then spat out angrily "What do you want me to do there?! Sit there with my thumb up my-"

"I want you to think. That's all." Stoick replied, getting angry with Matt "I promise. I'll explain it all when you get back."

"Fine!" Matt growled angrily "Come on bud. Let's go waste our time."

Wasatch launched into the air, leaving Stoick and Skull Crusher watching them. "Just…think…" Stoick whispered, watching fly towards the main mountain.

* * *

Astrid let Stormfly handle the landing by herself, stopping in the middle of the arena. The sun was setting, though all day it felt dark.

"Astrid! How's the family?" Hiccup cried out, walking up to her with a worried expression.

"They're ok. Their house…the house I grew up in, is gone." She said quietly, holding herself to help comfort the pain.

"Hey, Astrid, do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Snotlout asked, walking up to her and resting his arm on her shoulder.

Astrid quickly replied by grabbing his arm and spinning him around her. Throwing him into a wall, she put on a small smile as she watched him crash into the stone wall of the arena. Walking towards him, she knelt down where he lay and said "Thanks, Snotlout, I really needed that." Extending her hand to him, she then helped him up.

"Eehhh…You're welcome." He groaned, obviously in pain from the throw "I know my role…"

"Has anyone seen Matt?" Hiccup asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Not since we left the square." Fishlegs replied, walking up to him.

"I thought I saw him fly towards the mountain." Ruffnut said, looking uncaring at the thought.

"What? And you didn't ask what he was doing!?" Hiccup cried out, shocked at the news.

"Why? Was I supposed to?" Ruffnut asked, looking at him with confusion.

"That's where the cave is!" Astrid finished for Hiccup "If he went there, what was he expecting to find?"

"Rubble? Rocks? More rocks?" Tuffnut suggested, getting excited at the game he thought they were playing.

"None of those." Matt's voice called out, causing everyone to turn to see the Skrill land next to Stormfly.

"Matt! There you are!" Hiccup replied loudly with relief.

"Hey Hiccup. Any luck finding Dagur?" Matt asked, smiling at him with curiosity.

Shaking his head, Hiccup answered "Not a trace. He's had at least a day head start. If he keeps it up, he could be heading out of the archipelago."

"Times against us…" Matt whispered, looking down slightly.

"We'll head to Dragon's Edge first thing tomorrow. We'll use that as our base to resume searching for him." Hiccup continued to instruct "Now just go back to your houses and get a good night's sleep."

Everyone turned away and began to mount up on their dragons, except Astrid who was taking a pack off of Stormfly's saddle.

"Wh-where are you guys staying tonight?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with concern.

"I figured Stormfly and I would just bed down here." Astrid replied with an assuring smile.

"Oh! Ah…ah what a coincidence, I was sleeping here too!" Hiccup replied with a crooked smile. Toothless immediately growled, acknowledging what Hiccup was saying.

"Why? You have a warm bed and house?" Astrid asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, but, the way my dad snores, sawing logs you know?" Hiccup quickly replied, still having a crooked smile on his face "Toothless and I wouldn't get a wink."

Matt smiled, as he interrupted the conversation "I'll second that. Best night's rest I ever had was out of Hiccup's house."

"Yeah, Meatlug and I were going too as well! You know, for old times' sake." Fishlegs piped in.

"Nuh uh-uh, no one's having a slumber party!" Snotlout quickly cut in "Unless Hookfang and I are in!"

"Better count me in!" Matt said with a wide smile, jumping off of Wasatch "I'm actually wanting a good night's rest before the trip tomorrow."

"Well, if you guys are sure…" Astrid replied, a thankful expression growing on her face.

"Of course we are!" Hiccup replied with a large smile. Matt then walked up and shoulder checked him, causing him to stumble.

Winking at Hiccup, he then said "What you mean to say is, of course you are. You're probably the most excited one! Heh heh…"

"Matt!" Hiccup breathed out loud, blushing a little. Astrid also blushed a little as well, looking away quickly.

"What?" Matt grinned mischievously.

Wanting to change the subject, Hiccup then quickly asked "What did my dad end up having you do?"

Matt shrugged and replied with "Just patrol the inner part of the island. Just in case the attack was a rouse and there were enemy scouts hiding in the mountains."

"Ah, Dagur would do that…" Hiccup agreed, nodding at the answer.

"Blah, blah, blah." Snotlout interrupted "Come on and let's get a fire going! We can talk about some of my great accomplishments!"

"I'll be right with you guys!" Matt laughed, setting his bag down "I have to go report to your dad real quick. He asked me to do so."

"Sounds good! See you in a bit!" Hiccup replied with a smile, pulling a bed roll off of Toothless.

* * *

Astrid sat on the stone ground with her knees tucked up in her chest. Her face was that of concern and worry. It was late into the night and everyone was asleep, including Stormfly. For her though, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"What if they were in the house when it burned down?" She whispered, staring blankly at the ground. It was the question that ran through her head a hundred times that day, and a hundred more times as the night rolled on.

Realizing it was pointless to sit and think about it, she quietly stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground. Grabbing her axe, she began to walk out of the arena. Staring at the ground, she almost missed noticing someone standing on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. Matt.

Curious, she walked over to him. "Can't sleep either?" she called out.

Surprised, he turned to see her walk closer to him. A small grin appeared on his face in the moonlight, making Astrid feel more like her old self again. Matt had a way with being comforting with no words.

"Nah, never tried to sleep." He answered, looking back at the ocean "There a reason why you can't sleep?"

"Just…a lot on my mind." Astrid confessed, standing next to him and shouldering her axe.

"About your house?" Matt asked, not turning to look at her.

"Yeah…just thinking of what could have happened. If my family was inside when it burned down, or what I could have done if I was here." She replied, looking down at the ground.

"You know that you really wouldn't have changed the outcome that much, right?" Matt suggested, turning to her "I mean, you can't blame yourself for this. None of us were here to defend Berk. And frankly, it was an underhanded move by Dagur."

"I know, it's just…it's confusing." Astrid answered, looking at Matt with concern "If I was here, maybe Dagur wouldn't have gotten away. Maybe I could have put out the fire at the house. Or if my parents were in there, I could have gotten them out."

"That's a lot of ifs." He quickly pointed out, resting his hand on her shoulder "One of those 'ifs' is a theory in of itself! Listen, I don't know if I can put your mind at rest, but believe me when I say that I'm as much to blame for this as you are; if someone's to be blamed. We were all at the Edge, unaware of what was going on. So please, stop pinning this on yourself."

"I know…and I'll try." Astrid agreed again. Looking out at the ocean that was being illuminated by the full moon, she then turned to him with a confused expression "Why are you up any ways? Why didn't you try going to sleep?"

Matt didn't say anything, but just stared off into the distance.

"Matt? Is something wrong?" She pressed, looking at him with concern.

"You know, every few weeks, I don't sleep for a day or two." Matt began to explain, now looking up at the moon that was floating above them "I just sit on either my deck or stand at a cliff like this one. I look for, wait for…her. I just wait to see if Heather is coming back."

Astrid looked at Matt with sadness. He was still torn over her deciding to leave them. Rightfully so. He did so much for her, as she did for him. She was always on his mind, and he wasn't quiet about it either, always trying to push Hiccup into searching for her.

"And that was really brought out today." Matt continued to say, making Astrid raise an eyebrow. Turning to face her, a depressed expression took over the usual happy and carefree face. "Stoick had me go back to the cave. That's what I was really doing today."

Shocked at the revealed secret, she asked "Why? What did he want you do there?"

"Apparently, he's been having Skull Crusher smash rocks and clear the rubble." Matt explained, looking down from Astrid's gaze "He cleared the cave. It's open. I…I could have gone home today."

Astrid gasped, not believing it. She remembered when it was blown up. Collapsed by Darien. Someone who was related to Dagur, and almost killed both her and Matt, after she kidnapped Heather.

"It made me think of what I really want. What I want to have in my life." Matt began to say "I…I really had an internal battle. I want to stay here, as I love it here. I feel like I'm really making a difference helping you guys." Letting out a soft scoff of frustration, he then added "I want to wait for Heather too. I do."

"But?" She asked, wondering where he was going with it.

"I miss my dad." Matt answered simply "I miss him. A lot actually. He's…probably not doing too well either. I mean my mom died a year ago, and now that I'm 'missing', I don't know how he's dealing with life right now. Heh, he probably thinks I'm dead and has a headstone for me."

Astrid didn't say anything. He was going through a tough phase in his life that was giving him two choices. One that he was going to have to make sooner than later.

"I don't know what I'll do." Matt replied, shaking his head "I still need to think about it. Hence, the reason why I'm still up." Turning to Astrid, he then let his usual smile grow on his face "Mind if you keep this between us two? At least for now? I plan on telling Hiccup and the others, I just needed to come to terms with my options; and what will happen with what I choose."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." Astrid quickly assured "But why did you tell me?"

"Because you asked; and I also wanted you to know that you're not the only one struggling with personal issues." Matt answered with a smile. Grabbing her shoulder plate, he then laughed "Everything will be ok! For both of us. All of us!"

"There you go again; your happy, go lucky attitude taking over!" Astrid smiled, shaking her head at Matt.

Smiling, Matt shrugged, saying "Eh, better than being gloomy and depressed." Looking back at the arena, he then suggested "How about we try to get some shuteye. Tomorrow's trip going to be a long one if we don't some rest, considering we didn't really sleep last night."

"Eh, I'd actually like to think for a bit." Astrid quickly answered "I just need to be alone for a little awhile…"

"I totally understand." Matt said with a comforting smile "Trust me, I do." Turning away from her, he then said "Glad we can still talk with each other Astrid. It's good to know I still have someone I can talk to."

"Likewise Matt. Likewise." Astrid answered, watching him disappear into the arena.


	3. Chapter 2: First Battle at the Edge

**Chapter Two: First Battle at the Edge**

"Alright, guys, change in plans." Hiccup announced, causing Matt to stir from under Wasatch's wing. Groaning, he pushed the wing away from himself and let the blinding light flood him. Squinting, he saw the academy all standing around in a circle, with Stoick amidst them.

"Oh great, slept in…" He mumbled, rolling quickly to his feet.

"Hey! Look at that, he's finally up…" Snotlout growled, glaring at Matt.

"Hey, sorry! Didn't fall asleep 'till late." Matt explained, dodging a punch from Ruffnut.

"Not a problem!" Hiccup replied with a smile "We kind of had a change in plans anyways."

"Oh? What's the new plan then?" He asked while stopping next to him. Looking down at Astrid who was still sitting on her bed rest, he continued to ask "We staying in case of a follow-up attack?"

"Kind of. Astrid is staying to train a new crew of dragon riders. For defense reasons, so this doesn't happen again." Hiccup replied.

"Really? That's actually sounds like a good idea!" Matt complimented, looking down at Astrid with approval.

"I'll stay and patrol, in case of what you said; a follow-up attack." Hiccup continued "I'm sending you, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout to head up north to try and find Dagur. If you don't find him, head to Dragon's Edge and use that as a base of operations. Keep searching for him when you get there until we get back."

"Sounds like a plan." Matt smiled, looking back Wasatch who was yawning and trying to wake up "Come on bud! You're getting lazier than a Gronckle eating a pile a granite!"

"Hey!" Fishlegs cried out, glaring at Matt.

"What? It's true! I remember that day when-" Matt began to say, only to interrupted.

"Alright, let's get going!" Hiccup said, ushering people to move along.

"Yeah, yeah, let me get my stuff packed up real quick." Matt replied, turning and jogging to his bedroll that lay on the ground. As he approached his gear, a thunderbolt of a sharp pain riveted through his leg; running up his body. Crashing to the ground, he shouted painfully "Gahh! What the!? Why now? What did I do to it?"

Everyone ran to Matt, who was gripping his leg and crumpled up on the ground.

"What happened?!" Hiccup cried out, kneeling over him.

"My leg! It just gave out with no warning!" Matt growled, eyes clenched shut "It didn't bug me like this for weeks!"

"I'd say it's doing more than just bug you." Astrid said, moving his hand to try and get a look at the leg; even though she knew it was pointless. His injury was with the bone.

"Alright, I'm going to change some of your plans, son." Stoick announced, stepping next to Hiccup and looking down on Matt "I'm taking Matt to Gothi, just for her to check up on him."

"I'll agree with that." Hiccup said, helping Matt sit up.

"I'll be fine! I promise!" Matt grunted, gritting his teeth to fight the needle like pain that he was still learning to live with "I can still go!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Astrid huffed sarcastically, helping Hiccup stand him on his feet.

"I will be!" He growled, glaring at Astrid "How many times have I helped you guys when it was worse than this?"

"This isn't a suggestion." Stoick growled "It's an order. You're coming with me to see Gothi."

"Fine…twist my arm." Matt growled, knowing Stoick would haul him on his shoulders regardless. Realizing what he said, he quickly whirled around and shouted "Don't even think about it Astrid!"

"Ooooohhh, I was excited to do that...and just about got you too." Astrid replied bummed at being caught in the action.

"Come on. She shouldn't be more than an hour with you." Stoick ordered, helping Matt walk to Skull Crusher.

"Fine! Whatever…" Matt growled, limping with Stoick.

"Now, you guys are still expected to finish your job." Hiccup instructed, turning to the others "Get going!"

"Fine!" Snotlout growled, walking over to Hookfang. Suddenly he fell over, gripping his leg. "Ooh! Oh! My leg!"

Groaning, Astrid was the first to respond to him. Standing over him, she glared at the distressed Viking.

"Astrid! Worried about me?" He asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yes, Snotlout. Very." Astrid growled, narrowing her eyes "Here, let me give you a real reason to cry about your leg."

"Eeeek!" Snotlout cried out, rolling away from Astrid. Jumping on Hookfang, he shouted "Go, go, go, go! Get out of here Hookfang!"

Matt laughed as he watched Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs launch into the air and leave their view. Looking at Astrid, he then joked "Glad you don't have to do that to me. I'm sure I'd have to cut the leg off if you had to give me a reason to whine about it."

"Mmmm…never say never." She teased, grinning at him mischievously.

Matt's smile quickly disappeared, knowing she was teasing him, but still had some doubt. Astrid was good at that.

Chuckling, Stoick quickly said "Let's go Matt. The sooner we get you checked out, the sooner you can help Hiccup."

At that, Skull Crusher launched into the air, with Wasatch flying by closely.

* * *

"Whoa…a few people showed up didn't they?" Matt called out, landing near Hiccup who was watching Astrid instruct a few people, including Gothi.

"Matt! How's the leg? What did Gothi have you do?" Hiccup asked, anxious to hear what Matt had to say.

"Eh, she think I just tweaked it wrong when I woke up. She had me rest it the entire day in a small tub of special water she prepared, and then left me." Matt answered, shaking his head at seeing Gothi climb on the back of a purple Gronckle "Is she really trying out for being part of Astrid's team?"

"Yeah! She's pretty good actually." Hiccup answered, returning his attention to the group, all trying to hit targets while on their dragons.

Gustav nailed his perfectly, causing both Hiccup and Matt to applaud.

"Fail. Lucky shot. Do it again." Astrid ordered, staring at the smiling Gustav.

Gustav quickly turned Fanghook around, ready to strike at the target again. Doing a barrel roll, he then aimed and fired. Right as the fire was about to blast the target, Astrid pushed it with her foot, causing him to miss.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gustav cried out, staring at Astrid angrily.

"Element of surprise. Key to any battle. Now land and give me 20." Astrid replied, un-phased by the angry outburst.

"Look at this! She's been like this all day!" Hiccup cried out in disbelief "It's like she wants them to fail!"

"Well, that's good military training." Matt commented, swinging his leg off of Wasatch's neck. His leg sent a smaller, throbbing pain, forcing him to limp towards Hiccup "You break down the soldier to build them to what they need to be."

"Who's ready to fail next?" Astrid yelled out, staring at the recruits.

"I know that!" Hiccup replied, watching the new riders groan "It's just at this rate, she'll never finish…" At that, Hiccup then whispered "Huh…"

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked, recognizing the face Hiccup had whenever he had an idea.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Hiccup replied, walking down the ramp to the arena.

"Alright…I'll be right here." Matt huffed, sitting down and groaning. His leg was really giving him grief, more than the usual. Letting his legs dangle over the edge of the arena, he then whispered "Heh, guess I better take it easy when we wakeboard, huh boy?"

Wasatch growled, laying down next to his rider. Looking at Matt with a worried expression, he gently nuzzled him, shocking him slightly.

"Gah!" He gasped, staring at the Skrill. Smiling at seeing the concerned look, Matt chuckled as he scratched Wasatch's head "I'm fine boy! Just need to rest it more." Letting his hand rest on Wasatch, he turned to see watch Hiccup and Astrid in a deep conversation, with Astrid whirling around and folding her arms.

"Oooh boy…" Matt whispered, knowing the reaction that Astrid usually gave when she was upset about something "Tread lightly Hiccup…"

"Just…think about it." Hiccup's voice replied loud enough for Matt to hear "I'll be heading to Dragon's Edge to see if the guys found Dagur. I'll be back in a few days and we can talk about it. Ok?" At that, Hiccup turned and walked away, looking down at the ground.

Letting out a sigh, Matt grunted as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. Limping towards Hiccup, who was walking up the ramp, he then asked "What was that about?"

"Just Astrid being Astrid." Hiccup replied, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head "I'm heading to Dragon's Edge to check up on the guys."

"I'm ready to go too." Matt announced, turning to climb on Wasatch.

"No. I want you to stay here and rest your leg. You did something to aggravate it, and you need to stay off of it. I'll be back in a few days and then we'll head back." Hiccup instructed, climbing on Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Matt whined, rolling his eyes at the order "I can rest my leg there!"

"But you won't." Hiccup pointed out, smiling at him "We both know that. While you have your wakeboards, you'll be doing something all the time!"

"Fine…" Matt growled, not wanting to admit that he was right. Shaking his head, he then added "So help me if something happens while I'm gone. You'll have to be worried about me coming after you."

"Fair enough." Hiccup laughed "I'll see you in a few days! Rest up!" At that, he launched into the air, letting Matt and Wasatch watch them fly into the horizon.

"Hiccup's making you stay?" Astrid asked, walking behind where the two stood.

"Yeah…kind of frustrating…" Matt huffed, shaking his head as Toothless became a dot in the distance.

"Hey Matt, can we talk?" She asked, looking down at the ground slightly.

"Wha-of course!" He exclaimed, turning to face her with surprise in his eyes.

"Not here. I just want to go for a ride real quick. To clear my head." She continued to say¸ rubbing one arm sheepishly.

"I understand." Matt replied, a small comforting grin appearing on his face. Stepping over Wasatch's neck, careful with his leg, he then said "Come on, I'll lead for a bit. Since I never get to choose where we go!"

"I guess it's your turn anyways." Astrid replied, a small smile appearing on her face. Letting Stormfly get closer, she easily bounded onto her saddle.

Seeing her jump on, Matt let Wasatch launch into the air. Banking towards the west side of the island, he then shouted "I haven't really explored this part of Berk. Mind if we go this way?"

"Not at all! Been awhile since I've been in that direction too!" Astrid replied, flying closely behind him.

"Sweet!" Matt laughed, returning his gaze forward. The view was amazing. There was no beach, only a cliff face that connected directly to the ocean. Rock pillars were everywhere in the water. Some large, some small. The terrain was grassy hills, with small pockets of trees littered across the plains.

"I forgot how pretty it is here…" Astrid said aloud, speaking what was on both their minds.

"Why doesn't Hiccup fly this way?" Matt asked, staring at the rock pillars towering over the ocean "It's beautiful."

"I have an idea why, but I think it's mainly the fact he likes to explore a lot. Berk doesn't interest him anymore." She replied, letting Stormfly glide closer to Wasatch.

"Makes sense. He's always itching to go somewhere new huh?" Matt smiled, turning to face her.

"Always." She huffed, shaking her head "Before we started exploring outside of the archipelago, he was driving me crazy! All of us actually."

"I bet! Hey, come on, I think I found a spot to sit and talk at. That grove below us." Matt said, gesturing for her to follow "I know something's got you bugged."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, watching him begin to descend. Shaking her head, she silently thanked Matt. He was always easy to talk to. She didn't fear of being judged whenever she had a disagreement or problem with someone or something. Hiccup, who usually agreed with her, was caring that way too, but Matt just had a knack for being able to help calm her mind. That, and they both had an agreement to just be friends, so that they could be open with each other.

"Here we go…whoa! Didn't know a house was clear out here!" He called out, landing in a grove of trees.

Astrid stared at the building, seeing what Matt was talking about. A single room hut, with the roof mostly missing and the walls overgrown with vines and other vegetation. She remembered it. Something she forgot about a long time ago.

"What kind of place was this?" Matt asked, gently sliding off of Wasatch. The Skrill also looked at the building with curiosity, sniffing at the old, warped wood that made the remnants of the walls.

"This…This was someone's home…" Astrid whispered, walking behind Matt.

"Huh, who owned it?" He asked, limping in the doorway. Stepping over a crashed bench, he then joked "Can't say they've been really good with the upkeep…"

"He's gone. You can say he was forced to leave." Astrid answered, staring at a table that had a pile of dead leaves and other debris on it. A few plates were buried in the leaves, as well as a dirty mug.

"What's his name? What did he do?" Matt asked again, tenderly kneeling down and opening a chest to see what was in it. Pulling out an old leather vest with a few straps on it, he sized it up against himself.

"His name doesn't matter. The only thing you need to know is that he betrayed Berk." Astrid answered softly, going into the memory the person. Sitting on the table, she closed her eyes as if trying to forget it.

"How'd he betray Berk?" Matt asked, his interest perked at the story. Putting the vest back and inspecting some boots that were hardened by the weather, he turned to see Astrid looking down with her eyes closed. Concerned, he struggled to stand up. Once he did, he limped over and leaned against the table with her, waiting for a response.

"He didn't just betray Berk. He betrayed Hiccup! He betrayed…me" She whispered, still not looking at Matt. "Listen, I don't really like to talk about it." Astrid quickly said, finally looking at Matt with a hint of frustration "I'll give you a quick explanation though. Someone lived here almost…four years ago maybe? Yeah, a little less than four years."

"So before I even came here the first time." Matt commented, listening to Astrid

"Yeah…I'd say a few months before you showed up. Heh, been a long time, hasn't it?" Astrid confirmed, nodding her head slightly "He was a member of our tribe. We adopted him as much. We did so much to protect and welcome him. But…after he made some choices, we couldn't trust him. When we were going to throw him in prison, he bailed. Never to be seen again."

"Sounds like Heather's situation." Matt pointed out, watching Astrid's reaction.

"Don't say that ever!" She spat back, her eyes glaring "Heather's case is very different!"

"Fine, fine! Sorry I said anything like that!" Matt quickly said in surprise, seeing Astrid on edge. Shifting uncomfortably, he then asked "So…he's still out there?"

Nodding, Astrid then held herself and whispered "I think this is the real reason why Hiccup doesn't come here. He never really got over it. That traitor, he saved Hiccup and Toothless. He saved me. Technically, he saved all of Berk. But it didn't excuse what he did after."

"Hey, you don't need to tell me anymore. Not even the name." Matt said gently, resting his hand on Astrid's arm "Sorry for prying."

"It's alright, it's just…it's complicated." Astrid whispered, looking at Matt with a very small, forced grin.

Glad to see her easing up, Matt then said "Hey, so what did you want to talk about? What's on your mind?"

"Ugh, Matt…" Astrid huffed, shaking her head and folding her arms "I don't even know really…"

"Hey, start from the beginning. I don't care if you repeat yourself." Matt smiled, scooting closer to her "Let me help if I can…"

"You know why I'm here right?" She asked, not looking at Matt "Why I'm staying at Berk?"

"To train another group of dragon riders. To help defend Berk. Right?" Matt answered, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, Astrid explained "That's what I said, but not the real reason. It's really for me to stay here. To stay here and protect Berk." Looking at Matt, she softly added "To protect my parents."

The lightbulb turned on for Matt. "That's why you were so tough on your recruits! I just thought you were trying to prepare them!"

"I am preparing them!" Astrid quickly defended "It's just…I'm not sure I want to go back to Dragon's Edge. Especially now."

Matt didn't say anything for a moment. Thinking about what she was saying, and also remembering a few conversations he had with her a few months back, he then quietly asked "So, I never really asked this before; since you wanted to think about it for yourself, but why did you want to join the Berk Guard? And don't say because it was your dream. I'm not buying that anymore."

Surprised at the question, she turned to see that he was being very sincere. Thinking about it, she then said "I guess because I wanted to help defend those that couldn't for themselves."

"It sounds like that's still in your heart." Matt suggested, slightly looking down at from Astrid's gaze in a methodical expression "You told me, Hiccup, even Stoick that you weren't going to join the Berk Guard, because you knew you would still protect others anywhere and everywhere. Berk and at the Edge."

"But that's the problem!" Astrid abruptly shouted, obviously frustrated "I can't be everywhere! I can't defend everyone!"

"True, but I actually think you can. In fact, I'm going to say that you're doing it now." Matt kept on saying, looking back at Astrid.

"Ugh, Matt. You're impossible to figure out sometimes you know? How am I defending both here and the Edge?" She breathed out, giving up on trying to follow Matt's reasoning.

"You're putting together a team. You're training others to do what you would do in your place. Am I right? Sure you're doing it so you stay here, but think of what you're actually doing. You're preparing Berk for future events. Future raids. So that little girls don't have to experience the heart break experience of losing a home. Or God- er, Gods forbid losing a parent."

Astrid quickly looked at Matt, seeing his eyes mist a little as he put a careless smile on his face.

"As far as what you should do, I stand by what I told you a few months back. You make that choice only for you. Not for me, not for Hiccup, not-"

"For Stormfly." She finished for him, remembering the first time he told her that.

"Hey! See! You're learning!" Matt laughed, lightly pushing her "You're not a lost cause after all!"

"Shut up Matt." Astrid laughed, punching him square in the shoulder.

"Gaagghh!" Matt groaned, his shoulder going dead "Great. Now I got a bum leg and arm! Keep it up Astrid, soon I won't be able to talk!"

Laughing, Astrid helped guide Matt out of the ruined house. "Come on, I got to prepare tomorrow's training."

Smiling, Matt let her help him, saying "Need help? I know you wanted to do this yourself, but I have no problem helping 'fail' them with you."

"You know what, sure. How about a few demonstrations tomorrow?" She asked, letting Matt limp to Wasatch.

"Sure! Be happy to!" Matt replied with a smile "Come on, let's go…"

As the two dragons took off, their wings created a gust that disturbed all the dead leaves. Had Matt or Astrid been on the ground as the leaves blew around, they would have seen a fresh, lightly pressed boot print in the dirt.

* * *

"Not all combat is in the air." Astrid announced, her arms behind her back as an instructor would have them "Today, we're going to practice precision landings." Gesturing to Matt, who was sitting on Wasatch, she then said "Matt kindly volunteered to give you a quick demonstration."

"Or…Stoick can do that." Matt interrupted, staring at the massive Rumblehorn that landed exactly on the painted target.

"Huh. Like that!" Astrid said, impressed with the landing.

"Astrid! We just got a Terrible Terror from Hiccup! Dragon's Edge is under siege by Dagur's fleet." Stoick thundered, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"How many ships?" She asked, gasping at the news.

"At least a dozen." He replied, sitting back in his saddle.

"Don't really like those odds…" Matt growled, situating himself on his saddle. Standing on Wasatch, he then began to strap himself in the snowboard bindings "Chief, I'm coming! My legs' a ton better and I'm sick of being on the sidelines!"

"I need you to come help even out the fight Matt." Stoick answered, turning to him "You and Wasatch."

"Let us come too!" Spitelout yelled, running to Astrid.

"I'm going anyways!" Gustav yelled, his fists curling as he spoke.

Gothi ran behind them, swinging her stick like a club and smiling evilly.

"Absolutly not. You are not ready for combat!" Astrid immediately protested.

"Better listen to her guys. Flying dragons in a battle is completely different than flying them anywhere else." Matt affirmed, letting Wasatch walk next to Stormfly "Trust her on this."

"You will all stay here. That's an order!" Astrid continued to say, looking at the recruits with a stern look.

The group looked devastated, looking at each other with confusion and resentment.

"Let's go." Astrid said, ignoring the angry stares. Launching into the air, she turned to see Matt right behind her, as well as Stoick. "Your leg going to be ok Matt?"

"Pshhhh." Matt blew off, rolling his eyes at the concern "How many times have I fought fights, duels, and battles while my leg was killing me? Countless! And don't even get me started when my back had a hole in it!"

"Right, guess we better be extra careful with you." Astrid teased back, her relaxed smile returning to her face.

"Funny. Real funny Astrid." Matt huffed, shaking his head "I recall you were needing some help when I was still recovering with my back. Remember that cold swim you took? I do!"

"Agh! Had to bring that up?!" she cried out, remembering the time Matt saved her from a watery grave.

"Yeah I brought it up! I still haven't been paid back yet!" Matt rubbed in, smirking at her "That and when I originally saved you and Hiccup!"

"That's enough. Right now, focus on what needs to be done." Stoick interrupted, flying Skull Crusher in between Stormfly and Wasatch.

"Right. You want me to hang back a little? Hit them afar?" Matt asked, turning to face Stoick "Or shower them in lightning?"

"If they have more than a dozen, I'd imagine they're going to be close to each other." Stoick thought methodically "We'll have to call it as we see it. If they are close, feel free to send lighting down all around. If not, focus on the ships closer to the Edge."

"Got it." Matt agreed, nodding with a resolute expression on his face. Checking his hatchets, he made sure they were in a position that would be easy to grab them. One being his survival hatchet, back from home. The other was one that Hiccup made him, designed the same way as his other.

"Astrid. We're going to take the fight right to them." Stoick said, turning to face her "We'll focus on reinforcing the front line. Whatever you do, stop those ships from getting to the dock."

"Got it." Astrid nodded, her hand gripping her axe out of reflex.

While Stoick continued to strategize, Matt couldn't help but think of what the future battle would bring.

"Alright Dagur…" Matt whispered, his eyes narrowing "Let's see if you still remember me and Wasatch..."

* * *

A plasma blast exploded on a ship heading straight for the dock. Already Berserkers were charging the many ladders and ramps that led deeper into Dragon's Edge.

Dagur stared in anger as the ship began to sink from the blue explosion. Watching Toothless and Hiccup climb vertically into the sky, he angrily roared "Is that the best you can do Hiccup? 'Cause it's not enough!" Turning to one of his men, he then ordered "Focus all your fire on-"

"Dragons! Approaching from the-" A lookout shouted, only to be cut off by Dagur pushing him overboard and grabbing the telescope the soldier had.

"Two, no, three late guests!" Dagur laughed, seeing Stoick, Astrid, and Matt cruising right at them "Clearly, not aware of party etiquette." Whirling around, he then shouted "Take them down!"

The three broke formation, Matt heading straight up, Stoick diving down and Astrid rolling to the right.

Stoick never slowed from the dive. Urging Skull Crusher to fly faster, he ran into one of the ships. The momentum of the massive dragon was so great, that it never slowed him! He kept on going until he burst through the other side the ship! Almost immediately it began to sink, causing the Berserkers on it to jump off.

Astrid flew by another ship, letting Stormfly send a hail of spine shots at a crew of crossbowmen. All of them took cover, not wanting to be hit with the armor piercing spines.

Matt, seeing one ship make a fast one towards the dock, yelled to Wasatch "How about that one shot you've been practicing? You know, the one that breaks boulders?"

Wasatch roared in excitement. Lighting began to spark on his wings and up and down his spikes along his back. Smiling, the Skrill reared its head back, screeching a terrifying sound. Lightning began to emit from his mouth in a small chaotic bursts. Looking back down, Wasatch sent a single, large lightning bolt that chewed through the deck of the ship at the bow. Cutting through the ship clean, the two watched it sink as it drove itself under the water.

"Eh…7 out of 10." Matt teased, kneeling down on Wasatch.

Wasatch turned his head and glared at Matt, daring him to say it again.

Stoick, seeing the spectacle of the lighting strike, stopped to make sure no other ships were trying to make their way to the docks. Unbeknownst, he parked right above a ship! A heavy net was thrown over him and Skull Crusher, pulling them down onto the deck.

Having been thrown off his saddle, Stoick looked up to see two Berserkers wielding swords. Seeing what happened, Stoick began to chuckle as he stood up. Grabbing his axe through the net, he then said "Heheheh, don't worry boy. This'll only take a minute." Suddenly, a third Berserker appeared behind him, pointing a crossbow at him. "Maybe two." Stoick quickly said, jumping off Skull Crusher to dodge the bolt that was launched at him. Charging the two with swords, Stoick quickly deflected a strike and threw his fist into the Berserker's face with the same speed as a catapulted rock. The Berserker was laid out flat, but the second one was already swinging his sword at Stoick. Blocking it with his axe handle, he felt the third Berserker grab him from behind.

Hiccup, finished strafing a ship and turned to see his dad being wrestled. "Dad!" He shouted "Toothless look out!" Three bolas were thrown, two of which Toothless easily dodged. The third he simply plasma blasted. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Astrid, seeing Dagur's ship open, went straight for it. Flying over it, Stormfly let out another hail of spines, causing the Berserkers to hit the deck.

Dagur, using a shield to protect himself, whirled around to see her begin to fly away. Angry, he ran to a chain launcher and grabbed the entire thing! Aiming the launcher, he shot out the chain strapped bolas and lashed them around Stormfly's legs.

"No!" Astrid cried out, turning around to see what happened.

Dagur laughed maniacally as two of his men began to heave the chain backwards, pulling Stormfly to the ship.

Astrid, letting her anger fuel her already hot temper, roared loudly as she jumped off of Stormfly and slid down on the chain while raising her axe.

Matt watching what was happening, yelled "Holy crap! She just grinded that like nothing!" Looking down at Wasatch, he shouted "Let's go help 'em out! Come on bud!"

Astrid finished sliding down the chain, jumping off just before Dagur swung his axe. Dodging the strike, she then, swung her axe at his stomach, causing him and the men holding the chain to jump back. The chain loosened and Stormfly crashed into the water as the slack in the chain allowed it to slip off her legs.

"No!" Matt shouted, urging Wasatch to fly faster. Grabbing the hatchet on his right side, he quickly launched off of Wasatch to help Astrid. Landing on the railing of the ship, he pushed off of it while hurling the hatchet at one of the men about to turn on Astrid. The throw was true, as it stuck into the metal helmet of the Berserker, knocking him flat on his stomach. Grabbing his survival hatchet, he was about to focus on the second Berserker, only to see a shadow move behind him. Lunging forward, he could feel the whiff of a blade slice at his vest. Whirling around in a defensive stance, he saw a person that took his breath away. Darien.

"Hello Matt! Didn't bring the hot chocolate again?" She teased, readying her sword to fight him. Wearing a grey chest plate similar to Dagur's, she also wore grey leather strapped boots that went up to her knees. She had brown leather pants and a single arm guard on her right arm; her sword arm. Her reddish blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, had a single braid on the side, and was a little messy.

"You witch! I'll kill you!" Matt shouted, tossing the hatchet from his left into right left. The shock factor didn't last long, as it was overwhelmed by a raging fury and hatred.

"Tch, tch, tch, tch…" She clicked with her tongue "Not really a great way to start a first date, Matt. Is that why Heather left you?"

Charging her, he roared angrily "Let me try again; how about my hot blood? Will that do?!" Swinging his hatchet violently down, he crashed it into her chest plate. Grabbing her sword arm, he stopped her from swiping at him. Trying to pull his hatchet out, he knew he didn't pierce it, as she kept on fighting back. Her free hand then reached up and began to push back on his face, trying to get him away from her. The two struggled; Darien trying to get her sword arm free from his grasp, and Matt trying to pull the hatchet out of the metal chest plate.

"Ugh!" She grunted, trying to push Matt off "Heather's gonna be disappointed when she learns we're dating!"

"We're not dating!" He roared, his blood pumping that she was dragging Heather into their fight. At that, he kept on jerking on his hatchet, feeling it slowly come out with each tug.

Astrid at this point, locked Dagur's axe against hers. He was laughing at her, teasing and edging her on. Gritting her teeth, she pushed off of him. Raising her axe, she began to slice at him. This way and that, she kept the onslaught of strikes, forcing him to back up with every stroke. Raising the axe over her head, she was about to bring it down on top of him when a Berserker grabbed the axe out of her hands. Staring at her empty hands in surprise, she felt her arms grabbed by the brute of a Berserker, and held firmly behind her back. Struggling to get free, she shouted "Gagh! No! Let go!"

Dagur just giggled, his eyes narrowing and expression turning dark. Raising his axe over his head, he took a single step towards Astrid. Her face was that of anger and desperation, trying to escape the firm grasp that held her. If she couldn't, death was certain.

Pausing for only a split second to relish in the fact he was going to end Astrid right there, Dagur then brought the axe down.

"Yeeeaaaaggghhh!" A voice yelled, accompanied with a fire blast that melted the axe head mid swing.

"What!?" Dagur screamed, staring at the axe handle. Looking up, he stared at Gustav riding Fanghook.

"Element of surprise. Key to any battle!" He laughed, grinning at the bewildered Dagur.

At that, Gothi, Spitelout, and Bucket and Mulch flew into view.

"More dragon riders!? That's cheating!" Dagur screamed, stomping his foot down on the deck.

"Yes!" Astrid shouted, excited at the change in the momentum. Swinging her head back, she bashed the Berserker's nose.

"D'ooh…" He groaned, letting go to try and caress the pain in his face.

Feeling let go, she instantly used her captors shoulder to boost herself up. Pushing off into the air, Fanghook grabbed her, taking her off the ship and flying her alongside Stormfly.

Matt, seeing what happened, knew he had only seconds to get off the ship before Dagur would be helping Darien. Glaring at her, he then yelled "Heh, you know, Astrid gave me a pretty good idea!"

Confused at what he was saying, Darien suddenly had her world rocked as Matt head butted her in the forehead. Dazed, she collapsed on the deck.

Grunting, Matt shook his head, trying to recover from the head-ache he just acquired. Focusing the best he could, he gripped the stuck hatchet and yanked it out the of the chest plate. Pulling it free, he then growled as he ran to the edge of the ship and slid the hatchet into his strap "Next time, count on me gutting you clean!" At that, he launched off of the railing and dove into the water, since Wasatch wasn't anywhere near him.

Swimming as fast as he could, he saw Toothless blast the Berserker holding Stoick hostage. They did it! Barely, but they did it! They turned the Battle of the Edge! Focusing on the ship Hiccup and Stoick were on, Matt felt himself jolted out of the water. Looking around, he was relieved to see Wasatch had grabbed him. "Hey better late than never!" He laughed, relaxing a little. Wasatch then climbed higher into the air, doing a back flip. Tossing Matt from his claws, he then hovered in one place and let him land on his neck.

"Oof!" Matt grunted, landing roughly on the Skrill. "Alright boy, let's help them clean up this mess!"

Wasatch roared loudly, diving down at a ship. Smiling, Matt watched as the rest of the dragon riders began to clean house as well. Berserkers being thrown into the water, ships exploding, and smoke filling the air. Relishing in the victory, the thought of Darien flashed across his mind. He was so close, but he couldn't pull it off. He was almost able to finish her; end the nightmare. It probably would have let Heather return.

"Gah! Why didn't I swing harder?!" he yelled, staring into nothing. Not even noticing Wasatch sending a hail of lightning bolts at a ship, he just kept on thinking of what could have been.

* * *

All around the small arena; Matt, along with Hiccup, Stoick, and the rest of the riders, watched Astrid as she paced back and forth in front of the new recruits that were all lined up and ready to be disciplined.

"Hope she's not too rough on 'em." Matt whispered to Hiccup, leaning closer to him.

"I guess we'll find out." Hiccup whispered, turning to face him. Looking at Matt, Hiccup quickly frowned. Shaking his head, he then lightly tapped his own forehead, as if signaling at something.

Confused, Matt lifted his hand and pressed it against his forehead. He felt something moist. Pulling it back, he stared at a little blood that highlighted his fingerprints. "Must have been when I head butted Darien." He whispered. "I'm fine. Don't feel a thing. At least, now I don't."

Hiccup just frowned, returning his attention to Astrid's lecture.

"Whose idea was this little mutiny?" She asked, staring at each recruit.

"Mine." Gustav called out, dropping and starting to do pushups.

"Nope, mine." Spitelout said, also dropping and doing some pushups.

And so each recruit confessed to being the mastermind. And starting to do pushups.

"Okay, everybody get up!" Astrid ordered, walking up to them.

As they all stood up, she continued to say "What you did was dangerous, foolish and completely not what you were trained to do."

The recruits looked down, knowing she was telling the truth.

"But it was also brave. And you worked together as a team. I couldn't be more proud to call you fellow dragon riders." She quickly followed up with, folding her arms and smiling at them proudly.

The recruits shouted in joy, happy that they finally achieved the title of dragon rider.

"Gustav, as the most experience rider, I'm putting you in charge of the Dragon Rider's Auxiliary." Astrid continued to instruct "I'll be staying here. On Dragon's Edge. After all, I can't protect Berk all by myself every second of every day." Walking up to them closer, she added "And you guys proved you're ready for the job."

Matt smiled as the recruits continued to listen to Astrid. Looking nowhere specifically, he remembered the time when he felt like he was welcomed into Hiccup's group of friends. Trusted with the secret knowledge of training dragons. He felt the proud feeling emitting from the recruits, a rare feeling indeed.

As the recruits launched into the air, Snotlout walked up to Astrid and leaned against her shoulder. "They grow up so fast don't they?" He asked, smiling at her.

Frowning, she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground.

"Gah!" he groaned "Your welcome!"

Shaking her head, Astrid just smiled as Hiccup and Matt walked up to her. Facing them, she just nodded in satisfaction. Turning, all three looked up to stare at the departing riders, happy the day ended the way it did.


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows and Ripples

**Chapter Three: Shadows and Ripples**

"Gah! Son of a-" Matt shouted in pain, yanking his hand back in pain. A small cut appeared on his fingertip. Growling, Matt looked down at his leather boots. Though he cut himself, again, he finally finished his project. Picking them up, he inspected the metal he lined on the bottom of the boots. Sitting tightly along the soles, the metal seemed to be part of them.

"Well, what do you think bud?" Matt asked, showing them to Wasatch, who was sleeping on his stone bed. "Think it'll let us grind anything?" After seeing Astrid slide down the metal chain a week ago, he decided to modify his boots that would let him grind anything that he wanted to.

Looking at the new addition on the boots, Wasatch tilted his head, unsure of what to think of them.

"Please, contain all that excitement…" Matt huffed sarcastically, glaring at Wasatch. Dropping them on the floor, he then began to pull one on at a time. "Wow…heavier than I expected." He whispered, moving his legs up and down. Honestly, it was probably weighed the same as his snowboard boots, just not as stiff.

"Huh, well, I guess that'll have to do." Matt announced, lightly jumping up and down to test them out. Feeling his leg get slightly aggravated, he quickly stopped. Still recovering from the time it just gave out on him randomly a few days ago, he was more than a little frustrated with it. Letting out a long sigh, he then said "Wanna help me find Hiccup to give him a hard time? He said he would help me with this."

Wasatch growled, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Fine." Matt growled, shaking his head at the lazy dragon "If it wasn't looking like a storm, I'd make you get up!" Turning to walk out of his room, he then waved his hand, saying "Don't worry about me! I'll just limp around until I find him!" Wasatch's head perked back up at hearing Matt talk about a storm.

Ignoring the now interested dragon, Matt kept on walking to test the boots and his leg. Stepping outside onto his deck, he looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless standing at the end of the platform at the clubhouse. Both were looking off into the storm clouds that were becoming darker, and roaring with thunder. Staring up at them, he was suddenly pushed aside by a purple streak that bolted past him. "Uh huh, you love storms more than me!" Matt grunted, gathering his footing after being shoved aside by the excited Skrill. Finally letting a smile grow on his face, he then said "Go on. Go get recharged!"

Wasatch smiled at Matt, and then launched into the air, leaving a trail of white lightning. He often did that whenever he went flying without Matt.

Shaking his head, Matt turned to walk up a ramp towards the clubhouse. It didn't take him long to find a problem with his new metal plated boots. It made anything that was wet almost impossible to walk on. "Great. Forgot to add some kind of tread or something to the metal sheets…" He grunted, doing his best to make sure he wouldn't slip and fall on wet surfaces.

Finally reaching the top of the ramp, Matt let out a long breath of relief. He honestly though that he'd have to take the boots off just to get up it. "How does Hiccup do it with his leg?" He whispered to himself.

Walking around the corner, he was surprised to see Hiccup and Toothless still standing in the exact same spot, not even moving to look at him. Confused, Matt walked as quietly as he could. Getting closer, he then put on his usual carefree smile and swung his arm around Hiccup "Hey pal! You don't suppose you forgot something?"

"Hmm." Hiccup replied simply, not even turning to look at Matt.

His smile disappearing, Matt pulled his arm off of Hiccup and looked out at the storm raging in the distance, trying to see what they were looking for.

"Still no sign of 'em?" Fishlegs asked, walking behind the two.

"Who? Astrid and Stormfly?" Matt asked, turning to face Fishlegs with concern "They're still not back from their early morning flight?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied, finally acknowledging Matt's presence "She's never been gone all day like this. Not without telling someone."

"Remember that time she didn't show up for her own surprise party 'cause she was setting up a defensive perimeter around Berk?" Fishlegs quickly replied, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah…" Hiccup reluctantly agreed, turning around to look at Fishlegs.

"Or the time she decided to work on her late night axe throwing skills and surprised Silent Sven?" Fishlegs continued to drone on.

"Yeah, but-"

"Yeah, I don't think he recovered from that…" Fishlegs muttered, looking a little apprehensive about the memory.

"Wait. What?" Matt asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Guys! Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but this is different." Hiccup cut in, finally taking control of the conversation.

"How so?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"I don't know…" Hiccup answered, his face getting a disturbed and worried expression "Somethings wrong. I can feel it."

Crack! Thunder roared in the distance with lightning illuminating the dark, dreary clouds.

"Well, Wasatch is having fun." Matt announced, turning to the clouds. Hiccup turned as well, with Toothless still keeping a leery eye out; hoping to see anything.

Matt couldn't help but feel Hiccup's worry. Though he personally didn't think anything was wrong, he knew Hiccup would worry until they got back. Letting out a long sigh, Matt then turned and walked away from them. "Be right back. Gonna get my medical pack."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, surprised at the comment.

"Oh, just in case we need it." Matt announced, walking along the deck. "I'm ready to leave when you are Hiccup." he continued to say, stopping at the top of a ramp. Turning to Toothless, he then asked "Hey Toothless! Mind calling Wasatch back for me?"

Toothless growled, acknowledging the request. Shooting two plasma blasts into the air, he waited to see the Skrill burst out of the storm filled clouds.

"Thanks Matt. We'll leave immediately." Hiccup said, smiling for the first time since he became worried about Astrid.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready." Matt reaffirmed. Jumping on the ramp, he then skidded down it with his new metal plates. Letting out a shout of joy, he then slid right towards his room.

"That's new." Fishlegs commented, watching Matt disappear into his room.

"Whoa! Whoa! No!" A loud crashing sound thundered out from his room, causing both Hiccup and Fishlegs to burst out laughing.

"That wasn't though!" Hiccup jested, shaking his head.

"Oh screw you guys!" Matt's angry voice shouted from his room "Here I am, offering to help you, and all I get in return is to be made fun of! This is your fault Hiccup! You were supposed to help me with the metal!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup then turned to Toothless. "Come on bud. Let's go find them."

* * *

The rain pelted Matt in his face, making almost impossible to see. Night settled in, and the storm grew larger every minute. Hiccup was right, something had to be wrong if Astrid hadn't returned. Grabbing his snowboard goggles that hung around his neck, he pulled up over his eyes. Having changed the lens from tinted to a clear one, thanks to the kit that his old sponsor Dragon Alliance gave him, he was immediately relieved from the bullet like rain drops and could still see in the dark.

Coasting on Wasatch next to Fishlegs, he then knelt down and made sure his feet were strapped down tight enough. It was a habit he got into, as he really didn't want to fall off Wasatch like he did when he first trained him; though that was on his own choice. Suddenly, he saw Hiccup slow to a stop, hovering in place.

"We'll all go in different direction. I'll head south." Hiccup began to order.

"No, I'll head south!" Snotlout quickly argued, making Matt roll his eyes.

"And why is that?" Hiccup asked, looking at Snotlout annoyed at the comment.

"Because Astrid likes to fly south!" He explained "And she'll obviously be expecting me to rescue her!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the reason "Like I said, I'll go south. Twins, you go-"

"Splitting up, rain, wind. Sounds like the perfect opportunity for a rouge sea beast to leap from the depths of the ocean and pick us off!" Tuffnut began to soapbox. Looking at the other dragon riders, he dramatically added "One by one."

"You know what. Hiccup, you head south. I'll go east and deeper into the storm." Matt suggested, ignoring Tuffnut's rant. "Wasatch can handle the storms better than any of your dragons. Since, well, lightning and all."

"Sounds good. Be careful Matt. Signal if you find her!" Hiccup instructed.

Matt let Wasatch bolt ahead, trying to think of the reason why Astrid would be missing. She always left for early morning flights, and often come back late. But, as Hiccup said earlier, this was different. He was now starting to side with Hiccup and his anxiousness. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just because of the storm. Astrid and Stormfly were more than experienced when it came to storms. In fact, they were the ones that pioneered some techniques to survive a storm while on the back of a dragon.

Grateful he didn't need to worry about that, since Wasatch was a dragon that thrived in such environments, he focused on anything that would be even the slightest source of cover. A small rock pillar; a wrecked, drifting ship; anything really.

Lightning showered the ocean, randomly sending flashes that seemed to create a haunting feeling. "It is a perfect scenario for a sea monster to-" Matt began to say, only to instantly shout at himself "Oh for the love of-. Come on Matt! Don't let that mess with your head!"

Wasatch then roared, gesturing to an object sticking out of the water.

Peering into the shrouded darkness, and through the torrential rain, Matt saw a series of pillars; all near each other.

"Good enough boy. Let's check them out." Matt huffed, wiping his goggles clean to get a better look.

Wasatch gently landed on the tallest rock pillar, leaving enough room for Matt to dismount. Doing so, Matt took a quick glance around. The pillars were all connected, one way or another. Some had actual small pathways, while others had downed trees as bridges. In one of the pillars next to the one he was on, was a cave. A small one, but something that would protect someone and a dragon from the weather.

"Go ahead and stay up in the air, bud." Matt ordered, pulling out his LED flashlight. Though he was living in the past, he still used some of his own stuff.

Wasatch roared, gently lifting off into the air. Hovering around Matt, he watched his rider carefully maneuver around the multiple obstacles.

"Grr…bad time to try out the new boots!" Matt grunted, gripping a rock as he began to lower himself to a smaller pillar. Making sure he still had his last remaining hatchet strapped to him, he then leapt forward onto a boulder that was pinned between two pillars.

Gripping the boulder, he could feel his feet slip a little. Trying to get a hold of something for them, he then shouted "Astrid? Stormfly? You there?"

No response.

"Figures." Matt huffed, finally getting his balance back. Seeing a ledge right before the cave entrance, he then leapt forward onto it. Stumbling, he felt his leg tweak with pain as he fell onto his knee. Gritting his teeth, he wiped the snowboard goggles and shone the light into the cave. A hollowed out room magically emerged from the darkness, revealing a flat ground littered with rocks and other debris. But no evidence of anything or anyone staying there.

Sighing, Matt was about to turn around when a small shimmer caught his attention. Curious, he then stepped deeper into the cave. As he walked into the center of it, he was surprised to see a natural window in the side of the wall. "Huh. Neat." He said out loud, his voice echoing in the cave; which was quickly drowned out by the pouring rain and random thunderclaps. Looking through the cave, he stared over at one of the many rock pillars that were near. A wider one, with a flat top and not as high as the cave he was in, he just looked over to soak in the unique view.

Lightning flashed, revealing something that took his breath away and made his heart skip a beat. A silhouette of a dragon lay there. Blinking, Matt shown his light through the window to see exactly what he saw. As the beam penetrated the darkness, he saw nothing there. Just grass and a few rocks.

"What the…" He whispered, not sure if he really saw something or was living in a horror movie.

Then it hit him. The undeniable feeling. He was being watched. And not by Wasatch. "Wasatch!" He shouted, feeling scared for the first time. His limbs felt like Jell-O and started to shake uncontrollably. Something was hunting him. How long? How far?

Wasatch bolted into the cave, barely large enough for him and Matt to fit in.

Drawing his hatchet, he then explained "Something's here boy! Something's following us!"

Wasatch whirled around, growling at the entrance and letting electricity run up and down his back.

Matt stood by the side of his dragon, ready to help fight if anything did come through. His nerves a wreck, he then cast his mind to what he saw. At least, what he thought he saw.

It was so fast. The flash of lightning only gave him enough time to see that it was something out of place. It wasn't supposed to be there. But his light revealed nothing! Thinking about the shape of the dragon, if it was a dragon, he then realized he probably saw a Changewing. It was on all fours and had wings on its back. Plus it was about the size of one. His nerves calmed a little at this, now having some kind of answer. It made sense really, it was there one second, and then disappeared the next. And the fact that it wasn't detected by Wasatch.

Staring at the entrance, the two then saw something that brought them relief. Plasma blasts in the distance. Hiccup found her.

"Come on bud. Let's get out of here." Matt whispered, climbing on Wasatch's neck. Strapping his feet in, he then yelled "Let's go bud!"

Wasatch then launched into the storm, roaring with his might.

"Let's hope she's alright…" Matt whispered, happy to leave the haunting feeling behind him. Shaking his head, he then said "We got to have a word with Tuffnut about his stories. Definitely put me on edge back there."

* * *

"That was way to close…" Matt whispered aloud, saying what everyone was thinking. Staring at the unconscious Astrid on her bed, he just shook his head. All night, Hiccup stayed with her. Now that it was morning, everyone came in to join him; and ask how he found her.

"Yeah, the moment I saw her, her log was swallowed by a wave." Hiccup continued to explain "She was gone after that. Had I not seen her…I don't-"

"Hey, that didn't happen." Fishlegs quickly threw in, cutting off Hiccup "You found her! You saved her!"

"I know…it's just easy to think of what could have happened." Hiccup explained, still not comforted.

"So you saw her sinking." Matt brought back up "What did you do?"

Hiccup shrugged, saying "I just kind of reacted naturally. It happened so fast. I dove in after her. Toothless was right behind me and picked me up as I pulled Astrid to the surface." Hiccup turned to Astrid, who continued to lay still "After we got back into the air, I thought I was too late. She didn't move or say anything." Looking back up at everyone, he then said "Thank Thor she was alright, just exhausted. She must have been holding onto that log for the entire day, because she passed out as soon as saw that Toothless and I found her."

Seeing Astrid lay there, no one said anything; even Snotlout didn't say anything brash like he normally would. It was a close call for not involving a battle or weapons.

"And…no Stormfly?" Fishlegs asked, almost regretting asking it.

Hiccup just stared at Astrid, not saying anything. Everyone knew the answer. She was missing, hopefully not permanently.

"Ugghhh…" Astrid groaned, stirring slightly.

Everyone scooted up closer to see. Matt walked behind Hiccup, who was sitting on a chair right next to where she lay. Watching her, he could see her move more visibly. "Finally waking up…" He whispered quietly, softly patting Hiccup's shoulder, as if reassuring him.

Then, the sight that brought a visible relief to everyone. Her eyes flickered open. What happened next though, caught everyone off guard.

"No! Stormfly!" She shouted, sitting upright in her bed.

"Hey! It's okay, it's okay." Hiccup quickly said, motioning her to lay back down "Just try to relax, Astrid. You had a rough night."

"A hell of a night, by the sounds of it." Matt whispered, looking at her with concern.

"No, no, no. No, no, no." Astrid said, staring down at where she lay with a worried expression "You don't understand! They were all in cages! And they have Stormfly!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down." Hiccup quickly interrupted, raising his hands to stop her "Cages? What are you talking about? What happened out there?"

Matt couldn't help but feel like something punched him in the gut. Astrid didn't have an accident. She was attacked! "Freakin' Dagur…" He growled to himself so no one could hear him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, and then up to Matt. She then whispered "Dragon Hunters."

"Wait, come again?" Matt asked, looking at Astrid in shock. That was something he didn't expect. He was ready to hear about how she was attacked by Dagur and Darien.

Matt wasn't the only one that reacted. Everyone let out a gasp, with the twins staring at each other and Fishlegs whimpering.

"Dragon Hunters?" Hiccup whispered, barely audible. It was obviously a news flash for him.

"A whole fleet of 'em." Astrid continued, looking at Hiccup with worry.

"And they have Stormfly?" Hiccup asked, trying to connect the whole story.

"Yeah, this big, ugly one…Oh! When I get my hands on him!" She growled, curling her fists in anger.

"And…welcome back." Fishlegs replied, shrugging at the angry threat.

"Come on! Let's mount up!" She cried, jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. Stopping at the top of them, she looked up at her friends with confusion, wondering why they weren't moving.

Standing up from his chair, Hiccup then said "You can ride with me."

"Don't worry Astrid, that ugly brute will have to worry about me getting my hands on him too!" Matt growled, walking towards her.

Her face visibly relaxed, letting a small natural smile appear. "Thank you…" She whispered, letting Hiccup walk past.

* * *

Matt swung his hatchet down into a barrel, trying to pry it open. The entire group was spread out along the beach where Astrid and Stormfly originally found the Dragon Hunters. "Gah!" He groaned, letting a bunch of old fish slide out of where he pried it open "Ugh, that's gross." Turning to where Hiccup was kneeled down, inspecting an old fire pit, he called out "Nothing in this one either…"

"Grrr, there has to be some clues here. Somewhere. Something!" Astrid growled, getting frustrated that they hadn't found anything.

Hiccup, thinking about what she was saying, asked "How many cages were there?"

"Remember all the cages on the Reaper?" She asked, looking down on him.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"Double it."

Wiping his hatchet's blade clean, Matt walked up to the two "Why does stuff like this always happen to us? Why does it always seem like something always has to go wrong? When there is absolutely no reason for it to."

"We got nothing." Tuffnut interrupted, with Ruffnut walking with him "Just a bunch of trash."

"I knew coming here would be a bad idea. What did we hope to find here anyways?" Snotlout complained, slamming a chest closed. Suddenly, he screamed in pain, dropping onto the sand "Agghh! Something bit me! I'm allergic to Sand Crabs! They make my toes fan out! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Matt and Astrid were the first ones to arrive at him. Seeing something sticking out of his foot, Astrid knelt down and inspected the foot.

"Whoahoho! Look at you! Rushed right over to help me, didn't you?" Snotlout commented, smiling at Astrid.

"Don't hold your breath." Matt muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know what that means, Astrid." Snotlout continued to say, ignoring Matt.

Ignoring him, she pulled something out of his foot. Whirling around, she held it up for Matt to see. "This is a Dragon Hunter arrow."

"Or that…" Snotlout huffed, seeing exactly why she came over.

Handing the arrowhead to Matt, she then explained "Stormfly was hit by one of these right before she was caught. She couldn't fly in a straight line after."

Observing it, Matt then passed it to Fishlegs who motioned to hand it over. "Looks like something's coated over it. See that green stuff?"

"I've never seen her act so out of control." Astrid added, watching Fishlegs observe it.

"Ok…interesting." Fishlegs whispered, eyeing the arrowhead. Sniffing it, he then added "Hmm, unexpected." Pressing it against his lips "Oh! Tangy!"

"Mind cluing us in on what 'tangy' and 'unexpected' mean?" Hiccup asked, eyeing Fishlegs strangely.

"I'm guessing its refined Dragon Root." Fishlegs said, eyeing the arrowhead with concern "I heard that at a high concentration, it can overwhelm a dragon's sense completely; making it almost impossible for them to fly."

"That's exactly what happened to Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed, making the connection.

"Hold up real quick." Matt quickly cut in, catching everyone's attention "You're dealing with someone who is still learning from you guys. What's Dragon Root?"

Fishlegs quickly answered "You know what Dragon Nip is right?"

"Of course. Used it to calm down some of those wild Nadders on that one trip last month." Matt confirmed "Why?"

"Dragon Root is the exact opposite. Instead of calming down dragons, its makes them aggressive." He explained. Looking at the arrowhead, he then suggested "Only Boulder Class dragons are immune to the Dragon Root's affects. Which would explain why Stormfly was unable to fly after being hit! Her senses were overwhelmed!" Then a lot quitter, whispered "Think of it. Just one quiver of these arrows could decimate an entire flock of dragons."

"Or a group of dragon riders." Matt threw in grimly, looking at Hiccup with concern.

Astrid looked distraught, staring at the arrowhead. Finally, she moaned "How are we going to find her? We have no idea where they're going!"

"No…maybe not." Hiccup agreed, looking methodical. Grabbing the arrowhead, he stared at it and said "But we know where they've been."

Everyone began to nod, knowing full well what Hiccup meant. Well, all except Matt.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "Gotta remember guys, I'm a newbie when you start talking about some of your dragon lingo. Or references."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, then to Matt and simply said. "The Reaper."

* * *

A long flight later, about mid-afternoon, Matt found himself standing on the top deck of the ship called The Reaper. Where Hiccup had found the Dragon Eye and started their crazy adventures since.

"So…let me get this straight." Matt began to say out loud, looking down at the main deck "This was the Dragon Hunter's old ship. Abandoned for who knows what reason. Right?"

"Correct." Fishlegs acknowledged, looking over the side of the ship.

"And, according to Astrid, and Stormfly missing, those Dragon Hunters are still active. Am I still on the right path?"

"Yes…" Fishlegs said slowly, turning to look up at Matt with curiosity.

"And we're just…I don't know, standing up here, in the open, not keeping watch; right?"

"And your point?" Fishlegs asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"SO WHY ARE WE STANDING UP HERE, AND NOT WATCHING WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND US?!" Matt yelled, a vein bulging.

"Oh come on Matt! Come down here and help us look for anything that might help us track the dragon hunters!" Fishlegs retorted, turning around to take a look near the bow of the ship "Maps, coordinates, hidden compartments, anything!"

"There's nothing here! Someone's totally looted this boat!" Tuffnut cried out, staring into an empty crate.

"Yeah, well, where do you think Dagur got all his dragon hunting gear from?" Matt suggested, walking down the stairs to meet up with them "Remember most of it was on his fleet when we sank it to save Heather and Hiccup?"

Expecting to hear a happy comment from the twins about the destruction, he was surprised to hear Ruffnut say "This ship gives me the creeps."

"Sunken ship? Dragon Hunters? The creeps…" Tuffnut began to say "I bet this place is crawling with ghosts and other such spirits! All planning on dragging us down to the dark Viking underworld! Where they will torture us by tickling for eternity!"

"Oh! Nilfheim?" Ruffnut gasped, staring at her brother in horror.

Matt just stared at them with a confused look. "Ooohh-what's Niflheim?" He asked, confused at the word, only to be interrupted by Snotlout who shouted: "Niflheim?! I knew coming here was a bad idea!"

Rolling his eyes, Matt simply walked away from them and towards some crates that were stacked atop each other.

"What did we hope to find here anyway?" Snotlout continued to rant.

Still trying to ignore him, he then heard him shout in surprise, followed by a loud crash. Whirling around, he burst out laughing. Right where Snotlout was standing, he fell completely through the deck and landed in a storage room below.

All those on deck stared down into the hole, seeing Snotlout spread over crates and barrels.

"Get me outta here!" He shouted in pain, his eyes closed.

"What if that's what the ghosts want us to do?" Tuffnut asked, staring down at Snotlout.

"TUFFNUT!" Snotlout shouted, glaring at him angrily.

"Get him out. I'll go check out those crates." Matt announced, turning to walk back where he came from. Just as he was approaching, Wasatch bolted out of the fog and landed right next to him.

"Hey bud!" Matt said with a smile, lifting the lid off of one crate "See anything?"

The Skrill shook his head, smiling at the same time.

"Well, I guess that's good and bad." Matt whispered, realizing they were getting nowhere with finding out where Stormfly was. Shaking his head, he overlooked the massive ship graveyard that surrounded them. It was infinite! If it weren't for the fog, he was sure the ships would lay out as far as he could see!

Wasatch then bumped Matt in the back, shocking him.

Smiling, Matt reached up and began to pat his friend "We'll tear them apart for taking our friend; won't we boy?"

Wasatch growled, standing up straight and sticking out his chest; affirming what Matt said.

"I mean, that'd be a blessing actually!" Matt began to joke, returning his attention to the crates "Imagine what Astrid's going to do to them!"

Wasatch smiled, looking over Matt to see what was in the crate.

Staring at the empty crate, Matt's smile began to fade. Before they could blast these Dragon Hunters, they were going to have to find them first. Closing the lid, a movement from the corner of his eye quickly caught his attention. Whirling around to see whatever it was, he was surprised to see nothing but the floating remains of a ship.

"Ugh, come on! Mind's playing tricks on me again…" Matt growled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. Opening them again, he was saw something that disturbed him. Ripples appearing from behind the wrecked ship. Like something splashed the water.

"Come on Wasatch!" Matt shouted, jumping on the back of the surprised Skrill.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut watched in confusion as Matt bolted into the fog, leaving Tuffnut to help Snotlout out of the hole. They were barely able to make out the ship he landed on.

"I know I saw something! I know it!" Matt said out loud, jumping off of Wasatch. Walking on the half sunk deck, he carefully observed the where the water lapsed on the deck to see if there was any evidence of a disturbance. Walking up and down the deck, staring at the floor, he finally concluded that there was nothing.

Looking up, Matt then began to make way to the cabin, half submerged in the water. "Stay here boy." He ordered, drawing his hatchet as he approached the broken door "Make sure nothing comes behind me."

Wasatch growled while eyeing the fog warily, acknowledging the order.

Pulling the broken door down, Matt trekked into the debris filled room. It was a mess. Hardly anything was actually in one piece. A table had three broken legs, a chair was completely smashed up, a set of drawers had nothing in them and were missing a few panels, and then the stairs that led down deeper into the hold of the ship were smashed away as well.

"Man, wonder what this ship's story is?" He whispered, walking over to the broken stairway. Observing the hold that was filled with water, he could see that nothing was really worth checking out. Turning around, he then cautiously made his way out of the cabin. Sighing, he shook his head and looked up to see Wasatch staring at something on the mast. Curious, Matt walked around his dragon and saw what he was looking at. A claw mark. Fresh too.

There it was again, the same feeling he had from last night at the pillars. He was being watched. Just as scared as last time, Matt forced himself to stay calm. Looking around, he could see the fog getting thicker, making the Reaper barely, if at all, visible. Seeing that, he knew he had to get back. He didn't know what, or even why, but he knew he had to. It was real, the feeling he had; he and Wasatch were in danger.

"Get us back bud!" Matt shouted, leaping on Wasatch's neck.

Not questioning why, Wasatch launched into the air, leaving lightning marks in the moist deck. Flying back to the deck of the Reaper, he was happy to see that Astrid and Hiccup had come up from below.

"Where'd you go to?" Hiccup called out, seeing Matt land violently on the deck.

Glancing back at where he came from, Matt ignored the question and quickly asked "Has anyone seen anything? A dragon? Any kind of animal?"

Shocked at the question, Hiccup shook his head "No! Not once! Why?"

Astrid then cut in, saying "Are you saying you saw Stormfly?!"

"What? No!" Matt quickly replied, looking at her with a worried expression. Seeing that he had put everyone's nerves on edge, he let out a long sigh. He didn't even know why he was so scared. It was just a real feeling he was getting. He couldn't explain it!

"Matt? Are you ok?" Hiccup asked, grabbing his arm and looking at him with concern.

Matt hadn't realized it until Hiccup grabbed him, but he was shaking. Getting angry with himself, he then jerked his arm away "I don't know! I guess I've been on edge since last night."

"Why were you on edge last night?" Fishlegs asked, raising and eyebrow "Storms don't usually bother you."

"It wasn't the storm. It was-" Matt began to say, only to stop as instantly. Looking at everyone, he then let out another sigh, this time to vent the frustration building inside of him. "Listen, I don't know what's going on. But Wasatch and I had a…interesting experience last night."

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Hiccup asked, looking at Matt with more concern.

"We were all kind of preoccupied with Astrid. You know, priorities." Matt explained sarcastically, looking back at Hiccup.

"Enough mystery! Tell us what happened!" Astrid growled "We're not getting any closer to finding Stormfly! We need to go to Changewing Island!"

"Why are we going to Changewing Isl- you know what, never mind. Explain it to me when we fly there." Matt huffed, finally feeling his heart relax. The worried feeling he had was gone, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was near friends or if he wasn't being watched. "Last night, while looking for Astrid, Wasatch and I came across a group of rock pillars. Thinking Astrid could have taken shelter there, we decided to check them out." Matt then looked over at Hiccup, his expression softening. "Found a cave in one that had a natural window, or a hole in it. So, because it was interesting, I went to look outside of it. Saw nothing out of the ordinary until there was a lightning flash."

"Oh man. Lightning flashes." Tuffnut said, nodding with approval. Cupping his hand over his mouth, he whispered "Gets me every time too."

"Anyways!" Matt loudly threw his voice to drown out Tuffnut "I thought I saw a dragon silhouette on another one of the pillars. I shone my light over where I saw it, and bam, nothing there."

"What kind of dragon?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matt shrugged "I have no idea. I originally thought it was a Changewing. It was on all four legs and had two wings on its back. But honestly, I'm not even sure about that! I only saw it with the split second light I had with the lightning!"

"So, how did that put you on edge?" Snotlout asked, a smirk growing on his face. Sticking out his lips, he then joked "Scaaweey dark have you cwying? Callween for mommy?"

Matt's face turned to stone as he whispered "I wish I could call for my mom...hell, my dad even."

Snotlout instantly shut up; realizing what he said. Everyone else glared at him, knowing he crossed a line.

Ignoring the awkward moment, Matt then explained "Listen, I don't exactly know what scared me. I just suddenly felt like I was being followed. I thought Wasatch and I were being hunted. Honestly, it was the first time I was paralyzed with fear! I didn't want to move! I didn't want to go outside of the cave!" Gesturing to Hiccup, he then explained "That's when we saw your signal that you found her. That was more than enough reason for us to leave." Turning to where the ship he explored was, even though it was concealed by the fog, he then added "I brushed off the experience, thinking I was just tired and worried about Astrid. But then…I swear I saw something on that wrecked ship when I was checking out some crates. I didn't think it was anything, since the fog and all, but then there was something that disturbed the water. I went to check it out and found nothing. Well, unless you count a claw mark I found on the mast." Looking at Hiccup and Astrid, he finished with saying "It was fresh. Like literally made barely. As soon as I saw it, I got the same feeling I had last night. That's why I came back so fast."

Hiccup just stared at Matt, concerned with the story. "Do you think a dragon is stalking you?" he asked.

"I don't know. And frankly, it doesn't matter." Matt answered, shrugging his shoulders "Right now, let's get Stormfly back and kick these Dragon Hunter's butts. Then we can worry about this."

Astrid then spoke up, this time not as frantic "Matt, you help me get Stormfly back, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Dragon, or not."

Smiling for the first time since exploring the ship, Matt whispered "I was already expecting you to do that. You still owe me for saving you."


	5. Chapter 4: Blindsided

**This is where the changes really start to take place. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Blindsided**

"So this new lens won't let you see what image it has, unless you have a specific dragon to light it?" Matt asked, walking with Hiccup towards a watering hole. Having finally travelled to Changewing Island, he was caught up with why they had to travel there in the first place.

Thanks to Astrid venting her anger on a decorative shield, they found a lens for the Dragon Eye. Experimenting with all their dragons, none of them could get the Dragon Eye to work. Even Wasatch's lightning, or Matt's flashlight. The shield that Astrid put her axe through, which released the lens, had a painting of a Changewing. That was why they were hunting a predator that never really showed itself.

"Yeah, now get down!" Astrid hissed, crouching behind some bushes "The sooner we get that stupid acid from the Changewing, the sooner we can find Stormfly.

The others also broke into small groups, all hiding in different bushes to make sure no Changewing would sneak past them to get a drink; ensuring that they would be able to get the acid needed to light the Dragon Eye.

Obeying Astrid's stressed out tone, he crouched down with them. Recently, he never was able to visit with both of them, either one doing miscellaneous tasks, or himself doing something to help them individually. It was nice for a change to have just be the three of them; though the reason could have been better.

"Hey Matt…" Hiccup whispered, peering through the bush they were hiding in "I've been meaning to ask you, but do you have that feeling?"

Matt quickly shook his head, looking over at Hiccup. "No. I haven't felt it since we left The Reaper. Granted, I'm not sure if it's because I was with you guys, or if something is really stalking me."

"I'm surprised Wasatch hasn't caught on. I mean if something is following you, wouldn't he have spotted it? At least known something was nearby?" Hiccup thoughtfully said, stroking his chin as he thought about it.

"Well, once he realizes that something is out there, he acts the same way I do. Cautious and nervous. Just not scared. Honestly, I don't even know why I felt scared. I've had crazier things happen to me than being stalked!" Matt explained "I mean, I don't even know if I am! I might just be seeing things!"

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of it." Hiccup assured, peering through the bushes a second time "As soon as we get Stormfly back."

"I think we have more pressing issues than what's going on with me." Matt whispered, now sitting down "You know, like find out who these Dragon Hunters are, see how big of threat they're going to be, finding Dagur and Darien, helping-" his voice choked a little as he finished "Heather."

"But what about you?" Hiccup asked, turning his head to face Matt.

"What about me? If I am being stalked, hunted even; as long as I'm with you guys, nothing will happen!" He replied with a confident smile.

"Don't hold your breath on that." Astrid cut in, facing Matt "Stuff still seems to happen to us regardless. You of all people know that better than anyone!"

"Heh, I guess I do…" Matt chuckled, moving a branch out of his way. Seeing no evidence of a Changewing, Matt then whispered "Hey Hiccup, while we're waiting for a Changewing, can I tell you something?"

"Of course! What's going on? Other than thinking you're being followed." He replied, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You remember last week? When we went to Berk to see why Dagur attacked it?" Matt continued to say, looking at Hiccup with a sincere expression.

"Of course. Wasn't like we had a battle or anything the next day!" Hiccup jested, smiling at the memory.

Smiling as well, Matt then said "Do you also remember what your dad had me do there? Patrol the interior of the island? To see if there were any scouts or raiding parties?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup answered, wondering where he was going with the subject.

Astrid knew what Matt was going to tell him, as she was let in on his secret.

"That wasn't what I did." Matt finally confessed "Your dad actually sent me to the cave."

"Why would he do that?" Hiccup asked, looking at Matt curiously "It's closed off isn't it?"

"Heh, that's what I thought too. But I guess he's had Skull Crusher force a way through the rocks. It's cleared out." Matt answered, forcing a small grin on his face.

Shocked, Hiccup stared at him in disbelief. That was something that no one thought to be possible. "And? What did you find? Why did my dad do that?!"

Shrugging, Matt whispered "I really don't know why Hiccup. If I had to guess, it'd be just to let me know that it's still an option."

"Is it?" Astrid asked, looking at him with concern.

Matt just sighed, staring into nothing. Finally after a few moments of silence, he whispered "I don't know yet. If the cave is still open next time I go back, it very well may be an option."

"Wait, it was open?!" Hiccup cried out "You could have gone home?"

Matt nodded, not looking at Hiccup. "Yeah…I could have gone…home. Where ever that is."

Realizing how he might be feeling, Hiccup could just stare at him. After what happened with Darien, he thought that Matt was going to stay with them forever. He planned on it! Now, it seemed that was going to be just a dream of what could have been.

"Are you thinking of going home?" Astrid asked, watching Matt carefully for his reaction.

"Honestly, I don't know." He answered, looking down from her gaze "I just thought I'd let you guys know what I really did."

Astrid knew he was keeping it a secret that he talked to her first. Seeing Matt being torn with what was placed before him, she simply looked away. Everything was so messed up now. Stormfly was taken from her by a group of unknown dragon hunters, Matt was now debating on going back to where he came from, and Dagur was still out there planning who knows what. Shaking her head, she simply peered at the small pond.

Hiccup looked at the ground, soaking in this new information. It seemed whenever something happened, it happened all at once. Looking at Matt, he then said what needed to be said, even though he didn't want to. "Whatever you decide Matt, I'll support you either way."

Matt knew saying that was tough on Hiccup. Something he was grateful for. Letting a natural smile grow on his face, Matt simply said "Thanks Hiccup. I didn't mean to worry you about this right now, 'specially now that we might have a whole new enemy to deal with. And Stormfly missing."

"Not missing, taken!" Astrid growled, looking back at Matt with fire in her eyes.

"Heh, you know. It's good to see you returning to your old self." Matt jested, lightly pushing her in the shoulder "Don't worry guys, I'm staying until we get this dragon hunter problem resolved. One way or another."

"Hopefully the way I want it to go." Astrid breathed out angrily.

Turning to Hiccup, he winked at him and whispered "You know, maybe it'd be better if I attacked these hunters first. Get Stormfly and sink their ships before Astrid gets to them. Might be a little merciful to them!"

Hiccup smiled as Astrid turned and glared at Matt. "I wouldn't bank on that idea Matt. She'd just take it out on you."

Matt's smile quickly disappeared as Astrid quickly added "Oh no. I'd do ten times worse to you if you took away the opportunity for me to get back at them!"

"Heh, you know I was kidding!" Matt replied, shooting her an apologetic smile. Seeing her glare at him, he then whispered "Right?"

Finally, unable to keep the joke going, Astrid finally broke into a wide smile, secretly bringing relief to him. "Thanks Matt. Means a lot that you're willing to stay to help."

"Well, you know. I couldn't leave you guys knowing that you had…well, Snotlout helping you out." Matt chuckled, pointing across the pond to where Snotlout was sitting with his arms folded, muttering about something "Couldn't leave you guys and not feel guilty. Besides that, it's not like I want to leave. I love it here! I'm just torn with what to do."

"Let's think about it when we actually have a chance to think." Hiccup said, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. Pulling him down a little farther, he then added "Right now, let's keep an eye out for a Changewi-whoa! Look!" he hissed, pointing to a boulder.

Matt peered at the rock, trying to see what Hiccup was pointing to. Then he gasped as he saw an invisible shimmer dart towards a tree. A flash of red appeared as the Changewing readjusted its camouflage. "Holy crap…they really can turn invisible…" He whispered, staring in disbelief. He never really saw one this close before; let alone see it change its skin. Feeling his vest being pulled, he turned to see Astrid motioning him to follow. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut were already crouched and moving along a thicket, staying out of the Changewing's view.

Moving right behind her, Matt turned to see the dragon silently crawl to the edge of the water, scanning its surroundings. Matt hit the ground, falling behind a rock as he saw the Changewing whirl around and stare at his direction. Looking at the others, he motioned them to keep going without him. He didn't want to be the reason that might have scared the Changewing away. Not at this crucial moment.

Seeing what Matt was signaling them to do, Hiccup led the other quietly around another thicket, placing themselves behind the unsuspecting dragon. Seeing it settle down and return its focus to the water, he then whispered "Come on!"

Everyone silently began to sneak up on the dragon. Getting closer, Matt watched them with his heart beating like a machine gun. He honestly thought he would give his hiding spot away if it kept it up. They were so close now, to the point he thought they were ready to jump it.

"Hey! You guys have any luck?" Tuffnut's voice sounded off.

Matt popped his head from his cover, shocked to see Tuffnut standing in front of them.

The Changewing then launched into the air, causing Astrid to shout "Ugh! Tuffnut! We were just about to-"

"Whoa…look at that." Hiccup interrupted, looking up above Tuffnut.

There, flying in a tight circle, was the Changewing. Matt had to walk around a tree to see exactly what happened. Shocked, he saw a rope around the dragon's neck, anchored down to a tree.

"Heh, like I said, see the Changewing. Be the Changewing.'" At that, he posed to in a confident and arrogant manner. No one could get mad though. He successfully captured a Changewing. However he did it.

"Great. Now what?" Matt asked, walking up to the group.

The Changewing seemed to answer him. Roaring angrily, he shot out a large amount of acid at them. The group instantly backed off, jumping out of the way from the acid. Only Snotlout was the slow one, getting a small amount on his helmet.

"AAGGHH!" He screamed, the acid smoking off of his helmet.

The Changewing roared again, this time jerking on the rope. At the pulls and twists, the rope finally snapped, allowing the Changewing to fly away.

"Heh, well that's one way to get the acid." Fishlegs joked, seeing Snotlout in pain.

"Come on, there's a cave over here!" Hiccup urged, trying to guide Snotlout towards it "Let's see what the Dragon Eye can tell us."

Snotlout was about to take off the helmet, only to be stopped by Astrid "Don't! If you take it off, you'll spill it!"

"Grrr! So you just want me to leave it on and let it burn through the helmet?!" Snotlout growled, trying to fight the burning.

"Yeah, actually. I do." Astrid replied, unfazed by the anger in his voice.

"Come on!" Hiccup urged, jogging towards the cave. With the rest of group trailing behind, they jogged into the darkness.

Matt following, stopped at the entrance. Turning around, he stared into a grove of trees. He could hear something. Staring at the trees, he felt his blood freeze as he saw some leaves move slightly, as if something pushed them. Something was in there! Drawing his hatchet, he slowly backed into the cave, keeping his eyes on where he saw the leaves move.

"Gagh!" Snotlout's voice shouted in the cave, a green light illuminating from inside.

"Would just, hold still Snotlout!" Hiccup grunted, as if trying to position something.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have Changewing acid burning through your skull!" He shouted, his voice showing he had zero patience.

"I told you. If we take off the helmet, we'll spill the acid. Now hold still!" Astrid's voice ordered.

Returning his attention to where he saw something move, Matt began to think of the possibilities of things it could have been. Like another Changewing. With Wasatch back where they landed, he didn't really have someone with him, other than the others in the back of the cave. Looking back into the cave, he could hear Hiccup and the others talking, coming up with a plan. Looking back at the grove, he knew what he was going to do. At least for a few more minutes.

"Then we have to hurry!" Astrid called out from the cave, a sense of despair in her voice.

"Yes, please, let's hurry!" Snotlout shouted, a clang echoing from the cave.

"Must've thrown his helmet off." Matt whispered quietly. Turning back to the trees, he gasped at what he saw. Two sharp looking, green eyes staring at him. The creature, dragon, whatever it was; was cloaked by the shade, making it impossible to see what it actually was!

Matt froze, seeing them peer at him. Then, just as fast as he saw them, they disappeared. Paralyzed that he actually saw something, Matt would have stayed there had Hiccup not rested his hand on his shoulder.

"We know where they're going." He announced, looking at Matt with confidence "We have a plan too! Since Dragon Roots don't affect Boulder Class dragons, we're going to have Meatlug get 'shot' by one. Both Fishlegs and Meatlug will be captured, but they'll be able to bust out and find Stormfly where ever they're holding her. What d'ya think? Ready to get Stormfly back?"

Matt still didn't recover, as his body was shaking a little. Astrid noticed, to which she quickly said "What…what's going on? Do you have that feeling again?"

"Not a feeling. I saw it! I saw the dragon!" Matt said, pointing to the grove "I saw its' eyes!"

"What?!" Hiccup gasped, his head whirling to the direction he was pointing "Was it a Changewing?"

"No. Its eyes were different; narrower, almost like they were…sharp." He replied, not taking his eyes off from the shaded grove.

"So, what do we do?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Hiccup with confusion.

"You guys go ahead. Sounds like we're on a time table." Matt suggested, turning to face Hiccup "Give me and Wasatch a few minutes. We're going to check it out real quick."

"Not without us." Hiccup tried to argue, only to be quickly interrupted.

"We'll be fine! I'm not guessing anymore, I know it's here." Matt countered "If we can't find it, we'll be right behind you. I only want to see if it's still here. Maybe figure out why it's following me."

Hiccup didn't want to leave, which made Matt say "Get going. Stormfly's the priority now. Just send Wasatch my way when you head out. 'K?" Turning to Astrid, he then forced a smile "I'll be fine. And I promise I'll be there to help. I just want to check out what's going on."

"Be careful Matt." Astrid said, a worried look on her face "I don't want to have more friends missing."

"You won't. I promise!" Matt assured. Grabbing her, he then spun her around and pushed her forward; forcing her to start walking "Get going! Stormfly's getting farther away!"

"Alright guys, let's get moving." Hiccup ordered, looking at Matt with concern. As everyone started to walk towards where they left their dragons, he turned back to Matt and whispered "Don't do anything that's going to put you in danger. When you're done here, head north. That's where we're heading."

"Will do Hiccup. And just so you know, I could say the same to you. Be careful." Matt quietly said with his usual, comforting smile "Go, I'll be behind you guys shortly."

Nodding, Hiccup turned and began to jog after everyone, leaving Matt.

Seeing them run out of his view, he turned and began to walk towards the grove. Readying his hatchet, he moved some branches out of the way and saw a small trail that led deeper. Honestly, it could hardly be called a trail, but rather a natural path. A path that was littered with dead trees and rocks. It weaved back and forth between trees and other obstacles. Sunlight was only visible in small beams, where the tree cover wasn't as thick. It was dark, and gave an eerie feeling.

Walking slowly through the trees, Matt noticed a single small branch snapped. Kneeling down, he inspected it. Looking to his right, he saw another one, about another ten feet away. They seemed to lead into a rocky gully. Oddly, no foot prints were on the ground, but just some brushed aside leaves. Looking behind him, he could see that he was leaving his own set of footprints just fine. Whatever this was, it didn't want to be followed.

Suddenly a roar sounded behind him. Whirling around with his hatchet raised, he was relieved to see Wasatch poke his head into the grove, wondering where Matt went.

"Can you be any louder?" Matt chuckled, shaking his head. Motioning him to follow, he then added "Come on. Let's see where this leads."

Wasatch growled following his rider. Sniffing the air, he peered around to look for anything out of the ordinary. A Skrill was almost impossible to best while in the air, rivaled only by a Night Fury; but on the ground, it was just as vulnerable as any other dragon; and Wasatch knew it too. Making sure Matt was ok, he then made sure nothing was following them.

"If it is a dragon, it's not leaving any tracks." Matt whispered, following the direction of the broken branches. Walking down into the gully, he saw a pile of rocks stacked on top of each other in the center of it. A beam of light shone down through the branches of the trees, illuminating it. Matt swore he walked onto a movie set just by the way it looked. "Stay boy. This looks like a trap if I was to ever know one." He whispered, eyeing the sides of the gully "Charge up. Just in case."

Wasatch growled, letting lightning roll up and down his back. Backing away from Matt, he too eyed the sides warily, ready to send a bolt of lightning at anything that would show itself.

Matt, grabbing a stick from the ground, he then began to sweep the layer of leaves with it, all while having his hatchet raised with his right hand. If there were traps, he didn't want to be in them if they were going to be tripped. The leaves rustled as he swiped the ground back and forth, moving forward slowly. Though he didn't trip anything, Matt was just as careful as he observed the stack of rocks. Surprised, he saw a torn cloth wedged between the top two rocks. Using his hatchet, he pushed the top rock off. Seeing nothing happen, he then gently grabbed it.

Even though he wanted to take a closer look at it, he forced himself to back up before he did so. Feeling Wasatch behind him, he then lifted it up. It was thin and worn, and had tattered edges as if it were torn. A paled blue line ran through the middle of it, probably part of whatever it was torn from. Flipping it over, he saw something written on it. Sighing, Matt rolled his eyes and began to concentrate on runic lettering.

Since staying with the group, he wasn't only tutored by Hiccup with dragons, or Astrid with fighting; Fishlegs also helped him learn some basic reading and writing skills. Pulling the cloth closer to his face, as if to mentally help him read it, he softly said out loud "I…that one's easy. I…have…ergh…had! Its had. I had…you…friend. I had your friends too."

Matt looked up at the cloth. Staring into the trees all around him, he realized that it wasn't a dragon. It was a person. A person was stalking him; and was wanting to communicate. In a very strange way. Matt couldn't help but feel like he was being watched again, but this time he wasn't scared. Nervous, yes, but scared? Not anymore.

Turning to Wasatch, he then roughly said "Come on. We wasted enough time here." Climbing on, he strapped himself in. Sliding his hatchet into its strap, he also pocketed the cloth. I had your friends too? What was that supposed to mean? Was it a threat? Saying this person had his friends? Or was a statement, a plea even. Shaking his head, he figured if the person following him had meant harm, he would have done it a long time ago.

"Go bud. Let's catch up to Hiccup." He repeated, eying the forest, though not expecting to see anything. Being propelled into the air, he let Wasatch blast at the braches, allowing him to fly through unhindered. Banking to the left, he guided Wasatch towards the north, where Hiccup said they were heading.

Unbeknownst to both him and Wasatch, two pairs of eyes had watched them from behind, perfectly camouflaged in a thicket.

* * *

"There they are!" Astrid shouted, pointing her axe down on the five ships. They were built just like The Reaper. Large and long with a single pontoon craft connected to one side. The lead ship, being the biggest, had the dragon hunter's crest painted on the deck and on its three sails.

"Alright guys, let's send them a message that we want Stormfly back!" Hiccup shouted, turning to face the rest of the riders. Looking at Fishlegs, he then shouted "Fishlegs! I'll tell you when I want to start the plan. Got it?"

"Got it Hiccup! We'll be ready!" Fishlegs confirmed, looking at him resolutely.

"Any questions?" Hiccup asked, turning to face the group.

"None! Let's go kick some Dragon Hunter butt!" Tuffnut shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"Follow me!" Hiccup shouted, putting Toothless into a dive "Let's make them think twice about trying to take one of our friends!"

Toothless roared, focusing on the lead ship. The wind whistled past them, creating the eerie sound of an approaching Night Fury. Getting closer, he the shot a plasma blast at the right side of the ship, blasting away at the wood.

"That's the guy who took Stormfly!" Astrid cried out, pointing her axe at a lone man, standing near the bow of the ship. Seeing him look at her, she then shouted "I'm here for my dragon!"

At that, the twins came down on top of the ship, leaving an engulfing fire on the deck. Almost immediately, Hookfang followed, leaving a trail of destruction.

"Fire!" The man shouted, pointing his vicious looking, reverse curved sword at the dragons.

Immediately, the air filled with multiple missiles. From arrows, to crossbow bolts; chains to catapulted boulders.

Hiccup, finishing guiding Toothless in a wide circle, lined up onto the ship. Toothless took aim and fired, hitting one of the ballista launchers, laying out both Dragon Hunters onto the deck. This grabbed the attention of three archers, who immediately lined up along the side of the ship.

"There he is!" One of them cried, drawing back the bow and taking aim. At once, all three fired, all aimed at the center of Toothless' body.

"Gah!" Astrid cried out, swinging her axe and miraculously blocking the arrows for Toothless. Panting at the stress, she then looked at Hiccup with concern, asking "You sure your plan's going to work? That was pretty close!"

Hiccup just turned forward, saying "Fishlegs, you're up!"

Fishlegs, at that point began to shake his arm loosely, as if he was warming up for an event. Staring at the ship, he then whispered "Ok girl…let's give it all we got! Ergaahhh!" Shouting, he put Meatlug into a dive, going straight for the ship. Letting her spill molten rock over the deck, he quickly turned her around to see a hail of arrows. Dodging them, he pulled left and then right. "Oh boy! Oh Thor!" he cried out. Then it happened. An arrow sank into Meatlug's leg. "We're hit! We're hit!"

Meatlug began to flutter down, spinning out of control. Suddenly a chain launcher wrapped around her, pulling her down violently on the deck and throwing Fishlegs off her.

"Oh! Get up girl! Please!" Fishlegs cried out, pulling at the men holding him back.

"Take 'em below and toss 'em in a cell." The big man ordered, glaring at Fishlegs.

Watching them get taken away, and ignoring his new prisoner's shouts, the man turned around just in time to see the Night Fury blast at the deck. He could feel the heat from the explosion, which made him turn slightly away. Looking up, he glared at the Night Fury. "What I could get for that Night Fury…" He whispered, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Then a sight that took all his attention. A random lightning strike in the middle of the ocean. Confused, he stared into the direction. It was overcast, but the seas were calm. There was no storm nearby. Again, another lightning strike. Then a sight that seemed to grow out of the clouds like a ghost out of the sea. A Skrill. With a rider standing on it! Staring at it in disbelief, the man then roared with laughter "Today is just getting better and better!"

The Skrill seemed to disagree, as it fired a single, large lightning bolt at the ship. The bolt seemed to melt away at the front mast, destroying it.

"Look out!" One of the hunters cried out.

The mast crashed over the side of the ship. Even with all the upgrades to make the ship more dragon resistant, it wasn't built to resist lightning.

"Well, about time you showed up!" Hiccup shouted, leveling out with Matt.

"Yeah, had an interesting experience. What happened so far?" Matt asked looking down at the ship.

"Fishlegs is captured!" Astrid answered "They've been taken aboard!"

"Well, maybe we can help make a hole for them to fly out of!" Matt winked "I know the plan, I heard you when I was in shock."

"Make it real." Hiccup ordered, smiling at Matt's remarks.

Doing a mock salute, he then stood up straight and fell backwards, putting Wasatch into a roll. Crouching, he then let Wasatch let out a fury of small lightning strikes, randomly hitting the deck and Dragon Hunters.

The twins then attacked, going for the back of the ship. This pulled the attention of most of the archers. Aiming at the Zippleback, they were then floored onto the deck as an explosion rocked the pontoon strapped to the side of the ship. Toothless made another successful strike, blowing up one of the ramps connecting the two together.

"Fire!" One of the few men still standing. A catapult launched its boulder, following Toothless.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Matt shouted, staring helplessly as the boulder flew closer to him.

"Hang on Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, as Toothless rolled to dodge the boulder. Too late. Astrid was thrown off the saddle.

"Agh! Hiccup!" She shouted, falling helplessly while staring up at him.

"Come on bud! Dive!" Hiccup roared, which Toothless responded immediately.

Matt did the same, following closely behind Hiccup. "Cover them!" He cried out, watching as Hiccup dove closer to Astrid. Wasatch roared, letting out a single large bolt onto the deck of the ship. Smash! The bolt cut through the wood, and successfully drove off a few of the Hunters, but failed to stop the ones aiming a chain launcher.

Hiccup and Matt stared in horror as a chain wrapped around her waist, pulling her down faster.

"No! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, watching her fall into the ocean.

"Oh hell no! Not a third time!" Matt roared, pulling Wasatch out of his dive. Leveling off, he made Wasatch make a wide turn. Flying level and only about 15 feet from the ocean, he aimed for the spot where Astrid had disappeared. Pulling the bindings loose, he then ordered Wasatch "Help Hiccup and Toothless!" At that, he pushed himself forward off of the Skrill, flying level with him for only a moment. Then, gravity began to pull him down towards the water. Matt was always athletic, given his time spent snowboarding, wakeboarding, and more importantly, dragon boarding. Maneuvering in the air was never an issue for him, and now was no different. Curving his body only slightly, he put his hands in front of him and dove into the water like hot knife through butter. Smoothly.

The water bubbled around him, making hard to see. After only a few seconds, he saw Astrid below him. The chain still wrapped tightly around her waist. Gritting his teeth, he swam towards her.

Bubbles spluttered out of her mouth as she gasped. Seeing Matt was the last thing she expected.

Ignoring her, he focused on getting the chain off of her. Pulling on it, he then felt it tug on her, pulling her up.

Roaring in the water, Matt gripped the chain and was hoisted with her. With the chain tightening from being pulled on the other end, it was going to be impossible to get out of it. Looking at Astrid's face, he knew what they were going to have to do. When on the deck, fight with all they had. Making sure he had a sure grip on the chain, he watched her, and then himself break the surface.

"Hey! Come on! Let me go!" She shouted, gripping the chain wrapped around her with one hand and her axe in the other.

"Heh, look Ryker! A double catch!" A Hunter shouted, smiling at Matt who held onto the chain.

"You better let us and our friends go!" Matt roared "Before we kick your as-" He was interrupted as both he and Astrid were grabbed and forced onto their knees. They didn't even have a chance to swing a fist.

"Oh, feisty ones, aren't yeh?" The man, apparently named Ryker, observed; raising an eyebrow at them.

Astrid broke from the men that held her down. Raising her axe, she charged Ryker. Watching her close in, he raised his arm guard as she swung her axe down, blocking the strike. Laughing, he then back handed her with a massive swing from his arm, knocking her back into the men that grabbed both her arms.

"I like her spirt." Ryker teased, walking up to her "She'd be a fine prize in the Northern Markets, wouldn't she?"

"Touch her and you die!" Matt roared, fighting the men that held him down.

"I'm not seeing how, lad…" Ryker observed, turning towards Matt.

"Oh, not by me." He replied, a grin forming on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, a lightning bolt smashed into the deck, only feet away from where Ryker stood. Looking up, Ryker glared at the Skrill who was farther than any dragon he'd ever seen attack.

"Trust me. That was a warning shot!" Matt threatened, being forced to stand.

"Should've had him kill meh." Ryker spat out, unfazed by the Skrill. Grabbing Matt's hatchet out of his strap, he then ordered "Throw them in a cell. And keep a crossbow at the boy's head. If the Skrill hits us again. Kill 'im."

"You're gonna be sorry!" Astrid shouted, being dragged by the Hunters that held her. Matt was also fighting the ones that grabbed him. "You're messing with the wrong Vikings!" She continued to rant, finally walking with those holding her arms.

"Well so are yeh…" Ryker replied, eyeing the two new prisoners being marched away.

Matt and Astrid stared at each other as they were marched closer towards the doorway leading into the ship. It went so wrong, so fast. Matt thought he could save her, not realizing he just put everyone in more of a jam because of his recklessness. One of his guards had let go of his right arm, but was holding a crossbow at him, just as Ryker ordered.

Wasatch was still hovering around the ship, angry at seeing Matt held prisoner. But, the hostage situation worked. Wasatch stopped shooting lighting as the Hunter pressed the arrow tip against Matt's temple.

Suddenly the door they were being walked too blew open! Wood splinters were flying everywhere as Stormfly burst through, screeching in anger as she saw Astrid being held.

"Stormfly!" She cried out, relieved to see her beloved dragon again. The shocked guards loosened their grip at the sudden sight. Using that to her advantage, she bolted forward, losing her set of guards.

Matt, swung his boot into the shin of the guard holding the crossbow. The metal plated boot wracked pain on the Hunter's shin bone. Using his free hand, he then reached up and grabbed the crossbow. He then forced the butt end of the crossbow into the Hunter's face, making him let go completely. The other guard reached to grab Matt's arm, only to be knocked down by Stormfly with Astrid on her back.

"You ok?" She asked, looking at Matt with concern.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine!" Matt laughed, whirling around and aiming the crossbow at Ryker.

"Good to hear, now onto the plan!" Astrid shouted, urging Stormfly to charge Ryker. Fishlegs and Meatlug were also with them, ready to help.

"Let's finish this!" Matt laughed, taking aim at Ryker.

Stormfly and Meatlug charged, with Astrid and Fishlegs holding on. Matt, seeing a Hunter draw back a bow to fire, quickly switched targets. Whipping the crossbow around, he squeezed the trigger and shot the Hunter. He didn't hit where he was aiming, as the bolt entered the shoulder of the Hunter. But it did make him let go of the bow!

Looking up, he saw Hiccup and the others diving at them as well, sealing the fate of the battle. Turning to face Ryker, expecting to see terror or anger on his face, was shocked to see him smirking at them.

"Fire!" He roared, laughing.

Two bolas launchers fired, wrapping around Stormfly and Meatlug. A hail of arrows shot at Hiccup, Snotlout, and the twins, pushing them back farther. Matt watched in horror as the twins began to fall out of the sky with Barf and Belch, as did Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Your pathetic tricks won't work on me." Ryker laughed, walking up to Astrid and Fishlegs "I'm a Dragon Hunter! I know that Gronckles are immune to dragon root!"

"Ugh!" Astrid growled, realizing they walked right into his trap! At this point, every Dragon Hunter on the ship had drawn bows or loaded crossbows, and were aimed at the three and the two dragons.

"I used your worthless escape plan to lure your friends closer." Ryker grinned, shaking his head at the thought of his prisoners escaping. At that, the sight of the twins and the Zippleback crashing into the water grabbed his attention. "Pull them out." Ryker ordered.

Matt watched helplessly as a large net was thrown over the side of the ship. Looking at the sky, he saw Hiccup and Toothless towing Hookfang in the sky; and flying away. Wasatch was screeching in a fury, creating a miniature lightning storm in the sky. Regardless of how angry the Skrill was, they were beat. There was no way they could save them.

* * *

"Where are our dragons?!" Astrid roared, being shoved by a Hunter into a cell "What did you do with them?!"

"Oh, if I were yeh, I'd worry more about yerselves." Ryker growled, walking up to the group. Looking at Matt, he then said "Yer coming with meh."

"Why?" Astrid shouted, seeing Matt grabbed and pulled away from the group.

"We don't have his dragon." Ryker explained, an evil grin forming on his face "As far as I'm concerned, he's just taking up space."

"More than your fat gut?" Matt growled, glaring at Ryker.

Ryker frowned, glaring at Matt. Pointing to a cell across the hallway from Astrid and the others, he then said "Don't yeh worry…I'll keep yeh close by yer friends. That way they can see yeh die if I decide to end yer pathetic life."

Matt was then thrown roughly in the cell, it being slammed shut behind him. Rolling over to glare at Ryker, he then saw something that horrified him even more. Astrid also saw it, staring in sheer terror.

Walking in-between a few Hunters, was Heather. In her armor that he remembered her by. Her arms were shackled in front of her by what looked like hefty looking cuffs, with a thick iron bar linking the metal cuffs together

"Heather?!" Matt shouted, running to cell door.

Her head whipped over to his direction, shocked and horrified to see him there. Before anyone could say anything, she was then violently shoved forward.

"Keep walking!" Darien's voice cut in, walking through the doorway. Looking to her left, she smiled as she saw Matt. "Oh, its Matt!" Glancing to the other cell, she then cheerfully added "And most of the gang!"

"Surprise!" Dagur laughed, walking into the room "Did you guys miss me?" Turning to Astrid and the others, he continued "What am I saying…of course you did!" Pointing to Darien, he added "Oh, do you know my descendant? Oh, there I go again! Of course you do!" Turning to Matt, he added "I thought you two should have a second date, Matt. Considering how terrible your first one went."

Darien scoffed at Matt's fallen face. "I'm done with him Dagur, he's not my type." Dragging Heather to the cell door, she opened it up and pushed her in, making her fall. "You two have been away from each other for a bit of time now. How about you catch up with each other? At least while you can." Laughing, both she and Dagur left with the Hunters following suit.

Matt was already helping Heather up, making sure she was alright.

"Matt…" She whispered, finally standing up. Looking at him in the eyes, she tried to wipe the tears forming "Is…is it really you?"

"Heather, what happened? How did they get you?" He whispered, pulling her into a tender hug.

Sobbing, Heather couldn't say anything, she just shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder.

Realizing she was overwhelmed, he gently guided her to the wall of their cell and helped her sit down. Trying to comfort his shackled friend, he simply held her and stared over at Astrid's cell, who was looking at them anxiously. Making eye contact with Astrid, he mouthed "We've gotta get out of here."


	6. Chapter 5: Hunter's Hospitality

**Chapter Five: Hunters Hospitality**

"By the time Dagur and Darien flushed us out of our hiding place, I thought we were in the clear; I just didn't know anything about the Ryker and his Dragon Hunters." Heather whispered, leaning against Matt "I flew right over them, and gave them a clear shot at Windshear with their dragon root arrows." Shaking her head out of frustration, she whispered "If I'd known that Dagur had an ally, I wouldn't have flown in a straight line." Looking down at her shackled hands, she added "And I've been their prisoner since then; almost two months now."

"God, Heather…" Matt whispered, his heart shattered at hearing her tale "Had I even the slightest idea you were captured, I'd have been looking for since then." He looked over her as he spoke. Her armor, though similar to what he remembered her by, was cracked, and in places shattered. She had dry blood stains over her shirt, and a large cut on her lip. She indeed looked like she went through Hell and back. Just looking at her made him guilt ridden, as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"What I don't get, is why Dagur didn't give us a ransom note. Or at least use you as bait to get us." Astrid called out, leaning against her cell door across the hallway.

"Probably because he didn't need anything from you guys. Or biding his time." Heather replied, looking over at Astrid "I was enough for what he needed."

"What'd he need you for?" Matt asked, looking down at her with sadness and concern.

"I thought it was going to be having me to help capture dragons for him, like I did for him before I left him; but Ryker's already doing that." Heather answered, looking at Matt in the eye "He wants me to teach Darien how to train and ride dragons."

"Why? What's he planning her to do for him?" Astrid called out, alarmed at the news.

"I don't know. All I know, is that he's holding Windshear hostage against me." Heather answered, looking over at Astrid "I've been able to hold off on giving in to him, since Ryker won't let him hurt her. Well, any more than what Ryker's done already to her. Apparently, a Razorwhip is rare enough to be valuable to him." Her old self was starting to return, now being with Matt and her friends; though the circumstances could have been better. Looking up with fire in her eyes, she growled "I'm going to kill them for treating her like she's some kind of…thing! They've been using her to build blades for axes and swords."

"You mean using her scales?" Matt asked, looking at her with shock.

"Yeah, like my axe and what's left of my armor; but instead of letting them fall off, they're pulling them off of her before they're ready." She growled, her eyes narrowing "A couple of times they've pulled some off too early, and I could hear her screech in pain."

Matt squeezed Heather, as if trying to magically comfort her. The last two months were hell for her, and he was too busy to even think she was in danger. Closing his eyes, he silently cursed himself for being so casual about her situation.

"I won't give them what they want! I won't!" Heather growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Which leads me to my next question. If they want you to for training dragons, what do they want from us?" Astrid asked, looking methodical as she asked the question.

"Why don't you ask Ryker yourself?" Darien interrupted, walking into view. Three other guards were with her, opening the cell the others were in. "Ryker wants to talk to you. Come on." She ordered, reaching in and pulling Astrid out. Shoving her into one of the Hunters, she then instructed "Put the lovebirds in their new cell. I'll talk to them in the morning."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he stood up. Helping Heather stand as well, he just continued to give Darien a death glare; as that was all he could do. The two remaining guards opened the cell door and ushered them out. Walking along side Heather, he let the guards coral them to their new cell in the next room over.

"You're lucky that you have some guards with you." Astrid growled, being pushed forward by Darien "Or I'd have already taken your head off."

"Oh Astrid. Always acting tougher than you actually are." Darien teased, causing Astrid to turn and glare at her "I think I've trumped you twice, and you haven't beaten me once!"

"Ooohh, you little-" Astrid began to growl, about to tackle Darien.

"Careful. Your friends might suffer if you don't choose your words or actions carefully…" Darien warned, smiling at the reaction she got out of her.

"You're playing with fire Darien." Matt growled, being marched behind her "She's not one that takes tauntin-"

Wham! Matt's world was rocked as Darien spun around and slammed her armguard into the side of his head.

"Matt!" Heather and Astrid cried out, each being held back by a guard. "Get off of me!" Astrid growled, fighting against the guard that was keeping her from charging Darien. Heather could only helplessly watch, unable to do anything.

Gasping, trying to see past the stars circling in and out of his vision, he heard Darien kneel down next to him "I don't take taunting very well either. Matt." She hissed with venom in her voice. Standing up, she then barked "Get them in their cell!" Grabbing Astrid by her shoulder plate, she spun her around and shoved her forward "Move! Ryker's waiting for you!"

Astrid wasn't even able to look back at Matt, as he was dragged into a cell. Heather was also pushed forward, stumbling onto her knees. Hearing the cell door slam shut, she quickly went over to Matt. Rolling him onto his back, she did her best to comfort him.

"Ugh, I hate that witch." Matt groaned, blinking his eyes as he got his vision back.

"Me too." Heather whispered, trying to cradle his head with her restrained hands. "Now, shut up and relax. Let me take a look at your head."

"Heh, good to be with you again, Heather…" He whispered, smiling at the inside joke between them.

Heather let a small smile grow, gently shaking her head. She then joked sarcastically "Same here Matt. Glad we're captured together, where we're getting beat up and under the constant threat of being killed or tortured. It's great to be with you too."

Laughing lightly, Matt then slowly sat up. Rubbing where Darien hit him, he could feel a bump growing. "Is it bleeding?" He asked, patting it and looking at his hand to check himself.

"No, you're good." She replied, scooting over to the wall. She then settled herself by leaning against the moist wood.

Matt also scooted over, sitting right next to her. He then whispered "We'll get out of this. I promise. I wish I could get you out of those irons right now."

"I know you would if you could, and I don't want to doubt that we can get out." Heather replied "But how? Now that we're separated from the others, how are we going to coordinate with them?"

Matt was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer. As he was thinking, he could hear a muffled voice sound to his right. Focusing, he pressed his ear against the wall.

"So…do you think they'll drown us, and then beat us to death…or, beat us to death and then drown us?" Tuffnut's voice sounded, though very muffled through the dense wood wall.

"Hold that thought, Heather." Matt whispered, turning to smile at her "Though we're in a different room, we're closer than we could've asked for! They put us right next to Fishlegs and the twins!"

"So we're going to shout through a wall to communicate?" Heather huffed, rolling her eyes.

Shaking his head with a smirk, he then gripped his shark tooth bracelet. Breaking the woven band, he then grabbed one of the three teeth. "Not shouting, whispering." At that he began to use the tooth to dig out in-between two planks.

Seeing what he was doing, Heather smiled as he worked to clear out the crack. "You know, you are a Haddock, aren't you?"

"Believe me now?" Matt joked, smiling back at her as he continued to work on the wall.

* * *

"Hey, morning bud." Hiccup announced, watching Toothless start to wake up. Toothless let out a long yawn, stretching as he stood up. Shaking his head to wake up, he then bolted forward towards the ocean. Watching Toothless run, Hiccup saw Wasatch continue sit and stare out at the sea. The Skrill never slept that night, once they found the island they camped at. He was too worried about Matt to even think about sleep.

Honestly, Hiccup didn't sleep well that night either. Almost all of them were captured. Snotlout was lucky that Toothless was able to tow Hookfang through the sky, not to mention the fact that both he and Toothless weren't hit during the hail of arrows. By all rights, the Hunters should have gotten them all. Well, minus Wasatch, who probably would have raged and charged the Hunter's anyways, leading to his capture.

Letting out a long sigh while shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to where Snotlout and Hookfang were sleeping. "Hey Snotlout, you up?"

Moving his helmet that covered his eyes, Snotlout huffed out "Yeah." Pointing to Hookfang, he added "Somebody snores…" Hookfang, obviously awake, roared angrily and shot a stream of fire at him. Ducking, Snotlout then yelled angrily "Hookfang!"

Hookfang just growled, daring Snotlout to come at him.

Shaking his head at them with a small smile, Hiccup turned to see Toothless walk up to them and dropping a few fish at their feet.

"Great! I am starving!" Snotlout exclaimed, walking up to the fish "We'll cook these up an-"

Hookfang quickly scooped up one of the fish, right before Snotlout was able to grab it.

"Okay, okay." He said with an annoyed tone. "Alright then, we'll ju-"

Again, Hookfang swiped the fish before he could grab it.

"No. Stop it." Snotlout said as gently as he could while swallowing his anger. Kneeling down, he went to pick up another fish, only to see Hookfang swiping it before he could grab it. "Hey! Hey! Gimme that!" He shouted, trying to grab the fish from Hookfang's mouth. Hookfang lifted it up barely high enough for Snotlout to not be able to grab, toying with him.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." Hiccup observed, smiling as Hookfang continued to mess with Snotlout. Shaking his head, he then opened up his map and continued to stare at it. All last night, he tried to figure out where the Hunters were going, but he was also trying to think of what to do when they found them. Down to two riders and three dragons, their options weren't looking good; especially since the Hunters were willing to hold their friends hostage, like they did with Matt to Wasatch.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked, seeing Hiccup stare blankly at the map.

"Trying to figure out where the Dragon Hunters are headed." Hiccup replied simply, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"That's a bad idea. Even if we find them, they have those 'one shot and you drop' poison arrows." Snotlout objected, his eyes narrowing. "What do we do then?"

"Well…I…uh, I actually have…uh, no idea." Hiccup admitted, rolling his eyes at the assurance Snotlout was giving.

"I gotta be honest, that's not the answer I was hoping for." Snotlout chuckled, causing Hiccup to turn and glare at him. Shrugging at the angry stare, he then said "Okay, we always knew this could happen. And that day has come. Hiccup's gone dry. It's up to Snotfang to come up with a plan."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Snotlout began to focus on thinking, making it as visible as ever to show he was really trying to think of something.

"Come on…Come on…" Snotlout grunted, trying to figure something out.

Staring at the map, he interrogated it as if it held the key to their success. Minutes of struggling with it, he simply closed his dried eyes and let out a long sigh; in an effort to drown out Snotlout's audible efforts of thinking. Walking forward, he opened up his eyes in time to see Wasatch only feet away. Eyeing him, he almost looked like he was begging Hiccup to come up with something, anything.

"Don't worry boy…we'll get them back. We always do." Hiccup assured, petting the Skrill's massive head "We always do…" He repeated.

"Now…just need to squeeze some brilliance out of this thick, beautiful skull!" Snotlout groaned, his eyebrows furrowing as he spoke.

A thought hit Hiccup, thinking about what Snotlout said. In excitement, he shouted "I got it!" To which Snotlout whirled around angrily.

"Ooohhhh…I was so close too!" He moaned, glaring at Hiccup.

Ignoring him, Hiccup turned to Wasatch and asked "Hey bud, mind helping us out? We could use it."

Wasatch roared, standing up straight and sticking his chest out. Lightning ran up and down his back. His eyes burned with the white coloring of the lightning. Of course he would help. That was what Matt ordered him to do.

"Come on Snotlout. We've got some hard riding to do." Hiccup announced, climbing on Toothless. Leaning closer to Toothless, he whispered "Alright bud. Time's against us."

Toothless roared, already anxious to get going.

Launching into the air, he could hear Wasatch flying next to him. Snotlout was right behind, with Hookfang growling.

His idea summed up in one word, risky; but if it worked, effective.

"Alright Hunters, let's see you try to counter this." Hiccup whispered, his voice growling.

* * *

"Awww…look at 'em. So cute together." Darien's voice called off, sounding like nails on a chalk board to Matt.

Grunting, Matt woke to see Darien standing in front of the cell door. Heather woke up too, having had her head resting on Matt's shoulder as she slept. Staring at her, they saw Astrid being marched by a lone Hunter. She glanced over at them and gave them a quick, brief reassuring smile, just before disappearing behind the doorway.

"Well, looks like you two got some rest." Darien continued to taunt, smirking at them "Unlike Astrid...heh, Ryker kept her up all night."

"What do you want, Darien?" Matt huffed, standing up. Heather followed suit, glaring at Darien.

"Ideally, your cooperation." She replied, batting her eyes at him "I mean, if you don't, Ryker sees no reason to keep on board. Alive at least. Maybe as a chew toy though."

"You know, I was feeling like I would be willing to help you guys out; but then you hit me in the head last night; so now I'm not really wanting to." He replied with a thick, sarcastic tone. A smile flashed across his face, adding to the sarcastic response.

Instead of being angry, Darien just smiled and shook her head "Oh Matt, you never change. When will you realize that we have the upper hand here? We have all the high cards."

Confused at the saying, Heather turned to Matt, wondering what she was talking about.

"I have a Skrill. That's a pretty high card. Maybe an Ace of Spades." Matt replied simply, shrugging at the analogy.

"Ah, your Skrill. You see, that's what I'm wanting to talk to you about." Darien replied, smiling at him "You see, Dagurs' tasked me with a special…job. He wants your Skrill."

"Oh? And you thought that I'd be willing to help you with that?" Matt scoffed, shocked at the request "You think I'm just going to hand over my best friend? To you and Dagur? To the Hunters?"

"And you know better than anyone how a trained dragon acts when separated from their rider." Heather threw in, a smirk growing on her face "Remember when you were in the same cage as Windshear when you just captured us? I do!"

"Shut up!" Darien barked, hitting the cell door with her arm guard. "Remember Matt, this isn't about you. It's about Astrid. The big kid. Those twins. Even Heather."

Matt froze with anger, his blood pumping through his body with each word she said.

Seeing his reaction, she continued to flaunt over him "What are you willing to do for them?" A wicked smile growing ever so slowly "Or, what are you willing to let them go through before you give in? Should we grab Astrid and find out now? I'm sure Heather has the same limit as you do, in teaching us how to train dragons ourselves."

That was it for him. Matt's hand shot out from the cell door, which he grabbed her by the chest plate. Pulling as hard as he could, he slammed her into the door.

"Gah!" She cried out, her head hitting the metal bars hard. The Hunter that escorted Astrid ran in. Seeing what was happening, he was about to help her. "No! Stay back. I got this." Darien growled, glaring at Matt.

Not caring what she was saying, Matt lowered his voice and whispered "I may not be in a position right now Darien. But I promise you, when I get out, you'll be just a standing dead person. Nothing will stop me from hunting you down."

"If I recall correctly Matt, that's the same promise you gave me that night I came here; and nothings come of it." Darien spat back, her eyes narrowing. Not saying anything, she reached into a pouch strapped to her belt. A familiar click sounded, making Matt look down. It was his knife. The one he gave Heather as a gift when she left.

"I took it from her." Darien whispered, an evil smile growing on her face "She can't really hold onto things very well. Even friends and family."

Heather flushed red with anger, wishing her hands were free to help strangle her.

Matt didn't say anything, but just looked up and stared into her eyes, trying to show her the hate he had.

"Now Matt, think about what I asked." Darien whispered, slowly pushing the knife closer to his stomach. He could feel the point of the blade push against his vest, but he refused to let go of her.

"Matt!" Heather gasped, see that he was refusing to move away from the blade.

"Help me get your Skrill, and more importantly, control it." She continued to say, pushing it slowly farther into the vest. Matt flinched slightly as he felt the blade begin to dig into his skin, but still refused to let go of her; his anger greater than the pain. He hated her, and wanted to show it. "And I'll keep you and your friends alive. At least, a lot longer than Ryker has planned for you."

The blade kept going deeper, making Matt tremble in pain. "Gah!" He shouted, being pulled off by Heather. Gripping where Darien pushed the knife in, he looked down to see a fair amount of blood coming out. Not saying anything, he just glared at her as he applied more pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Take some time to think about it. Think about what'll happen to your friends." Darien replied, smiling as she wiped the blade "I'll be back to hear your answer sooner or later." Folding it and placing it in her pouch, she walked away laughing.

Staring blankly at the cell door, Matt shook his head angrily. Only when Heather gently pulled him back to sit down, did he realize that the stab had a lingering stinging feeling.

"Why'd you let her do that?!" She complained, moving his hand away from the cut. Seeing the blood, she gently used one hand to put pressure on it, being unable to use both.

"Ugh, we gotta get you out of those things…" Matt groaned, feeling the stinging grow more. Looking at Heather, he explained "I did it to show her I'm not afraid of her. She'd have kept on walking over us if she felt like she could."

Before Heather could say anything, Astrid's voice sounded off through the crack Matt had carved out. Having destroyed the shark tooth he used, he was able to create a sizable hole that allowed them to communicate back and forth quietly.

"I told Ryker what he wanted to know. The location of the Dragon Eye." Astrid was saying, which both Matt and Heather listened intently.

"They're after the Dragon Eye?" Fishlegs asked, his voice concerned at the thought.

"It's very important to the Dragon Hunters." Astrid's voice answered "Apparently, they've been looking for it for a long time."

To Matt, her voice sounded almost faked. "Maybe she's just tired." He whispered to himself, to which he grunted as Heather pushed her hand onto the wound with more force. She too looked like she was listening intently.

"And where did you tell them where it was, loose lips?" Ruffnut's voice sounded.

"Back at Dragon's Edge, where it's being guarded by all the other riders we left behind." Astrid answered, throwing her voice a little.

Matt's head perked a little, interested in knowing what Astrid was talking about. Heather also looked at Matt with interest and confusion.

"What? No one's-" Tuffnut's voice began to say.

"Supposed to know about it! I know!" Astrid's voice interrupted, a hint of frustration in it.

"Oh…clever girl…" Matt whispered with a smile, resting his head against the wood. She was stalling. Buying them time.

Hearing Astrid's voice whisper, he then heard her say "We just need to get the message to Matt and Heather somehow! If they question them and they tell a different story, we're all going to be busted."

"Won't be happening." He whispered loudly into the crack.

"Matt?!" Her voice called out, surprised to hear it.

"And Heather." Heather added quietly, smiling at Matt.

"Yeah! They were moved on the other side of the wall!" Fishlegs voice hissed "Matt dug through the panel gaps! We can talk with him!"

Hearing some boots scuffling next to the wall, he leaned down to look through the crack. Smiling, he stared at Astrid's surprised eye. "Matt! This is incredible!"

"Shh!" He hissed, glancing back at the door to see if anyone was near "It's only good for us if they don't know about it!"

"Right, so we need to start thinking of ways to get out of here. Any ideas?" Astrid asked, looking around her cell.

"Well, whatever it is, don't depend on Matt for too much heavy lifting." Heather whispered, looking down at her blooded hand, still pressing against Matt's cut.

"Why? Care to explain?" Astrid asked, a flash of worry sounding in her voice.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just bleeding." Matt began to defend.

"What?! Why are you bleeding?" Astrid hissed, now sounding angry

"Darien stabbed him while trying to exhort us." Heather replied, ignoring an angry glare from him "I think the knife went deeper than he thinks it did; without bandages, it'll just open back up and keep on bleeding."

"Keep him still Heather, we'll think of something." Astrid whispered. Hearing her turn away from the crack, she began to talk with Fishlegs and the twins.

"Ugh! Easy Heather! It's not hurting to the point that you need to push my stomach in." Matt grunted, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I'm keeping you from moving!" She whispered, glaring at him "Besides, not the first time I've tried to stop you from bleeding."

"Heh, yeah that's true…" Matt whispered, grabbing and pocketing the two remaining shark teeth he had. About to pull out his hand, he felt the cloth he found brush against his hand. Pulling it out, he stared at the charcoal writing.

"What's that?" Heather asked, seeing the cloth.

"Something I found on Changewing Island." He answered, not taking his eyes off it.

"What's it say?" She asked, peering at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno. Can't really read your guys' runic writings yet." He replied with a shrug "I think it's a message to me though."

"Let's see…" She whispered, looking at the cloth. Moments later she looked surprised. Glancing up at Matt, she explained "It says 'I also had your friends.' What's that supposed to mean?"

Again, Matt shrugged "I have no idea." He whispered, looking at it blankly "All I know is that this person has been following me for a few days now. Perhaps weeks."

"Wait, someone's following you?" Heather asked, looking at him with concern.

"Honestly, I think they're stalking me." He answered, looking up at her "The only evidence I have is this cloth, and a pair of eyes I saw yesterday. But I keep on getting hints and small tips that someone's watching me."

"Matt…this is serious!" She began to say, only to be cut off.

"We'll worry about it when we escape." Matt quickly threw in "Right now, let's just get you and Windshear out of here."

"Us. All of us out of here." Heather corrected, looking at him with resolve.

"Alright! Everyone, up and at 'em." Darien's voice sounded, obviously from Astrid's and the gang's room "Ryker wants to talk to all of you."

Hearing their cell door open, Matt began to stand up, only to be gently pushed down by Heather. "Only if they come to us…don't move if you don't have too." She explained with a small smile.

Darien then walked into their room, followed by a group of Hunters escorting the gang. Smiling, she opened up the door and gestured for them to come. Seeing Heather's hand placed over where she stabbed Matt, she then jeered "You're included too. Lovebirds."

Scowling, Matt grunted as he stood himself up. Heather was forced to take her hand off, needing to balance herself to stand up. Her hand was covered in red, signifying how much he was bleeding.

Matt stood close to her as they walked out of their cell. The wound was still stinging and jabbing at him, but Heather's hand had slowed down the blood flow.

"Here. I sort of felt bad with what I did to you." Darien smirked, handing Matt a cloth "Sort of."

Frowning, Matt took the cloth with his blooded hand and placed it over the wound. Not saying anything, he just waited to be guided away.

Smiling, Darien turned and began to march ahead, leading them deeper into the ship.

As they walked through another doorway, Heather gasped in horror. "Windshear!" She cried out, bolting past the Hunter next to her.

There, in the cage to the left of them, was the Razorwhip. All four claws were chained down, with her tail secured down; preventing her from even shifting it. A big chain was wrapped around the dragon's mouth, keeping her muzzled in a more barbaric way. The sight that made even Matt sick to his stomach, was that some of her scales were missing, exposing her flesh that looked raw. Seeing Heather outside of her cell, she simply whimpered, really unable to move or growl.

"Get back here!" A Hunter growled, grabbing Heather's shoulder guard.

"You're hurting her!" Heather cried out, whirling around and swinging her cuffed hands into the side of the Hunter's head.

Matt raged too after seeing Windshear in that state. Mainly out of guilt than anger, he ran at the Hunter, who was still recovering from Heather's blow. He grabbed the shoulders from behind and kicked the Hunter behind his knees, causing him to crash onto the deck. He was about to kick at the fallen Hunter's face, when he was pulled backwards. Held by two Hunters, he could only watch as Heather was grabbed by a single one.

"Well, that was certainly fun to watch." Darien jested, walking in between Heather and Matt "Didn't think we'd get that reaction out of you that early."

Heather just glared at Darien, wishing her hands were free.

Smiling, she then said to one of the Hunter's "Take the others to Ryker. I'm going to have a word with Heather. Alone."

The Hunter nodded, motioning for the two holding Matt to follow. Matt tried to fight being dragged, but ultimately was compelled to leave. Glancing behind him, he watched helplessly as Darien opened the cage to Windshear's cell. He lost sight as he walked down a hallway; to which all he could hear were Heather's cries to stop, and a loud groaning from Windshear.

* * *

"So…any questions regarding the fate of yer dragons?" Ryker asked, glaring at the dragon riders. After showing them that they were being used for harvesting resources; from making metal from Meatlug, to making spear and ballista tips from Stormfly's spikes, to prepping to skin Barf and Belch for their dragon hide; he showed them all what their dragon's fates were.

"No!" Ruffnut cried, leaping onto a guard "Please! Please don't hurt our dragons!" Sliding down onto her stomach, she held onto the legs of the guard and continued to beg "I'll do anything!"

"Yeh want to save your dragons? Then give meh some information." Ryker demanded, glaring at Ruffnut.

Staring at Ryker for a moment, Ruffnut then said "No! Never!" At that she stood back up and walked back over to her friends, receiving some quizzical stares. "Sorry about that. Lost my head there for a second."

"Grrrr…." Ryker growled, glaring at Ruffnut.

Matt wasn't paying much attention, having gone completely numb. Heather was alone with Darien, who was doing who knows what to Windshear; even Heather herself. How did Darien turn to be so evil? Was she always like that? Just able to hide it? Sighing he shook his head in frustration and sorrow.

"Sorry I'm late Ryker, had to teach Heather something about obeying orders." Darien's voice interrupted his thoughts and whatever Ryker was talking about.

The group whirled around, shocked to see Heather being escorted by two other Hunters. Her face looked distraught and drained, and she didn't even bother to look up at them. Darien walked up to Ryker with a smirk on her face. Standing next to Dagur, she asked "Did I miss the tour?"

Ryker just frowned, not taking part of her joking attitude. Looking over at Matt, he then said "And now for yeh…Matt."

Matt tore his gaze from Heather, looking up at Ryker who was walking towards him.

"Yer friends know what's at stake if they don't give meh information about the Dragon Eye, but yeh…yeh have something I want." He whispered coldly, his eyes narrowing at him.

You? Or Dagur?" Matt replied, his eyes narrowing at him "Not quite the same thing Darien told me."

"Yeh have loose lips, Darien." Ryker growled, glaring at the girl "The less they know, the better. See that yeh remember that." Turning to Matt, he then growled "Here's the deal, Matt the Dragon Boarder. I will let yer friends go, with their dragons; right now. Even Heather and her precious Razorwhip. If yeh swear to help meh get yer Skrill. And then, I won't even keep yeh as a prisoner; I'll let yeh become a Dragon Hunter. To fly for us, to fight with us, to be protected by us."

The thought of the others getting a free pass energized him. With the wheels turning in his head, he was about to ask a question regarding their guaranteed release when Astrid shouted "Forget it! Don't do it Matt!"

She was followed by Fishlegs, saying "You're not really trusting them, are you?! They'll just keep us on another ship!"

Facing them, Matt was about to argue, but was interrupted a second time by Heather. "Don't do it Matt! Don't give them Wasatch for us! He's your dragon! Your friend!"

"Enough!" Ryker roared, silencing everyone. Stepping right next to Matt, he lowered himself so he was eyelevel with him "Make. Yer. Choice." He whispered with venom.

Staring at Ryker with anxiety, Matt then let his eyes harden as he finally shook his head.

"Then die right now!" Ryker roared, grabbing Matt by the throat and slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Gah!" He choked out, his blooded hands gripping the massive forearm.

"Matt!" Heather cried out, running to him but was stopped by a Hunter.

"Let him go!" Astrid shouted, about to run at Ryker. Two Hunters grabbed her by her arms and held her back. Fighting her captors, she continued to shout "You're killing him!"

"Aye, since I have no use for him!" Ryker yelled back, not taking his eyes off Matt.

"Ryker! I still need him though!" Dagur yelled, walking up to the massive Viking "Drop him, now!"

Reluctantly, Ryker did. Letting go of Matt, he watched him collapse onto his knees and gasping for air. He had one hand rubbing his throat, and the other holding his cut. "Get them out of my sight…" He growled, staring down at Matt.

Darien knelt down and picked him up. As she did so, she swung her fist into where she stabbed him earlier, opening the wound.

"Oomph!" He spluttered, folding over in pain.

"Stop it!" Heather shouted, pulling against Dagur.

Smirking, Darien didn't say anything as she pushed the gasping Matt ahead of her.

Astrid just glared at Dagur and Darien as they walked ahead of them with their prisoners. Muttering under her breath, she whispered "Don't worry guys…we'll all get out of here. I promise."


	7. Chapter 6: The Darien Consequence

**Chapter Six: The Darien Consequence**

"Gah!" Matt groaned, wincing in pain as Heather was placing the cloth Darien had given him over the wound, gently as possible with her restraints "Heh, just like old times, huh?"

"Shut up Matt." Heather whispered, shaking her head at him. Turning, she soaked the stained cloth in a bucket of water, trying to clean it the best she could. Squeezing it so the excess water would run off, she then again placed the cloth on wound to clean it.

Staring at the iron cuffs, Matt then asked "How long have you been in those?"

"I forget how long. Three weeks, maybe four?" She replied, frowning at the question.

"Why did they put them on you later, rather than sooner?" He quizzed again, looking at her with concern.

Putting on a small smile, Heather answered "Darien got careless with your knife, and had it loosely on her belt. I was able to grab it and knock her out with the handle."

Smiling, he then said "Funny, too bad you weren't able to run the blade through her instead."

"I would have, if I could have opened the knife faster." Heather huffed, obviously annoyed that she didn't end Darien "Dagur stopped me before I could really do anything when I was free for a moment." Then with a saddened smile, added "After that event, Dagur put these on me, and had Darian throw the key in the ocean."

"She threw the key away?!" Matt cried out, his eyes bulging in anger.

"Easy Matt, don't open the cut again." Heather cautioned, pressing down a little more firmly on the cloth "But, yeah. Just as soon as he locked these on me, he dangled the key in front of me, handed it to her, and told her to throw it out; which she tossed it overboard."

Matt just stared at her, seething in his anger. Shaking his head, he simply leaned back against the wall. Before they could say anything else, Dagur and Darien walked in front of their door with two of his Berserkers. Smiling, he then opened it up. "Time to go Heather. Time for our usual meeting!"

"What meeting?" Matt asked in alarm, seeing Heather hang her head.

"The meeting where she's finally going to tell us how to train dragons! Right sis?" He casually said, grabbing her arm and hefting her onto her feet.

"You know I'll never do that." Heather growled, shaking off his hand.

"We'll see…" Dagur grinned mischievously.

Matt also rose, wanting to go with her. "Nope, not you Matt. Just Heather." Dagur smirked, pulling Heather out of the cell. Shutting the door, he then began to lead Heather away. Matt just gripped the bars and watched her. Turning her head, she flashed her arrogant smile and winked at him, trying to assure that she'd be ok.

"You two are cute." Darien then taunted, smirking at Matt "You two definitely are better together than when we were dating."

"Shut up, Darien. We never dated." Matt growled, backing off and sitting against the wall "Leave me alone…"

"Not yet. Got a few questions for you!" She chirped, smiling smugly at him.

"What do you want? Me repeatedly telling you that I'm not giving up Wasatch?" Matt growled, his eyes narrowing at her. Keeping the cloth pressed against himself, he simply sat up straighter and watched her.

"No, I'm not here to ask you questions about your dragon silly. I'm here to ask you on what you know." She replied with a jest in her voice. Sitting down in front of the door, just out of arms reach, she smiled at him.

"You've been to Dragon's Edge before. And we have tons of dragon riders defending it." Matt replied, selling the lie Astrid started. He looked up at her in anger, adding "Remember the last time we saw each other? I recall kicking your as-"

"I want to know what you know about Hiccup! About your family's past." She interrupted, getting visibly frustrated with him.

Shaking his head, he finally let a small smile grow on his face. "Sorry Darien. Unlike you, I don't like spoilers. I didn't learn any details about Hiccup's life." Looking at her, he then asked "Why do you want to know that? Trying to change the future? Well, more than what you have already?"

"Ugh! Do you have to be this difficult all the time?" She growled, shaking her head out of frustration.

Matt looked at her curiously. This was the first time she actually was trying to talk with him, not gloat or belittle him. Raising an eyebrow, he then said "I'll be honest Darien, I don't really want to talk to you; but you've got me interested in why you want to talk to me. What do you want? Just say it, don't try and beat around the bush."

"Did your family history say anything about you being with Hiccup? Or…me with Dagur?" She asked, staring intently at Matt.

Matt shook his head, saying "Not that I know of. Like I said, I didn't study it in depth. I just looked to see if I was actually related to him. I never read any of the adventures he went on for the sake of me not knowing. In case I ever came back; which I did. I wanted to take it as it came." Laughing quietly, he rested his head against the mast and looked up at the ceiling "Guess we see how that went."

Darien didn't say anything, but just stared at the deck, as if contemplating something. Interested in what she was thinking, and seeing her not make a wisecrack or digging comment, he then asked "Why do you want to know?"

Looking up at Matt, she then narrowed her eyes and said "Because I don't think our history ever accounted for us being here. I think we're changing our past."

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow "You're gonna have to fill me in if you want my help."

"Listen. I read and re-read my entire family history five times. I know it inside out! However, from Dagur's and Heather's dad, Oswald the Agreeable, to my parent's; not once am I mentioned in our history." She whispered, looking at Matt with concern and frustration. Staring at him, she added "It mentions Hiccup a bunch of times, but not once was there anything about you. That's why I didn't figure out you were related with Hiccup until I saw your tattoo and broke into your apartment! Besides, what's going on now, is really different from what I read. Dagur never re-captured Heather, nor did he escape Outcast Island until a year later."

Matt didn't say anything, but just narrowed his eyes out of hate and anger.

"That's why I need to know if you were in your family's history. Were you?" She asked again, looking at Matt in earnest.

Letting out a long sigh, Matt gently shook his head "As far as I know, no. I'm not written in it. My dad studied our history a ton, him being Mormon and all."

"You're a Mormon?" Darien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was raised Mormon, but I never really lived like one. Besides, that's not the point." Matt growled, staring at her "He loves that family history stuff, as most Mormons do. I think he'd have mentioned it to me if I was listed in with Hiccup. Or if it mentioned anything with what's happened to me so far."

"What do you think it means then?" She asked, staring at him intently.

"That I don't care." Matt growled, settling back down "Listen Darien, we're not friends. And we'll never be again. What you did is unforgivable; I can't and won't forget it. The only reason why I've been talking to you this long is because it's the first time I've ever seen you be sincere. At least when you're not faking it like our time in that English class."

Darien's eyes burned with anger at the comment. Standing up from her seat, she then said "Fine Matt. I was just trying to figure out a puzzle that should concern you too. But I see you're just going to be stuck in the same place like your friends. Stubborn and unable to see what strength is."

"Betrayal is a strength?" Matt scoffed, looking up at her with contempt "That's the only way you guys have been able to get the jump on us! We turn our backs on who we think are our friends, and you run a sword through us!"

"I promise Matt, the next time I find myself in that very position; I'll be more than happy to run a sword through you." She growled, turning to walk away "Assuming you're still alive if that happens."

Matt just watched her disappear, which he let out a vented sigh of pain and anger. Lifting the cloth, he saw that it had stopped bleeding, but still felt like something was jabbing him.

"How are you holding up?" Astrid's voice whispered through the crack.

"I don't know. The bleeding's stopped, but that doesn't mean much if we can't get out of here." He whispered back "Did you hear them take Heather?"

"And your conversation with Darien." She confirmed "Don't worry Matt, I'm getting an idea on how to get out. I just need to watch the patrols a little bit longer."

"Sounds good, I'm going to be a little useless here until I can actually take care of this stab." Matt hefted, shifting his sitting position.

"Get it patched up; I'll let you know when I've memorized their patrols." She whispered back.

Not saying anything, Matt began to try and find something to lash the cloth over his wound. In the forefront of his mind though, he was wondering what was happening to Heather.

* * *

Darien slowly made her way onto the main deck. The sun beat down on the shade less ship as she began to walk towards a single door at the cabin of the ship. Hunters and Berserkers alike, were all preparing dragon hunting equipment, or repairing the deck after the battle with the dragon riders that they soundly won. The only thing that was beyond repair until they got to a dock was the forward mast, destroyed by Matt's Skrill, Wasatch."

Arriving at the door, she quietly knocked on it. Seeing it open, she was welcomed by Dagur. "Well, any news?" Dagur asked quietly, letting Darien walk in.

"He legitimately hates me. That was a given." She confided equally quiet, letting out a huff of anger. Stopping as she entered, she stared at Heather standing in the middle of the room. A single rope was tied at the center of her iron cuffs, holding her hands above her head. They were lifted high enough where she was on her toes, making so she wasn't able to relax or rest. "Still not cracking?" She asked, looking at the angry Heather.

"Nope. Even after promising we'd remove every single scale on Windshear if she didn't help us." Dagur said aloud, frowning at Heather who was giving him a death glare. Heather fidgeted, hearing the threat, but continued to scowl at the two.

"The way she reacted when she saw her dragon, especially after I made her watch me beat it, I figured she'd give in like a twig." Darien huffed, annoyed at the resilience.

"Does Ryker know that you did that?" Dagur asked quietly, not wanting Heather to hear.

"No, I was discreet about it." Darien whispered "I was alone with her and Windshear." Then, looking down angrily, growled "I wish Ryker would let us do what we need to do to her. Heather knows we can't just hurt her dragon."

Chuckling, Dagur simply said "Patience Darien. Now that we have her friends, I think that we'll be able to make more than a few convincing arguments. How was talking with Matt? Any luck?"

Shaking her head, she simply replied "If he was willing to let Ryker kill him, I don't think he'll budge." Looking at her crazed ancestor, she asked "Why do you want his Skrill so bad anyways? We can try to train any other dragon. They're not in short supply with Ryker hunting them. Maybe we could even find a wild Skrill."

"Because I've only seen one wild Skrill in my life." Dagur replied, smiling at her. Pulling her out of the room onto the deck, so Heather wouldn't hear him, he then taunted "Be right back Heather, don't go anywhere." At that, he slammed the door shut and left her essentially hanging from the ceiling.

"So what do you want me to do? Matt's not going to help us get his Skrill, which would probably rage and sink whatever ship we put it on. And Heather's going to refuse to teach us how to ride dragons!" Darien complained, staring at Dagur in frustration.

"I feel you're overthinking this..." Dagur again chuckled. Walking past her, he then leaned on the railing of the ship, staring out at the ocean. Curiously, Darien followed, looking at him with confusion. "Before Heather betrayed me, she was incredible help to me." Dagur began to say, turning to face Darien "She was irreplaceable."

Raising an eyebrow, Darien just waited to see where he was going.

"You…haven't been useless, but you haven't been super helpful either. At least like what Heather was." Dagur continued to say.

"What are you talking about?!" Darien exploded "You're saying I came here to waste my tim-"

"You haven't been as helpful as Heather, yet." Dagur interrupted "I'm trying to get a Skrill to not only use against Hiccup and Berk, but for you to ride."

Thinking about what Dagur was saying, she turned to him and asked "You…you want to get Matt's dragon, to replace him with me, as the Skrill's tamer? That's your plan?"

"And to eventually replace Heather's former role as my dragon rider." Dagur smiled gleefully "I'm going to make Heather teach you how to train a dragon, and I'll be able to make that happen. Trust me on that. Ryker's agreed to help us break Matt's Skrill in order for you to train it as your own." Squaring up to Darien, he then widened his smile as he said "Darien, if you came from Matt's world, and did the same things he did; what I'm trying to do, is make you the new Dragon Boarder!"

For the first time since talking with her crazed ancestor, Darien smiled at him. The new Dragon Boarder. She like the sound of that. "What do you want me to do then?" She asked, her mood visibly changing.

"We're going to shake things up a little. If what you say is true about Heather and Matt, we'll be having them give in to us." Dagur whispered "The moment you learn how to ride a dragon, we won't need her. And it's only a matter of time before we get Matt's dragon, Wasatch. Is that right?"

"Oh…I'll guarantee it…" Darien whispered evilly, looking back at the door that led to the room where Heather was held.

"Good." He answered, turning around and walking up the stairs to the upper deck of the Hunter's ship. "Come on, I need to talk to Ryker about the dragon riders; and it'll let Heather stand for a while longer."

"You know Dagur, I have an idea. One that will make both Heather and Matt give in as fast as we captured them." Darien began to say, smiling wickedly.

"Oh? You'll have to tell Ryker and me about it." Dagur laughed, throwing an arm around her and casually walked up the stairs.

"Sure…I only need Matt. And one other person." Darien whispered, her face growing dark.

* * *

"I got it!" Tuffnut shouted, getting excited at an idea "We tunnel through the ceiling!"

"Technically, that's not a tunnel." Fishlegs quickly pointed out, getting frustrated with Tuffnut's plans.

"Oh it isn't?" Tuffnut replied, staring down at Fishlegs with detest "There's no such thing as a ceiling tunnel, Fishlegs?"

Astrid groaned as she listened to the two argue, with Ruffnut trying to interrupt them. Shaking her head, she looked down the hallway to see a guard walk in and out of view. Right on time. After being locked back up in the cell, she spent the two hours studying and memorizing their paths and schedules. She knew when to strike and where to go to avoid being detected.

Looking at the three that were arguing, she then announced "Listen up, I've memorized the guard's schedule and I have a plan." Looking down at the crack Matt dug out, she then whispered "Can you hear us, Matt?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." Matt replied back "Bleeding's stopped, and I've got the cloth secured over the stab. I'm good to go."

"Great, then all we need to do is figure out how to open the door…" Astrid began to say, turning around to stare at the cell door. "Any ideas?"

"What about this key I stole from the guard?" Ruffnut asked out loud, waving it so everyone could see.

Everyone just stared at her with blank stares. Even Matt let out an audible gasp through the crack. "Is she serious? She's not pulling a prank, is she?" He cried out into the crack.

Astrid was the first to recover, closing her eyes out of confusion, she then began to say "Wait, but, how did yo-"

Ruffnut stood up, interrupting her "Remember when I fell at the guard's feet and was begging him to not hurt our dragons?"

Astrid nodded, trying to figure out how she was able to get the key.

"Yeah! When I was begging at his feet, I lifted it and slipped it into my pocket." She explained, smirking at the group.

Astrid, gawked at her. Glancing between the key and Fishlegs, she stood there with and open mouth. Unbelievable! Ruffnut pulled the smoothest con that they ever did! Ruffnut! The destructive twin!

Shaking her head to snap out of confusion, she snatched the key away from Ruffnut with a wide smile and then ordered "All right, as soon as I take out the guards, we split up and get our dragons. Then blast our way outta here." Looking at the crack, she then said "Matt, you go for Windshear. Free her and then I'll help you find Heather."

"Sounds like a plan. Pass the key over when you open your door." Matt huffed, standing up and getting ready."

"Wait for me to give you the all clear. Ok?" She whispered, walking to her door.

"Okay, and where do we go when we get our dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"Straight up. Out of range of those arrows." She answered, looking up at the ceiling. With that, she unlatched the lock and then tucked the key into the crack.

"Got it." Matt whispered, taking the key.

Letting it go, she then ran and gripped the bars of her cell, shouting "Guard! Guard! I can't take it! I want to save my dragon! I'll tell Ryker what he wants to know!"

A door opened, revealing a lone Hunter walking towards their cell. A smirk on his face as he approached.

As the guard approached, Astrid pushed the door open with the force of a catapulted boulder. The door smashed into the guards face, knocking him unconscious and throwing him into the middle of hallway.

"Oh! What the?" A voice called out from the other end of the hallway.

Astrid quickly pulled the door shut, waiting for the second guard. Seconds later, the unsuspecting guard stared at the door as Astrid pushed it open again, knocking him out and throwing him a good few yards.

"Ok, we're clear Matt!" Astrid breathed out, relaxing from taking the guards out "Everyone be careful. If this is like The Reaper, there can be booby traps anywhere. So be careful!"

"Oh great. Now she tells us." Tuffnut replied, annoyed at the new obstacle.

"Just go!" She hissed, jogging to Stormfly's cell. Walking in, she whispered "Come on girl, we're getting out of here…"

Matt bolted out of his cell. Sprinting to the left hallway, he quickly found Windshear.

The Razorwhip let out a muffled growl, shocked to see him.

"Easy girl, let's get you out of here." Matt whispered, opening the cell door. Working on removing the chain around her mouth, his blood froze as he heard a laugh from behind him. Whirling around, he instantly raged as he saw Darien walk into the cell with a drawn sword. Smirking at him, she then used her foot to push a pressure plate.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

She set the alarm off, which made Matt give up on removing the chain from Windshear and focus on her.

"There…that way your friends will have some company!" She laughed, raising the sword.

Glaring at her, Matt grabbed one of the shrewdly crafted swords that were made out of Windshear's scales. Nothing like Heather's craftsmanship, it was more of a blade on a stick, rather than a sword or axe.

Darien laughed as she thrusted her sword forward. Matt leaped backwards, swinging his blade down and redirecting it. Windshear then shifted her body as much as she could to the left, barely hitting Darien. Stumbling into the cell wall, she left herself exposed from the hit. Matt jumped on the opportunity, lunging forward. The tip of his blade caught her in the side, with the metal chest plate unable to stop it from entering. However, the angle of the strike and the shoddiness of the craftsmanship caused the blade to snap off its hilt; which stopped the blade from going any deeper into her side.

"Gah!" She cried out, falling over from the hit.

"Heh, pathetic…" Matt growled, dropping the remains of his weapon and swiftly planted his knee on her chest, though the chest plate kept her from losing her breath "You're not much of a fighter are you? I mean, if I can knock you down that easily. With a broken stick."

"You should talk!" Darien growled, punching Matt in his bad leg.

"Agh!" He groaned, flinching vividly. Pain surged through, which he gripped where she hit him.

Darien then grabbed him by his vest and rolled him off of her. Sitting on top of him, she then lifted up on the vest, and pushed him down violently, banging his head against the floor.

"Ergh! Get off!" Matt growled, swinging his fist as hard as he could across her face.

Rolling from the force of the punch, Darien looked up to see him already getting onto his knees. Expecting him to grab her sword she dropped, she was surprised to see him raise his hands up, glaring at something behind her. Turning to see what she was looking at, she was relieved to see two hunters pointing their crossbows at him.

Behind the Hunters, were more hunters that surrounded the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid; who was being personally escorted by Dagur, who kept an axe leveled at her neck.

"Well, that was fun!" She taunted, slowly standing on her feet. She gripped her side that Matt was able to stab as she looked at him smugly. Smirking, she then added "As much as I didn't want to do it again, that second date was kind of fun! Are you that rough in bed?"

"Shut up, Darien…" Matt growled, his blood boiling at the comment.

"Come on Matt, let's get going!" She laughed painfully as she gripped her side where he got her. Letting a Hunter grab him and pull him out of the cell, she then walked tenderly ahead of the group.

Looking at Fishlegs, Matt simply shook his head out of frustration. They really couldn't escape. "Where are you, Hiccup?" He whispered to himself, limping heavily up the stairs and out to the deck. His leg was seriously bugging him after being hit there directly. Turning to Astrid, he whispered "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop Darien from setting the alarm off."

"Don't be, I'm sure the twins would've done something to set it off on their own." Astrid whispered back, only to be shoved forward to keep walking.

Ryker stared at the dragon riders with a disapproving look, obviously contemplating the punishment he would have to do to them. Dagur and Darien walked up to the upper deck that he stood on, both smiling from ear to ear. A single Berserker was walking with Darien, trying to patch up her wound on her side.

"Now then…what to do with all of yeh…" Ryker muttered, his eyes narrowing as his prisoners looked up at him.

"Ryker, Rykey, Ryker-man!" Dagur said loudly "If you listen to me, maybe I can help! I mean, you do know dragons, and I know dragon riders!"

"And yer suggestion is?" Ryker asked, looking at Dagur curiously.

"Send a message." Dagur replied simply "Throw one over the side." Then, giggling like a toddler playing with a toy, added excitedly "It'll be so much fun!" Then his eyes widening, he then suggested "Or just toss Heather over. Let their friend suffer their consequences! Besides, we have most of the dragon trainers, they could help us train dragons!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed in anger and fear. "Not Heather…" She whispered, glancing over at Matt who was curling his fists in anger.

"If I may, I have an idea." Darien cut in, causing both Dagur and Ryker to turn to her. Holding a wet rag over where Matt had stabbed her, she then looked down at Astrid and the others "I know that Viggo might want to question them personally about the Dragon Eye. Especially Heather, since she betrayed us completely."

Matt's head perked up. Viggo? That's a new name. Astrid and the others also looked concerned at the revelation.

Ryker turned to her, eyeing her approvingly; listening as Darien continued "I have an idea that would set one of them as an example, keep them all alive for Viggo, and get what we want out of them. Well, at least one thing out of them." She then suggested "I only need Matt and Astrid; and of course Heather. The others you can put to work, like their dragons. Let 'em burn some energy cleaning the ship and doing chores."

"Uh…I'd prefer to go overboard." Tuffnut announced, raising his hand.

"Uh-huh." Ruffnut seconded, nodding in agreement.

Matt stared at Astrid, wondering why they were being singled out by Darien. Feeling a wave of helplessness wash over him, he didn't know what to do or expect. On top of that, where was Heather? What was happening to her? Or happened to her…

"Yeh know…I like that idea…Put 'em to work!" He shouted, smiling evilly at them "But the next one that tries to escape goes over the side! That I can promise yeh!" Turning to Darien, he added "Take who yeh need, but I want to be with yeh when yeh talk with 'em."

"I'd like you to be there. After all, you still need information on the Dragon Eye, right?" She casually said, looking up at the seasoned dragon hunter. Ryker smiled, seeing that Darien was helping him out as well. "Dagur, can you tie Astrid's arms behind her for me?" She whispered, not wanting to tip her or Matt off.

"Sure…" Dagur replied, curious as to what she had planned.

"Do we have some more cuffs? I need to have Heather in some new ones." She continued to ask.

"Ok, why?" Dagur finally asked, confused at the requests.

"Because you made me throw the key away for the ones she's in now. I need to have them opened for a moment." She explained "Which means we'll need the ship's blacksmith to help us out with that." Looking at Dagur with a wide deranged smile, she added "Just trust me on this. It'll be convincing. I just need to get patched up real quick."

* * *

Heather looked up as she saw Dagur and another Hunter open the door. After hearing the alarm go off, and being left alone in the room for a while, she had a hundred questions run through her head. Besides that, her body ached from standing as long as she has; well, more like hanging. Which she kept trying to relieve her burning muscles. Seeing the Hunter accompanying Dagur hold some large looking pliers in his hand, she gasped as he snipped the lock off the shackles.

Letting them fall off, she relished in the relief of being free, rubbing her wrists and actually standing. The moment was short lived.

"Alright, back in these you go." Dagur taunted, dangling some new irons. Clasping the left cuff on her right wrist, he lifted it up and then tied the rope around the iron bar, letting only her right arm hang above her.

"Should I even ask?" She growled, staring at Dagur angrily.

"You're sharing them!" Dagur teased, turning to the doorway.

Heather gasped as Matt limped through the doorway, with Astrid right behind him, having her arms already tied behind. A number of Hunters and Ryker then followed. A Hunter then pushed Matt towards her, grabbing his left arm and locking it in the right cuff. Looking at each other, all they could do was wonder what was going to happen.

Astrid was then pushed onto her knees in front of Heather and Matt. Looking up at them, she didn't do anything to hide the anger on her face as she twisted her arms to test the ropes.

"Now…we all seem to be at an impasse here." Darien began to say, walking in between Astrid and the two. Stopping, she then corrected herself "Well, actually only Dagur and Ryker are. You three are just delaying the inevitable."

"Fight me." Astrid huffed, sitting up straight on her knees "You've never been able to win a fight when it was just you!"

"Now, now, Astrid." Darien teased, facing off to her "Hear what I have to say first." Turning to Matt and Heather, she then grinned while saying "Matt, the offer still stands that if you turn over your dragon to us, and help us control it, we'll let everyone go with their dragons."

Seeing Matt simply glare at her, and not replying at all, she then turned to Heather "You, Heather, can save your friends, and your dragon, if you teach me how to ride dragons. Think about it, you'll save everyone that cares about you!"

Heather was doing her best to not give Darien the satisfaction of tugging at her heart strings. Saving those she considered to be family was what she wanted more than anything. Including Windshear.

"Don't give us up that easily…" Matt whispered, looking at Heather with a resolute expression "You really think we'll be set free?"

"I promise!" Darien replied for Heather, walking up to Matt "You have not only my word, but Ryker's and Dagur's!"

"Wow. Filled with confidence about that endorsement." Matt huffed sarcastically, using his free hand to push her away from Heather.

Frowning, she then turned to Astrid, saying "And Astrid. I know Hiccup trusts you. We'll let you free, if you promise to bring the Dragon Eye back to us. If you do, we'll let everyone walk out of here when you deliver it. Er, I guess they'll fly out of here."

Astrid narrowed her eyes, almost amplifying the fire in them. "No…" She whispered hoarsely.

"Oh bummer…" Darien replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head "Then…well, maybe this will help sweeten the deal." Grabbing Matt's knife out of her pouch, she then flipped the blade open. Not even looking to see Matt's or Heather's reaction, she kicked Astrid down and then slashed the knife across her forearm.

"Aggh!" She roared, shutting her eyes shut in pain.

"Astrid!" Matt roared, trying to run forward. The shackle caught him, stopping him and making Heather stumble backwards. "You evil bitch!"

"Leave her alone! You coward!" Heather shouted frantically, trying to keep her balance and fight the shackle at the same time.

"Then tell us what we want! Or Astrid gets it again!" Darien roared back, glaring at the two.

Astrid could only breathed deeply, unable to even look at how bad of a cut it was. She could feel her linen gauntlet was frayed, and also knew that blood was streaming down her arm to her hand, as it felt warm and wet. Clenching her teeth and her eyes shut, she bore the pain as tough as she could; growling out loud to help her vent out.

"Let's try this again." Darien growled, her cheerful face now disappeared and replaced with an angry and frustrated expression.

Dagur just giggled, seeing the helplessness of all three. Matt and Heather fighting the rope that held the shackles above them, and Astrid trying to get out of the ropes that held her bleeding arm behind her. Ryker watched silently, the only emotion was a very slight, barely noticeable smirk.

Darien then knelt down at Astrid, raising her chin with the knife blade to force her to look at her in the eyes. "Get me the Dragon Eye. Or not only will you be in a world of hurt, but so will Matt, Heather, your dragon Stormfly…" Narrowing her eyes as she finished her threat, she whispered barely audible "even Hiccup…"

Astrid's eyes burned with fire, the pain in her forearm seeming to fuel her already hot rage.

Suddenly the door to the room blew open, with a single Hunter running in. "Dragons! Sighted off the starboard bow! With riders!"

Ryker and Dagur instantly ran out, with all the Hunter's in the room following. Darien also stood up to leave. Walking, she the stuck the knife into the door frame, high enough that Astrid couldn't get to it. Looking over at the three, she hissed "You all had your chance, now Hiccup will suffer because of you." With that she ran out while slamming the door behind her.

"Are you alright? How bad is it?" Matt asked frantically, staring at Astrid helplessly.

"I'm fine. At least, I think I will be." She grunted, rolling over to sit up. Trying to see her arm, she shut her eyes in pain a second time. "I can still move around a little. Give me take a second and I'll try to do something to free you guys…"

"We got to get out of here! Who knows how long Hiccup will last!" Heather cried out frantically, tugging on the shackles that held her and Matt.

"If it's the same Hiccup we know, he has a plan…" Matt grunted, reaching up and feeling the rope for any kind of weakness.

"Doesn't mean we don't need to get out of here!" Heather growled, tugging on the lock for the sack of seeing if it was actually locked.

Looking at the iron bar above him, Matt saw that the knot was too high to try and undo. Then an idea hit him. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out one of the shark teeth he kept from his bracelet. Using it as a saw, he began to cut at the rope. "Astrid, do you think you'll be able to get Stormfly on your own?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the fraying rope.

Looking up and seeing what he was doing, she instantly began to stand up, trying to ignore her arm. "Yeah, just untie me and I'll cut down any one in my way!"

"Heather, we're getting Windshear. Since we don't really have a choice but to go together." Matt continued to say, seeing that he was getting close to cutting through the rope "The others will have to follow our lead!"

* * *

"Hiccup, as far as worst plans go, this has to be, by far, your best worst plan ever." Snotlout shouted, slightly impressed with the achievement.

"Uh…I'll take that as a compliment?" Hiccup replied, unsure if it was.

Looking down at Toothless, he double checked some of the white scales they lashed onto him. Knowing they'd last maybe a minute of attacking the Hunters with their arrows without any kind of plan, he and Snotlout went to the Screaming Death Island to get some of the dragon's scales. Unfortunately, their big friend never recognized them, or refused too. If it wasn't for Wasatch drawing the legendary giant away, he didn't know how they would have gotten the scales needed to make their armor.

"Let's see their arrows get to you now bud…" He whispered, looking at the white scales as they contrasted against the black Night Fury. Even Hookfang was wearing the makeshift armor, making him look like a machine ready to tear apart their next enemy.

Looking at the ship, he then reminded Snotlout "Remember. Make sure they don't see Wasatch. While they're distracted with us, he can come behind and really wreck their ship!"

"Yeah, yeah! Got it!" Snotlout huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright then, let's go save our friends!" Hiccup announced, as if it was a daily occurrence. Putting Toothless into a dive, they went straight at the ship.

Dagur, who was watching them closely, laughed out of excitement. "Oh! Lookie! He's coming straight in! A suicide run!" Then calming down a little, added "Didn't think he had it in him."

"The fool." Ryker scoffed, watching the two dragons get closer.

"Is it really going to be this easy?" Darien scoffed, seeing the black and red dragons head straight at them.

Ryker then saw them get into range, which he then roared "Hunters, fire at will!"

A hail of arrows fired, sending multiple little missiles and whatever else they could shoot.

"Hahahaha! Yes!" Dagur laughed, seeing a few arrows strike the dragons. Watching them excitedly, he waited for them to fall. Seeing them turn and bank, strafing another ship, he then asked aloud "Uh…what's going on?" Using a telescope, he spied at the two dragons coming for another strafe. Seeing Toothless clad in white, he then shouted "They're wearing some sort of dragon armor!"

Another explosion sounded off, caused by Hookfang, which rocked their footing. Seeing the stream of fire rolling at them, Darien leaped forward and pushed Ryker out of the way. "Look out!" She shouted, falling forward with Ryker, right off the upper deck and crashing onto the main deck below. Standing up, she then helped Ryker up onto his feet.

"Catapults! Ready yourselves!" Ryker roared, running off to rally his men.

Tuffnut, who was sweeping the deck, suddenly bolted, bringing his broom across the face of a distracted Hunter. Running down the stair way to the hold of the ship, Darien was about to chase after the dragon rider, when something caught her eye. Whirling around, she stared in horror as both Matt and Heather burst out of the room they were held in, with Astrid running behind them, cradling her arm. "No!" She shouted, sprinting at them.

Dagur was about to help her, only to be cut off as Hookfang left a streak of fire across the deck, keeping him from being able to stop the escapee's.

Matt and Heather charged her, raising their shackled hands and clotheslining her in the throat with the iron bar.

"Gack!" She coughed, flipping completely on her back. Stunned at the loss of air and sudden flip, all she could do was gasp for air.

"Come on!" Heather shouted, pulling on Matt down some stairs that led to the hold of the ship "Down this way!"

"What about Darien?!" Matt shouted, hesitant to follow "I want to end her!"

"Matt! Forget her! Let's get out of here!" Heather shouted, pulling on him.

Glancing back and forth between the two, Matt finally consented and ran with Heather. Just as they were entering the stairway down, a Hunter tried to stop them. About to fight him, a lightning bolt nailed the Hunter, sending him flying. A familiar screech sound above, which brought incredible relief to Matt. Wasatch was circling overhead, out of range from the arrows and catapults. Screeching in a fury, he sent another lightning bolt into the ship, adding to the fire already on the deck.

"Come on!" Astrid shouted, pushing Matt and Heather forward. In her uninjured hand was Matt's knife "Let's get our dragons while we can!"

Running down the flights of stairs, the ship shook as another explosion sounded above deck. Getting their balance back, they found themselves in the same room as Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs roared and brought a war axe down on the chain that held Meatlug down. The axe cut the chain like it was a rope!

"Fishlegs! Give me that axe!" Heather shouted, running to him and towing Matt behind.

Shocked to see Heather and Matt, he passed it off to her, saying "It's made of Gronckle Iron! It won't break!"

"Thanks! Come on, Matt!" Heather shouted, dragging him along like a dog on a leash.

"I'm literately right behind you!" He replied loudly, trying to keep up with his limp. Running into another room, they watched Astrid in Stormfly's cell, easily side step a strike from a Hunter; which she slashed the knife across her attacker's chest. Dropping him, she took a second to bear with the pain of her arm.

"Astrid! Need help getting those chains off Stormfly?" Matt asked, stopping in front of the cage and kept Heather from running on.

Grimacing, Astrid forced a pain driven smile "Agh, no. I'm good, Matt. Go get Windshear!" At that, she knelt down and began to pull the chain from around Stormfly's legs "Go! I'll create a hole for you guys to fly out of!"

"Don't wait for us! Get out of here when you get the chance!" Matt shouted, now running step for step with Heather. Finally reaching Windshear's cell, Heather raised the axe with her free hand. Slamming it down on the chain that held the dragon's tail, it snapped the chain like a stick.

Matt was about to help take off the chains around Windshear's feet, only to be hefted backwards. Heather pulled him back, saying "Watch."

Windshear then used her tail and smashed the chains with ease. Within seconds, the dragon was freed and was roaring loudly. Raging, she then smashed the cages wall, breaking the metal bars.

"Right. Razorwhip." Matt huffed, shocked at the demonstration "Forgot why they're named that."

"Come on!" Heather urged, running to Windshear "Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly another large explosion sounded off somewhere on the ship, making even Windshear stumble.

Grunting, Matt slowly pulled himself over Windshear's neck, sitting behind Heather. "Come on! Let's go find where Astrid and the others got out of!" Due to the positon of how they were shackled, Matt had to wrap his left arm around Heather so she could use both hands.

"I have a better idea. At least it'll make me feel better about leaving this place." Heather replied with an evil smile. Whispering something in her Windshear's ear, the dragon then roared and fired a fireball into the side of the ship. A considerable sized explosion went off, creating a big enough hole for Windshear to fly out of. Not wasting even a second, she launched out of the new exit, flying straight out and away from the burning ship.

Relishing in the fresh air of escaping, Matt turned to see the others were already out and flying away as well. All except Wasatch, who was still sending a fury of lightning bolts into the ship. Nothing was calming the furious Skrill, at least until he noticed Matt riding on Windshear. Roaring, he then chased after him, leaving the crippled ship behind.

"Come on, let's go home." Matt whispered, turning back to Heather.

"Home…hmm, you know..." Heather began to say, guiding Windshear to catch up to the others. Turning to look at Matt "That sounds good."

Smiling, he then softly squeezed her, happy that she felt that way; and that she was now out of the hell hole.

"Heather?!" Hiccup's voice sounded, causing the two to look up and see the Hiccup and Toothless flying above them. "Is…is that you? Wha- Ho-?"

Smiling, Heather then laughed "It's me, Hiccup! And Windshear!"

"Was Dagur on that ship too? With the Hunters?" Hiccup continued to ask, his face in disbelief.

"Hiccup, we have a lot to talk about." Astrid's voice interrupted, making all three turn to see her gliding alongside Toothless. Gripping her right forearm, she continued to stare at her slashed arm.

"Astrid…are you hurt?!" Hiccup gaped, guiding Toothless closer to Stormfly.

Putting on a forced smile, Astrid tried to play off the pain by saying "I'm alright, Hiccup. Just need to get something wrapped around my arm."

"How long have you been cut? Who did it?!" Hiccup demanded, anger flashing all over his face.

"Darien did." Matt cut into the conversation, now that Windshear was gliding along Stormfly's other side. "Not too long ago, and she used my old knife!"

"This thing?" Astrid teased, keeping on the act that she wasn't hurting that much. With her good hand, she let go of her wound and flashed the knife at him. "I'll give it back when we land. By the way- Agh!" She flinched as she moved to put the knife away.

Before Matt could reply, a loud roar sounded off. A bright light then flashed in-between Windshear and Stormfly, revealing Wasatch anxiously looking over at Matt.

"Hey, bud!" Matt laughed, smiling at the now calming and happy Skrill "You did good back there! Hope you were help to Hiccup while I was gone."

Hiccup didn't say anything to the comment. All he could do was stare at Astrid with anxiety, seeing her arm covered in blood. "Come on, I know an island we can stop by. Let's get that taken care of." He shouted, taking the lead and making the group fly faster.

"Won't argue here…" Astrid groaned, her smile fading as she returned to grip the slash.

Matt only shook his head, still taking in the recent events. Looking past Heather, he simply whispered in her ear "We'll finish this. Together."

"Together." She whispered back, resting her free hand on his shackled one "Together…"

* * *

 _ **I hope the story is appealing and a little more original than before. Ultimately, I hope you all enjoy it! I'll be trying to update this as quick as possible, as I usually hate having stories hang over my head. Such as Redemption of the Riders story I've yet to finish.**_

 _ **Any how, hope you liked this chapter! It only gets more intense later!**_

 _ **-Dustnblood**_


	8. Chapter 7: A Note from the Past

**Chapter Seven: A Note from the Past**

"Hey…you awake Heather?" Matt asked quietly, peeking into his room. Expecting to see her laying in his bed, he was shocked to see her sitting down on Wasatch's stone bed; where Windshear had taken residency of.

"Been up for a while now." She softly replied, turning to see Matt quietly walk in. She smiled at seeing Wasatch follow a lot more noisily. Turning to face Windshear, she quietly added "Just…staying with her. You know."

"How is she?" Matt asked, walking up to the slumbering Razorwhip.

"Definitely better. Even after a few days, her scales are already starting to grow back where they pulled them off too early." Heather answered, looking at her dragon. Where her flesh was exposed, she was now starting to have a small, thin layer of the metallic silver scales show. "She's even acting better. At least, when she's awake. And to be honest, I don't know really how she acted when she was chained down. I was never able to see her that much; only when Dagur or Darien were trying to make me teach them how to train dragons without Ryker watching them."

Matt could only look at her with a saddened expression. For two months, she was held as a prisoner. Two months that he could have been at least searching for her.

Wasatch then pushed Matt aside, sticking his face right into Heather's. Laughing, Heather then scratched the Skrill's chin, causing him to wag his tail. "How are you Wasatch? Thank you for letting Windshear take your bed!"

Wasatch just growled, sending a small jolt into her.

The noise woke Windshear, who turned to see who was making it. Seeing her friends, she let out a soft growl and smiled. Nuzzling against Matt, she gently rubbed against him, as if thanking him.

"Good to see you getting back to yourself girl." Matt smiled, gently stroking the side of her face.

"Hey, you guys in here? Matt? Heather?" Hiccup's voice called out from outside.

"I'll talk to him, let Windshear keep on resting." Matt said gently, standing up to leave.

"Nah, she's been resting for the past few days." Heather replied with a smile "She'll be ok if she's awake." At that, she called out "Yeah, we're in here Hiccup."

Hiccup then appeared in the doorway. Seeing them sitting, he then smiled as he walked up to them "How're you feeling Heather?"

"Great. Especially after actually having a couple days and nights recovering, and getting some real food. Plus being out of those iron cuffs help." Heather answered, a smile appearing on her face as she showed her wrists were no longer rubbed raw "Thanks again for coming back for us. Gave us the distraction needed to escape."

"Had we known you were captured earlier, I think we would have done more than just be a distraction." Hiccup began to say, frowning at the thought "I'm sorry, Heather. We should have known something was wrong after all that time of not seeing you."

"Hey, you saved me in the end." Heather cut in, her arrogant smile growing. Looking at Matt smugly, she then added "Given me a stronger reason to bring down Dagur and Darien. Plus their new ally."

"When the opportunity comes, we'll make sure you're with us." Hiccup said, smiling at her "In fact, we're going to build a watch tower on the north side of Dragon's Edge today. Wanna come?"

"You can ride with me." Matt suggested, smiling at her "Let Windshear keep on recovering. Plus you'll be able to see me actually snowboard."

"Snowboard?" Heather repeated, obviously confused "I thought it was the middle of summer? How are you going to snowboard?"

Smiling, Matt stood up and walked to where his boards were hanging on the wall. Grabbing his snowboard off of it, he then explained "There's a mountain peak where we're building the tower. It has snow on it year round." Strapping his board to his backpack, he asked again "So, wanna come? I'll let you try it out."

"Well, as fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass this time." She answered, smiling at Matt's disappointed face "I think I'm going to walk around the Edge with Windshear. I know she flew back here when we escaped, but I just want her to take it easy getting back to normal. At least for a few more days."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Matt replied, putting a smile back on. Walking over to his bed, he then pulled out his snowboarding boots from under it.

Heather hid her frown, sad that he didn't pick up on the hint that she actually wanted him to stay.

"How's the stab?" Hiccup asked, looking at Matt with concern, walking over to him.

"It's fine. I had that patched up while on the Hunter's ship. And that was a few days ago!" Matt explained, pulling off his leather boots. Taking a moment to start lacing on his snowboard boots, he then asked "How's Astrid's arm?"

"Better now." Astrid interrupted, walking into his room. Seeing Matt lacing on his snowboard boots, she then teased "I thought you were going to help us build a tower? Not goof off the entire day."

"I am helping build the tower." Matt fired back, smiling at the teasing "I'm just going to board to where we're building it." Setting his leather boots on his table, a small cloth blew off of it onto the floor.

"Any idea with what that message means?" Hiccup asked, picking the message off the floor.

Sighing, Matt shook his head "Not a clue."

"Is this your mystery stalker?" Astrid asked, looking at the cloth with the light blue stripe.

"I'm guessing so." Matt replied, taking the cloth from Hiccup. Staring at it, he just shook his head and whispered "But, until I learn more, this doesn't really help me. All this is, is a message to me."

"We'll figure it out." Astrid announced confidently, smiling as Matt laid the cloth back on the table.

"I know, and honestly, I'm not worried about it." Matt replied, also putting a smile on "If this person or dragon wanted me, they could've done so when I was alone on Changewing Island. Or even before."

Shaking her head with a smile, Astrid then walked over to Heather "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Great! I feel tons better!" She replied, looking over Windshear "Windshear too. She's already looking healthier." Glancing at Astrid's arm, she asked "Does it still jab?"

Looking at the white bandaged arm, replacing where her linen gauntlet would have been, she shrugged. "A little. Only when I really use it. Like swinging my axe or lifting something heavy."

"Perfect for working on a watch tower." Matt huffed sarcastically, turning away from his table. Testing to see if his snowboard boots were on tight enough, he then shouldered his backpack with snowboard still strapped on. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"Do you guys need help?" Heather asked, seeing them turn to walk out "I mean, if you really need it, I can have Windshear come and help cut up the stones and logs."

"We'll be fine, Heather." Hiccup replied, starting to walk out of the room with Astrid "You and Windshear take it easy. We'll be back later today."

"Hey, Fishlegs left some breakfast for you and Windshear." Matt quickly said, pulling his goggles over his head. Letting them hang from his neck, he added "Up at the clubhouse. Figured you two would be hungry when you woke up."

"What? No more breakfast in bed?" Heather teased, smirking at Matt "I liked that the past few days."

He was quick to reply, saying "Well, considering you and Windshear kicked me and Wasatch out of our own room and beds, our hospitality finally ran out." Walking away from Heather, he joked "I know you and Windshear are just faking being tired. You two are probably going down at the beach, playing in the warm water; meanwhile, the rest of us are going to be slaving away, building a tower."

"And snowboarding." Astrid quickly threw in, smirking at Matt as she walked out.

"Hey! Who asked you?" Matt shouted, following closely by. Wasatch also followed, staying right behind Matt.

As the group disappeared out of the doorway, Heather heard Matt say aloud "It's not like you'll be able to do much with your arm anywa- Gah! Stop! Stop!"

Heather smiled as she heard Hiccup laugh out loud and Matt continue to cry out in pain, as if he was being hit in the shoulder repeatedly by Astrid. A little disappointed that Matt wasn't staying with her, she shrugged it off. Looking over at Windshear, she then asked "What do you think girl? Wanna try to walk to breakfast? Or do you need me to get it?"

Standing up, Windshear stretched her wings. Bumping Heather in the back, she began to walk out.

"Alright then, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." She replied with a smile, walking alongside her dragon.

* * *

Jumping out of his bindings strapped to Wasatch, Matt landed in the fresh powder of the snow atop of the mountain. It's been awhile since he's done this, which he was anxious to get back at it. Breathing the cold air, he smiled as it cooled his lungs. Winter was his favorite season, he couldn't wait for it to come back; contrary on how unpopular it made him with others.

Wasatch also seemed to like the snow too, as he flapped his wings and created a small blizzard around him and Matt.

Laughing, Matt pulled up his goggles and unstrapped the board from the backpack. Setting it down, he quickly stepped into the snap-in bindings. Hearing them click, he looked down the mountain. Miles of untouched snow. All his. In the distance, he could see Hiccup and the rest of the crew working on the watchtower, building the foundation.

Shaking his head, he then thought of the recent past. Heather. The thought of her made him sick to his stomach. How could he have been so careless and thoughtless about her? Letting out a vented scoff, he shook his head angrily at himself. He just wanted to forget what he failed to do, half the reason why he was up on top of a snowy mountain; wanting to board to take his mind off what he failed to do. And so, that's what he did.

"Alright bud. Keep up if you can!" Matt forced a laugh, popping his board up. Twisting it around, he then began to slide down the mountain side. Speed quickly came as he descended down the steep grade. Laughing, Matt carved hard to the left, letting left hand gracefully skid through the snow. Gliding along the mountain side, he then carved right. Crouching slightly, he started to gain speed. Flying down the mountainside, he glanced behind him to see that he was leaving a rooster tail of snow behind him. Wasatch was also right behind, banking left and right, letting his wingtips dip into the snow as he did so.

"Doing good bud!" Matt laughed out, returning his focus on what was ahead. Seeing a small cliff ahead, he quickly checked his speed to slow down a little. Getting closer, he popped his board up and jumped off the cliff. Swinging his arms to keep his balance, he felt himself land in the plush snow. His leg sent a jolt of pain up his body, but he didn't care. He was where he belonged. On a board. Yeah he loved boarding on Wasatch, as that was what he loved to do any time he could. But this was different; this was who he was before he even knew about Hiccup and his legacy. This was Matt's legacy. A snowboarder.

Smiling at the thought, he saw a snowbank that ran up a tree, creating a small angle up it. Angling himself, he let his board get carried up the natural ramp and skidded up the side of the tree. Reaching the point where the board was at a standstill, Matt pushed off the tree and rotated his body. Landing the backflip, he let out a shout of joy as he began to board back down the mountain. He missed it. He missed snowboarding! Smiling to himself, he watched Wasatch fly in a wide circle, having over shot following Matt when he performed his little trick.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded behind him. Whipping his head around, he was surprised to see the twins riding on Barf and Belch.

"Come on Barf!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Yeah! Zippleback blast! Whoohoo!" Tuffnut roared, laughing.

Another explosion sounded, causing Matt to shout in anger "Hey! Stop it! Are you freakin' kidding me?" His cries fell flat as the twins zipped past him. Watching them speed ahead, he shook his head in frustration. Then, something sounded off that scared him. Scared him even more than seeing Heather the first time on the Hunter's ship. A loud crack sounded behind him, almost thunder like. Looking behind him a second time, he gasped as he stared at the largest avalanche he ever saw. "Oh…my…" He whispered to himself, the avalanche getting louder and drowning out his third word. Focusing on getting speed, he then began to carve to the right. He knew he couldn't out run it, but he knew he could try to get out of its path.

"Come on! Come on!" He shouted, crouching to help pick up speed. Glancing back, he could see the wall of snow descend on him. Even traveling at an angle and away from the avalanche, he knew he wasn't going to make it. "Wasatch!" He shouted, watching helplessly as the avalanche crashed down towards him, engulfing trees and boulders littered on the mountainside. Focusing on what was ahead, he was shocked to see another ledge ahead of him. Thinking quickly, he promptly stopped himself right at the edge of the cliff. About to leap off of it, he felt the snow rush on him, propelling him forward.

From the sudden force slamming into him, he tried to angle himself as he tumbled into the snow below. Whumph! He landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Struggling to get out from under the blanket of white, he finally broke through the surface and saw that his idea worked; just poorly executed. The avalanche had gone completely over him, shooting over the ledge and creating a white arch over where he lay; leaving him just enough room to be protected. Letting out a long sigh of relief, he let his head promptly fall back into the snow. He had beaten an avalanche, something he didn't want to do again for the rest of his life.

Seeing the avalanche begin to subside, he once again sat himself up. Looking down the mountainside, he could see Hiccup and the others all gathered around each other; though it looked like the twins were off their dragon. "Gah! I'm going to kill them!" He grunted, pushing himself up. Checking behind him, to make sure the avalanche really stopped coming over the ledge he used for a shield, he then saw a small hole in it. It looked like it led to a cave. Stepping out of his snowboard, he limped slightly to the cliff while looking at the cave; as the tricks he did while snowboarding didn't help. That, and being pushed by the avalanche down the ledge also didn't help.

"Don't remember checking this cave out before…" He grunted, stepping around a small boulder to look deeper into it "Let alone seeing it." It was a shallow cave, not going deeper than ten feet. However, something caught his attention. Small remains of a fire. Walking deeper into the cave, he then rubbed his finger on some of the charred wood. It was somewhat fresh. A day or two old maybe. The actual charred remains hinted that it was a small one, barely big enough to have been called a fire. Taking a closer look at it, something else caught his eye. A torn piece of cloth lying next to the fire and under a small rock.

Quickly snatching it up, he angled it to get more light on it. It was the same color as the other cloth piece he had, with a pale blue line running not through the center, but as a curved line along the side of it. Charcoal writing made up the words written on it, to which Matt squinted and tried to read what it said: "I…blood for…No, I bled. Bled. I bled for them. I…carried them? What the…what's this supposed to mean?" He whispered quietly, staring at it in confusion. His inability to read effectively wasn't helping either. Looking up from the cloth, he stared outside of the cave. Who was this person? Why were they leaving clues for him? What are they trying to tell him?

"Matt? Matt! Are you ok?!" Hiccup's voice called out "Please tell me you're ok!"

"Hiccup? I'm fine!" He shouted, realizing that people were probably looking for him. Pocketing the cloth, he began to leave the cave. He didn't want to tell Hiccup what he found. Not yet at least. Limping out of the entrance, he could see Hiccup and Toothless staring at him. Wasatch was also with them, roaring loudly as Matt came to view. Hiccup and Toothless also had a relieved expression.

"Oh Thor…You have no idea how glad I am to see you. After seeing the avalanche and not you, I figured you were buried!" He cried out loudly, visibly relaxing on his saddle.

"I was about to be." Matt growled, his old feelings for the twins building up "If this cliff wasn't here, I know I wouldn't be having this conversation! They almost killed me! I'm sure I'd be six feet under the snow if I hadn't fallen here."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Hiccup replied, letting out a breath of relief "Don't worry, we'll talk to them about starting more avalanches."

Matt then huffed out "Oh I'm going to talk to them. That's for sure!"

Stepping off of Toothless, Hiccup walked up to Matt to make sure he was actually alright. Seeing him limp slightly, he then asked "How's the leg? Did you hurt it again?"

"Well, the avalanche didn't help it, if that's what you're meaning by hurt it again." Matt replied with a shrug "I'm not too worried about it though. It's not going to hold me back from doing what I need to do." At that, Wasatch walked up to Matt, still concerned for him. Resting his head in his rider's chest, he then sent a small shock into his body, as if to make sure he was ok.

Smiling, Matt rubbed the massive head saying "Don't worry bud! I'm fine! Though it was a short run, we had some fun boarding, huh boy?"

"Come on, let's head back to the Edge. I sent the twins on patrol because of what they did." Hiccup said, smiling at Matt "Let's make sure you're doing alright."

"I'm fine Hiccup. I promise." Matt moaned, tired of Hiccup's concern "I'm not like Astrid, where I'm going to pretend to be tough and shrug off the pain."

"Wow, you really going to lie to me like that?" Hiccup asked, staring at Matt with a smirk "I remember what you said after Wasatch rolled over you. Remember your back?"

"Don't bring up points that prove me wrong!" Matt laughed, shaking his head at the memory "Between you and Astrid, I'm not even going to be able to go outside!"

Laughing, Hiccup jumped back on Toothless, saying "Just thinkin' about you Matt. You wouldn't slow down if it weren't for me!" Then, in a quieter voice, asked "Are you glad to have Heather back?"

Matt's face went solemn as he grabbed his board. Brushing off the snow, he then said "Of course I am. Relationship aside, I'm glad she's safe now." Limping towards Wasatch, he then added "Personally though, every time I see her, I feel guilty."

"Why? Because of what happened to her?" Hiccup asked, letting Toothless walk towards Wasatch.

Sitting himself down on Wasatch, Matt shook his head. "No. It's what I didn't do while she was captured. That's what's making me feel guilty."

"No one knew Matt!" Hiccup argued "We just had this conversation when we left her in your room!"

"I know, I know!" Matt acknowledged, still shaking his head "I guess it's me I have a problem with. She was missing for months, and I never even bothered to look for her. Or was even concerned for her." Looking at Hiccup in the eye, he asked "Am I even worthy to be a friend if I took her for granted that long?"

"Matt…" Hiccup replied, shaking his head "That's not fair to you. She was obviously happy to see you again. And didn't blame you for what happened to her and Windshear. Any of us for that matter." Letting Toothless launch into the air, he then shouted "Come on! Let's get to Dragon's Edge. This new leg is killing me."

"What? What new leg?" Matt asked loudly, letting Wasatch bolt into the air and catch up to the Night Fury.

"Oh, right. You weren't there when Toothless and I saved Barf and Belch." Hiccup replied with a smile returning to his face "They were about to be crushed by the avalanche when Toothless grabbed them. I twisted my old leg, bending the metal." Pointing to his prosthetic, he explained "This is my spare one, just for such occasions."

Shaking his head, Matt then huffed "I still want to kill the twins. Aside from almost killing me, they ruined perfect powder!"

"I'm glad you're concerned so much about the snow." Hiccup laughed, shaking his head "Instead of, oh I don't know, everyone else that was at the bottom of the mountain."

"It may seem dumb to you, but it's important to me!" Matt shouted "I have to wait a few weeks now for the snow to fluff back! Besides, you all had dragons! You were all going to be fine."

"Oh you have it so tough!" Hiccup teased, shaking his head. Dragon's Edge then came into view, to which Hiccup turned Toothless towards his room "I'll see you in a bit. I need to file the leg down a little. It's pinching me."

"You have it so tough." Matt jeered back, ignoring the glare from Hiccup. Heading straight for his room, he smiled as he saw both Heather and Windshear sitting on his deck; with Windshear laying her head in Heather's lap. He also felt the sting of guilt, seeing Windshear's growing scales. Shaking his head briefly, he let Wasatch land next to them.

"How was snowboarding?" Heather asked, looking up to see him dismount off of Wasatch. She was giving him a skeptical look, something that caught him off guard.

"Uh, fine! Short, but fun!" Matt answered, gripping his snowboard. Heading into his room to put away his gear, he did his best to mask his limp. In hopes of distracting her, he then asked "How are you two doing?"

"Matt…I heard about the avalanche. The others told me." Heather said, pushing Windshear's head off and standing up. Walking to him, she grabbed his snowboard "Is your leg hurting you?"

Sighing, Matt shook his head. Pulling off his winter tunic, he relished in the fact he was cooling off with the soft ocean breeze. "It's always hurting. It's just more aggravated right now." He answered, continuing to limp towards his room.

"Heh, been awhile since I've seen your tattoo." She commented, following Matt into his room. Then, her eyes narrowing, began to lecture him "You need to start taking it easy! You just barely recovered from being stabbed!"

"The stab wasn't that serious. Not like Astrid's arm or your imprisonment." He huffed, shaking his head "I'm not going to let every single thing that goes wrong, dictate what I do and don't do."

Before Heather could reply, a loud shout sounded behind them. Almost a cry of surprise and anger.

Whirling around, the two then burst out laughing. Over on Hiccup's deck, was Hiccup buried up to the shoulders in fish. His face was that of anger and confusion.

"Wha-Who did this?!" Hiccup shouted, trying to pull himself out of the pile of fish.

Matt couldn't stop laughing, which turned into wheezing. He leaned against Heather who was trying to support him. She alone was having a hard time breathing as well. Dropping his snowboard, she then used her free hand to cover her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter.

Their laughter drew out Astrid from her room, next door to Matt. Seeing Hiccup, she also burst out laughing, exclaiming "Looks good Hiccup! Is that a new feature to your room?"

"Oh! That does it!" Hiccup roared, scowling at the laughing trio, acting like Terrible Terrors with a bad case of the giggles "Ruff! Tuff! I got another shift with your name on it!" At that, he began to wade out of the fish, which Toothless didn't seem to mind as he began to chomp on a few of them. "Really? You're eating the evidence?" Hiccup growled, climbing on Toothless "Come on! Let's go find those clowns."

Matt watched Hiccup take off and fly away, finally able to start controlling his laughter. Standing on his own, and wiping tears from his eyes, he turned to see Astrid walking towards him and Heather. "Haven't seen you laugh like that for a long time." She called out, smiling at the recovering Matt "I almost forgot you're a goofy kid. And I completely forgot about your tattoo!"

"Heather just said that." He replied, looking over at Heather.

"So, how was snowboarding? Didn't die it seems." Astrid smiled, lightly hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ah yeah, about that." He grimaced at the tap "Wasn't something I planned on, that's for sure."

"Don't think you can ever plan on something with the twins." Astrid laughed, shaking her head at the subject.

"Obviously demonstrated with Hiccup and his room." Heather added, gesturing to the pile of fish.

Smiling, Astrid then asked "How's the leg treating you?"

"It's bugged, but nothing really new with that." He replied, shrugging at the question. Gesturing to her arm, he asked "Your arm's not hurting now, is it?"

"Nah, it's better." She answered, opening and closing her hand to show she was indeed getting better.

"Are you just saying that? Or telling the truth?" Heather quizzed, having a smirk grow on her face "I know you Astrid, you'd be smiling if you were bleeding out, just to assure everyone that you were fine."

Frowning, Astrid huffed "I am fine! It's you two that we should be worried about."

"Let's drop the subject, ok?" Matt quickly said, getting agitated about the injuries "We all suffered from it. We all had something done to us because of…Darien." The thought of Darien made Matt grow cold inside. He couldn't believe he wasn't vigilant in keeping her out of this world, and after watching her slash Astrid's arm, he couldn't help but blame himself even more so.

"Hey Matt…what's that?" Heather asked, taking him away from his thoughts. Feeling something be pulled out of his pocket, he turned to see her staring at the cloth he barely found.

"I didn't think you brought that with you." Astrid commented, looking at the cloth "Still puzzling over the message?"

Frowning, Matt grabbed it from Heather, who stared at him with wide, worried eyes, having read the message. "I guess you can say that. This is a new one. Just found it."

"What?!" She cried out, staring at Matt in disbelief "Where? When?!"

"Ironically, after the avalanche. I wouldn't have found it if I wasn't trying to get away. There was a small cave that I took cover in and, well, found someone had set up camp. Just a small fire that's been out for days; found this under rock right next to it." Staring at the cloth, he whispered "How'd this person know I'd find it, is beyond me. I've never seen that cave before."

"Matt, do you know what it says?!" Heather cried out, staring at him with worry.

"Can't really read, remember?" Matt huffed, rolling his eyes.

"It says 'I bled for them. I carry a scar for them'." She explained, running her finger along the charcoal words "This person is still talking about someone! Or a few people even!"

"I wasn't worried at first, but this is serious. If this person is on the island, they could be watching us right now!" Astrid said aloud, staring at Matt with worry "What did Hiccup say about this?"

"I…I didn't tell him." He quietly replied, looking down "Yet."

"Why?!" Astrid yelled, staring at him angrily "Matt! We need to do something about this!"

"There's a lot of things we need to do." Matt quickly cut in, turning to face her "I didn't tell Hiccup because we have enough things going on right now. We have the Hunters to prepare for, we have Dagur and his goons doing who knows what with them, and I have Darien to worry about!"

"Why do you have to worry about Darien?" Heather demanded, glaring at him.

"Because she's from my world. And so, my problem!" Matt replied angrily "After keeping you a prisoner for months, and slashing Astrid's arm, I need to make right on my promise and start hunting that witch down!"

"Dagur was the one responsible for that! She's just his lap dog!" Heather cried out "She's my problem too!"

"Let's focus on the current situation." Astrid growled, grabbing the cloth out of Matt's hands "You said the camp was a few days old?"

"Yeah, at least that's what it looked like." Matt answered with a shrug, ignoring Heather's icy glare.

Astrid just stared at the cloth intently, as if interrogating it.

"Astrid, listen please!" Matt began to say "This person obviously wants to communicate with me, no one else. If they want to talk to me, or whatever they're trying to do, it'll be on their time table."

"Then why leave these messages at all?" Astrid argued, shaking the cloth.

"Dunno. Maybe to tell me a story. Or to prep me for a conversation." Matt replied shrugging and looking at the cloth "From what I could read, it's referring to my friends. Like the last one. Could it be a journal maybe?"

"Matt…this might not even be for you. What if it's for Hiccup? Or any of us?" Astrid suggested, looking at him with concern "You're just the one finding them!"

"No, it's gotta be for me. Why am I the only one noticing that I'm being followed? I mean, the twins would never notice that, but you would; wouldn't you?" Matt asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"Do you have an idea who it could be?" Heather asked, looking at Astrid "This is the second time that it mentions friends. This time, about what this person did for...whoever they're talking about."

Astrid continued to stare at the cloth, interrogating the words for answers. A thought crossed her mind, but she wanted to dismiss it.

"Astrid? I know that look." Matt pressed, getting eye contact with her "What are you thinking?"

Sighing, she huffed out "Nothing really. Just thought of the traitor I told you about. But it's impossible."

"Think it's him?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow "Or that it could be him?"

"Who?" Heather asked, confused at the subject "This isn't…me, right? You're not talking about what I did, are you?

Shaking her head, Astrid quickly explained "No. Someone else. Before we even met either of you." Looking at Matt, she then said "It's not who I'm thinking of for two reasons. One, I made him vow to never come back to Berk. Ever."

"Wait, I thought you were trying to arrest him? At least lock him up." Matt quizzed, talking about what she told him weeks ago.

"That's what we told everyone. But I really just sent him away after he…" Her voice trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

Realizing it was still sensitive subject, Matt continued the conversation. "What's the second reason why it couldn't be him?"

"Well, he said that he'd probably be dead after he accomplished what needed to do." She explained, looking up at Matt with a little sorrow on her face "And even if he didn't die, he said he'd never come back to hurt us. To hurt me…"

"What did he do?" Heather asked, shocked at the news. If Astrid was having a hard time talking about it, she couldn't even imagine what this…traitor did. It had to be worse that what she did!

"Guys, just stop it." She snapped, catching both of them off guard with the sudden outburst "Even if he is still alive, he made it very clear that he didn't want to be with us ever again! Period!"

"Why?! What did he do?! What's his name?!" Matt cried out, getting frustrated at trying to get a clear answer. He was a little angry that this was even a secret from him. He wished he could get a brief history lesson about it.

"I'm serious Matt! Drop it!" She growled, her eyes burning into his.

Staring at her, he just nodded slowly. "Ok, I will. Just answer me yes or no though. Could it be him?"

"No. He promised to never come back." Astrid answered, closing her eyes at the memory.

"That's all I need to know then." Matt whispered, reaching for the cloth from Astrid's hand. "Maybe one day, you'll be able to tell us what happened."

"Hiccup would be better for that." Astrid whispered, letting him take the cloth.

Confused at the resistance she put up, he could only nod "Sorry to make you think of that. I just wanted to see all the possibilities." Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned to walk into his room. Stopping, he then turned to Astrid, who was also starting to walk back to her room. He then called out "Hey Astrid. Could you keep this a secret from Hiccup? Just for tonight at least. I plan on telling him, I just want to…think about this before I do."

"Sure…I guess I can do that." Astrid answered, turning to watch Matt limp into his room, followed by Heather and their dragons. Just as they disappeared, she then shouted "Hey Matt!"

Matt limped back into view, with Heather right next to him, both confused at being called back.

"Whoever this is, don't worry about them getting you. I'll double up the patrols and keep some Night Terror sentries by your door. No one's going to get near you without someone knowing. I promise." She announced, placing her hands on her hips in a confident manner, returning to her old self.

Smiling, Matt nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks Astrid, I'll definitely be sleeping better knowing that!" Turning around, the two walked into his room, leaving Astrid a second time.

Frowning, Astrid then began to head back to her room, thinking of the conversation. Shaking her head, she whispered to herself "I sure hope it's not you. For my sake."

* * *

 _ **Here is Chapter Seven! I hope you liked it and thought it added to the story. Thanks again, one and all, for the support! I really appreciate it. If it looks like I'm posting and updating pretty fast, that's because I had it pretty much wrote down before I decided to re-work it. Now it's a matter of grammar checking and applying the new ideas.**_

 _ **Again, thank you for the support!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Everyone Wants Hiccup

**Chapter Eight: Everyone Wants Hiccup**

"I bled for them...I carry a scar for them…" Matt whispered to himself, sitting on the beach. It was well into the night, as the moon was sitting high above him. The white light was more than enough for him to be able to see the cloth in his hand. Having given his room to Heather and Windshear, he opted to sleep on the beach, as the sand stayed warm and the rolling waves usually lulled him to sleep. However, sleep was the last thing he was wanting.

Sighing, he gently set the cloth down, placing it on the first cloth message he found. Laying down on the sand with his hands behind his head, he stared up into the dark sky. "Is it even for me?" He asked himself quietly, closing his eyes and gently shaking his head. "What if it is for Hiccup?" Opening his eyes, he then looked over at Hiccup's room. A single candle burned in one of his windows, signaling that he was still awake.

"Hmm…I guess I have other things to think about…" He continued to lie to himself, shifting himself on the sand to get more comfortable "Got the Hunter's to worry about…plus Dagur and Darien with their Berserkers." The thought of Darien created a sense of anxiety for him. He needed to stop her before she hurt anyone else that he cared about.

Huffing, his mind raced with his recent experience with her. After having held Heather and Windshear prisoner for months, and then being so willing to slash Astrid's arm and beat on Windshear, he wondered if she was even the same person he knew from college. The thought of Heather didn't help calm his thoughts. Though she was able to escape, and Windshear was on the mend, it didn't seem to do anything to trump over the blame he had for himself. He was the reason she was captured. He was the reason that Darien was able to help Dagur in all his deeds; and now she was also helping Ryker and his Hunters.

Shaking his head, he then whispered "Not to mention I have to protect Wasatch now too." Glancing over to his left, he watched Wasatch sleep, curled up into a ball with electrical jolts arcing randomly from spike to spike. It was honestly like having a miniature light show every night he went to sleep. "Don't worry bud…I won't let them have you…"

"Matt?" Heather's voice called, making him sit up and whirl around to see her walking towards him.

"Heather? What are you doing awake?" He asked, grunting as he tried to stand.

"Don't get up because of me." Heather said, taking a seat next to him.

"Are you alright? Need something?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine. I just woke up and couldn't fall asleep." Heather whispered, playing with the sand by letting it run through her hand. Not saying anything for a moment, she just sat there, looking down at the ground.

Matt just sat there too, now looking up at the moon.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Heather whispered, breaking the silence and not turning to look at him.

"Of course! What's up?" He replied, tearing his gaze away from the moon.

"Are you mad at me? Is there something I did that's bugging you?" She asked, finally looking at him with a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean 'am I mad at you?' Why would I?" He cried out, shocked at the question.

"Since you guys took me in, you've seemed…distant." She answered "We haven't really talked, or been with each other. I mean, we've only really seen each other when others are around. It's been a few days and we haven't really been alone with each other."

"Heather." Matt said, grabbing her arms and making her look at him "Never once have I been mad at you! Not once!" Then, with a joking voice, added "Uh…well, except when you decided to leave us to try and split Dagur's attention. That left me steaming."

Heather could only give a small smile, still listening to him intently.

Seeing that she wasn't in a joking mood, he then whispered "I'm not mad at you Heather. If I seemed distant, it's probably because I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"Because I'm the reason you were captured! I'm the reason Windshear was treated so horribly." Matt listed, letting go of her and looking out at the ocean "I'm the reason Astrid had her arm slashed."

"Matt, really? You're putting that on yourself?" Heather stated, looking at him with almost an annoyed look "Me being captured had nothing to do with you. Neither did Astrid and her arm. If you're blaming yourself for that, then you better add me to the list. We never told them what they wanted, same with Astrid! What happened to her was because of all three of us." Grabbing his hand, she then added "You're the reason why I left Dagur in the first place! Remember?"

"You were already thinking it by the time I got here. Besides, the only reason why you were alone when you were captured was to protect me. That's what you told me at least." He stated, looking at Heather "To split Dagur's attention, right?" Shifting himself so he was looking straight at her, he then continued to say "And Astrid's arm? I led Darien here! No, actually not only did I lead Darien here, I've let her stay here! She's bent on hurting or destroying everything I care about, even if that means helping Dagur or Ryker to accomplish it. I don't plan on letting her get away with that. Not anymore."

"Matt, you can't blame yourself for what she does! She'd have come here even if you weren't related to Hiccup!" Heather cried out "Trust me, I know!"

"Heather…please. Listen to me." Matt began to say, closing his eyes in angst "No matter how you boil it down, no matter how many ways you dissect it; the reason why she's here, is because of me. I had the journal that talked about the cave. It talked about Berk and Wasatch. It talked about everything that gave her enough reason to come here, to try and wreck them."

"Matt you're wrong!" Heather whispered, a frown growing on her face "Your journal may have been how she knew about the cave, but she wanted to come here to destroy Hiccup and his legacy. Not you. Not Wasatch. Not me." Staring at Matt, she then pressed "She told me that! She told me while I was their prisoner! She chose to stay here! She wanted to stay!"

Matt didn't say anything, but just watched the rolling waves.

"If you had the option to go home, would you?" Heather asked, looking at Matt.

Taken back by the question, Matt looked at Heather in shock. Seeing her unmoving and resolute, like the Heather he knew her to be, he then whispered "You know…that's a question I've been debating a lot lately. I had that option. I had it a few weeks ago."

"What?!" Heather gasped, taken back by the new information.

"Stoick had his dragon, Skull Crusher, clear out the cave. I could have gone home. The wall was open and everything." Matt continued to say "I don't know if it's still open, but it can be an option."

Staring at him, Heather finally collected herself "So why didn't you? What kept you here?"

"A few reasons." He answered "Wasatch, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, all their dragons, Stoick, Berk, Dagur, Darien," Looking at Heather, he then choked out "But mainly you."

Heather could only look into his eyes. They were sincere.

Wrapping his arm around her, he then whispered "I want to be with you. I still care about you." With a quiet voice, he added "I just hope you can forgive me."

Heather blushed a little, hearing exactly how Matt felt about her. Honestly, it was the same way she felt about him. "Matt…what's to forgive? I don't blame you for what happened! I feel the same way about you!"

"But in my mind, that's why I've been beating myself up. I say that I care about you, but didn't even bother looking for you! For months!" Matt huffed, shaking his head "Am I someone who deserves you? Worthy of you?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Heather whispered, wrapping her arm around him as well. Pulling herself closer, she added quietly "Matt, there's a reason why I wanted to stay here at the Edge. I'll let you figure out why."

For the first time since they began talking, Matt let a real, relaxed smile grow on his face. His usual joking, happy, demeanor began to flood back to his face. "Couldn't have been a punk snowboarder, could it?" He joked "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Snotlout's the reason."

Wham! Heather drilled him right in the stomach. Gasping and laughing at the same time, Matt pulled her down to lay on the beach with him. Looking up at the night sky, he simply whispered "Goodnight Heather…see you in the morning."

"Likewise Matt. See you in the morning." She whispered, closing her eyes with a smile "Now shut up and get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, letting his eyes close.

* * *

*Tink! *Tink! *Tink! *Tink!

The sound of Gobber carefully hammering Hiccup's prosthetics was rich in the air. Matt and Astrid were having a hard time not laughing at Hiccup's scowling face. Next to him was Toothless, who was being shadowed by Barf and Belch; both of whom were smiling down at the two.

Glaring at the snickering Astrid and Matt, he then shouted "How did you guys not hear the explosion last night?! It basically blew all my doors and windows out!"

"Honest Hiccup! I didn't hear anything!" Matt quickly defended, trying to collect himself "Ask Heather! She was with me most of last night!"

Apparently last night, Barf and Belch, who had taken up residency in Hiccup's room, tried to mimic Toothless ritual of falling asleep; that being spinning in a circle while blowing fire on the ground to warm it. As they went to make their bed a little warmer, they also warmed Hiccup's entire room! Matt and Heather found Hiccup passed out on his deck with Barf and Belch hanging closely by.

"Cheer up Hiccup!" Astrid teased, taking a seat next to him. Gesturing to the wooden peg leg, acting as a replacement while Gobber mended his former ones, she added "The new leg looks good on you!"

Hiccup scowled at her, using the peg leg to hit her in the shins, which only made her laugh even more.

"So how did you ruin all three of your legs?" Gobber asked, holding out the leg he was working on. Making sure the metal was straight, he followed up with "All in one day?"

"These guys!" Hiccup explained, gesturing to Barf and Belch.

Taking it as an invitation, the two then rubbed their heads on Hiccup, as if hugging him.

"What?!" Ruffnut gasped, staring at her dragon in disbelief "A neck hug?!"

"…I never got a neck hug…" Tuffnut huffed, folding his arms and pouted at the sudden affection on Hiccup.

"That's odd, Zipplebacks are usually fiercely loyal." Fishlegs commented, looking at Hiccup with confusion "Why is Barf and Belch suddenly doting on Hiccup and Toothless?"

"What's not to love about that mug of a face?" Matt teased, smirking at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared at Matt, about to yell at him, only to be interrupted as Belch began to lick him. "Agh! Get off!" He yelled, pushing back on Belch.

"Well, didn't they save them from that raging avalanche?" Gobber asked, taking a break from working.

"Yeah…" Hiccup said slowly, now shielding himself from Barf's affectionate licking.

"That's the reason. It's a life debt." Gobber explained, looking over at Hiccup "Because Hiccup saved Barf and Belch, they're in a life debt to him."

"A life debt?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow "As in…they're loyal to Hiccup now?"

"Exactly lass. My cousin Bard saved one from a Changewing. The two-headed beast wouldn't leave him alone for years!" Gobber confirmed, returning his attention to the leg he was working on.

Hiccup looked at him with a horrified expression "You mean…they could be like this for-"

"Ever." Gobber interrupted, looking at Hiccup.

"Wait, so we could lose Barf and Belch…for good?!" Ruffnut asked, horrified at the thought.

"Yes, and yes." Gobber against confirmed, squinting at the leg he just hammered.

"Ruff, Tuff. Clubhouse, now." Hiccup ordered, standing up.

"Hold on Hiccup, I'm coming too." Matt groaned, grunting as he stood up.

"No, just the twins." Hiccup quickly said, looking at Matt "I need to talk to them alone."

"Alright, suit yourself." Matt huffed, watching the three plus Toothless head towards the clubhouse. Barf and Belch were close behind, both heads smiling wide.

"Hey, where's Heather?" Astrid asked, looking at Matt.

"She went to check on Windshear earlier this morning." He replied, looking over at his room "She said she'd be back shortly though-whoaaaAAAGGHHH!"

Something wrapped around him, jerking him up into the air. The sudden propulsion caught him off guard. Getting his bearings straight, he saw that Windshear had grabbed him with her tail. Towed behind the silver razorblade of a dragon, he saw Heather laughing as she guided Windshear back to where Gobber and the others were. Windshear then gently let him down, right where she picked him up.

"Jeez! Thanks for that!" Matt shouted, glaring at Heather as she landed "Scared me half to death until I realized what was happening!"

"She just wanted to play with you." Heather teased, dismounting from her saddle. Stroking Windshear's head, she then added "She's feeling a lot better! It was hard to keep her in your room when I got there."

Still pretending to be angry, Matt walked over to Windshear. Playfully, he lightly bopped her on the nose. "There. We're even." He smiled, winking at Heather "Good to see her feeling better. Is that where you were? Flying her?"

Nodding, Heather explained "Yep. She was basically pushing me out and wanted me to climb on." Stroking one of the silver scales that was starting to cover her exposed neck, she added "She still has a lot of energy to burn…" Hinting at going for another ride.

"Stormfly and I still need to get a ride in today." Astrid cut in, smiling at Heather. Looking at Matt, she asked "What about you and Wasatch?"

Matt looked over at Astrid, and then to Heather. Seeing a little bit of a disappointed look on her face, he then smiled, saying "Actually Astrid, I think I'd like to be alone with Heather. At least for today's ride. Is that alright?"

Astrid glanced over to see Heather's face beam, which made her laugh "Fine! I guess I'll spend the rest of the day alone. Stormfly and I will go put a patrol in on the west side of the island."

"Ooh! I'll come with you!" Fishlegs excitedly announced "I need to check and see how the Night Terrors are liking their new caves I had the Gronckles make!"

Astrid smiled at Fishlegs. Shaking her head, she then said "Fine, you can come. Just don't take all day, ok?" Turning to Matt, she then teased "Don't get into too much trouble. Who knows what'll happen with you two!"

"Thanks." Matt replied, walking over to the edge of the deck they were on. Cupping his hands at his mouth, he then shouted "Wasatch! Git' over here bud, we're going for a ride!"

A roar sounded, followed by a cracking sound. Out of the Dragon Hanger, a lightning bolt shot out. The Skrill then took a wide bank, putting him on a course to eventually get to Matt.

"Aye, lass!" Gobber called out, hobbling to Heather "I know Windshear's looking and feeling better, but you should go have Gothi check her out. She may even have a remedy to help speed up the ol' girls scales."

"Really? You think so?" Heather asked, looking at Gobber excitedly.

Shrugging, the blacksmith smiled as he said "I don't know exactly, but who does? You should pick her brain for ideas at least."

"You know, that might be worth the ride." Heather suggested, turning to Matt.

Before Matt could respond, he was hefted into the air as Wasatch grabbed him by the shoulders. "Gah! Are you kidding me?!" He roared, helplessly dangling "We only do this when I'm ready for it!"

Laughing, Heather climbed on Windshear, who was anxious to follow the Skrill. "Thanks Gobber, I'll keep that in mind. If I do go, it'll be another day or two."

"No rush lass, just suggesting it." Gobber replied, waving her off.

Winking at Astrid, Heather then said "I'll see you later tonight. Wanna practice throwing our axes?"

"Actually yeah, been awhile since I've done that." Astrid agreed, smiling at the thought. Extending her bandaged arm, she added "My arms healed up pretty good, should actually help it if I use it."

"See you tonight then!" Heather laughed, taking off.

Astrid watched as Windshear caught up to Wasatch, who had already flipped Matt over him. Shaking her head with a smile, she watched the pair fly east, disappearing behind the buildings.

* * *

"Ah, well that was fun!" Matt said aloud, landing on a small cliff that overlooked Dragon's Edge. With the sun setting under the ocean, it was a sight to behold. Unstrapping himself from his bindings, he then jumped down. Landing, he smiled as his leg didn't have any kind of issue with it.

"Thank you Matt. It was good to be with you." Heather commented, sliding off her dragon. Petting Windshear, she then asked "How are you feeling girl? Are you doing alright after that long flight?"

Windshear rubbed against Heather pushing her back. As if answering her question, she then nuzzled her and growled softly.

"I'd take that as a yes." Matt laughed, walking up and stroking the Razorwhip's neck, careful with some of the newer scales.

Wasatch didn't like the sudden attention given to Windshear, which he instantly inserted himself under Heather's hand.

Taken back by the action, Heather then laughed, seeing what he was doing. Scratching his head vigorously, she teased "Don't worry, Wasatch. Matt may forget you, but I won't!"

Wasatch growled with satisfaction, looking over at Matt. Smirking at him, he then nuzzled against Heather.

"Really?" Matt huffed, staring at his dragon with annoyance "I was that easy to replace?"

Again, the Skrill smirked at him, shooting a small bolt of lightning at him.

"Yeagh!" Matt shouted, lurching backwards. "Oh that's it Wasatch!" He growled, trying to get feeling back where he was shocked "Lap around the Edge!"

Wasatch ignored his rider. With the smirk on his face, he simply rubbed against Heather, enjoying every second of the scratching.

"Oh, oh I see…" Matt huffed, his eyes narrowing "I guess someone wants an eel for dinner. Is that what you're wanting?"

Wasatch suddenly stared at Matt in horror. Pushing Heather aside, he then bolted into the air. Windshear quickly followed, terrified at the thought of an eel.

"Windshear!" Heather shouted, running to try and stop her dragon. Too late. She was already in the air and chasing after the Skrill.

"Great Matt." She huffed angrily, shaking her head "Had to say eel, didn't ya'?"

Laughing, Matt threw his arm around her shoulder, lazily leaning against her "Think of it this way, we get a little bit more alone time walking back to the Edge."

"Hmm…I guess so." Heather replied with her signature smirk. Letting Matt lean against her, she then said "I enjoyed today Matt. I really did. Thank you."

"For what? Wanting to be with you?" Matt asked, a grin forming on his face "I know I drew the short stick, but someone had to go with you."

Heather gaped at the joke, which quickly turned into an evil grin. Hitting him in the stomach, she then teased "Well I'm glad you were able to make it so far; but now that Wasatch is gone, no one's going to be able to protect you from me. How about we reenact how we first met?"

Laughing, Matt shook his head, saying "I'll pass on that. How about we just wal- wait, did you hear that?"

Both their heads snapped towards some bushes they saw rustle. Curiously, the two walked towards them. "Could've been the Night Terrors, it's about right time they get up." Matt suggested.

"Or it's Hiccup." Heather smiled, pushing the brush aside.

Walking away from where they were, Hiccup would have completely missed the two if Matt hadn't called out. "Easy Hiccup! I haven't seen you that focused since we were looking for a Changewing!"

Whirling around, Hiccup gave a quick smile, seeing that it was Matt and Heather. "Just…going for a walk. I need to clear my head." At that he kept on his course, walking with a pondering expression on his face.

Matt then whispered into Heather's ear "Go ahead and head home. I'm going to talk with Hiccup."

Heather looked at him with a confused face, only to see him flash the cloth message. Nodding in understanding, she then said "Don't be too long. Night's coming fast."

"No promises." Matt smiled, jogging to catch up to Hiccup.

Hearing someone run behind him, Hiccup turned again to see Matt close by. "Hey Matt, I just want to be alone. I need to think."

"Hiccup, you're angry. Something's got you riled up." Matt commented, ignoring the stern look. Walking up to him, he threw his arm around Hiccup and began to guide him in the direction where he was originally going. "Besides, maybe I can help with whatever's bothering you."

Realizing Matt wasn't going to leave him alone, plus the fact that Matt was a thinker like him, Hiccup gave in and walked more willingly alongside his friend. "Fine. But first, how was your ride with Heather?"

"It was good. Needed." Matt replied with a small smile "Talked a lot, practiced some tricks, and frankly just enjoyed each other."

"Sounds like you two had fun." Hiccup replied with a smile "I'm glad we found her."

"You have no idea how many times I've told myself that." Matt huffed, shaking his head "I'm still kind of kicking myself for…well not being as diligent as I should have been."

"Matt…" Hiccup breathed, shaking his head "You need to stop thinking that you're responsible for everything that goes wrong. That's my job."

"Let's drop the subject, just for now." He huffed, furrowing his brows out of frustration "Besides, I need to talk to you about something. On the serious nature."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, confused at the sudden mystery.

About to pull out the cloth, a twig snapped behind them. Whirling around, the two stared at where they heard the sound.

"Ugh, if that's Barf and Belch, so help me!" Hiccup growled, his face flushing red with anger.

"Still following you?" Matt asked, surprised at the fact that they were still shadowing him.

"Why do you think I was walking to be alone? I don't know how to get them back to the twins!" He groaned, shaking his head in annoyance "The twins were trying to kill me by putting me in danger! Trying to have Barf and Belch pay back the life debt. Almost succeeded too!"

"In tricking Barf and Belch?" He asked again.

"No! In killing me!" Hiccup growled. Pointing his finger in the direction of the sound, he then shouted "Leave me alone guys! I told you no more stunts!"

"Think it's the twi-wahh!" Matt cried out, as a hood was slid over his head. Feeling himself hefted backwards and slammed onto the ground, he then shouted "Wha? What's going on?!"

"Ahh! Oh, you guys!" Hiccup shouted as well, also being thrown next to Matt "Really? You guys, what did I say?!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! If you guys pulled me into one of your schemes, so help me!" Matt roared angrily, feeling a rope wrap tightly around his chest. His arms pinned behind him, he tried to fight the attackers, only to be hefted up and carried away. "I'm gonna let Wasatch burn your room to the ground! I swear it!"

"Would you just let us go? Ooof! Se-seriously, put us down!" Hiccup continued to shout.

"Hiccup! I'm gonna kill 'em when we're done with this!" Matt shouted, getting disoriented from the hood.

"I think I'm going to help you!" Hiccup replied loudly "Are they carrying you too?"

"Yehup!" He replied angrily, trying to slip out of the ropes "Tied you up too?"

"Oooooh! Thor help me! Ruff, Tuff! I'll make sure you're on patrol for a week!" Hiccup growled.

Protesting for what felt like an hour, Matt and Hiccup couldn't tell where they were being taken. After the rough trip being carried on shoulders, they knew they were being taken off the island as they were loaded onto a small boat. Matt continued to fight the ropes that held him as they felt the boat begin to sail. "Ugh, you know Hiccup, I'm really getting sick of this. How many times have I been captured since I've been back?"

"We're not captured. It's just the twins being mutton heads!" Hiccup yelled, his patience running out "Come on guys! This has gone way too far!"

Before Matt could reply with an equally thick, sarcastic insult; he felt the boat stop by hitting something solid. "Oh. Perfect. You're gonna drown us?" He huffed angrily "Water peril? Why am I involved?" Hefted up, he felt himself tossed roughly onto a deck and forced to sit up against something. "What the?" He whispered to himself "Where did the twins get a…" A dark feeling grew over him, cutting off his thought before he could finish it.

"Oof!" Hiccups voice sounded next to him "Okay. This is the single worst plan you two have ever come up with."

Matt felt his hood get yanked off, finally letting him see what happened. Staring above him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, he looked up to see Dagur and Ryker standing over them with their arms folded. Hiccup had a similar expression; shocked to see who had actually gotten them.

"Oh, I don't know brother." Dagur smiled, smirking at the two Haddocks "You're both our prisoner. Seems like a brilliant plan to me!"

Matt finally recovered from his shock, the reality of the situation sinking in fast. With a desperate look, he turned to Hiccup who also had a bewildered expression. "Told you getting captured was getting old…" He whispered sarcastically, glancing back at Ryker, who was eyeing him dangerously.

* * *

"Hey! Where's Matt?" Astrid asked, seeing Heather walk into the clubhouse alone "I saw Wasatch and Windshear arrive without you guys, what happened?"

"Matt's with Hiccup. He's talking to him about…" She glanced to make sure no one was listening "That message he found yesterday."

"Ooohhh…" Astrid replied, nodding in understanding.

"As far as the dragons go, Matt threatened to feed Wasatch an eel, which scared him and Windshear away." Heather smiled, shaking her head at the memory "Had to walk back by myself."

"Heh, guess it could have been worse." Astrid teased, standing up and grabbing her axe "Could've had to walk all the way from the north side of the island."

"Put it that way, I guess it wasn't too bad." Heather snickered, grabbing another axe from off the wall. Since Dagur did away with her axe, and Windshear wasn't shedding any scales at the moment, she had to resort to a more traditional axe, rather than her double bladed, folding axe. "I'm guessing you want to go throw axes right now?"

"Come on! Maybe we can…uh, 'practice' around Hiccup and Matt." Astrid replied, smiling evilly "They'll never expect us following them!"

"Let me go grab Windshear then!" Heather laughed, liking Astrid's idea for fun.

The two jogged out, each calling their dragons'. They weren't surprised to see them fly out of the hanger together, with a quizzical Wasatch and Toothless walking out and watching them leave.

"Come on girl! Let's go repay Matt for scaring you away!" Heather laughed, running alongside her dragon that was gliding next to her. In one bound, she leapt up and climbed on the saddle, letting Windshear start climbing higher and higher in the air without stopping. Astrid did something similar. Running along Stormfly, she the grabbed her saddle and held on; letting herself dangle on the side of the saddle as Stormfly flew off the platform. Hanging there for a moment, she then finished hoisting herself up.

After settling in her saddle, she then called out "So where did you and Matt split?"

"Right this way. Not far from that cliff." Heather answered "Follow me!" At that, Windshear surged forward, taking the lead from Stormfly. Stormfly, being competitive and playful, gave chase to the Razorwhip. She let out a cheerful squawk that made both Heather and Astrid laugh. Windshear let out a loud roar, adding to Stormfly's excitement. For some reason, everyone was in a good mood. Though unknown as to why, it felt good to forget what everyone went through, and what was to come.

With the energetic race finishing, Heather landed where she split from Matt. She then slid off her saddle and began inspecting the ground to looking for tracks.

Astrid also dismounted, helping her look for the tracks. "So, how was yours and Matt's flight?"

"Relaxing. And relieving." She answered, pointing to a boot print in the ground. Standing up and shouldering her axe, she explained "Before, I was under the impression Matt was…frustrated with me."

"Why?" Astrid asked, also shouldering her axe and looking at her with a quizzical stare.

"He just seemed…stand off-ish at first." Heather began to say, trying to articulate what she felt "I found out that I was the reason why he was acting that way, but not in the way I was thinking." By now the sun was sunken into the ocean, with the twilight starting to be overcome with the darkness of the night.

"Care to explain?" Astrid again asked "I'm having a little trouble trying to follow you.

"Because of what happened to me, he was blaming himself." She answered "He blamed himself for not coming to look for me, and for what Darien did to you."

"You're kidding me." Astrid replied in shock, realizing what Matt was doing to himself "She slashed my arm, not him! I'm going to have to pound it into him through his shoulder!"

"I've tried telling him that. Trust me, I have!" Heather quickly added "And explained that what happened to you wasn't his fault. But he's stuck on the fact that he's the reason why Darien's here in the first place!"

Shaking her head, Astrid was about to comment on how stupid Matt was for blaming himself, but was cut off as Heather quickly threw in: "That's why that ride we had was relieving. It was just us two, enjoying each other and able to come to amends with what's happened. He knows I don't blame him, and that you don't either." Smiling wider, she then whispered "We care a lot for each other, and that was reinforced today."

Astrid couldn't help but smile at her, knowing that she was saying the truth, and the fact she felt welcomed by everyone in the gang; even Matt. Nodding in understanding, she then turned her attention to the trail they were following. Seeing the boot prints, it didn't take her long to identify that it was Hiccup's. The single boot and the small rectangular, prosthetic prints told her where he was heading.

"There's Matt's tracks." Heather whispered, crouching down and pointing to another pair of footprints.

Smiling, Astrid also crouched, following them closely. Watching them, she was shocked to see them disappear, though Matt's had one foot that looked like it dragged. "What the…" She whispered, staring at the dead end in confusion. "They just end." Looking at where it looked like Matt's foot was dragged, she saw that the ground was scuffed and the grass was flattened down. Something came over Astrid, something that made her worry.

Heather also stared at the flattened grass, wondering what happened. Looking over some bushes, she saw something that made her face pale.

"Heather, I think something happened to Matt and Hiccup." Astrid began to say, carefully brushing the ground where the apparent scuffle took place.

"I know something happened to them, look!" Heather replied with wide eyes.

Astrid glanced over as saw Heather pick something up off the ground. The cloth message that Matt found.

"Do you think Matt's stalker got them?!" Heather asked frantically, her eyes wide with worry.

Snatching it, Astrid began to run where they left their dragons "I don't know, but we need to get the others! Something's definitely wrong!"

Running behind her, Heather growled "Just wait until I get my hands on whoever did this!"

"Only if there's something left after I get through with them!" Astrid replied back, equally cold and angry.

The two bounded onto their dragons. Sensing the urgency, Windshear and Stormfly bolted into the air, heading back to Dragon's Edge to get the others.

* * *

"Heh, so it appears your island stronghold isn't so strong after all!" Dagur began to flaunt over the two Haddocks, kneeling down next to them. Getting close to Hiccup, he then continued to tease "It's completely unguarded from the north. You know, it doesn't take much to put in a watchtower."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at Dagur, wishing he could do something to wipe the smile off his face.

Matt was about to throw a smart remark, but caught Ryker's attention. Seeing Ryker grin at him while slowly reaching for one of his swords on his back, he decided against it.

Chuckling, Dagur stood up and announced "Let's get going Ryker! We have what we came for and…oh! Matt! A bonus to boot!" Kneeling down next to Matt, he then whispered "You know, Darien's been in a bad mood since you left. But don't worry, she'll be excited to know you're coming back! You left in such a hurry last time, she didn't get to say bye!"

Matt gritted his teeth as his eyes began to burn. That's why they were keeping him alive. For Darien's sake and purpose. And probably for Wasatch.

Dagur then stood up and began to pace back and forth on the deck, trying to contain his obvious excitement. Ryker, having never taken his eyes off Matt, ran his finger over his throat. Smiling, he then turned and began to issue orders. After doing so, he then called out "Dagur. Come with meh for a moment. I need to discuss our little…plan."

Dagur happily followed Ryker, still shaking out of excitement.

"Well. Looks like I'm on a time table." Matt whispered, realizing he was probably hours away from his fate.

"No. Not yet! We still have time!" Hiccup growled, trying to fight the ropes wrapped around him and his arms.

"Hey, bright side is that we can say we've been captured just us two! Haven't had that happen yet." Matt jested, trying to lighten the mood "You know, I should put together a bingo board of all I've been held hostage with. Think I haven't been with Snotlout; that's it. Oh and I guess just me and Astrid. That too."

"Shut up Matt!" Hiccup whispered back, twisting his arms. He was then shoved against the mast that they were leaning against. The Hunter's acting as guards stood over them with narrow eyes, as if daring them to try and escape.

"Can't see this ending well." Matt huffed out, glaring back at the guards.

"No. Not at all! For either of you!" Dagur's voice called out.

The two turned to see him walking back to them with a wide smile. Standing in front of them, he then explained "Wanna teaser on what's going to happen to you two?"

"Sure. Might as well learn what I should be expecting." Matt growled, glaring at Dagur.

"Well, probably not what you're thinking." Dagur giggled, smiling at Matt "Darien does want to have a word with you; but you're trip isn't done there! Oh no! You're too valuable to me to just end!"

"I told you, I'm not handing over Wasatch." Matt huffed, rolling his eyes at Dagur.

Dagur's smile turned wicked, as he then whispered "You know what, on second thought, I think I'm going to wait to show you what I need you to do for me."

Matt stared angrily at Dagur, realizing he was just baited into something for Dagur to gloat over him. Leaning against the mast with Hiccup, he simply shook his head and tried to stare Dagur down.

"Now you Hiccup, I think you should know what we're going to do to you." Dagur announced, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth. "We're gonna extract every little piece of dragon knowledge from that tiny coconut-shaped noggin. We're go-"

"Wait, hold up. How do you guys know what a coconut is?!" Matt cried out, looking at Dagur in confusion "I haven't seen one near here!"

Glaring at him, Dagur ignored the comment and continued his rant "We're gonna use you to take us to every island the Dragon Eye has led you to."

"And if I don't?" Hiccup growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, ho ho ho, I hope yeh don't…" Ryker chuckled softly, walking up to the two. Drawing on of his swords, he pointed it at Matt and said "Dagur may have his reasons for Matt; but I have my own as well…"

Hiccup shifted angrily, glaring at Ryker with hatred.

Laughing, Ryker then stumbled forward as a large explosion went off at the stern of the ship. Before anyone could really react, Barf and Belch flew alongside the ship with blazing speed! Spewing gas alongside of the ship, they kept on circling around it, creating a green fog around them. "Gah!" Dagur roared in anger, realizing they couldn't see the dragon; as well as the fact that they didn't get their clean get away as it looked like it would have been.

"What the-" Hiccup cried out, staring at the gas in bewilderment.

"Who cares?!" Matt shouted, pushing himself up the mast "Let's blow this joint!"

No sooner had he said that, Belch lit the gas and fire surrounded the ship. The explosion was so large, that the ship lurched out of the water, causing everyone on the deck to fall.

Hiccup wasted no time in following Matt's idea. Standing up, he ran down the deck with Matt right next to him.

"Get them!" Ryker roared, drawing his sword. Dagur also drew his vicious looking axe, about to charge after the two prisoners.

Matt whirled around, knowing it would be hopeless if any of the guards got near them. Trying to think of a plan, a roar sounded above him. He gasped as Barf and Belch landed behind him and Hiccup, roaring at the crew and daring them to come after Hiccup and Matt. Well, mostly Hiccup.

"First time in a long time that I'm glad to see you two." Hiccup laughed, a smile cracking on his face.

The crew charged, roaring at the top of their lungs. Barf quickly bit the ropes off of Matt, while Belch did the same for Hiccup.

Hiccup barely had time to react as a Hunter was about to bring down an axe. Raising his hands up, he grabbed the Hunter's arm and pushed with all his might; stopping the swing downwards. Pushing against the massive arm with all the strength he had, Hiccup was relieved as Belch picked up the Hunter and threw him off the ship.

Matt also reacted as a Hunter charged him. Side stepping the strike and letting the axe whiff right next to him. He then grabbed the Hunter's shoulders and pulled him down, while raising his knee. "This. Is. For. Tying. Me. Up!" He shouted, kneeing the Hunter in the stomach with each word he yelled. The Hunter crumpled onto the deck, struggling to breathe. "Again." He huffed, kicking the Hunter in the ribs.

Looking up, he saw the crew all up in arms and surrounding them. Wasting no time, he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Flipping it open, he heard the soft click of it the blade locking in place. It felt good to have it back. His attention was grabbed when Barf head-butted a guard trying to sneak around him, keeping their flanks open.

"There's too many of 'em!" Matt cried out, backing up with the Zippleback and Hiccup. Checking his stance, he then jested "At least they don't have their arrows. That'd make a mess of this situation."

"Yeah, tell me more of what could go wrong." Hiccup yelled, picking up the axe from Matt's fallen Hunter. "Just stay on the defense! I'll think of something!"

Barf and Belch then looked up into the night sky and fired a large explosion into the air, almost like a signal. "Great, that was helpful." Matt growled sarcastically, glaring at the Zippleback who returned to the battle.

"Matt! Look out!" Hiccup shouted, backing off from a strike from another Hunter. Raising his axe he then blocked a follow up slash and stopped the onslaught of violent swings.

Matt had barely moved out of the way as a sword thrust where his chest was. His reflexes of snowboarding and trick riding saved his life, as he felt the blade catch a strap on his tunic, skimming across his skin that wasn't covered. Baring his teeth, he roared as he lifted his metal plated boot into the stomach of the attacker. Coupling him over, he then drove the knife into the back of the Hunter, laying him out on the floor. Breathing loudly, he whirled around to see Ryker charging Hiccup. "Hiccup!" He shouted, seeing what was going to happen.

Too late, Ryker broke through Hiccup's attempted block, swinging his fist into Hiccup's chin. Hiccup launched backwards, crashing onto the deck.

"No!" Matt roared, about to charge Ryker. As he did so, he felt a Hunter grab him from behind, putting him in a choke hold. "Gah! Get off!" Matt coughed out, struggling to pull the arm off his throat. Fighting the inevitable, he made sure he had a grip on his knife and then swung it into the massive forearm around his throat.

"Gah!" The Hunter yelled, pulling back his arm.

Matt heaved in a huge breath of air, relishing in the fact he could breathe again. A little light headed, he whirled around and swung the butt-end of the knife into the Hunter's head, laying him out instantly. Turning around, he was surprised to see that Hiccup was getting back onto his feet, with Barf and Belch's heads circled around him.

"Come on, Matt! Let's get out of here!" He shouted, stumbling as he climbed on the Zippleback.

Running to Hiccup, he saw that Ryker was thrown on the deck a good twenty feet away from him, which he assumed Barf and Belch were the reason as to why. But then Matt saw something that made him instantly panic. Next to where Ryker lay, Dagur was standing there with a Ballista launcher, aimed right at them. "Oh, boys!" He called out evilly, aiming the launcher at the dragon and riders.

"Oh for the love of…" Matt whined, waiting for the hail of arrows to be fired.

Before they could react, Barf and Belch sent a large gas cloud to block Dagur's view. Not even a second later, it became a raging inferno. Matt would have loved to watch the spectacle, but was jolted into the air by Barf and Belch grabbed him as they flew off the ship.

"You ok Matt?" Hiccup called out, looking down from where he was sitting.

"I, I think so!" Matt called out, relaxing while dangling "I gotta say though, getting sick of flying off ships like this. Can't wait to actually ride off of one, rather than be carried away."

Before Hiccup could say anything, a familiar roar sounded ahead of them. Looking ahead they were both shocked to see the entire academy riding straight at them! And were being led by Astrid and Heather, who looked relieved at seeing them. As the academy flew by, the shock factor doubled when Toothless came to view, with both twins riding him!

"Oh that's definitely not go-gagh!" Matt shouted, only to be cut off as Toothless collided with Barf and Belch.

Matt was let go and dropping fast. "Freakin' twins!" He screamed, trying to regain control of himself in the air. Gritting his teeth, he twisted his body just enough to roll himself over. The water was coming up fast, and just when he was sure he was going to be crashing into it, he was jerked violently one way. He felt his legs skipping off the water, adding the heart throbbing sensation he was feeling. Finally getting his bearings straight, he looked up to see Windshear and Heather, slowly lifting Matt higher, trying to not jostle him.

"Came by just in time!" Matt called out, visibly relaxing. Windshear's tail was again wrapped around him, though he didn't mind it this time.

"What happened? How did the Hunter's get you guys?" She asked, leveling out for Wasatch to fly under Matt.

"I'll explain it when we're done, deal?" Matt yelled back, looking down at his dragon "Wasatch! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Windshear let go of Matt, who promptly fell onto his dragon. Smiling, he then stood up and strapped himself into the bindings. Letting Wasatch fly on his own, he turned to see the rest of the dragon riders hovering in place and firing at the Hunter's ship. It was set ablaze and was starting to sail away as fast as it could.

As both he and Heather lined up with the rest of the gang, he then began to yell at the twins. "Ruff. Tuff. I'm only going to tell you this once! If you almost kill me one more time, accident or not; I will freakin' burn your room down, eat your pet chicken, and start calling you both 'Eel bait'; because that's exactly what you'll become if I brush sides with death one more time, because of something you two did."

"Ah, not having as much fun?" Astrid teased, hearing the threat.

"Oh, I've had plenty of 'fun'." He shouted, shaking his head angrily "I just want to make sure that whenever I have more of their 'fun', I won't have to worry about being stabbed, burned, buried, frozen, dropped, electrocuted, decapitated, and last but not least…"

"He sounds so ungrateful…" Ruffnut huffed, glaring at Matt.

"True that, sis. Some people don't appreciate the simple things in life." Tuffnut agreed, shaking his head at Matt.

"Simple things?! Grateful?!" Matt cried out, shocked at what the twins replied with.

Laughing, the group turned tail and began to fly back to Edge, with Matt still yelling threats at the twins.

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter eight! Hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you for your continuing support! I am entirely thankful and grateful for it! Until next chapter!**_

 _ **-Dustnblood**_


	10. Chapter 9: Determine Destiny

**Chapter Nine: Decisions Determine Destiny**

* * *

"Looks like someone's ready to go." Matt called out, trekking up the ramp that led to Dragon's Edge's Hanger. Heather was busy strapping on a saddlebag on Windshear, who smiled at hearing Matt and Wasatch walking up to them.

"Just about. Gotta make sure this doesn't fall off." Heather grunted, cinching the bag tight. Satisfied, she turned around and gaped at him "What're you doing? Where are you going?"

Matt had his snowboard goggles hanging around his neck. On his back was a small backpack and a hatchet strapped to it. His knife was tied to a strap on his red tunic, easy for him to access. His entire outfit made him look like an adventurer than the usual carefree snowboarder he was. "Going with you." He replied simply, shrugging at the question "Berk's a long flight, who knows what you'll run into on the way there."

"You don't need to do this, Matt!" Heather replied, taken back by the action "I'll be fine by myself, I know Hiccup depends a lot on you!"

"Which is why you better let him go with you. I might change my mind." Hiccup called out. At that, Toothless dropped out of the sky and landed next to Wasatch. Dismounting, Hiccup then said "I'm letting him go with you, because he wants to."

"And because the last time I let you go by yourself, you ended up living in a cell, bound in irons for a couple of months." Matt casually threw in.

"So really, he's just making sure nothing happens to you again." Hiccup explained with a smile "Well, at least without him knowing about it."

"I'm not asking either. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Matt said adamantly, cutting off any chances for her to argue. Wasatch growled, standing up straight and sticking his chest out. Lightning then ran down his back, arcing from spike to spike.

Still surprised, Heather then let a smile grow on her face. Shaking her head, she then huffed "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." Matt teased, lightly hitting her in the shoulder "You've never actually been free when we brought you here. You've been our prisoner."

"Figures. I knew something was up when you stopped bringing me breakfast in bed!" Heather laughed, going with the joke. Then, with a mischievous grin, added "I guess I'm going to have to come up with a grand plan to escape my new prison."

"Won't work if it involves Windshear." Matt teased, walking up and petting the silver dragon "She loves me now." At that, Windshear nuzzled against him, effectively proving Matt's claim. Then, in a quieter voice, said "I also have some business in Berk, so this is just an excuse to get it over with."

Before Heather or Hiccup could ask what he meant, Astrid's voice called out, sounding angry and frustrated "Hiccup! We need to talk! Now!"

"Astrid, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, turning to see Stormfly land at the hanger.

"The mutton heads you posted for watch last night, weren't there the entire time!" Astrid growled, sliding off Stormfly with the twins two helmets in her hands. Her arm was a lot better, as she had taken the bandage off and was wearing her usual linen gauntlet. Showing the helmets to him, she growled "Those dummies, left dummies in their place!"

"Let me guess." Matt said aloud "The twins thought they'd fool you by leaving replicas of themselves at the tower?"

"Yes! The entire island was unguarded last night! We might have another group of hunters here! Ready to take whoever they find alone!" Astrid yelled, obviously stressed about the situation.

"To be fair, that may not be a bad idea. I mean if we put dummies up in remote locations." Hiccup suggested, pondering his own idea.

"Hiccup! This is serious!" She growled, her eyes bulging out of stress and anger "Have you already forgotten what happened to you and Matt? Already?!"

"I know, I know." Hiccup assured, putting out any fires that were building up in her "I'll talk to the twins and hear their end of the story."

"Not what I had in mind…" Astrid huffed, rolling her eyes "But it's a start."

"Hey, take it easy Astrid." Heather threw out, smiling at her "I mean, it's not like we can't just kick the Hunter's off Dragon's Edge again!"

"That's a backup plan, not a solution!" Astrid growled, glaring at Heather "Its better if we don't have to worry about being attacked at night if we have a better watch system! Or a functioning one at that!"

Hiccup was about to say something, but was interrupted as a Terrible Terror flew right into him. "Whoa! Terror mail!" He cried out, surprised at the new guest.

"Jeez, turning into quite the gathering, isn't it?" Matt whispered to Heather, who just nodded in agreement.

Astrid just shook her head, seeing Hiccup more concerned with the letter that was delivered. Looking over at Matt and Heather, she finally noticed the pack on Windshear and Matt's backpack. "Where are you guys going?"

Before Heather could answer, Matt quickly responded with a joking voice "Well we knew you'd be having a raging tirade. So we decided to head out and wait for you to cool off."

"Are you saying I'm-" Astrid began to shout, which Matt interrupted again.

"I'm teasing Astrid, I'm teasing!" He quickly threw in to prevent her from smacking his shoulder. Again. "Heather's taking Windshear to see Gothi, and I'm going to…well, take care of some business."

"Which is what exactly?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

Sighing, he quietly whispered "I've got to make a choice of whether I'm staying or going back home. I can't toy with the idea any more. I'm deciding whether I'm here, or going back."

Astrid stared at him, worried at the thought "Matt, what if you choose to go back?"

"I'll come back to say good-bye, clean up my room, set everything in order, and probably head back." He answered. Looking at Astrid, he then said "I want to do this by myself." Turning to Heather, he explained "This has to be my choice, and influenced only by me"

Staring at him, Astrid then turned to Hiccup who was buried in the letter he was reading "Are you even listening to any of this?"

"Kind of…" He replied, looking up from the letter with worry "Honestly, this letter's got me concerned too. It's Trader Johann. He's surrounded by Hunters and in trouble."

"What?" Matt cried with shock "I'm ready to go Hiccup, just say the word."

Shaking his head, Hiccup then explained, walking up to him "No, though I was reading the news, I was still listening to what you were saying." Squeezing his shoulder, he then whispered "I hope you choose to stay Matt. I want you to stay. You're my friend." Then, stepping back from him, added "But you're right. You need to make this choice for you. Without anyone influencing you."

Matt just stared at him, torn with what he was saying.

"You and Heather get out of here and head to Berk. Day's not getting any longer." Hiccup smiled, though it was tough for him to do say that "I'll take Snotlout and Fishlegs with me, and we'll go help Trader Johann."

"Wait, not me?" Astrid asked, shocked at the suggestion.

"No, I need you to hold down the Edge. And make sure the twins don't burn it down." Hiccup answered "Snotlout and I have the only working dragon armor, and Meatlug isn't affected by dragon root arrows. It just makes sense that we go."

"Hiccup! You can't leave me with those mutton heads!" Astrid cried out in anger and desperation.

Ignoring her, Hiccup faced Matt and said "Get going! I hope that you'll be able to find peace Matt, even though I hope it's choosing to stay here."

Realizing how hard it must have been for Hiccup to say that, Matt just nodded in understanding. "Thank you Hiccup…I…I hope the same."

"We better get going, before Astrid makes us stay with her." Heather whispered, gently pulling Matt away. She also knew how hard it must've been for him, but the best thing she could do, was to help him commit to his decision.

Reluctantly, Matt turned and climbed on Wasatch "Be careful Hiccup. Usually there's a second catch when anything involves Dagur or Ryker."

"I will Matt. Be safe yourselves." Hiccup called out, returning his attention to the fuming Astrid.

Making sure he was secure, Matt nodded at Heather. "Ready when you are." He announced, pulling up his goggles.

Heather nodded in acknowledgement. Launching into the air, Wasatch was quick to follow. Leveling off, she turned to see Matt in a somber mood, knowing that his mind was probably racing a hundred miles an hour. "I hope you stay Matt…I really do…" She whispered.

* * *

"Whooh…that ride gets longer and longer every time I take it, I swear." Matt groaned, stretching his arms as he walked into the Great Hall. It was night, and the two decided that they'd get something to eat and get some sleep, starting their errands at first light the next day.

"I think your just getting soft." Heather quickly teased, jumping on the moment to give him a hard time "If I had taken you with me when I left Berk a few months ago, I think I would have ended up leaving you behind! You'd be whining and complaining about the hours you put on."

"Remember Heather, I'm standing, not sitting on my dragon." Matt defended, staring her down "Completely different!"

"You can sit if you wanted to! I've seen you do it before!" Heather countered, smirking at him "Face it; you're just getting soft!"

Sighing, Matt shook his head, saying "Yeah, I guess you're right. Never mind how many times I saved you."

"Hey! We're even!" She cried out, lightly shoving him "First, I saved you from bleeding out, then you saved me and Hiccup from Dagur; plus those Tide Gliders."

"And then saved you from Darien, in which you left and got yourself captured a third time!" Matt pressed, teasing her.

"Which I ended up saving you! Who did you escape with when you were captured?" Heather quickly fired.

"That hardly counts, but for the sake of the conversation, I'll let it." He replied, a grin growing on his face "By my count, that's me with three saves, and you with two."

"Nope! Saved you from the Hunters with Hiccup!" Heather laughed, thinking she won the argument.

"Try again. It was Barf and Belch that saved us." He shot back without missing a beat.

"Oh? Who saved you from falling? I don't think it was Wasatch." She asked, smirking at him.

Realizing that she was indeed even with him, he just shook his head and laughed. Throwing his arm around her shoulder and leaning against her, he then said "Fine, I'll allow it. We're even. Though, with our luck, I'm sure that'll change."

"Matt? Heather?" Stoick's voice called out. The giant man stood from the chief's seat, staring at the duo "What are you two doing here?"

"Just here to get some stuff done, that's it." Matt called out, picking up his pace and leaving Heather slightly behind "No one's injured or missing. Yet."

Heather just smiled at him, shaking her head at the joking snowboarder. He was one of a kind, and she was lucky that he liked her. Then remembering why he was here, frowned slightly. She knew he was torn with what to do, and she wanted him to stay, but she also wanted him to have peace. She, of everyone, understood that desire. Shaking her head, she watched him get bear hugged by the massive chief.

"So what brings you back to Berk?" He asked, setting Matt down onto his feet.

"I'm wanting Gothi to check out Windshear. Just to make sure she's doing alright." Heather explained, smiling at Stoick.

"Ah, yes. I've learned about what you two went through." He said quietly, looking down at Heather with concern "Are you alright?"

"I'm better now. And so is Windshear." She answered, turning to Matt. Smiling, she added "Thanks to Matt and Hiccup. Plus the gang."

"Good to hear." Stoick replied, nodding approvingly. Turning to Matt, he asked "And of you? Just traveling with her?"

"Well, yes. But also another reason." Matt began to say "I…I'm here to make a decision. You know what I'm meaning."

Stoick took a deep breath, as if something hit him in the stomach. Nodding, he turned to Heather and said "Mind if we talk alone? You can bring Windshear to Gothi right now, just to see what she says she can do."

Knowing that Stoick knew about Matt's dilemma, she nodded, saying "I might do that. She's over at the main table?" Seeing Stoick nod, she turned to get Windshear. Glancing at Matt, whose face grew solemn, she whispered "Whatever you choose. I'm ok with it." At that she walked away, leaving the two behind.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." Stoick said, guiding Matt with his massive hand. Walking out the doorway, the two looked up to see the moonless night. Hundreds of millions of stars littered the black sky, creating a beautiful view of the heavens. "So, why now?" Stoick asked, now looking down at Matt.

The thought of food and sleep was well out of his mind at this point. With Stoick wanting to talk about it right then, he couldn't help but have the pit in his stomach return. "Because I need to make a decision. I can't let this linger anymore." He replied, not taking his eyes off the stars "I…I honestly don't know what to do though."

"What's making you want to go back?" Stoick quizzed, watching Matt for his response.

Sighing, he finally tore his sight from the sky and looked at Stoick "Only one thing really. Well, maybe two. I get flashes of missing my old lifestyle. The friends I had there and the stupid stuff we did. I mean, that was my life! Of course I'm going to miss it." Looking down, he quietly added "But the main reason is because of my dad. My family." Looking up at Stoick in the eyes, he continued "I left him alone. I left him when he needed me. You know that my mom died not too long ago, and now he probably thinks I'm dead. He's alone! And I left him!"

Stoick could only watch Matt, seeing that he was having some of the same regrets he had.

"I want to stay Stoick. I do! But what if I need to go back to my dad? Am I being selfish staying here?" He asked "I have so many things keeping me here. You, Hiccup, Astrid, Wasatch, dragons in general, the lifestyle…and Heather."

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Stoick asked in a caring voice.

"In ways that I can't describe." Matt whispered, looking down at the ground "I've never been close to someone before. Er, well, like this I mean."

Stoick guided Matt to take a seat on the top steps to the Great Hall. Sitting next to him, he let out a long sigh, as if preparing himself for something. "You know Matt, I don't know what to tell you, other than what I've seen. I believe you've not only found someone and something special here for you, but I truly think you found yourself here. I've seen it."

"I've felt that too." Matt agreed, his eyes misting as he tried to control the emotions and stress.

"But you love your dad. And can't have both." Stoick continued to say, making Matt shake his head out of angst and frustration of what to do.

"What if I pick the wrong one? What if I choose that which will make me regret what I did?" He asked, looking up at Stoick "I don't want that! I don't want to live a life like that!"

"You know Matt, I've lived life long enough to have made decisions I regret almost every time I'm reminded about them." Stoick began to say, catching Matt's attention "I don't think you can escape this life without having something like that happen." Looking down at Matt, he then whispered "I almost killed my only son. The only family I have left."

Matt just stared at him, listening intently to the story.

"He tried to stop me. Tried to keep me from hunting down the dragon's nest four years ago." He continued "I wouldn't hear him. I couldn't. He betrayed his people after protecting Toothless." Looking at the ground, Stoick's voice went flat "He saved us, even me, when he didn't have to. When he had every right to be angry with all of us, he didn't. And because of that, he lost his leg. And almost died."

Matt just stared into Stoick's misting eyes, knowing that it must have been hard for him to relive the experience.

"I'm telling you this, because whatever you choose, you'll have the other choice and the mystery it involved in your mind." Stoick whispered "You can never escape it, or make it go away. You can only move forward with what you did choose."

Matt nodded silently, understanding what Stoick was telling him. Whatever he chose, he was going to commit to it and never look back. At least, in the sense of regret. "I…I'm going to be right back…" He said quietly, standing up "I'm going to the cave to make my choice…I think that'd be a good place for me at least."

Stoick nodded, agreeing with the idea. "Take as long as you need. I'll entertain Heather, though I'd imagine she's going to be with her dragon if Gothi's working on her."

"Thank you Stoick. I…I think I'm going to leave right now." He whispered, standing up from his seat. Staring into nothing for a moment, he then quietly added "Don't stay up for me. I don't know how long this'll take."

Stoick grunted, acknowledging what he said. Standing up also, he gently rested his hand on Matt's shoulder "For what it's worth, even though you are technically my grandson; I view you as a son."

Matt glanced up at Stoick, who just smiled at him. Patting Matt's shoulder, he turned and walked back inside, leaving Matt with his thoughts.

* * *

The flight to the cave seemed to take longer than he ever remembered it being. Guessing that it was just because of what this trip entailed, he didn't dwell too much on it. Letting Wasatch handle the landing by himself, he smoothly jumped off. Again, the leg didn't bother him.

"Must be getting stronger." He muttered, looking down on it "Or at least gave it enough rest to be able to recover."

Regardless, there he was. In the cave. Though he wasn't really surprised, as he expected it to be as such, he just stared at the open cavern, leading to his world.

"Figures." He whispered. He had no idea what he was going to do. How would he make this choice? What would make it different if he made here or back at the Great Hall? OR Dragon's Edge for that matter. Sighing, he shook his head and pulled down his goggles, letting them hang around his neck. His eyes were revealed being red and bloodshot. Partially from crying and partially from the stress he was feeling. He wasn't under any time crunch, but he knew he was going to have to decide sooner or later; and he opted for the sooner part. If things went south being with Hiccup, he didn't want to be the person that would bail on him. He was going to make his choice, and he was going to live with it the rest of his life.

Wasatch bumped him in the back, making sure his rider was ok.

"Hey boy…" He whispered, not turning to look at him "Stay here…I'll be right back." At that, he pulled out his flash light, clicked it on; shining his way as he traversed into the cavern. He just wanted to see it. The cave from his world. The rocky path did little to sway him. If he was going to make a choice, he was going to have to see where he came from.

Climbing over a rock, he saw what he was looking for. His cave. His cave that he took shelter from a blizzard in, leading to his discovery of Berk. His cave that he foolishly wrote down in his journal, allowing Darien to come. It was exactly the same way he remembered it, but what he didn't expect was to see a large plaque in the middle of it. Hesitating, Matt slowly stepped out of the cavern and to the plaque. Staring at it, his eyes misted with tears as he read: _"In memory of Matthew Haddock. A friend to those who had none, a son that made parents and ancestors proud, and a heart that cared for everyone."_

Matt sniffed as he wiped his nose. His dad must've had this put here. Staring at the plaque, he heard something behind him. Turning around, he gasped as he stared at Wasatch, who was just barely in the cave. After watching his rider go through the cavern, the same cavern that he disappeared into three years earlier, the Skrill refused to lose him again. Growling, Wasatch sniffed the air, as if sensing he was somewhere different.

"What are you doing here? Huh bud?" Matt whispered hoarsely, walking up to his friend. Rubbing his head, he then said "I guess you don't want me to go either, huh boy?"

Wasatch growled, pressing his head into Matt's chest. Lightly shocking him, he then pulled away and stared at Matt with quizzical eyes.

"I'm ok bud. I'm jus-" His eyes caught something he didn't notice. Next to where Wasatch was standing, behind a sizeable rock, was a black duffle bag. Moving past Wasatch, he pulled up the bag into his light. Opening it, he was shocked to see it full of snowboarding clothes and other gear. Right on top of all the gear, was a folded piece of paper. Grabbing it, he unfolded it and read:

 _"Damn you, Matt. You made me spend Christmas alone, entertaining family! How'd I draw the short stick? Listen, I don't blame you for staying, or whatever happened to make you not come back. In fact, I don't know if I could've been alright with myself if you came back and weren't happy here. I want you to be happy. Here or there. That's all your mom wanted for you._

 _The bag is full of snowboarding stuff I was planning on giving you for Christmas, and I figured you'd find it, assuming you're alive. If not, well this is just an old man's ramblings and another's prize to find._

 _I miss you son, but I love you; take care and be safe.  
-Dad"_

Matt wiped his eyes, finishing what he read. He loved his dad, he missed him! Looking back into the bag, he pulled out a new, black and bright green snowboard coat. Slipping into it, he whispered "Dad…you made it harder to choose!" Looking at Wasatch, who was now sniffing the coat, he whispered "I don't know…I just don't know…" Looking up, he turned to face the cave exit "What do I do?"

* * *

Heather was finishing feeding a raw fish to Windshear, coated with a special green paste that Gothi prepared for her. Supposedly, it was to help her scales grow more even and flush with her body. "There girl, how's that taste?"

Windshear pulled a face, closing her eyes and letting her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth in disgust. The sight made Heather laugh, which she responded "I guess you'll have to choke it down, at least until your scales finish growing." At that, she tucked the vial Gothi gave her into her pouch. Looking around the Great Hall, she saw that there were only a few other villagers remaining. The lights were low, as the central fire was burning out and the candles beginning to diminish in brightness. The soft glow of the room was enough to put her to sleep, not taking in the fact that she rode on Windshear all day.

Sighing, she shook her head as she watched Windshear curl up into a half circle, waiting for her to lay on her side as usual. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. After Stoick told her that Matt was going to the cave alone, it was everything in her power to not take Windshear and follow him. But, he was clear that he wanted to make this choice on his own, with no one to influence him. Who knew how long he'd be.

Seeing Windshear's gaze, she finally broke down and went to lay against her. "Goodnight girl, see you in the morning."

Windshear let out a soft growl, acknowledging the comment. Heather felt her dragon let out a long sigh, and then begin to breathe in a rhythm, signaling she was indeed falling asleep, or already gone.

Smiling that she was resting, and being on a better road to recovery, Heather let her mind drift into the recent events. She remembered seeing Matt for the first time, after months of being imprisoned. It was a scary, heart wrenching moment seeing him in the cell; but one where she was relieved to see him at the same time. Then the fact that he and the others were the reason why she and Windshear were free. Closing her eyes, she silently thanked Thor for the recent blessings. Though she technically had no home, she knew she was welcome at the Edge and Berk. All thanks to Matt.

The Great Hall doors swung open, making Heather quickly sit up and turn to see who it was. Seeing that it was a couple of villagers leaving, she let out a disappointed sigh and returned to her position of leaning against Windshear.

She hoped and prayed to Odin that Matt would stay. Without him, it was hard for her to see herself settling down at the Edge; or Berk even. Not only would she be changing a way of life completely, she'd be agreeing to an everlasting torment of Snotlout hitting on her. Matt was exactly the reason why she wanted to stay. She still cared about Hiccup and Astrid, plus the others; and she still planned on being friends with them. She just couldn't see herself living there without a solid reason for herself.

Frowning, she then began to think of Matt's reasons to leave. He still had family from where he was from. A dad. The thought of her birth father made her tuck her knees to her chest. If she had the option to see him, to be with him, and get the chance to know him; at the cost of not seeing her friends anymore, she wouldn't know what to do. It was a hard choice, and only Matt could choose what to do in his case.

Reluctantly, she began to give in to her tired body, though she continued to fight the drowsiness that slowly overcame her. She wanted to wait for Matt. She wanted to hear his choice. Her eyes started to droop, which she tried to counter by jolting them open and blinking a few times. Finally losing the battle, she leaned her head against Windshear and fell into a black world.

* * *

"Heather…Heather?" A voice called out, making her stir.

"Huh, what?" She stuttered, opening her eyes and wondering who was talking to her.

"Heather, are you alright?" The voice said again, this time gruffer.

Yawning, she looked up to see Stoick. "Stoick? What's going on?"

"Just seeing if you were still breathing. You've slept half the day." He replied, still looking down at her.

"What? How is that-" Her head snapped up "Where's Matt? Did he come back?"

Stoick's face went hard as stone, making her heart skip a beat out of anxiety. "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him at all today."

Heather jumped to her feet, her heart racing a million miles an hour. The action caused Windshear to jump awake, thinking they were under attack. "I'll be right back!" She shouted, running out of the doors. Windshear was right behind her, confused at why her rider was wound up. "Come on girl!" She shouted, climbing onto her saddle "Come on! Fly as fast as you can!"

Windshear let out a roar, launching into the air with speed that actually made Heather recoil back. Faster and faster she went, her wings pounding harder with each stroke in the air. Heather guided her dragon towards the cave, unsure of what she'd find. She didn't want him to leave! She had to tell him! "Please Gods, don't let me be too late!"

"Wow, what's got you in a hurry?" A familiar voice called above her. The sound made her heart stop out of joy. Looking up, she saw Matt and Wasatch drop right next to her.

"Matt!" She cried out in relief, visibly relaxing.

"Come on, I want to talk." He said, guiding Wasatch down.

Sitting back in her saddle, she let Windshear glide slowly down to where Matt flew too. It was the cove. The one where Hiccup first trained Toothless.

Watching Matt unstrap himself, and jump down, she quickly slid off her saddle and ran to him. "Matt! I was so worried!"

"About what? Me leaving?" He laughed, stopping where he stood. Then the strangest thing happened to her. No matter how hard she ran, he seemed to slowly get farther and farther away.

Then Matt's voice called out to her, sounding distorted and echoing. "You don't need to worry, I'm already gone…" At that, he turned and began to walk away; into a cave that seemed to magically appear. Wasatch had vanished, and the world was turning a dark red.

"Matt! No! Don't leave!" She screamed, unable to do anything. She ran harder and harder, but couldn't get closer to him. She watched helplessly as Matt became a silhouette, eventually becoming a massive shadow that was projected along a wall and lit by a red light.

Still running hopelessly after him, she let out an audible gasp as she watched a second shadow appear next to his shadow. The new shadow pulled out a sword, and ran it through Matt's shadow, its tip sticking out of his back.

"No! Matt!" She yelled, hearing his voice scream in pain. His shadow fell, with the second shadow laughing maniacally.

"Matt!" She screamed. Looking around, she found that Windshear was gone, and was staring into Dagur and Darien's faces, both laughing at her. Darien's face then slowly came closer to her, staring her down. Heather watched in horror as the face slowly twisted into her own, as if she was staring into a mirror. The reflection then hissed out the words "Your fault. It's all your fault!"

"No…No!" She cried, falling to her knees and grabbing her head, as if trying to block out the accusation "I…no. It's not my…"

Suddenly the second shadow reached at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her "Heather! Heather! Wake up!"

The voice was familiar, but it couldn't have been him, she watched him get killed!

"Heather! For the love of your Gods, wake up!" The shadow shouted again.

Snapping out of her trance, she found herself looking up at an oh so relieving sight. Matt's face looking down at her with worry. Wasatch and Windshear were also looking down at her, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Matt!" She gasped, reaching up and pulling him down into a hug.

"Heather, what the hell was going on? I just walked in here and saw you shouting my name in your sleep!" He quizzed, looking at her with worry.

"I…I don't know. I think it was a nightmare…" She whispered, letting go of him and sitting up from where she lay. Rubbing her head, she looked around and found herself in Berk's Great Hall. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stared into nothing as Matt took a seat next to her. "I…I saw things that scared me."

"It's over. And just a dream." Matt whispered, holding her close to comfort her, situating himself next to her.

"Matt…" She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning against him "I saw you die…you were killed."

Surprised at what she dreamed about, Matt simply flashed his casual smile and brushed her hair out of her eyes "Hey, it's just a dream. Forget about it."

Finally, after lightly shaking her head, she turned to look at him in the eyes. Then she saw it. He was different. He was wearing a coat, like his old snowboard one that was lost, this one being black and green instead of just black. He also had a new pair of goggles hanging around his neck, this time with amber looking lens. "Matt…what…where did you go?"

Smiling, Matt chuckled as he explained "I…went back to my world. Only for a few minutes."

Heather gaped at him, shocked at hearing he actually left.

"My dad left these in my cave. For me." He continued to say, slinging his duffle bag from off his back. Opening it up, he showed her that it was full of snowboard gear, some things she never seen before. "He left a letter. Said that he wanted me to stay if I was happy here." Looking up at the Great Hall's ceiling, he whispered "I chose to stay. I've made my decision."

Heather let out a long sigh of relief, grateful to hear the news.

"I guess I'm still coming to terms with it, but it's something I'm never going to regret." He expounded sitting himself against one of the pillars.

"Matt…I didn't want to tell you, because you wanted to make this choice without any pressure…" Heather began to say "But I need to tell you that you're…important to me. I didn't want you to go."

Matt smiled at the comment, to which he whispered "That means a lot to me Heather. It's only confirmed I made the right choice." Then, resting his head against the pillar and closing his eyes, quietly added "And you mean a lot to me too. You're a big part of why I wanted to stay. Believe me…"

Closing her eyes, Heather simply leaned against him, grateful he chose to stay. Feeling Windshear and Wasatch settle down next to them, she then heard Matt lightly snore; obviously tired from the trip and stress he had.

Closing her eyes, she too tried to get some real sleep. Feeling the drowsiness overcome her, she heard the chilling words echo in her mind "Your fault. It's all your fault…"

* * *

 **Here's Chapter Nine!**

 **I seriously want to thank all who are and have supported the story. I hope the story has taken a turn for the better and will take the title of being the better story written for the series. Again, hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 10: For Better or for Worse

**Chapter Ten: For Better or Worse**

* * *

The sun was barely peeking out of the ocean, not warming the cool air. Though it was summer, it rarely got hot enough to not wear a jacket or coat in the morning. Honestly, Matt wished it was cooler, as he'd have an excuse to wear his snowboard gear. Unfortunately, because it was still summer, he left most of his gifted gear in the duffle bag, while only wearing his new goggles and coat.

Having spent the early part of the morning talking to Stoick about his choice, the two then began to prepare for the trip back, which Heather ended up taking more stuff than what she originally brought.

"Urrgh! Heather!" Matt grunted, hefting her saddle bag onto Windshear "What're you packing back to the Edge? Rocks for Meatlug?"

"Jars, vials, any kind of container Gothi could find to put this paste in." Heather answered, standing on the opposite side of Windshear and helping tie the bag. Ensuring it was secured, she then smiled at Matt, saying "Thanks, it was pretty heavy to haul it down here from the Great Hall."

"Should've let me carry it down for ya'. When are you going to let me start treatin' you right?" Matt asked, tugging on the bag to make sure it wouldn't come undone.

Heather looked across from Windshear, smiling at Matt as she said "Don't know. I've never had that kind of treatment before. Guess I don't know how to accept it."

"Let's start practicing then, alright?" Matt teased, smirking at her. Walking around Windshear and lightly throwing his arm around her, he then added "I mean, you're just like Astrid. Maybe a little more hard headed than her."

"What do you mean I'm a little more hard headed?" She cried out, pushing him away.

"Let's see…Ok, to start, when you first met Hiccup and the gang, you thought you could handle Alvin by yourself and lied to them to get the dragon book; second, when you met with everyone a second time, you charged Dagur's fleet and was almost captured. Until Hiccup and Toothless saved you." Matt began to list "Third, you left me and the gang in hopes of splitting Dagur's attention, which we all saw how well that worked out."

"Matt!" Heather growled, narrowing her eyes "Do I need to go back to treating you when we first met?"

"Nope, you can't even pretend to do that." Matt teased while grinning at her "Windshear wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

"Oh really?" Heather replied, suddenly sounding smug "Windshear. Grab him."

Windshear instantly wrapped her tail around Matt, hefting him up in the air.

"Agh! Put me down you overgrown razorblade of a lizard!" He shouted, dangling in the air and kicking his legs "Watch the coat! Watch the coat! It's brand new!"

Windshear just smiled at him, not doing anything to appeal to him.

"Good girl!" Heather laughed, petting the Razorwhip. Looking up at the struggling Matt, she placed her hands on her hips. "Well? What do you say now?" She teased.

"Alright, maybe you can get away with how we first met, but I don't take anything back! You're still hard headed!" He huffed, looking down at Heather in annoyance "Mind putting me down now?"

"Hhhhmmmm…after you admit I'm stronger, smarter, and just better than you." She continued to taunt, letting her smirk grow on her face.

"Ugh, really?" Matt growled, staring down at Heather "Gonna gloat like that?"

"Matt? Heather? What're you two still doing here?" Stoick called out, walking towards the two.

"Oh you know. Just hanging around." Matt huffed sarcastically, not doing anything to hide his anger and embarrassment.

"Just teaching him a thing or two." Heather laughed, smiling at Stoick.

"Did you not get the news?" Stoick asked, looking at them urgently.

"What news?" Matt asked, a little alarmed and still being held by Windshear.

"We received a Terrible Terror from the Edge." Stoick announced, grabbing a scroll tucked in his belt "I asked Gustav of the auxiliary to tell you about it, but here's the letter."

Heather grabbed the scroll, unfurling it. She let out a small gasp as she read aloud "It's Astrid, and the Edge is under attack!"

"Windshear! Put me down!" Matt roared, feeling a flood of emotions rush through, mainly anger. Of course the Edge would be attacked when he was gone. Again!

"That's not all, it's only Astrid and Tuffnut defending! Ruff's been captured!" She cried out, looking up at Matt with anxiety.

"Wait, where's Hiccup and the others?" Matt asked, stopping struggling and staring at her in confusion. Then it hit him "They're helping Trader Johann! He sent a distress letter when we were leaving!" Before Heather could reply, Windshear dropped Matt, who wasn't expecting it. "Gah!" He shouted, falling onto his knee.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked, jogging to him and helping him stand.

"Just landed wrong on the leg." Matt huffed, letting the sharp, lingering pain slowly die away. Looking at Stoick, he then said "We're leaving right now. We'll make sure we turn the battle around!"

"Are you going to be ok?" Stoick asked, looking at him with concern.

"Look, I'm walking on it!" He huffed, walking towards him, knowing that Stoick was concerned about it. "I just landed on it wrong!"

"Matt, you're going to be the death of me…" Stoick groaned, rubbing his head wearily "Get going. The sooner the better."

"Right, let's go Wasatch!" Matt shouted, running to his dragon. Making a conscious effort to mask his limp, he leaped onto Wasatch and strapped himself in. Slinging his new duffle bag over him, he wore the strap across his chest and positioned it like a backpack.

"Ready?" Heather asked, already on Windshear and walking next to Wasatch.

"Ready. Let's go save the Edge." Matt said aloud, pulling up his snowboard goggles.

Wasatch and Windshear launched into the air, pumped by the sudden tension and urgency. Matt was busy shifting his bag to make it more comfortable, having shifted after launching into the air.

"Matt, slow down a little." Heather called out, flying closer to him.

"Why? What's going on? Forget something?" Matt asked, looking at her with concern.

"No, I need to tell you something. About Astrid's letter." Heather replied, looking at him with a concerned look. Seeing him stare at her with confusion, she explained "This isn't Astrid's handwriting. And the letter isn't paper."

"What do you mean it's not Astrid's handwriting? And does it matter if it's paper or not?" He asked, even more confused.

"Look at it. Does it look familiar?" She asked, holding the message in the open.

Staring at it, he gasped. It was a cloth with a pale blue line running through it, this time horizontally. It was charcoal writing, the exact same as the las two messages he found.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want Stoick to worry." Heather replied, flying close enough for Matt to take the cloth "On the back is a message that I think is for you."

"What does it say?" He asked, flipping the cloth over to see more writing.

"Your family adopted me too. I am a brother." Heather quoted, looking at him with concern "Matt, we could be flying into a trap. Whoever this guy is, he sent this message to get us to fly back to Dragon's Edge."

Matt just nodded, staring at the cloth "Could be. Likely it is. But if Astrid and Tuffnut are in trouble, with Ruffnut captured, we have to make sure. We'll just keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Plus we'll fly high in case there are any Hunter ships that are waiting for us."

Heather nodded, guiding Windshear to climb higher in the sky. Matt followed, lifting his foot up and flying next to Heather.

"What I don't get is how this…stalker is able to get you his messages." She began to quiz, puzzling it over in her head "I mean, you also claim you saw something. A dragon?"

Matt nodded, adding "On separate occasions. Granted, I never actually saw it, just hints. A flash of a silhouette, eyes in a bush, or ripples in the water."

"Is this person a dragon rider?" Heather asked "I mean, he's referring to your family and friends. Do you think he knows Hiccup? Or if Hiccup knows anything about him?"

"I don't know. If so, it's been a secret from me." Matt replied, looking at her with concern "But to be fair, I was gone for three years. A lots happened between then and now. Honestly, I'm actually more confused as to why it's been a secret from me."

"Do you think it's that guy that Astrid refused to tell us about?" She followed up with, looking at him with concern.

"Let me talk to Hiccup first, then we'll try to figure it out." He replied, flashing his usual smile at her "Right now, let's hurry and get to the Edge. If Astrid and Tuffnut are the only one's holding down the defenses, who knows how long they'll last."

"Sometime soon Matt, we're going to have to worry about this." Heather called out, shaking her head at his decision.

"I'll talk to Hiccup the first chance I get. He's not going to be happy to know I've been keeping it a secret from him this long." He replied back, focusing on what was ahead. Letting Wasatch speed up, he then shouted "C'mon, let's get going."

Shaking her head, she ushered Windshear to speed up, catching up to Wasatch; unaware of the two pair of eyes looking below from the ocean and watching the two dragons fly away.

"Good job friend, they'll make it in time to help out Astrid…I hope." The rider whispered, letting his dragon swim slowly with the waves.

A growl of acknowledgement came from his friend, speeding up his pace in the water.

"Alright, take me away…Arrow." He whispered, lying flat on the saddle.

At that, the dragon dove under the water; making both rider and dragon disappear.

* * *

"Hey, so you sent them retreating?" Tuffnut asked, seeing Astrid and Stormfly land in the clubhouse.

"No! They just keep on coming!" Astrid replied angrily, walking Stormfly in.

"Oh. So…what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know! There's just too many of them!" She growled, sliding off of Stormfly and walking to a water bucket. Dipping a mug in it, she took a long swallow, quenching her thirst from fighting and flying all day.

"Huh, well, I found the Dragon Eye!" Tuff announced, smiling as he showed Astrid.

"Ugh, Tuff! I buried it to hide it!" She snapped angrily, grabbing it out of his hand and walking to the center of the club house. Leaning against the central fire place, she expressed "I don't know what to do, we're out of any kind of defenses and they just keep on coming!"

"So, you guys really are under attack." A voice called out from outside, making Astrid and Tuffnut gape. At that, Matt and Heather walked in, with Wasatch and Windshear behind them.

Stormfly let out a joyful squawk, bolting between the two riders and greeting both dragons.

"Matt! Heather!" Astrid cried out, running and grabbing the two in a hug. Letting them go, she then said "You can't believe how happy I am to see you guys! What made you come back sooner?"

Matt and Heather glanced at each other, confirming their suspicions. Someone else warned them about the attack. "We got this Terror message." Matt then explained, pulling out the cloth "Said you guys were under attack and Ruffnut was captured. We left as soon as we heard. Honestly, we were here for a couple of hours. We just had slip in from the north since we didn't want the Hunters to see us."

Astrid gaped at Matt, seeing the message. Turning to Tuffnut, she asked "Did you send them a Terrible Terror?"

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid…" Tuffnut replied, shaking his head with a smile "I never bothered to learn how to write. Just to show my mom that I wouldn't need it!"

"We think its Matt's mystery stalker." Heather cut in, making Astrid look at her with shock "It's on the same kind of cloth we've found on the last two."

"So…this stranger is helping us?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He. The stranger is a guy." Matt answered, making Astrid take it.

Astrid unrolled the cloth. Reading it, she then commented "Well, the message is accurate. It's only me and Tuffnut defending. And Ruffnut is captured. But how do you know it's a guy?"

"Turn it over." Heather instructed "Do you know who this could be referring to?"

Flipping the cloth over, she read the few lines and let out an audible gasp. Her face paled as she finished reading.

"Astrid? What's wrong?" Matt asked, rushing to her to make sure she wasn't going to pass out.

"Its…you have to talk to Hiccup about this…" Astrid whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Let me see this." Tuffnut announced, swiping the message "Hmm…yes…very interesting."

"You know who it is?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh…" He whispered, putting a finger over her lips, making her recoil back in disgust "I've decided that this was written…by somebody."

"Oh for the love of…" Matt groaned angrily, stealing the cloth away from Tuffnut "We know it was written by somebody! We're trying to figure out who that somebody is!"

"Heh, that's easy! Adopted by your family? Technically your brother? It's none other tha-" Tuffnut began to say, only to be interrupted by Astrid

"Tuff! Not now! We all agreed that we only talk about him when Hiccup's here!" She shouted, glaring at him

"Who? The person you refused to tell us about?" Heather asked, looking at her with concern.

"Listen, show Hiccup this, and he'll explain it all." Astrid growled, her eyes narrowing "Right now, let's focus on defending Dragon's Edge!"

"Sure, I guess a secret that's been kept from me this long can wait a little longer." Matt growled angrily, tucking the cloth away. He couldn't believe it! Hiccup and the others kept a secret from him that seemed to even shake Astrid. Shaking his head, he then looked up at her and asked "So, what's happened so far? Bring us up to speed."

"Well, at first they tried a frontal assault." Astrid explained "But the two ships they sent are sitting at the bottom of the bay."

"That was awesome! My favorite part was using the catapult loaded with Monstrous Nightmare gel!" Tuffnut interrupted with a wide smile. Folding his arms, he then smirked "Heh, they never knew what hit them."

"After that, they've been sending multiple parties from all directions. We've been able to hold them back, but now we have no more defenses and traps." She continued to explain, folding her arms and contemplating what to do "We couldn't defend all sides, but with you and Heather here, we have a chance!"

"Great! Where should we put ourselves?" Heather asked, stepping up next to Astrid.

"Well, let's see." Astrid replied, walking over to a map of the Edge that was hanging on the wall. "Stormfly and I can fly through these forests on the east side. That'd be our best spot. Heather, why don't you and Windshear take the cliffs on the west side? We all know how well Windshear can navigate through canyons and gullies." Looking at Tuffnut, she then said "We'll leave you defending the front lines. Since you like the catapult and ballista launcher so much."

"Awesome!" Tuffnut smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Matt, focus on the direct rear of Dragon's Edge. Wasatch has a lot longer of a shot than our dragons do, and can help Tuffnut if he gets in a bind." Astrid finished, smiling at him.

Nodding in agreement, he then said "Sounds like a plan. But what about Ruffnut?"

"We'll worry about that when Hiccup and the others return." Astrid answered, frowning at the thought "Right now, let's just try and keep our heads above water."

"I have an idea." Heather spoke up, walking to the map "The Hunters have no idea Matt and I are here. They think it's only you and Tuffnut."

"Right, established that a bit ago." Astrid huffed sarcastically.

"Windshear and I can go and sneak into their camp. If they're focused on Dragon's Edge, then they'll never see or expect me coming from behind." She began to say, which instantly was critiqued.

"No! They still expect dragons!" Astrid replied, glaring at Heather "Behind or in front of them!"

"Remember last time you thought you'd be fine?" Matt followed up with, giving her an annoyed look "We really got to remind you how long you were held prisoner?"

"I can do it!" Heather cried out, seeing they weren't going to let her.

"No! That's final Heather! No more solo missions! Not unless we have a guaranteed way to get you back." Matt shot out, walking to and grabbing her arm to reinforce that he wasn't going to let her "This isn't just involving you. It involves Windshear too. Are you going to risk putting her in the same position we found her a few weeks ago?"

Heather just glared at Matt, hating the fact he brought Windshear up.

"But…you did give me an idea." Astrid began to say, looking back at the map.

"What would that be then?" Heather growled, angry they weren't letting her try her idea.

"You can go find Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout!" She replied with a smile "Then, when you come back with all of them, you can really do some damage from behind! Even save Ruffnut!"

"But what about defending the Edge!" Heather cried out, staring at Astrid in confusion.

"We can hold them off a little bit longer while you get Hiccup." Astrid explained, turning to Matt with a smile "Think Wasatch can help cover the west side?"

"I was honestly bummed that we were only covering the north. This will be cake walk for Wasatch." Matt affirmed, smiling at her.

"Wow. That easy to replace, huh?" Heather huffed, folding her arms in anger.

"Not replaced, just re-assigned." Astrid corrected, smiling at Heather's scowling face. Then with a serious look, she explained "Listen, even if you stayed here, we can't defend this place forever. The sooner you bring them back, the sooner we can end this battle."

"Fine. I'll leave right now then." She growled, obviously still angry with the assignment. Turning to Matt, she then huffed "So help me if something happens while I'm gone!"

"Nothing will. I can hit them farther than a catapult can reach." Matt assured, walking with her to Windshear "We'll be fine. It's you that I'll be worried about."

"Matt, you know how you asked when I'd let you start treating me right?" Heather asked, glaring at him.

"Yeah, going to start letting me do that?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Not if it means you're going to keep me from fighting and living with some risks." She replied coldly "You don't need to worry about me all the time. Just treat me like you treated me before."

"Before…what?" Astrid asked, a mischievous grin growing on her face.

Flushing with a bright red, Heather realized what she just said. Lost for words, Matt quickly covered her by saying "Before she came back here with us. I let her do what she felt like she could do." Looking at Heather, he added with a smirk "She's just a little hard headed, but she's right. I need to let loose on her a little." Eyes, narrowing, he then added "Except solo missions. Not letting up on that."

Relieved that he didn't announce they were a couple yet, though it was pretty obvious, Heather then said "Thank you Matt. I don't want special treatment. I want to be equal."

"Which is why you need to get going to find Hiccup!" Astrid pressed, still smiling at Heather "Even the best of us have to do something they don't want to."

"Alright, fine. I'll get out of here." Heather replied, climbing on Windshear. Pulling up her hood and mask, she turned to see Matt strapping himself in "Your leg going to be ok? I mean after the trip today?"

"I'll be fine Heather. Worry about yourself." He teased, winking at her. Pushing on Windshear, he then said "Get going. See you in a bit."

"He went south-west. I don't know how far." Astrid explained, walking up next to Matt "Just head in that direction until you find him."

"Great, with those amazing instructions, I should be back sometime next year." She huffed, shaking her head. Then, looking at Matt, whispered "Just be careful, K?" At that, she turned Windshear and launched into the air. Weaving in and out of the trees, she snuck through the forest on the east, cloaking her presence.

"Alright, guess we better get going to our stations." Matt announced, walking towards Wasatch. Sliding his duffle bag off, he set it near the door.

That's when Astrid noticed his change in apparel "Matt? Where'd you get that coat? Are those the same goggles?"

Turning around with a smile, he shook his head "They're new. My dad gave them to me. I…I uh…went to my world for a minute to make my choice. He left the bag full of this stuff in the cave; and a message to me." Seeing her anxious face, he added "I'm staying, Astrid. This is my home. And I'm going to live like it's the only one I know."

Astrid smiled, happy to have him at peace; and more importantly, staying. Walking up to him, she then lightly hit him in the shoulder, saying "Glad to hear that. Don't need to give you a lifetime amount of punches in less than a few days."

"Ugh, just kill me if we had to do that!" Matt laughed, shaking his head. Climbing on Wasatch, he then said "Come on, let's make sure we're not getting overrun while we were gabbing away."

Both their attention was grabbed by Tuffnut, as he then said loudly with a smile from ear to ear "Astrid! Let's start using some of my ideas!"

"Uh…" She began to say, appearing hesitant.

"What ideas?" Matt asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Only the greatest ideas of all time!" Tuffnut laughed loudly, putting his hand on his hips, as if to sell the claim "They'll send those Hunters scurrying back to where they came from! Er, the island that they came from! Not just the sea!

Looking at Astrid, he shrugged, saying "Why not?"

"You're seriously saying that. After they've almost killed you a few times." Astrid asked, gaping at him.

Smiling, he then said "He said 'Astrid'. Not Matt. You're the one helping him."

"Matt!" She shouted, reaching to grab him.

"Go for it Tuff!" Matt laughed, leaping onto Wasatch. The Skrill then took off, with Matt clinging to his head and Astrid shaking her fist at him.

"I'm going to send you back where you came from, with all your arms and legs broken!" She threatened, watching them fly westward. Sighing, she turned to see Tuffnut still standing there with a smile. Rolling her eyes, she growled as she walked away "Fine, what do we have to lose?"

"Uh, our dragons. The Edge. The Dragon Eye. Our lives." Tuffnut began to list, following Astrid around the corner "Unless, wait. Was that a rhetorical question?"

* * *

 **Hey, I know this is a shorter chapter than the usual. I had to split this section of the story because if I combined it with the next chapter, it would have been way to long for what I would have liked. So, I'm posting both chapters. Since I reviewed the grammar of two chapters in the time that it normally takes me to do one, I'm willing to bet there's going to be a few issues in regards to that. Any who, hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 11: Second Battle at the Edge

**Chapter Eleven: Second Battle at the Edge**

* * *

"Understand your mission, Darien?" Dagur asked, looking at her from across the table they set up on the beach.

The camp was lit by a few fires and torches, which dotted the beach. Across the bay was Dragon's Edge, and was dark; not hinting where anyone was.

"Yes. I'll be in and out before they even realize what's missing." She whispered, staring at the rough sketch of a map.

"It has to be in one of these three rooms." Dagur reaffirmed, pointing at one of the circles on the map "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"What shouldn't be too hard to find?" Ruffnut's voice shouted, causing both Dagur and Darien to cringe.

Darien whirled around to stare their prisoner down. Tied to a tree, Ruffnut just smirked at her "It's the Dragon Eye, isn't it?"

"If I were you, I'd worry more about what we're going to do to you, instead of what we're looking for." Darien growled, putting her hand on her dagger's hilt and drawing it slowly.

"I knew it! It is the Dragon Eye!" Ruffnut shouted, causing everyone to flinch at the grainy voice.

"Aye, I've never had a headache this bad since we've captured her…" Ryker groaned, shaking his head in pain "And I've had Gronckles head-butt meh multiple times. Gag her!"

"Darien, stay focused." Dagur replied, pushing her dagger back into her sheath. Looking back at the map, he added "I'll go around and pull their attention from behind. They shouldn't have any more traps or defenses. While they worry about me and my squad, Darien, you swim across the bay and right to their docks. They shouldn't have any one keeping watch."

"Meanwhile, my men and I will boat across the bay to the beach nearby and start scaling the cliff side. This will be the final assault." Ryker threw in, pointing on the map where he was going to be.

"Great. Now all's that's left is to actually go and do it." Darien replied, nodding at the plan "I'll let you two go first, and I'll leave a half hour after. Give you time to set up the distractions for me."

"Remember…if yeh comeback empty handed, yeh'll be empty headed…" Ryker growled, glaring at her "I don't want this side mission to replace what we're really here for. I still don't understand why yeh want to sneak in there, when we'll be overrunning them before the mornin' light."

"Hey, Ryker. That's my relative you're talking to." Dagur growled, squaring up to him "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll make sure to where your rib cage over my armor. Besides that, she brings up a good point. This is a backup plan if we fail to get inside."

"Hmmph." Ryker huffed, turning and walking away "Just make sure this isn't a waste of my time. Or men."

Darien watched Ryker walk away, issuing orders and keeping a few guards to watch Ruffnut, who at this time was gagged to keep her from talking. "Thanks Dagur. It seems his nerves are on edge."

"Well, you are my descendant." Dagur replied with a crazed smile, grabbing a torch from a Hunter's hand "And being very helpful and willing. Something I don't forget. Thank you."

"Heh, don't thank me until I get what we want." She replied with a smile, resting a hand on her hip. The torch light revealed herself. Dressed in a black leather vest, she had removed her banged up chest plate after the whole fiasco of the Dragon Rider's escape. Her pants were also the same black color, with greyish, knee high boots. She had several straps and belts, carrying an assortment of pouches. Her blonde hair was turning into a dirty blonde, due to the mixture of the salt water and constant exposure to the sun. She now had it done up in a ponytail, pulling her hair out of her eyes. She kept the armguard on her right arm, given that it was useful to her in occasions past. "Besides, I've learned to not count the chickens until the eggs hatched. Let's wait to celebrate when we're burning their fort down." She added with a confident smile.

"Right, right. It just makes me so excited to think about the future of the Berserkers!" Dagur laughed, reaching down and grabbing his axe. Shouldering it, he then said "Well, with that said, I'll be on my way. Remember, make sure you check Hiccup's room!"

"Of course. I already have an idea of how to get into it." Darien replied with an evil grin.

Dagur just smiled, turning and walking away.

Darien then looked over at Dragon's Edge. The task honestly didn't seem to be that big of a deal. Get in, look around while the riders are busy defending, grab the objective, and get out. The hardest part of the plan would be keeping the objective dry during the swim back; which she received a special leather backpack to keep it that way. "Should've done this a while ago…" She whispered, gripping her dagger's hilt. Chuckling and shouldering a leather backpack, she then whispered "Look out Matt…a new Dragon Boarder is coming…and there's only room for one in this world."

* * *

"Alright bud. Looks clear on the north side, wouldn't you say?" Matt said quietly, peering through a spyglass. Wasatch hung above the clouds, staying out of sight until they absolutely had a clear shot at the Hunters. With the night having a full moon, it wasn't hard to see the ground from their altitude.

Wasatch growled, staring below them. Slowly banking left, he took his time in turning around.

"Heh, as quiet as it's been, wouldn't believe that there's an invasion happening, huh boy?" He continued to whisper, looking over to the west side of the Edge. Nothing.

Wasatch growled, starting glide under the cloud cover.

"Woop! Not yet boy…" Matt quickly replied, lifting his lead foot up. Guiding Wasatch back above the clouds, he explained "If I can't see them with the spyglass, chances are they aren't there." Looking towards the east, he then whispered "Wonder if Astrid is having any troub-"

Suddenly a large fireball erupted in the forest, interrupting his thoughts.

"Great. Spoke to soon." He growled, crouching on Wasatch and pulling up his goggles "Low and fast Wasatch! Make 'em sorry for attacking here again!"

Wasatch roared, diving immediately. The clouds instantly lit up with lightning, and the thunder crashed as he did so, signaling that he was raging and charging up. Matt felt the wind rush by as he stared at the ground rapidly getting closer as his dragon accelerated down. He could see the smoke emitting from where he saw the fireball, making him wonder what happened. Wasatch pulled up, skimming along the trees, and letting a trail of electricity follow. Focusing on what was ahead of him, he was surprised when Stormfly flew out of the trees, with Astrid staring at him equally surprised.

"Whoa! Slow down Wasatch!" Matt yelled, quickly banking him to avoid a collision.

"Matt?! What are you doing?" Astrid cried out, watching him circle around her.

"I saw the explosion. Thought you were under attack." Matt explained, finally flying alongside "What happened?"

"Used one of Tuffnut's plans. Heh, crazy thing was, it actually worked!" Astrid laughed, still in disbelief "Dagur and a group of Hunters turned tail and ran!"

"Dagur was there?" Matt quizzed "Think Ryker's here too?"

"And probably Darien as well." Astrid replied, returning her attention to the Edge "Come on. Let's meet up with Tuffnut and see if the Hunters are finally retreating."

"I didn't see anything on the north or west side." Matt explained. Shaking his head, he then asked aloud "I don't get it. They have an army and instead of charging, they're sending small groups and raiding parties."

"I wondered that too." Astrid replied, looking at Matt "But as I thought of why they're doing that, I realized they're testing our defenses, and seeing what their options are."

"I hate those guys…" Matt growled, shaking his head.

The two dragons made it a short flight to the clubhouse, which they easily found Tuffnut staring through a spyglass. "Aggh! Are these guys serious?!" He growled, finally turning to look at Astrid and Matt "They're still coming! Even after all those brilliant ideas!"

"You'll have to tell me what you guys did." Matt huffed, pulling out his spyglass. Sure enough, through his tinted goggles, he saw that a large body of men had rowed across the bay and were organizing on their beach. "Dammit" He whispered, watching them march to the cliffs "They're doing what we were just talking about, Astrid. They're gathering everyone together and charging us. They have to scale the cliff though, which is really our last line of defense."

"Great. So now what?" Astrid asked, looking at Matt and Tuffnut.

"Well, we can try and fight 'em. But that puts us and our dragons at a higher risk of getting shot with those stupid arrows." Matt began to say, brainstorming for ideas.

"What if…" Tuffnut began to say, turning to where the Hunters were coming from "What if we had another brilliant, out of control idea?"

Matt looked at Astrid, who in turn looked back at him. "How has his last few plans held up?" He asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Well, none have failed." Astrid replied with a shrug. Turning to Tuffnut, she then shrugged again with a somewhat forced smile, giving in to the idea of him coming up with plans. "Go for it Tuff. What do we need to do?"

"Astrid, take Stormfly and gather the Night Terrors." Tuff began to instruct "Matt, I need you to get my sister! Wait until you see Smidvarg and his gang, that's when you make your move to save her. I'm going to get something to eat."

Matt and Astrid stared at him in annoyance with the last part of his plan.

"What? I'm hungry." Tuffnut defended, shrugging at the stares "Unless, hold on. Are you guys' hungry too?"

* * *

Heather peered ahead, scanning the darkness. She didn't know how far Hiccup and the others could have gone, but given that Trader Johann had been able to signal them on such short notice that he thought they could help, he couldn't have been that far.

"Come on girl. I can't imagine they're much further." She whispered, glancing to her left and right. Where were they? Was she even heading in the right direction? Did they veer away?

Windshear suddenly slowed, causing Heather to whiplash at the sudden stop. Windshear just growled angrily at something below them.

"What? What is it girl? Hunters?" Heather asked, frantically searching for what Windshear was seeing. Splash! The sound of something big splashing made her whirl to her right. "What the?!" She cried out, staring at a sleek looking silhouette of a dragon. The tail fins made it look like the dragon was an arrowhead. It looked…sharp.

The…arrow of a dragon simply flew off, leaving where it had launched out of the sea. Heather just stared at it, wondering what she just saw. Suddenly, the cloaked dragon rolled in the air and fired an orange, glowing blast at her and Windshear!

"Look out!" She shouted, pulling back on Windshear's saddle. The orange comet sailed under Windshear, who barely rose up to miss it. "After him!" Heather roared, guiding Windshear to chase after the mystery dragon.

Windshear instantly surged forward, roaring angrily and giving chase to the dragon. Heather kept her eyes trained on it, trying to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was fast and agile. Windshear was having a tough time gaining on it, and it would randomly turn and twist at surprising speeds.

"Give it some of your quills!" Heather shouted, seeing the dragon line up in front of them.

Windshear roared as she whipped her tail, sending multiple quills at the dragon; all spread out evenly in a line to ensure a hit. The dragon then bolted upwards, climbing higher and higher just as fast as it flew normally. The quills horribly missed, shocking even Windshear at the dragon's reaction time.

"What is this thing?!" Heather shouted, urging Windshear follow.

Then the sight that took her breath away. The dragon rolled over to go into a dive, catching the moonlight. On its back was a person! She couldn't see details, other than a cloak that was strapped to the rider's back, with a hood over their head.

"What in Odin's name…" She gasped, staring at the sight.

The dragon then dove straight down, an eerie screaming emitting from it. Heather stared as Windshear tried to keep up, only to be left horribly behind. It was the scream that Toothless made when diving at high speeds! Was this thing a Night Fury? It was about the same size as one.

Her question was somewhat answered that it was not, as she watched the dragon dive into the sea, leaving a column of water in its place. Windshear pulled up and hovered above the water, roaring at where the dragon had disappeared.

Shaking her head, Heather simply whispered to herself "How was that a Night Fury? It shot an orange blast at me, not blue. And it obviously swims in the water!" Then the thought that was even more puzzling. The rider she saw. Who was he? Or she? And why'd they attack her and Windshear?

Thinking about what just happened, she then realized she was completely off course. "Agh! Great!" She roared, venting her frustration. She had no idea where south-west, and with the bright moon, she couldn't see the stars to give her any kind of guidance.

Windshear also seemed to pick up on the new predicament, as she forgot about the dragon and glanced back and forth, trying to figure out where to go.

"Hey, wait." Heather said, something catching her eye "Is…that Hiccup?"

Both rider and dragon turned to see Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout flying straight at them; with Trader Johann riding with Fishlegs. Not only that, but they had a large flock of random dragons tailing right behind them!

"Heather?" Hiccup called out, stopping in front of her "What're you doing here?"

"Trying to find you guys!" She called out, relieved at her luck "The Edge is under attack! It was looking grim when I left to find you guys!"

"Ryker?" Fishlegs asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Who else would it be?" Heather replied, starting to fly back.

Flying alongside her, Hiccup then asked "What was the situation like when you left?"

"Matt and I arrived just as Astrid and Tuffnut ran out of traps and defenses. Ruffnut's been captured, and Matt, Astrid, and Tuffnut are holding the fort down." Looking at Hiccup, she added "I don't know how long they can last."

"Let's speed it up then." Hiccup replied, his eyes narrowing "Let's bring our new friends and let them repay the Hunters for what they did to them."

"Any chance of telling me why you have wild dragons following all of you?" Heather asked, looking back and seeing a Deadly Nadder with deep scars all over it.

"These dragons were attacked and injured by Ryker and his men." Hiccup explained "It's kind of a long story, but we made friends with them and now they're following us."

"You'll have to fill me in after we finish cleaning up the Edge!" Heather replied with a large smile. Then, a lot quieter, said "Hiccup, I need to tell you something…"

"What's up?" Hiccup asked, turning to see her with a concerned expression.

"Windshear and I…when we were trying to find you guys, we were attacked." She explained, looking at him with worry.

Hiccup gasped at the news, which he instantly asked "When? By who, Hunters?"

"No…" Heather whispered, shaking her head "A dragon. One that I've never seen before."

"What did it look like?" He quickly followed up with.

"I didn't really get a good look at it. It honestly looked like Toothless; like a Night Fury." She explained, recalling the recent memory "But that's not all…it had a rider on it." Turning to face Hiccup, she was shocked to see his face pale in the moonlight.

"You…you're sure you saw someone? Riding this dragon?" He asked earnestly. It was a different tone that she ever heard from him. It was nervous, almost scared.

Nodding, she replied "Yeah. The dragon fired an orange blast at us, and sounded like Toothless when it dove into the ocean. It never came back up! At least near us. Honestly, if I hadn't chased it though, I don't think I would've ran into you guys." Then, realizing what she was saying, she added a lot more slowly "As if…that's what they were trying to do…"

Hiccup quickly returned his attention up ahead, saying quietly so that only Heather could hear "We'll talk about this after we help out Dragon's Edge. Right now, keep it quiet and don't tell anyone. Ok?"

Confused at the request, she could only nod. "Sure. I can do that."

"Thank you…" Hiccup whispered, looking forward and urging Toothless to fly faster.

Confused, Heather simply shook her head and followed alongside.

* * *

Wasatch let out an angry huff, looking out from under the brush he and Matt were hiding in. It was obvious the dragon was bored sitting and waiting.

"Easy boy. We wait for the signal. Ok?" Matt quietly said, moving a branch out of the way to look from their hiding spot. There she was. Ruffnut tied and gagged to a tree. Four Hunters were positioned around her, all armed with bows and dragon root arrows. Not really a problem for Wasatch, as he was able to chain his attacks. Flipping open his knife, he tested the blade by rubbing it along his finger. Sharp.

Thinking of Tuffnut's plan, he shook his head in admiration. Would it work? Possibly. If it did, they'd instantly have a frenzied army of dragons. Shaking his head, he whispered "Figures one of the twins would have thought of this."

Wasatch then let out a long yawn, trying to be quiet about it. Watching his dragon, Matt couldn't help but let one out himself. "Great. Thanks for reminding me how tired I am!" Matt whispered, lightly laughing. Joke or not, it was a true fact. Both dragon and rider were operating on low sleep. And right after a long trip from Berk. Dawn was starting to show signs, creating a pale grey line in the horizon, not helping Matt feel less tired. If anything, it was a constant reminder that he hadn't slept at all. Shaking his head, he simply thought to himself "I can't be more tired than Astrid and Tuffnut. They've been awake as long as I have and they've been fighting the entire time."

Suddenly, an eerie screech sounded off. The two peered from their hiding spot and saw a massive black dragon emerge, roaring as loud as it could! They could see the army of Hunters on the opposite beach scramble, trying to take cover. The four guards for Ruffnut were all mesmerized at the sudden appearance of the massive dragon. Their backs were turned and exposed to him.

"Go Wasatch!" Matt hissed, running out of the bushes.

Wasatch roared loudly, launching into the air. By the time the four Hunters realized a dragon was behind them, Wasatch was already charging up with lightning. Flying right above the four, he let out an eerie screech and let loose his charge. Lightning spewed from his mouth, hitting the ground and arcing to each Hunter.

"Aggghhh!" They all screamed, getting both fried and thrown by the electrical blast.

"Wwmmphh!" Ruffnut tried to cheer through her gag, seeing Wasatch hover over the fallen Hunters.

Matt was already there, slashing his knife down the ropes that held her to the tree. Feeling the ropes fall off, Ruffnut pulled the gag out of her mouth, and instantly began to say "Wooh! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, great. Come on! Let's go help the others!" Matt shouted, grabbing and dragging her to where Wasatch landed.

Another screech sounded, making all three turn to see the massive black dragon break up into hundreds of Night Terrors. They all then charged into the Hunter's army; screeching, clawing, and biting at them.

"I can't believe it…" Matt laughed, shaking his head in disbelief "It…it actually worked!"

"What worked?" Ruffnut asked, staring at the sight.

"We'll explain later. Right now, let's go help clean up this mess!" Matt replied, jumping onto Wasatch. Strapping himself in, he felt Ruffnut climb on behind him.

"So, did you stop her?" She asked, holding onto one of the many spikes.

"Stop who?" Matt asked, letting Wasatch launch into the air. Turning around, he stared at her with confusion.

"Darien! She's in Dragon's Edge looking for the Dragon Eye!" Ruffnut answered, smiling at the destruction and fighting below.

"What?! She's here?" Matt gaped, horrified at the news.

"Yeah, this is also a distraction for her. That's what I overheard at least." Ruffnut replied, not sensing the urgency of her information.

"Wasatch! Drop me off at the Edge!" Matt roared, flying over the battle "Go help Astrid and Tuffnut! Take Ruff with you!"

Wasatch hovered next to Matt's deck, letting his rider jump off.

"Tell Astrid that I'm searching for Darien!" He yelled, watching Ruffnut and Wasatch fly away.

"Wooh!" Ruffnut cheered, either not hearing or caring what Matt said. She was finally riding Wasatch, and she was going to have some fun with him.

Shaking his head, Matt unzipped his coat and tossed it into his room. As he threw it in, he was shocked to see it torn to pieces. His wake and snowboards were thrown on the floor, and his desk and papers were all opened and scattered. Darien was indeed looking for the Dragon Eye.

Flipping his knife closed, he pocketed it as he grabbed his hatchet that was laying on the floor. "This is it Darien. You're in my turf now…" He growled, jogging down a ramp.

Running past Astrid's room, he saw that it too, was torn up, but no Darien was inside. Moving along, he went to the club house, where Astrid had hidden the Dragon Eye in a loose panel. Jogging down the ramp, he froze as he passed Fishleg's room. Seeing the door cracked open, he peaked inside. His blood froze as he saw Darien laughing to herself, swinging a backpack over her shoulder.

Taking a step back, he then readied his hatchet and waited for her to walk out.

"Heh, that was easy…" She whispered, opening the door. Seeing Matt stand there with hatchet raised, her smile instantly disappeared and she froze in her tracks. Her hand immediately went to her dagger hilt, ready to draw.

"Don't." Matt growled, his arm itching to throw the hatchet in between her eyes "I promise I'm faster at throwing than you are drawing that knife."

"Matt!" She quickly said with a forced, cheery laugh; obviously nervous "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Shut up Darien. Drop your weapon and the bag, and get on your knees. You have no idea how bad I want to kill you right now."

"Oh?" She sneered, raising her hands up slowly "If you actually felt that way, I'm sure you would have already."

"Drop the weapon and the bag." He repeated, his eyes narrowing "That's your last warning."

Darien kept up her nervous smile, saying "Matt…surely we can talk abou-"

Suddenly an eerie scream sounded above them. Both looked up to see Hiccup fly over, followed by Heather, Snotlout, and Fishlegs; with a whole horde of dragons behind them! They all then dove down at the battle below, roaring and screeching at the top of their lungs.

Before Matt could even react, Darien leaped forward and planted her foot right in the leg; again right where he was slashed by Alvin.

"Aggh!" He roared, dropping to his knees. His leg shot lightning like pain up and down his leg. Almost like needles were pricking his bones. The worst part was, that it wasn't going away like it usually did. It kept on shooting pain up and down.

Darien then bolted away, running up a ramp and away from him.

"You're dead!" He roared, pushing himself to stand up. Raising his hatchet, he aimed and then hurled it right at her.

"Gah!" She cried out, the hatchet burying itself into her shoulder. Cutting the strap of her bag, she held onto it with her good hand. Though a lot slower, she kept on running away with the hatchet still in her, now towards the cliff side where the battle was taking place.

Limping because of the hit he took, Matt chased after her. Even with his handicap, he was moving a lot faster than she was. "Come here Darien! Let's finish this once and for all!"

* * *

"I love the smell of Zippleback gas in the morning!" Snotlout roared, letting Hookfang lay down a stream of fire along the beach.

Between the Night Terror's freaking out, the wild dragons taking revenge, and the dragon riders hitting specific targets, it seemed to be a battle that was lost before it started. Ryker's men were running around, trying to take cover on an exposed and open beach.

"Hold your ground! Shields up!" Ryker roared, jumping back from where a wild Nadder shot its spines "Archers! Shoot down the bigger dragons! Those with swords, deal with the Night Terrors!"

No sooner had he said that, a lightning strike blasted one of his men next to him. Horrified, Ryker looked up to see Wasatch rocket above him at incredible speeds.

"No! You did it wrong!" Ruffnut shouted, shaking her head angrily "I said the big guy! Hit the big guy! I thought you were a sharp shooter?"

Wasatch growled angrily, shaking around in the air and making jerking movements.

"Whoa! Whoa-Aaaagghhh!" Ruffnut shouted, getting bucked off the dragon. Falling through the air, she was suddenly stopped as Barf grabbed her out of the air.

"Welcome back sis!" Tuffnut replied with a smile, watching Barf flip her over his head and onto her saddle.

"Man, now I know why Matt straps himself down." She huffed, staring at the Skrill that went for another strike "Can't stay on that wild thing for nothing!"

"I agree sister. Shall we continue our raging, havoc wrecking fun?" Tuffnut asked, smiling at her.

"We shall!" She quickly replied, forgetting about Wasatch "Let's get 'em!"

Astrid landed Stormfly right on top of a couple Hunters, who just stared up at the angry Nadder. Smirking at them, she then felt a force slam into her from behind, forcing her off Stormfly. Rolling with her attacker, she kicked them off and sprung to her feet.

Shocked, she stared at Dagur who was already starting stand from where he landed. "Oh, Astrid!" He sang maniacally, grabbing his axe from off his back.

Astrid quickly drew her axe, scowling at the crazed Viking.

"How's the arm? I was hoping it would need to be amputated…" He taunted, grinning evilly at her.

Letting her anger pump her, she roared as she charged him. Acting like she was going to swing her axe from side to side, she then launched into a somersault. Dagur raised his axe, ready to bring it on top of her. Her somersault threw off his timing, allowing her to plant both feet into his chest and launch him. Using the inertia of the kick, she landed on her feet and sprinted at him, swinging her axe in a fury of swipes and slashes. Dagur was forced to jump back with each strike, unable to defend from the onslaught.

Astrid quickly spun around, extending her arms out as she was about to bring it right into his side. At the last possible second, Dagur raised his axe to block the strike. The force of the hit was so powerful, that it knocked his axe clear out of his hands! Astrid wasted no second on her advantage. With the top of her axe, she pushed into his throat and against the cliff wall, pinning him in place. "Well, well, well…tables certainly turned, didn't they?" She teased, flashing her confident smile whenever she had the upper hand. Dagur just gulped, realizing he helplessly lost to her.

Heather banked a hard right, giving Windshear a perfect shot to fire at a small boat trying to get away. Windshear's fiery blast easily ripped the wooden planks apart, sinking it instantly. "Come on girl! Stop that group of 'em over there!" She shouted, pointing to a number of Hunter's trying to row away. That's when she saw Wasatch scream right past them, letting loose a miniature lightning storm. The group of men instantly scattered, with a few unlucky ones that didn't move as quick.

"Wait…where's Matt?" She asked, seeing the Skrill was riderless. Looking around the battlefield, being unable to find him, she quickly flew to the twins and asked. "Ruff! Where's Matt?"

"I dunno. He just muttered something about stopping Darien and then jumped off." She replied, shrugging at the question.

"What?! And you never told any of us?!" Heather cried out angrily "Where did he jump off at?"

"Back at his room." Ruff shouted, riding Barf and Belch down into a strafing dive.

"Come on Windshear!" She shouted, urging her to fly towards Dragon's Edge. Her heart racing, she could only imagine what he was thinking. And maybe even doing. Flying over the cliff, she gasped as she saw Matt chasing Darien on the grass field towards the cliff. He was limping horribly, and in obvious pain; but Darien looked even worse! Flying right above her, she saw exactly why. Matt's hatchet was sticking out of the back of her shoulder. Landing Windshear in front of her, Heather leaped off and cut her off. Darien stopped, freezing at the sight of the growling Razorwhip and axe wielding rider.

Matt, though limping, leaped forward and tackled the frozen Darien, pulling her down and pinning her. 'It's over Darien!" He roared, pulling out his hatchet from her.

"Agh!" She cried, vividly flinching in pain.

Rolling her onto her back, he then leveled the hatchet at her eye. "Give me one God damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now! One reason!"

"Matt!" Heather shouted, running to him.

"Get back Heather!" Matt roared, not taking his eyes off of Darien "This is between me and her. Not you, not anyone!" Darien's eyes were filled with fear and shock, not knowing what he was willing to do. She's seen him mad, even a little crazy; but not outright ruthless and murderous!

"I'm going to count to three, and you better have a reason why I should let you live. If not, then I'm going to carve you out…" He growled softly, pushing his knee into her stomach. His eyes were black with anger and hatred, extinguishing any hope she had for mercy.

"One…" He counted, glaring at her.

"Matt! What's wrong with you?" Heather shouted, also staring at him in shock and horror.

"Two…" He kept going, not even acknowledging Heather's shocked cries.

"Matt…" Darien whispered, her body starting to quiver.

"Three…" He refused to let up, now letting the hatchet blade rub down her cheek, cutting it slightly.

"Because I know what the end plan is!" She shouted, giving in to her fear.

"Keep talking." He ordered, not taking the hatchet's blade off her cheek

"Ryker isn't the man in charge! He's taking orders." Darien cried out, seeing that Matt relax a little bit. At least temporarily.

Matt stared at her, glaring into her fear filled eyes.

"He has a brother! I haven't met him yet, but he's called Viggo! Viggo Grimborn!" She kept on saying, staring at Matt helplessly.

Heather, hearing this news, gently rested her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt…we need her alive. This is obviously something we need to know more about."

Breathing hard, Matt could only stare at her. Pulling the hatchet away from her face, he then punched her in the cut shoulder.

"Gaggghh!" She cried, shutting her eyes and gripping her shoulder in pain.

"That's for hurting my friends." Matt growled, raising his hatchet above him "And this is for me."

"Matt!" Heather shouted, reaching to grab his arm and stop him.

Swinging down, he bashed the handle of the hatchet into her head, knocking her out.

"Matt…" Heather whispered, realizing what he was doing.

"I shouldn't have given her the chance…" He whispered, struggling to stand up with his leg throbbing "I should have just killed her…"

Heather quickly grabbed his arm and helped him up. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, she supported him as he stood up. The sun was now peaking over the ocean, creating a brilliant view as the rays of light blended with the smoke from the battle. Walking him over to the edge of the cliff, they looked out to see two remaining ships sailing away. The rest of the riders were celebrating the victory, with the wild dragons and Night Terrors joining in the excitement.

"It's over Matt…it's over." Heather whispered, bearing him up.

"Heather, you should know this. It's never over." He quietly whispered, watching the few ships disappear into the horizon.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Another round of chapters. As far as the story itself goes, we might be...halfway? Maybe? Hope you're enjoying it so far! And again, thanks to all those supporting it and reviewing it! It means a lot to me! I cannot say that enough!**

- **Dustnblood**


	13. Chapter 12: A Tale Untold

**Chapter Twelve: A Tale Untold**

* * *

"Quit moving around!" Heather huffed impatiently, trying to keep the wooden splints in place.

"You keep aggravating the leg!" Matt replied angrily, clenching his teeth. Closing his eyes, he felt her push down on one of the splints, while wrapping it with a bandage. His leg lit up in pain, as if someone was running a sword through it. Again.

"I've got to push on it, otherwise what's the point of trying to brace it?" She replied, equally frustrated.

After the battle, and cleaning up Dragon's Edge; most of the riders went to secure the wild dragons they adopted to the island and to clean up the traps and defenses that Tuffnut prepared. The whole ordeal took the rest of the day, while Hiccup and Astrid went and secured Darien. Hiccup, and everyone else, forced Matt to go to the clubhouse; where Heather was trying to help ease the pain in his leg from being hit directly there.

"Ugh, what a pain…" He huffed, staring at his leg "Pun intended."

Heather finally let a small smile grow. After seeing Matt almost murder Darien in cold blood, she was glad to see that he was returning to his former self. Though she couldn't blame him for being that angry and ruthless with her, since she was sure she'd act the same way if she had Dagur in the same position.

"How's he doing Heather?" Hiccup asked, walking into the club house with the twins and Fishlegs behind him.

"He's fine. Just acting like a baby." She quickly replied, ignoring his angry glare.

Shaking his head, Matt then turned to Hiccup and growled "I've had worse hits on the leg before. Why are you making me have a splint? It's not going to help the pain."

"We don't know that. Maybe if you brace it, it'll stop hurting while running or even boarding." Hiccup replied adamantly "Besides, I don't believe you that you've had worse hits. Usually you can cover up your limp, but you haven't stopped since your fight with Darien."

"Where is she?" He asked, gritting his teeth a second time as Heather began to tie off the bandage.

"Astrid and Snotlout are taking care of her. They patched her shoulder where you hit her, and are tying her up. Hands in front, so she has limited mobility, but can still eat and drink." He answered, taking a seat near where he lay.

"Should've just let her bleed out." Matt growled, watching Heather begin to tie a second bandage around the pair of splints "That's what she wanted to happen to me and Astrid on the Hunter's ship. You know, after she stabbed me and slashed Astrid's arm."

"But we're not like her Matt!" Hiccup quickly replied, glaring at him "Listen, after we interrogate her, we're taking her to Outcast Island where she'll be locked up for good."

"Just to be broken out of as soon as Dagur learns where she is." Matt huffed, still not sold on the idea.

Hiccup just shook his head in wonder and worry "Matt, listen to you! You've never been this cold hearted to somebody."

"Because nobody else hurt me, or those I care about like she did!" Matt replied loudly. Gesturing to Heather, he explained "The only person that has an idea of why I'm acting like this, is Heather!"

Heather looked at him in shock and confusion, unsure of what he meant. To which he explained "When she was…associated with Dagur; she captured you and Astrid, along with Toothless and Stormfly, remember? When I came back?"

Hiccup nodded, remembering the shock he had when he learned Heather was working for Dagur. Heather herself then realized what Matt was talking about, and the point he was bringing up. She remembered when he was ruthless before. It was because of her; at least the last time he acted this way.

"I…I was a jerk to her. That's being put very lightly of what I was." Matt began to say, looking at Heather with an apologetic expression "I wanted so badly to kill her. Especially after I learned she was your friend." Looking back at Hiccup, he continued "I beat her, tortured Windshear, tied her up, and left her to die in a cave."

"Hey, it's ok." Heather quickly said with a small smile "You made me see the truth during that time…"

Matt just shook his head "It's not alright, but the point I'm making is that if someone hurts those I care about, I have no remorse or mercy to them. Especially if it's someone that was trusted or someone I-"

"Liked?" Heather interrupted, looking at Matt to watch his reaction.

"…I guess so…" He replied, looking at her in the eyes "I technically did like her. But that was right before she…well, did what she did." Looking at Heather he then whispered "Remember Heather, I chose to stay here for a reason."

Heather just nodded, letting a small smile grow on her face. She knew why he chose to stay. She may not be the only reason, but she knew she was a big part of it. Returning her attention to the splint, she finished tying it off.

"Done?" He asked, looking at it skeptically.

"Done. Come on." She huffed, standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Easy does it." He grunted, feeling her pick him up off the floor. Testing the leg, he then said "I'll give it a try. I mean, I guess it'd do the same as the brace you built me when my leg was first slashed by Alvin."

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Hiccup admitted "If this does help, I'll try to build something more permanent for you."

"Shouldn't be too hard for you to make." Fishlegs chimed in, smiling at the thought of Hiccup creating something new.

"So. Since Matt's out for a bit, can we ride Wasatch for him?" Tuffnut asked, looking excited at the idea of riding the Skrill.

"If he doesn't buck you off like he did with Ruffnut." Heather huffed, making sure Matt was able to walk on his own.

The twins just looked at each other with mischievous grins. No one said no.

"So, what did you find out of Darien? Anything?" Matt asked, limping slightly as he continued to walk around to test the splint. It did help a bit, thought the brace was already shifting a little as he walked. But, at least he could walk on his own now.

Hiccup shook his head, watching Matt as he walked around "Nothing yet. She's barely woken up from that hit you gave her. Even then, she's a little delirious. We're letting her rest and get some food. We'll talk to her tomorrow morning."

"A little too kind, don't you think?" He growled, glaring at Hiccup.

"Matt! We want answers! Not something that she'll barely remember and when she's unable to think clearly!" Hiccup replied, shaking his head angrily "Just let me handle this, ok?"

Matt breathed out an angry huff, trying to vent his frustration.

"But, we did search her bag. Found something a little worrying." Hiccup began to say, looking at everyone with concern.

"What was it?" Matt asked, a little alarmed at Hiccup's concerned look.

"She had the Dragon Book packed away. And that was it." He announced, looking up at him with pursed lips.

"The Dragon Book? I thought they were after the Dragon Eye?" Fishlegs said in surprise "Why did she have the Dragon Book?"

"I'll be finding out about that tomorrow. Astrid and I are going to be the first ones to talk to her." Hiccup replied, folding his arms "Until then, we're keeping a guard posted in the Dragon Hanger at all times. I'm going to guess Dagur will be doing anything to get her back."

"I agree." Matt said aloud, nodding at the suggestion "Dragon and rider need to be watching her at all times."

"Except you Matt. You're not going to do anything with her. Guarding, or questioning." Hiccup announced, watching for his reaction.

"Why?!" He barked out, taken off guard by the order.

"For her safety. And your sanity." Hiccup answered, shrugging at the reason "I realize you blame yourself for the reason why Darien's here. And for what's happened to Heather and Astrid. But you're not at fault! And you're definitely not taking out your anger on her! Well, any more than what you have already."

"That makes absolutely no sense!" He roared, limping to Hiccup "I know how to get under her skin! I can make her talk!"

"That doesn't involve torturing or injuring her? Or literally getting under her skin?" Hiccup asked, not backing down from his decision.

"She tortured Heather and Windshear for weeks! Did you forget that?!" Matt roared, stepping up to Hiccup.

Reaching up, he grabbed Matt by the shoulder, saying "Listen, Matt. You're exhausted. We're all exhausted. Even if Darien was well enough to question, we're not even ready ourselves. Let's take the rest of the evening and night off, rest up, and then we'll tackle this in the morning."

"Without me, apparently." Matt huffed, scowling at Hiccup. Shaking his head, he reluctantly agreed as he followed Hiccup out. "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow. Who's watching her first?"

"Snotlout and Hookfang." Hiccup answered, turning to walk out "Then it'll be me and Toothless. When Astrid wakes up, we'll start questioning her."

"I'm still going to talk to you about that." Matt huffed, shaking his head "But tomorrow."

Hiccup just nodded, turning and walking towards his room, with everyone else walking out and over the various ramps that led to their individual rooms.

Matt slowly made his way down a ramp, to which he heard Heather walk beside him. "I can't believe he's not letting help deal with her! It's my probl-"

"Hey, forget about it." Heather whispered, looking at him with concern "We'll think about it when we get some sleep, ok? Hiccup's right; we're all exhausted. We've been up for more than twenty four hours!"

"Fine…" Matt replied, staring off into nothing.

"Come on, let's make sure you actually make it to your room." She teased, gently grabbing his arm and swinging it over her, making sure he wouldn't fall on accident.

"Heh…feels wrong that you're the one babying me. It's just my leg. Nothing new." Matt replied, letting a sheepish smile grow on his face. The first one in a long time.

"Good! Now you know how I feel when you worry over me so much!" Heather quickly replied, smiling back at him.

Shaking his head, he then explained "Just wanted to be the guy that deserves someone like you."

"Shut up Matt." Heather laughed, lightly hitting him in the chest. Then a lot quieter, whispered "I feel the same way."

Matt just smiled, happy that the feeling was mutual. Shaking his head, he then asked "So, where're you sleeping tonight?"

"Windshear and I are going to bunk down in the arena." She answered with a smile. Walking up to Matt's room, she added "Been awhile since we slept under the stars."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Matt quickly said, opening the door. Gently pushing her in front of him, he then said "I got a bedroll I'll use. You take the bed."

"Matt! I told you I don't want to be babied either!" She cried out in frustration "You're just as tired as I am, and you need to let your leg recover!"

"You've haven't had a bed most your life! I'm just letting you enjoy one. I mean, you haven't really had a room either!" Matt defended "I'm trying to be fair with you, not baby you."

Seeing that he was genuinely thinking of her, and not trying to pamper her, she shook her head with an understanding smile "Tell you what. We'll compromise. You take the bed, and I'll take the bed roll."

"Not much of a compromise." Matt huffed, frowning at the idea.

Smiling, she walked him to his bed, explaining "I'll sleep in here. Not outside. Windshear can sleep on the deck and Wasatch can have his bed back too."

Wasatch growled at the idea, radiating lightning in excitement that he'd be getting his stone slab back. Windshear looked a little less than pleased, who simply bumped Heather in the back.

Heather then smiled, turning around and petting Windshear. "Or she can lay down with me. You've got enough room on your floor."

"Ugh, just because I'm ready to crash, I'll agree to that. Besides, Windshear is more than welcome to sleep anywhere she wants." Matt whispered while shaking his head at Wasatch. Pulling off his tunic, he tossed it on top of his makeshift dresser. Relishing in the cool air, he let his relaxed smile return "Don't think I can argue with you, even if I wanted to…"

"Maybe we should make you stay up longer. Just to keep you from being able to argue with us tomorrow." She replied, smirking at him "I mean, if that's the case…" At that, she began to unbuckle her armor shoulder plates, as well as her forearm guards; tossing them near where Windshear began to lay down, at the foot of Matt's bed.

"Ugh, always has to have the last word, huh?" He laughed, walking to a shelf. Part of cleaning up the Edge, Matt spent some time organizing his room; since Darien tore it apart. Grabbing the bedroll resting atop the shelf, he turned and handed it to her with a smile "You're impossible sometimes, you know that?"

"I guess it's because that's the only way to deal with you and your Haddock stubbornness!" She teased again, taking the bedroll. At that, she pecked him on the cheek, saying "Get some sleep. Who knows what'll happen to you tomorrow."

Taken back by the action, he could only smile. "C'mere you!" Reaching over, he grabbed her and pulled her down into his bed with him.

"Matt!" She yelled, unprepared to be pulled down.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am?" Matt asked, grabbing her arms and holding them in place.

Heather tried to hit him playfully, but he refused to let go of her arms. Shocked at first, she then realized he just wanted to be with her. Going with the joke, she then said "No, but I guess you can tell me right now."

"Well, to begin, I got to meet you. In the most disastrous way possible." He began to say, sitting against his bed's head board.

Heather shifted herself so that she was sitting alongside him, smiling all the while.

"I'm lucky in the fact you didn't kill me. Lucky in the fact I found Wasatch to stop you from stabbing me…" He continued to list, teasing her with her evil actions she did to him.

"Ugh, Matt!" Heather groaned, shaking her head at him.

At that, the two just sat in his bed, enjoying being with each other. Regardless of what they went through, they were going to enjoy every moment they could with each other.

* * *

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out, lightly knocking on his door.

"Astrid? What're you doing up?" Hiccup called out, his head popping around the corner. Looking at her with confusion, he asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She replied, walking in. Toothless immediately welcomed her, smiling at her with a goofy grin. "Hey boy!" She said aloud, petting him softly. Looking at Hiccup, she then explained "I just need to talk to you."

"Huh, well, that's actually great timing." Hiccup replied, walking up to her "I need to talk to you about something as well."

Astrid looked at him with confusion, to which she just nodded in acknowledgement.

Guiding her to take a seat on his desk, he then said "You first though." At that, he lit a small candle, lighting his room.

"Heh, reminds me of right when I told you I was joining the guard. Remember back on Wasatch's island?" She teased, remembering the last time they had to tell each other something.

"I hope it's not that again." Hiccup replied with a small smile "Might have to kidnap you to keep you from leaving."

"Guess you've done it before. What'd stop you from doing it a second time?" She asked, smiling back at him.

The two laughed at the memory, relishing the feeling they both had after that special flight and night. It changed both their lives. Hiccup stared at Astrid, enjoying her company. Even after all they went through together, she was still as beautiful as the first moment he realized it. Actually more beautiful than before.

Astrid caught him staring at her, which she instantly blushed and looked away from him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Realizing what he did, Hiccup coughed awkwardly, looking away. "Hey, I didn't have the chance to tell you, but you did amazing defending Dragon's Edge. Coordinating Matt and Tuff, using limited defenses, the list goes on. I don't know how you did it."

"Eh, well, I guess I learned something too." Astrid replied, letting the awkward moment go "I learned to depend on others. Even if they seem crazy."

Hiccup smiled, knowing she was being humble. Resting his hand on her shoulder guard, he then asked "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, uh…" Astrid began to say. Thinking about what she was going to bringing up, she let out a long sigh. It was the first time she was going to talk about it. Since she was…betrayed. "It's about him Hiccup. You know who I'm referring to…I need to talk about-"

"Wait, you're kidding me?" Hiccup interrupted, gaping at her. Squaring up to her, he looked at her with a frantic look "Astrid, that's what I was going to talking to you about!"

"Really? Why?" She asked, surprised at the coincidence.

"Heather, when she was searching for us, she was attacked by a dragon." Hiccup explained, staring at Astrid "She said the dragon looked and sounded like a Night Fury, but came out of and disappeared in the ocean. It fired an orange blast at her and Windshear." Then, a lot quieter, whispered "It had a rider on it."

"No…" She gasped, looking away and staring at the floor "Then it makes sense. He's the one leaving the messages to Matt."

"What? What do you mean?" Hiccup cried out, staring at her "What messages? You mean more than the one he found on Changewing Island?"

"Matt's found two more messages. Both of them referring to us and you." Astrid answered softly "He was meaning to tell you, but never had a chance. The last one he found said something about him being adopted in the same family. That he and Matt are brothers."

"They're not brothers! He's not my brother anymore! Not after wha-" Hiccup growled, his eyes narrowing.

"I know Hiccup, trust me, I know! But that's not what he sees. Obviously." Astrid cried out in frustration. Shutting her eyes, she reluctantly went back to the memories she tried so hard to block. Gripping the edge of the desk, she angrily said "I don't want to admit it Hiccup, but I'm going to have to. He's trying to come back. And he's trying to use Matt as a door."

Hiccup just stared at the floor. So many emotions flooding him. Anger, joy, confusion, sadness. He had it all. Anger, for what had happened. Joy, for the fact that he was indeed still alive. Confusion, trying to think of a reason why he wanted to come back. Sadness, as he thought of the loss of a friend he had; no, not a friend, a brother. He and Stoick had adopted him into their family, saved him from a terrible fate; and only to be stabbed in the back later.

"Hiccup. What do we do?" Astrid asked, also staring at the floor angrily "I swear if I see him, I might cut him in half the moment he tries to talk to me." Forcing a fake laugh, she quickly added "If he doesn't shoot me in the back with that crossbow!"

"I don't know what to do, Astrid." Hiccup admitted, earning him a surprised look on her face "But I do know we need to tell Matt. And Heather."

Astrid slowly began to nod, reluctantly agreeing with him. "I think we should too, but…it's going to be hard for me."

Hiccup only nodded, understanding exactly why.

"We cared for each other Hiccup. We were…" She choked out, anger rushing through her. Gaining her composure, she then said "He's a killer Hiccup. We can't let him near Matt!"

"Or Heather." He added quietly. Looking at her, he then added "I'll do most of the talking tomorrow, so you don't need to-"

"I'll be fine Hiccup." She said with a growl "I'll add to the explanations, if you talk about the main parts."

"Agreed. I'll be alright with that." Hiccup replied in acknowledgement.

Letting out a sigh, Astrid shook her head gently "And here I thought we were done with that nightmare Huh, stupid of me to think that..."

"As long as he's alive, that nightmare will never end." Hiccup whispered, staring out at nothing.

At that, the two sat in silence, reluctantly remembering the friend they once had, and the monster he turned into. Into something he warned them he might become. A heartless killer.

* * *

"Hey Matt, Heather! Are you guys' awak- Oh! What the?!" A voice shouted, causing Matt to jolt awake.

Getting his bearings straight, he looked up to see both Hiccup and Astrid staring at him. Hiccup was carrying a tray of food, while Astrid had a couple of mugs. Both had wide eyes, shocked at seeing him.

"Uh…we can come back." Astrid began to say, her blue eyes almost getting wider as she focused on something next to him.

Confused, Matt looked over to see what she was staring at. "What the?!" He yelped in shock. Laying right next to him, was Heather; who was blushing bright red and looking incredibly embarrassed.

"No! No! No! It's not what it looks like!" He shouted, scooting away as fast as he could. Not thinking, he accidently fell off his bed, pulling the blanket with him. "Grrgghhh…" He grunted, tweaking his leg. Again. Rolling onto his knees, he looked up at Hiccup and Astrid, revealing his shirtless body "I promise! Nothing happened!"

"It's true! We were just talking last night and fell asleep!" Heather quickly seconded, now sitting up in the bed and scooting away from Matt. Her face was now beet red, not helping her calm down. She tried to hide her armor plates laying on the floor, kicking them under the bed.

"Are you…sure? We can come back." Hiccup replied, already taking a few steps backwards.

Matt's eyes then narrowed. Struggling to stand up, he then yelled "Nothing was going on! We just fell asleep together, and it got hot! You know how muggy it gets! I always take my shirt off when I go to sleep!" Pointing at Hiccup, he then ordered "You stay here Hiccup Haddock! What did you want?!"

Still looking awkward about the whole scene, Hiccup then said "Uh…we decided to bring you guys some lunch. Since you both slept over half the day away."

"We what?!" Heather cried out, staring at them with wide eyes "Wha-How's that possible?"

"You two were tired." Astrid replied with a shrug, now overcoming the shock of finding them in bed together. Setting the mugs on Matt's desk, she then teased "At least, that's what we thought."

"Nothing happened!" Matt growled, limping around his bed and grabbing a white, hooded tunic hanging next to his wakeboards.

At this time, both Windshear and Wasatch had woken up to the yelling and commotion. Wasatch let out a long yawn, stretching his wings and letting little jolts of lightning arc between his spikes. Standing up, he then began to walk out of Matt's room, pushing the door open.

"Why don't you go to, girl?" Heather suggested with her face still red. Lightly pushing Windshear out, she added "Go stretch your wings, and then we can give you some of Gothi's special paste."

Windshear groaned at the thought of eating the green paste. Jogging after Wasatch, the four watched the two dragons take off and fly away.

"So, hold on. Did you already talk to Darien?" Matt asked, finishing pulling his tunic on. Limping over, he grabbed the tray from Hiccup and went to set it on his desk.

"Yeah, she was pretty easy to get to talk. So long as we promised to keep her alive. And away from you." Astrid answered, grabbing a mug from the tray and opening a water skin "Think you scared her?"

"Wish I did more than just scare her." He replied, his face turning dark as he set the tray down. Looking at the meal, he then said "Smoked Herring, bread, and cheese. Sounds good actually."

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned lunch." Heather added, standing up as her stomach growled "Thanks!" By now the red in her face had disappeared and she was trying to move on, hoping everyone would forget what happened.

"No problem!" Hiccup replied with a wide smile. Then looking at Matt, asked "How's the splint?"

"You mean brace?" He replied, taking a seat on his bed. Grabbing a piece of his Herring, he continued to say "When it was tight, I think it did help. It still hurts, but that's because I never bothered to take off the brace last night." At that he glanced down and the bandages loosely holding the two splints together "Must've came loose last night while I was sleeping."

"Of course. While you were 'sleeping'." Astrid commented, smirking at him.

"Will you drop it already?!" Matt roared, glaring at Astrid.

"Easy Matt, she's just teasing." Hiccup laughed, grabbing a chair and sitting down across from him. Heather at this point sat next to Matt on his bed, already tearing into the food.

"So, what did Darien have to say? Anything news worthy?" Matt asked, looking at Astrid.

"She was after the Dragon Book for the sake of knowing what we know. And to issue a trade for it with the Dragon Eye. She was supposed to get it because it talks about all the ways to calm a dragon, rather than just its weak points like the Dragon Eye." Astrid began to explain.

"And she mentioned a guy named Viggo Grimborn. He's the one in charge of the Hunters, and a brother to Ryker." Hiccup added, puzzling over the information "She never met him yet, saying that Ryker seemed adamant to keep it that way for a while."

"Do you believe her?" Matt asked, looking at Hiccup skeptically.

"Mostly. I'll admit that some of it sounds like its partial information, but if Ryker isn't the head man of the Hunters, we need to find this Viggo guy." Hiccup replied, shaking his head in frustration.

"Well, maybe we can use Darien as leverage. Have the Hunter's tell us where Viggo is in exchange for her!" Heather suggested, looking at Hiccup and then to Astrid "I mean, it worked for Matt when he negotiated for you guys. He trapped me in that cave and was able to persuade Dagur to let you guys go."

"No. We're not letting her go. For anything!" Matt quickly snapped, catching her off guard "She's done enough damage. Honestly, the only reason why I'm not going down there right now to kill her, is because you guys promised she'd get to live! That, and you'd stop me before I could get to her."

"Tell you what, we'll think of what to do with her later. Right now, Astrid and I need to tell you something." Hiccup said, setting his plate down. Astrid took a seat on the desk, looking concerned at the subject.

"What is it? Something you need help with?" Matt asked, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"No. This is something I should have told you a long time ago. Like when you first came here three years ago." Hiccup began to say, shifting uncomfortably "Honestly, this is a surprise to me that I have to talk about it. I thought we were done with it."

"Hiccup…you're talking like I'm supposed to know what's going on." Matt pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been receiving messages. Right?" Hiccup asked, shifting in his seat.

Matt instantly began to explain "Oh, yeah! About that…I've been trying to find a moment to tell yo-"

"Stop. Astrid told me everything." Hiccup said, raising his hand to signal he wasn't mad "I haven't been entirely open with you either."

Matt stopped, staring at Hiccup in confusion. Settling down in his seat, he decided just to wait and see what Hiccup was talking about.

"The person giving you those messages, is someone that we used to know. Formerly a friend." Hiccup explained, looking down at the floor "He was…we were all close to him." Glancing at Astrid, who gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles, added "Some more than others."

Matt picked up on the clues, causing him to call out to Astrid "Wait, is this the traitor you mentioned to me?"

Astrid only nodded, glaring at the floor. If she could, she'd have burnt a hole in it.

"And you think he's leaving these messages for me?" Matt continued to shout, looking at Hiccup.

"I know it's him. The phrases. The context. It all points to him." Hiccup answered.

"That's great, but why is he interested in Matt?" Heather interrupted, staring at Hiccup in confusion.

"I think he's interested in both of you." Hiccup explained, looking at Heather.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, now sounding worried. If this was involving Heather, he needed to know everything. He wasn't going to let another Darien situation happen. Not again.

"When Heather was searching for us, while you guys were defending the Edge, she ran into a dragon." Hiccup explained, looking at Heather.

Matt turned and stared at her, wanting to know what Hiccup was talking about.

"This dragon attacked you and Windshear, right?" Hiccup asked, making sure he was correct.

"Yeah, came out of the sea and fired an orange blast at us." Heather confirmed.

"And you saw a rider on it?" Hiccup asked again.

"You saw what?!" Matt gasped, gaping at Heather.

"Yeah. Disappeared right before we met found you guys." Heather acknowledged, giving Matt a shrug "It only fired once at us, and then turned tail and flew away."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Matt asked, staring at her with concern.

"Never really had the time. Or really thought about it." Heather answered "Didn't think it was a big deal with the Edge under attack."

"But it is a big deal." Hiccup interrupted, taking both their attention. "That dragon Heather, the one you've never seen before, is called a Sand Wraith. It fires burning sand out of its mouth, and is the only Tidal Class dragon that can burrow."

"Wait, burrow, as in…" Matt began to say.

"Bury itself." Hiccup confirmed "Usually in soft dirt, like sand. But it will dig anywhere it needs too." Looking at Heather, he then explained "A Sand Wraith looks like a Night Fury. Same size, same wings, and even create the high pitch scream when diving. The few differences between the two, is that it a Sandwraith has a different tail, has spikes on its back, and can't retract his teeth. Which are like razors."

"And this rider…he's who then?" Heather asked.

"The traitor." Astrid growled, looking up with fire in her eyes. Finally releasing the desk, she folded her arms and explained "He trained the Sand Wraith and flew with us right when we learned how to train dragons." Gesturing to Matt, she added "He flew with us for a little less than a year. Left a few months before you first showed up."

Matt and Heather stared at them, blown away at the new knowledge of another dragon rider that was banished from them. An outcast.

"So, why me?" Matt asked "Why is he leaving messages for me?"

"I don't know." Hiccup answered "My guess? To try and get you to side with him."

"Ok, hold on. What did he do?" Heather asked, staring at Hiccup "Why would he want Matt, or me, to side with him?"

"This…guy. We actually saved him." Hiccup began to explain "We took him to our home, and adopted him as one of our own." Looking at Matt, he added "My dad adopted him into our family. That's why he said you were brothers."

"And you never told me about him? About all of this?!" Matt cried out, shocked at the revelation.

"It's not the easiest thing to talk about, Matt!" Astrid yelled, her eyes burning with fire "We cared about him! We did a lot for him!"

"And he did a lot for us too." Hiccup quickly cut in, looking at Astrid with worry. He knew this was tough for her, and was giving her every chance he could to let her cool down.

"Such as…" Matt asked, still looking like he was in shock.

"He saved Berk." Hiccup replied "He essentially sacrificed himself to save me, Toothless, and Astr-"

"Me." Astrid growled, her eyes narrowing "Technically twice, though one of those times was with Hiccup."

"What did he do that you had to banish him?" Heather asked, staring at them with shock "I mean, I've done some pretty…questionable things to you guys. What did he do?"

"Well…to give you the short version." Hiccup began to say "He found out that someone was still alive, and asked…he asked me to help him kill this person right when he learned about it."

"Who?" Matt quizzed, trying to soak in all the new information.

"Doesn't really matter." Hiccup answered "The important thing is that I refused to help him right then. I wanted to wait and get a real plan. But he wouldn't listen."

Astrid started to take deep breaths, as if trying to vent the rage that was building up inside of her.

"He…he attacked me when I had Toothless stop his dragon." Hiccup whispered, his eyes misting a little. A wave of sadness rushed over him as he revisited the memory. He thought the years would have made it easier; rather, they almost made it harder. "I don't remember much of the fight, as he knocked me out almost immediately."

"That's where I came in…" Astrid whispered hoarsely, looking up at Matt and Heather. Her eyes weren't burning with fire like earlier, but almost watering up instead. Her teeth was still clenched, but her demeanor almost flipped.

"Just so you guys know, this…traitor, and I were…close." She continued to whisper "I mean…really close."

Matt and Heather glanced at each other, again blown away at the information. Astrid liked someone other than Hiccup?!

"I rushed and defended Hiccup." She recounted "We've always practiced fighting each other, as he was good with a dagger. But this was different. He was angry, as if nothing could stop him. It was like…none of us mattered anymore." Shaking her head, she then growled "Like I didn't matter to him anymore."

Matt just stared at her, unable to even think of words to say.

"I remember it was the first time I felt like I couldn't beat him. Even if I got the upper hand on the fight, I knew I couldn't get myself to finish the job." She whispered, looking away from Matt and Heather. After a moment of silence, she then finished the story "He knocked me down and held his dagger over my throat. I…I really thought he was going to end me right there. Then, I don't know what happened, but he slowly got off of me. He mumbled something to himself and then got on his dragon, about to fly away." Shutting her eyes, she whispered quietly "I told him to never come back. And he promised he wouldn't. He said he'd never come back to hurt us." Then, opening her eyes with the fire back, she growled "And now here he is. Breaking his promise. Like the liar and traitor he is."

Matt and Heather stared at her, unsure of what to say. Hiccup then spoke up, taking the attention away from her. "This guy. He's trying to use you Matt. He's trying to use you to get back with us; or at us."

Matt just nodded, realizing that Hiccup was just warning him. Looking at him in the eye, he then asked "One question, if I can ask one."

"Go ahead." Hiccup replied, sitting back in his chair.

"What's his name? You keep saying him or he." He asked, looking at Hiccup with confusion "Who is he?"

Sighing, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. Astrid slowly nodded, closing her eyes and bowing her head. Looking at Matt in the eyes, Hiccup then said "His name's…Ukiah."

* * *

"So what're we going to do then?!" Dagur roared, his eyes bulging at Ryker.

"She's the one that was adamant about not being caught, it's her fault." Ryker replied in an uncaring voice "If she hadn't gone off with her wild plan of hers, instead of helping us charge in the main fight, maybe she'd be here with us."

"We failed to distract them! That's why she was captured!" Dagur protested, not being quiet about it "We sail back right now! We go and get her back!"

"With what army? We failed to conquer them when with all my men and ships!" Ryker growled, his eyes narrowing "If yeh want to get her back so bad, take yer remaining men and go ahead! As far as I'm concerned, I'm only worrying about getting the Dragon Eye! Which is set back again!"

"Grrhhhh!" Dagur growled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Ship ahoy!" A Hunter called out, drawing both their attentions.

"Great. I hope it's another trader." Ryker growled, walking to the side of the ship "Supplies are getting a little low."

"Don't change the subject! We're not done talking about this!" Dagur yelled, following Ryker.

"I'm done talking about this." He growled, eyeing Dagur dangerously. Seeing Dagur not make a move on him, he then focused on the approaching ship. It wasn't big, but wasn't small either. He could already see a small group of men on its deck. A white flag was raised as well, signaling that they wanted to talk.

"Hmph. Guess we better see what they want first. Then we can raid them." He growled, watching the ship approach.

"Hail! Fellow seafarers." A voice called. A lone man stood on the bow of the ship.

"Aye, we're Dragon Hunters. What do yeh want?" Ryker shouted back, staring at the man.

"My chief wishes to speak with your leader!" The man shouted.

"I am the leader. Who is yer chief?" Ryker growled, standing up straighter.

Before the man could reply, a mammoth of a man walked into view. Standing at least six or seven inches taller than the spokesman, the giant carried a large executioner styled axe like a walking staff, as it was just as tall as he was. Ryker's dragon hunting trained eye easily spotted it to be made of dragon bones. The giant wore a tattered cloak, going only down to just above his knees. He wore a hood over him as well, shadowing his face from the burning daylight.

"I. I am their chief." The man spoke simply, yet powerfully.

"Well, yeh have my attention for a split moment." Ryker announced, trying not to gape at the size of the behemoth "Tell meh what yeh want! Before I decide to sink yer ship."

"Trust me. We've sunk ships bigger than yours…" The man quickly rebutted "But in answer to your question, I have a simple proposition for you. You help me, and I'll help you."

"I don't take kindly to threats…" Ryker growled drawing his sword "What kind of proposition?"

"I understand you're having troubles with some dragon riders…" The man spoke, a smile slowly growing on his shadowed face "'Specifically Berkians. Led by a Hiccup Haddock?"

"Aye, we may be…" Ryker reluctantly agreed, surprised at what the stranger knew.

"I help you get an upper hand on them, I want your help hunting a boy and a dragon." The stranger continued to explain.

"Well, it's obvious that yeh can help meh with all the riders, when yeh can't even get one yerself." Ryker sneered, a smile growing on his face.

"You misheard me. I need help hunting him down. Not dealing with him." The stranger whispered "I promise you, I've killed more dragons than you've probably seen in your lifetime. And I've been fighting with this dragon rider long before anyone else has…He's nothing like those you're fighting. He's a killer by blood and choice." Standing up straight, he then loudly asked "Take it or leave it. I'm not planning on wasting my time, nor breath, talking to you anymore!"

Ryker eyed the stranger. Judging by the way he talked, and with what he could see, his threats and promises were real. "One question then…and then we'll work out a deal." Ryker began to say "What's yer name?"

Silent for a moment, the hooded stranger slowly began to chuckle, creating an eerie feeling in the air. "Name's don't matter. But, for your sake…my name is the Forsaken Chief. Strogg the Stone."

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as some of the humor I tried throwing in it. As a side note, today was my last day for my Tax internship in sunny Florida. I'll be driving back across the country sometime next midweek. I hope to post at least two chapters before then, and should probably be able to put one out during my trip when I stop in for the couple of nights it'll take me. But no promises.**

 **In answer to a reviewer's question, asking if Matt will ever have a gun, no. At least, I do not plan on letting a gun wander in the series. That's what makes Matt special (To me.) He's a kid from a different time, learning to adapt. He's no different from anyone else except what he brings and develops himself. Such as a Dragon Boarder.**

 **On a side note, if you have no idea what or who Ukiah is, his story was written a few months ago. If you want, and I suggest, check out his story at HTTYD: Hiccup and the Vagabond. Other than that, hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 13: Double the Lightning

**Chapter Thirteen: Double the Lightning**

* * *

"Aaaaaaand…done!" Hiccup announced, lifting the contraption off his desk and showing it to Matt.

"Wow! It's a…It's a thing. That's for sure." He replied, unsure of what to make of the object.

"Really? Can't even use your imagination? Even after I told you what it was?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, glaring at Matt.

"It's a brace that I have no idea how it works." He defended himself, standing up tenderly from his seat "Honestly, that's not what I had pictured in my head when you said you were building me one."

The object couldn't have been longer than a foot. It had two leather strap like belts, connected by three metal rods that were made of Gronckle Iron. The rods were located on one side, effectively showing they had to face outwards when on Matt's leg. Each rod had a little mechanism that caused them to expand and retract, and had a small lever linking all three mechanisms; which confused Matt as to the purpose.

"Here, put it on." Hiccup smiled, tossing it to him.

"Uh…right." Matt simply replied, catching the brace. Staring at it for a moment, he then began to loop the belts around where his leg hurt.

"It's upside down." Hiccup pointed out, smiling at him.

"Couldn't have made it easier to tell which way is which?" He huffed, quickly flipping it over and re-strapping it.

"See the lever? That has to face up." Hiccup explained, walking up to him.

"And what does it do?" Matt asked, cinching the straps on tight. Ensuring it wouldn't slide down his leg, he began to walk around.

"It extends the rods, making it stiffer and more solid for your leg to depend on, rather than your slashed bone." Hiccup answered, watching him walk around "Right now, it's nothing more than just three little rods attached to belts."

"I was going to say that I feel no different with it on." Matt admitted, heavily limping as he walked. Looking down at the brace, he then pushed down on the lever. The mechanisms on each rod rotated, making the metal rods extend. Almost instantly, he felt it stiffen. "Wow. Well, it works in regards that it does what you want it to do." He began to say, resuming walking in circles around Hiccup's room. Expecting to feel a sharp pain run through his leg, he was surprised to feel nothing at all. A small throbbing lingered, but the sharp, needle-like pain was completely removed! The brace was actually working!

"Well? How is it?" Hiccup asked, watching Matt's shocked face.

"Hiccup! This thing works! The leg still throbs a little, but the pain is gone! It's amazing!" Matt cried out, looking up from the brace "This thing is going to change everything! Why couldn't anyone from my world think of something like this?!"

Hiccup just smiled at Matt, happy that he was excited about it. Then, to his surprise, watched Matt run at him, grabbing him in a hug.

"Thank you, Hiccup! This thing is going to change my life! Thank you! Thank you!" He cried, almost sobbing.

"Gagh!" Hiccup gasped, feeling himself lifted into the air "You're welcome, Matt!" Feeling himself start to get crushed, He then coughed out "Mind…letting…go?"

Laughing, Matt dropped Hiccup on his feet. Gently grabbing his shoulder, he then shook the wheezing Hiccup "Sure, I guess I better let you breathe, huh?"

"Thanks. Glad you listened!" Hiccup huffed, shaking his head with a smile. Looking at Matt, he then added "Glad it works. It was getting old watching you get slowed down by your leg. Hope this helps."

"It does. And it will." Matt affirmed, looking down at it "It's been so long since I haven't needed to worry about it, I'm wondering if I'm going to walk with a limp out of muscle memory."

Hiccup just smiled, walking out of his room. Matt followed, though jogging. He couldn't believe it, a solution so simple that it seemed improbable. His thoughts were cut short as Fishlegs shouted "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup answered, looking up to see him running down the ramp towards them "What's going on?"

"Just got a Terror mail from Berk!" Fishlegs gasped, holding the letter to him "Outcast Island was attacked!"

"Was anyone hurt?" Hiccup asked urgently, his eye interrogating Fishelgs.

"Please tell me they were…" Matt growled quietly. He remembered the Outcasts, how could he not? They were the entire reason why he needed the brace to begin with, and the wound was still fresh in his mind. Though they were at peace with Stoick, Hiccup, and Berk in general; he wasn't with them. Not yet at least.

"The letter didn't say. It just said they were attacked." Fishlegs answered, shaking his head "I don't know what damage was done."

Hiccup pondered over the news, unsure of what to make of it. Looking at Matt, he saw that his eyes were furrowed in frustration and contemplation. "A rune for your thought?" He asked. Though a little intense, he knew Matt was just like him and Fishlegs. A thinker.

"I…I don't know." Matt began to say, looking up at the two "Don't you think it's a little strange that the Outcasts were attacked right before we were going to bring Darien to them?"

"Of course! Dagur must be looking for her!" Fishlegs announced, seeing what Matt was meaning.

"Exactly. I bet Dagur thought we wouldn't keep her here. And looked at the most likely place we'd have taken her." Matt continued to explain his thought.

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with him "Which means…he must be heading to Berk!"

"The next logical location." Matt agreed.

"Alright, saddle up." Hiccup announced "I'll have the twins bring Darien with us. I don't want this to be a trick and leave her here with only one or two of us to guard her." Looking at Matt, he then added "We'll be stopping by Outcast Island on our way, see if we can't pick up any clues on what they're doing, or where they're going. And to drop off Darien."

"Sounds good." Matt sounded off, jogging to the clubhouse "I'll tell the rest of the gang and then I'll be ready in a second." Running up a ramp, he disappeared around a corner, to which only his voice could be heard "Hey Heather! Check it out! My leg's not buggin' me anymore!"

"Wait, is his leg better?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup, watching Matt run off "He was barely able to walk yesterday!"

"Yeah, he's better." Hiccup replied, smiling as Matt disappeared behind a corner of a room "He's doing a lot better."

* * *

Matt calmly carved the air back and forth, letting Wasatch lazily glide along Windshear. With his new brace on, he simply turned and smiled at Heather, who returned a smile back. It was indeed a completely different world with it on.

"So, how are you guys doing after our talk yesterday?" Astrid asked, gliding along the other side of Wasatch.

"Fine. A lot to think about, but it's all making more sense now." Matt replied back "Though I'm still confused as to why you guys kept it a secret from us."

"It's hard to talk about." Astrid quickly replied "You have know idea what we went through with him. He had all of Berk fighting to protect him, and a lot of people died for him. Then he turns around and almost kills us!" Turning to Heather, she explained "A lot worse than what you did."

"Do you think Ukiah knows that we know who he is?" She asked looking back at Astrid.

"I don't know…" She whispered, shaking her head "I hope not. I'd like to catch him being a little careless. But honestly, I think he's leaving you messages to tell you what he's been through with us. Plus the fact he's probably expecting we talked to you guys about him."

"Sounds like a pretty…interesting guy." Matt added to the comment "How's he fair in a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Astrid huffed, seeing the conversation was turning to hers and Ukiah's past "I'll just say he's killed more than I have."

Matt looked at her in shock, not believing what he heard. Shaking his head, he looked forward as he said "Tough, experienced, and can plan ahead? What can't he do?"

"Care about others." Astrid growled, letting Stormfly speed up and away from both Matt and Heather.

"Had to have the last word, huh?" Heather huffed, glaring at Matt "You know she's still on edge after talking about that!"

"I just figured it'd be easier for her. She was the one that started talking about it." He replied, watching Stormfly glide next to Toothless "I mean, it's not like it's a secret anymore. This guy is trying to come for us. We know that now."

"She was talking about Ukiah right now. Not her past with him." Heather shot back, not taking her eyes off of him.

"The difference being what? She was implying the same thing, wasn't she?" Matt casually asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is it hard for you to talk about the Outcasts?" Heather asked, getting vividly angry with him.

"You know exactly why." Matt quickly huffed, returning an angry glare. Pointing at his new brace, he added "It's not like I've been living with what they did to me three years ago!"

"And Astrid's been hurt by this…Ukiah, four years ago." Heather continued to press "To her, it's equal to your leg."

Matt looked ahead, watching Astrid. Realizing that he was a little insensitive about her and Ukiah. "You know, I hate it when you're right."

"I'm just saying, you better apologize to her." Heather threw in, still glaring at him "She deserves that much from you."

"What? You mean saving her the few times I did, doesn't count?" He quickly replied, teasing in his voice. Seeing her scowl at him, he picked up that she was dead serious. "Fine! I'll talk to her when we set down." He huffed, being soundly scolded by her.

"Good." Heather simply said, finally letting a smile grow on her face "By the way, it's good to see your leg not bugging you."

Shaking his head, Matt smiled as he looked down at his brace "Feels good. Can't believe something so simple was the answer I needed." Looking back at her, he then added "Seems like a dream!"

Heather just smiled at him, and then turned to look at something behind them.

"Wagh! Pull me up! Please!" A voice shouted making even Matt turn to look.

There, dangling by a single rope, was Darien. Wide eyed and pale faced, she just stared at the ocean below. With a long rope tied around her, pinning her arms behind her back; the twins thought it'd be fun to move her by tying the other end of the rope to one of Barf's and Belch's legs, and let her dangle all the way to Outcast Island.

"Hey sis. Did you hear something?" Tuffnut asked, looking down at the panic stricken Darien.

"I heard something about going higher. Maybe even faster." Ruffnut replied, smiling evilly at Darien.

"Well, since that's Outcast Island, I guess we better do it now." Tuffnut laughed, pointing at the jagged looking island.

Darien's head snapped up, staring helplessly at the twins "No! Please don't-Waagggghh!"

At that, the twins accelerated forwards, climbing higher as they did so. Snotlout and Fishlegs both laughed, seeing her scream in terror.

"A little justice? Don't you think?" Heather asked, looking at Matt with a smug expression. To her shock, she saw his face darken. Facing forward, he never replied. "What's wrong now? Aren't you wanting to poke fun at her after what she did to us?" She asked, letting Windshear get closer to him.

"And become just like her?" Matt asked, his face set as stone. Facing forward, he watched Outcast Island get closer with every passing second. "The reason why I'm avoiding her, is so that I don't kill her. I don't want to flaunt over her, or tease her like she did to us; because I want to end her. I still think locking her away is a mistake. She needs to die Heather. It's everything in my power to not let Wasatch tear into her right now."

Heather, realizing the struggle he was facing, quickly apologized. "Sorry Matt, I just thought you were alright with what we were doing. You just seemed…happier than before. I figured you were happy we were taking her away."

"I'm fine Heather. And I am feeling happier. But not because she's being locked away. She has nothing to do with how great I feel." He whispered, looking at her "Let's…let's forget this, Ok?"

"Sure. Sorry Matt…" Heather whispered, looking away from him.

Matt then let a small smile grow on his face, saying "Thanks. I guess I now know what you mean about me apologizing to Astrid. At least more so now.

Heather gave him a sheepish smile, glad he wasn't holding onto the anger.

At that, the group began to land at the center of the island; with the twins taking their time with Darien. As Matt landed, he looked around the island. It was very much the same since he was last here. Charred, rocky, and dead looking. The island had a dark feeling about it, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the abandoned looking place, or his history with it.

"That's weird…no one's here…" Astrid whispered, sliding off of Stormfly.

"Did…they leave their island?" Fishlegs asked, looking around.

"Spread out. Look for anything that would clue us where the Outcasts are. Or the Hunters." Hiccup announced, eyeing their surroundings warily "Twins. Stay and guard Darien."

"Of course!" Tuffnut replied, smiling at Darien evilly.

"Don't. Think. About it!" She hissed, still breathing heavily after being set down. Looking up at the twins still on the Zippleback's head, she growled "So help me, when I get free-"

"My dearest brother. Where's the best place to keep a prisoner?" Ruffnut asked, interrupting Darien's rant.

"Hmmm…is it…I don't know, should we try the sky?" Tuffnut replied with a smirk on his face.

"Why indeed we should! To the sky!" Ruffnut laughed, getting ready to fly.

"No!" Darien cried out, staring helplessly at them as she tried to twist out of the ropes.

Ignoring her pleas, they launched into the air, towing Darien behind; who was letting out a stream of swear words that even made Matt flinch. "You stupid mother fuc…." Her voice trailed off.

Confused at one of the words, Heather began to ask "What did she mean by mother-mpphh?!" Matt instantly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Mpphh?" She cried out, shocked at how quick he was.

"It's not a good word. Just leave it at that." He quickly replied, blushing a little.

"Great, start looking around." Hiccup called out, returning his attention to a burned out looking building.

Heather then began to walk towards Astrid, who was investigating a something on the rocky ground, leaving Matt and Wasatch. Heading towards a hill, Matt tried to shut away some of the memories he had of the place. He hated it here, and didn't want anything to do with it. But, they did have to drop off Darien; and Hiccup wanted to check it out for clues about the Hunters. Then it hit him. Looking around, he didn't see a single arrow, catapult boulder, or broken swords and shields. There was no evidence of a battle at all!

Turning, he was about to ask Wasatch something, when he saw a wild look in his eye. "Bud?" He asked, taken back by the sudden change in appearance and behavior.

Wasatch snorted, glaring at a small gully ahead.

Confused, Matt began to head into the gully, drawing his hatchet. "What'dya think's over here, bud?" He asked, cautiously moving forward. Wasatch jogged ahead of him, growling viciously.

Alarmed at the sudden aggressiveness, Matt ran alongside, his brace working perfectly for him. The gully went down a small hill, and led to another blind turn to the left. Readying for some kind of fight, he raised his hatchet and whirled around the corner. What he saw confused him more than anything.

Wasatch growled as he stared at a large boulder, one that looked like it was shattered. Small rocks were littered everywhere, and a fine gravel covered the ground around the boulder.

"What'dya think did this bud? A Nightmare? Maybe a Gronckle? Whispering Death?" He asked, stepping near the rock. Rubbing some of the gravel in his hands. It was black, almost charred even. "What did this?" He whispered, eyeing the rocks for an answer.

Suddenly, Wasatch bit his vest, hefting him backwards.

"Wagh! What're you doing Wasatch?" He shouted, stumbling to keep himself from falling over.

Wasatch roared, letting lightning run up and down his back. Screeching, he then fired a large lightning bolt at the boulder, causing it explode.

Matt stared wide eyed, seeing exactly what Wasatch wanted to show him. "No…another one?" Kneeling down, he picked up some of the new blackened gravel, still warm from the lightning. His heart racing, he whirled around and bolted back up the gully "Come on bud! We need to tell Hiccup!"

Wasatch was already in the air, chasing after Matt. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he lifted him up and flew out and over the gully.

With wide eyes, he found the others, standing in a circle and talking with each other. They looked up in surprise to see Matt gently dropped in the middle of them.

"Hiccup! I know what attacked the Outcasts!" He shouted loudly, looking at him with wide eyes "And it wasn't the Hunters!"

Seeing that he was spooked, Hiccup could only ask "What? What'd you find?"

Grabbing Hiccup's hand, he placed the black gravel in it. "That was from a boulder that was blown up!"

"And? How does that help us figure out what happened?" Hiccup quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasatch!" Matt yelled, pointing to large rock.

Wasatch roared, firing another lightning bolt and easily disintegrating the rock.

Everyone shielded their eyes, as small pebbles pelted them. "Thanks Matt!" Astrid growled, running her hand through her hair, shaking out any pebbles that got lodged in "What was that supposed to prove?"

Matt didn't say anything. Kneeling down, he grabbed another handful of the blackened gravel. Showing it to everyone, he then announced "A freakin' Skrill attacked here! Look! There's small lightning marks all over the island!"

Hiccup ran up to Matt, staring at the gravel. His head then snapped up, staring at a cliff wall. Ignoring everyone, he then jogged to it.

"A Skrill? You sure?" Snotlout asked, a panicked look growing on his face.

"Positive. Wasatch was all defensive and standoffish. Plus what he did to that rock is exactly the same thing I found down that gully. Just from a boulder." He answered, thinking of what it meant that another Skrill was nearby.

"Interesting…" Fishlegs whispered, staring at the gravel "So…why did it attack here?"

"Hey! Do these scorch marks look familiar to anyone?" Hiccup asked aloud, staring at the cliff he ran to.

As everyone jogged to Hiccup, Fishlegs let out a small whimper, staring at the scorch marks.

"Uh oh…" Snotlout whispered, shaking his head at the marks.

"So…what am I supposed to see?" Heather asked Astrid, confused at everyone's reactions.

Astrid simply ignored her. Looking at Hiccup she asked "Do you...do you think it's him?"

"Ukiah?" Matt puzzled, confused at the context of the conversation.

"No. A wild Skrill that Dagur had for a few days." Hiccup answered "I don't know, but how many Skrills do we know of? Wasatch and him."

"Which make sense! He came here for revenge!" Fishlegs announced, looking at Hiccup "He's looking for you and Toothless! This was where he saw you last!"

"Ok, timeout!" Matt yelled, forcing everyone to turn to him. "Let's assume that some of us, namely me and Heather, have no idea what you're talking about! How about a little history lesson?"

"Dagur captured a wild Skrill a couple of years ago." Hiccup began to explain "That Skrill was so wild and angry that we had to seal it in an iceberg. Freezing it solid."

"You what?" Matt gaped, staring at Hiccup in confusion "I…I thought you tried to help dragons?"

"Trust me! I tried to peaceful with it! Had I the chance, I would have." Hiccup defended, scowling at Matt "But even after I freed it, it chased Toothless and I non-stop! The only thing that would make him stop, is if he killed us."

Matt could only nod, knowing Hiccup wouldn't do anything to hurt a dragon unless it was absolutely necessary. Looking at Fishlegs, he then asked "Ok, so where did it go? Where do we look for it?"

"Well, we know Skrills like to fly with storms, essentially creating them. And there was one going south." Fishlegs answered, thinking about the information he had.

"Wait. Isn't Berk…oh no." Snotlout gasped, staring at Hiccup in horror.

"Everyone mount up!" Hiccup roared, running to Toothless.

Matt wasted no time leaping onto Wasatch and strapping himself in. "The brace has already earned its keep." He grunted, testing the bindings. Looking up, he saw Hiccup launch into the air, with Astrid and Snotlout close behind.

Wasatch roared as he followed, catapulting up, and leaving a trail of lightning behind. He seemed to know exactly where they were going, and more importantly, why.

"Guess we'll see how Skrills react to each other." Heather called out, chasing after Matt.

"If they're anything like we know about them, they'll be viscous with each other. Almost territorial." Fishlegs yelled, flying behind Heather.

"Honestly, I'm expecting it as such." Matt replied, looking behind him with a worried expression "The last time I saw Wasatch with that wild look, was when he was chasing me in the Outcast's arena. He was ready to kill a moment ago." At that, he swung his back pack around, balancing on Wasatch. Pulling out his beanie hat, he quickly slipped it on and then slung the backpack over.

Heather stared at Matt with concern "What're you doing?"

"Getting ready." Matt whispered, looking ahead "I don't really know what to expect here…"

* * *

The gang was just arriving at Berk, with lightning and storm clouds all around when Snotlout shouted out loud "Look! There it is!"

Matt's heart skipped a beat. There it was. A wild Skrill. The Skrill was purple all over the top side, and an ice blue, almost white, under the wings and underbelly. The Skrill fired a lightning bolt down into Berk, roaring in anger. Wasatch screeched in a fury Matt never heard before. It was everything in his power to keep him from charging forward. "Wasatch! Ease up buddy!" He yelled, pulling back with his lead foot.

"That's a wild Skrill?!" Darien shouted, staring at the light ball of death ahead. Still dangling behind the Zippleback, she just gasped at the sight.

"Indeed Darien." Astrid yelled back, eyes narrowing at the dragon "Think of it this way, that's what you wanted to put in your ship!"

At that, Gustav and the entire auxiliary team flew out of the village circling around the wild Skrill.

"Hey look! Auxiliary team is already on the case!" Astrid shouted, smiling as she watched them in action.

Hiccup instantly began to say "Uh, Astrid. Might be a little too early in their dragon riding careers to let them handl-"

No sooner had he said that, the Skrill screeched angrily and released a pulse of lightning. Matt gasped, having never seen Wasatch do that. The pulse was almost like a web of lightning, arcing wildly from rider to rider. All but one rider of the auxiliary were all spinning out of control, heading straight for Berk.

"Is that all you've got you sparky lizard?" Spitelout shouted, seeing he wasn't hit. Almost instantly, the Skrill fired a direct lightning bolt, directly hitting him and off his Deadly Nadder.

"Dad!" Snotlout shouted frantically.

"Cover the downed riders!" Hiccup ordered, causing everyone to dive.

Expecting to dive with them, Hiccup was surprised when Toothless roared, pulling up and charging the Skrill. "To-toothless? What are you doing?!" He yelled, trying to force the Night Fury down.

The Skrill screeched, seeing Toothless. Almost instantly, it charged up with lightning.

Between Hiccup trying to go one way, and Toothless another, they were an easy target for the revenge seeking Skrill. "Toothless, no!" He shouted, watching helplessly as a lightning bolt smashed into Toothless. The force was so strong that it knocked him off his saddle!

"Hiccup!" Matt yelled, trying to dive after him. Wasatch had other plans, as he screeched loud enough that Matt had to cover his ears. "What's wrong with you boy?!" He roared, trying to recover from the ear splitting screech.

Wasatch ignored Matt. Charging up with lightning, he fired at the Skrill. The wild Skrill flew at the bolt, absorbing it and firing one of his own. Wasatch easily absorbed it, causing him to roar angrily. Matt tried to guide Wasatch down and away, but he refused to accept anything that Matt tried to do. Wasatch then charged the Skrill. The Skrill nimbly dodged Wasatch, and bolted over Berk. Wasatch turned and gave chase. He never fired another lightning bolt, knowing it was useless against his enemy. Matt could only balance himself, unable to stop Wasatch from raging. "You stupid reptile!" He roared, trying to keep himself upright.

The Skrill then bolted into the forest near Raven Point, weaving back and forth in between trees and boulders. Matt nimbly balanced himself on Wasatch, twisting his body and legs to be able to board on Wasatch. Between the gaps of trees, he could see glimpses of the Skrill. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but remember seeing Hiccup fall out of the sky, with Toothless plummeting in smoke. "Come on!" He roared, feeling a rage come over him "We'll finish this bud!"

Wasatch surged forward, knowing now that Matt was now with him, rather than just on him. Firing a large lightning bolt, he blew a tree apart and flew straight, putting himself right behind the wild Skrill. Wasatch then reached forward, biting the Skrill's tail. The Skrill roared in pain and surprise, feeling the teeth dig into its tail. Doing a mid-air somersault, it then snapped back at Wasatch. Wasatch let go, braking instantly. The over-rotated Skrill then crashed into the ground, rolling into a small clearing.

Wasatch simply landed, letting Matt jump off of him. Standing next to his dragon, he watched the Skrill slowly stand up. Its eyes were nothing like he's seen before. It had a white glow to them, with the pupil barely showing. At a distance, it looking like it only had white eyes. Growling, it then began to radiate lightning as it circled around Wasatch.

Wasatch did the same, letting lightning run up and down his back and began to circle with the Skrill.

Matt knew he would be no help, so he promptly backed off. He felt helpless, unable to do anything for his friend. All he could do was cheer him on. "Come on bud! Take it out on him for what he did to Toothless and Hiccup!"

Wasatch roared, running at the Skrill and snapping at him. The Skrill jumped backwards, whipping its' tail at Wasatch and landing a forceful hit across his face. Wasatch roared, jerking his head back in pain. The Skrill then charged Wasatch, head-butting him in the neck. Its' spikes dug into soft scales under Wasatch.

"Wasatch!" Matt yelled, watching his dragon roll backwards.

Wasatch roared angrily, which he whipped his tail as he rolled away, catching the Skrill under the chin. The Skrill recoiled back, shaking its head in pain and standing up high on his two feet. Wasatch wasted no time scrambling to his feet. Screeching furiously, he then bolted forwards with his head lowered. He flapped his wings once, giving him a simple, yet powerful boost. The Skrill roared in pain as Wasatch rammed into its stomach. Lifting up, he flipped it over onto its back.

"Yeah Wasatch! Way to turn that around!" Matt yelled, fist pumping the air. Honestly, he was surprised Wasatch was fairing so well against the wild Skrill. Seeing them on the ground next to each other, it was easy to see the Skrill was quite a bit bigger than Wasatch. Bigger was an understatement. Wasatch was a good three feet smaller when standing up, and the wing span of the Skrill was another four or five feet longer! On top of that, the wild Skrill was indeed going for revenge, helping add to its rage and endurance. But regardless, Wasatch was putting the Skrill through the ringer.

The Skrill quickly rolled onto its feet. Growling, its white eyes burned as it stared at Wasatch, who was waiting to receive the Skrill. Then it noticed Matt, standing there on the sidelines. Charging up with lightning, it fired a bolt of lightning at him.

Matt realized what was happening a moment too late, which he tried to dive out of the way. Sure he was going to be hit, he saw out of the corner of his eye Wasatch lunge in front of the bolt. Absorbing the lightning, he left himself completely open; which the Skrill jumped on. Leaping forward, the large Skrill bit down at Wasatch, clamping down around his neck.

Matt watched in horror as the Skrill rolled on the ground, dragging the screeching Wasatch with him. The size of the Skrill made it easy for him to keep Wasatch from stopping the momentum. Matt's stomach had a pit in it, having no idea what to do! Out of reaction, and being unable to think of a plan, he grabbed the hatchet from his backpack. Aiming, he hurled straight into the back of the Skrill.

Screeching in shock and surprise, rather than pain, it dropped Wasatch and turned on Matt. Eyes burning white, it let out a blood curling screech and charged after him. Seeing that Wasatch wasn't getting up, Matt bolted into the forest.

The Skrill chased after him, firing a lightning bolt. The bolt smashed into a tree Matt sprinted past, cutting through it with ease. Showered with splinters, Matt kept on sprinting forward. Weaving left and right, he felt the heat of another tree exploding next to him. "Agh! Come on!" Matt yelled, weaving in and out of some trees. The Skrill didn't seem to mind the obstacles, as it kept on blowing them up and rushing after Matt.

Matt leaped off a small ledge, landing in a bunch of dead fall. Stumbling, he felt his leg catch one of the fallen logs. "Ah! Damn!" He shouted, crashing onto his face. He heard something snap, and the familiar pain in his leg returned. Grunting, he rolled over and spat out the dirt he picked up. Glancing at his leg, now riveting with pain, he saw the brace had broken, rendering him back to where he was before.

The Skrill followed, jumping from atop the ledge and landing right over him. Breathing deeply, it stared at Matt with its soulless white eyes.

Matt stared up at the growling Skrill, going into a flashback of when Wasatch stood over him back in the Outcast's arena. Honestly, it was so similar, that he thought he was laying on stone slabs rather than dirt and sticks. Almost instantly, reached up, and touched the Skrill; shocking it.

Taken back, the Skrill stopped roaring, though the murderous look never left his white eyes.

"Easy…easy…" Matt whispered, slowly rubbing his head. Reaching up a second time, he was about the touch the Skrill again, just as it snapped at him. Checking his hand to make sure he still had it, he looked up at the Skrill as it lowered its head close to his. Its teeth were bared, and its eyes were almost digging into his.

"Oh boy…you're definitely not like Wasatch, are you big guy…" He whispered, realizing that the Skrill was still not calmed down.

Growling again, it arced a lot smaller lightning bolt from its front spike, drilling Matt in the left shoulder.

"Agh! That was a little heavy…" He growled, holding where it struck him. Smaller was relative. The bolt was still large enough where it hurt! Looking at the tunic through the tears of pain that wanted to come out, he saw that it had a hole burnt in it, and his shoulder looked black; as if burnt.

The Skrill growled, almost gesturing at him to do something.

Though he knew exactly what the Skrill wanted, his shoulder made it hard to rub his head. Grimacing in pain, he slowly reached up and shocked the Skrill a second time.

Not surprised like the first time, the dragon did something that brought immeadite relief to him. The Skrill took a step back while biting Matt's tunic, helping him onto his feet.

"Ugh, thanks…uh…friend?" Matt grunted, trying to cradle his throbbing and slightly burnt shoulder. Taking a step back, he watched the Skrill's white eyes slowly disappear, revealing deep hazel pupils. Though it was still breathing heavily, it had indeed calmed down.

Matt let out a heavy sigh, both out of relief and pain. Feeling was starting to return to his arm, though the burning feeling also began to intensify. "Won't lie…can't believe you calmed down…" Matt whispered, looking at the Skrill "Heh, so…now what?"

* * *

"I saw them fly this way!" Heather shouted, scanning the forest with worried eyes. So far, the only thing they found were several destroyed trees, but no sign of either Skrill or Matt.

"Why did he try to take on that wild dragon by himself?!" Astrid shouted, angrily glancing back and forth "If he's not dead, I'm going to kill him myself!"

"Look for the lightning!" Hiccup announced "That should give us a pretty good idea where they're at."

"Up ahead! Something's in the clearing!" Heather shouted, pointing in front of them.

All three let out an audible gasp, seeing who it was. Laying there was Wasatch, struggling to stand up. "Wasatch!" She shouted, sliding off her saddle before Windshear even came to a stop. Getting closer, she saw the Skrill with half open eyes and breathing regularly. Sliding on her knees, she gently stroked his head "What happened boy?"

Wasatch let out a groan, still trying to stand up.

"Look at his neck. Those bite marks." Astrid pointed out, kneeling down and wiping the dirt away from the wounds, helping Heather comfort him. "Wasatch is tough to throw around, but the ground's all torn up! It's like the fight was a physical one."

"But where's Matt?!" Hiccup cried, frantically scanning the edge of the forest for any sign for him. Staring at the ground, he tried to find something to follow; or at least hint where Matt was.

Heather looked up with worried eyes. If Wasatch was thrown around by that Skrill, what hope did Matt have standing against it? Looking back at Wasatch, she whispered "Where is he boy? Is he alright?"

Wasatch just growled, finally giving up trying to stand up.

"Uh…guys…" Hiccup called out, making them turn to look at him. "Found some scorch marks!" He explained, pointing in a direction "And several destroyed trees!"

"Any sign of him?" Astrid asked, leaving Heather and walking up to him.

"…this…" Hiccup whispered quietly, picking an object off the ground.

Astrid peered over Hiccup's shoulder, which she gasped at what she saw. It was Matt's hatchet.

"No! We have to find him!" Heather shouted, running up to Hiccup and snatching the hatchet from him.

"You guys stay with Wasatch. If that Skrill comes back for him, he'll be finished before we could come and help him." Climbing on Toothless, he continued to say "Toothless and I will find him, alright?"

"Hiccup! Let me come!" Heather cried, running to Windshear.

"No! This Skrill want's me and Toothless. Once it sees us, we'll draw it away from Berk." Hiccup ordered "Where you see the Skrill come from, head that way and look for Matt. Understand?"

Both Astrid and Heather glared at him, though they reluctantly nodded.

Seeing them agreeing, he then let Toothless run through the trees. "Come on bud! Find him!"

Heather just watched them disappear into the trees, with Toothless weaving back and forth. Shaking her head, she turned to look at Wasatch.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill that idiot." Astrid growled, walking back to the downed Skrill and gently rubbing his head "Taking on a Skrill by himself…"

"Didn't he do that with Wasatch though?" Heather asked, also kneeling down next to Wasatch.

Windshear and Stormfly then stood next to Wasatch, with Windshear gently nuzzling against him to try and comfort him.

"He didn't have a choice. He was captured and thrown in an arena with Wasatch." Astrid explained "Here, he had Hiccup, you, me, everyone actually…" Shaking her head "He didn't need to."

Heather just stared at Wasatch, stirring slightly as he began to muster the strength to stand back up.

"Rreeeeeeggghhh!" A loud screech sounded, making both riders and dragons turn into the direction. A lightning bolt struck randomly in the forest, and suddenly Hiccup and Toothless launched into the air. The Skrill was right behind them, chasing them furiously with lightning emitting from its wings.

"I'll go and see if Matt's ok!" Heather shouted, running to the forest.

"Heather stop! Look! Look at the Skrill!" Astrid shouted, staring at the sight with wide eyes and pointing up.

Heather froze, looking up. Gasping, she saw exactly what Astrid was talking about. Matt was being carried away by it! It looked like he was riding it; though in all honesty, he was probably just holding on.

"Ooohhh! I'm defenitly going to kill him now!" Astrid roared, running to Stormfly.

Hiccup was urging Toothless to fly faster, glancing back behind them to see the Skrill gaining on them. He had barely started running through the forest with Toothless, when he heard Matt talking out loud to something. Looking down a ledge, he was surprised to see Matt sitting on the Skrill, which raged the moment Hiccup and Toothless came into view; and started to chase them. Now they were running from it, drawing it farther away from the island and out to sea. "Matt! What in the Gods' names are you doing?!" He shouted, catching a glimpse of him hanging on for dear life.

"Trying to train it!" Matt roared, holding onto the Skrill's head for dear life "You stupid lizard! They're friends! Agh!"

The Skrill suddenly jerked left, putting itself right behind Hiccup and Toothless. The Skrill roared as it fired a lightning bolt at Toothless, who barely rolled out of the way.

"Stop!" Matt yelled, pushing to turn its head. His shoulder lit up with the burning pain, though he tried to ignore it. Growling, the Skrill simply didn't listen to him. Chasing after Toothless, its eyes were now glowing a bright white, showing that it was bent on killing them.

"Matt! Stop that Skrill!" Hiccup shouted, dodging another lighting strike.

"What'dya think I'm trying to do?!" Matt roared, trying to turn the Skrills head with extra energy. His shoulder burned, making him grit his teeth to fight the ever-growing pain. Again, the Skrill ignored Matt. Shaking its head, Matt could only hold on. Zeroing in on Hiccup, it fired a single bolt, nailing Toothless in the tail.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, feeling Toothless begin to spiral out of control. Toothless also let out an angered cry as he plummeted down.

"Hiccup! No!" Matt roared, watching Toothless fall into a gray cloud and disappearing. Gritting his teeth, he again tried to turn the Skrill's head. His shoulder lit up with pain, this time being unable to ignore it. Gripping his arm, he then felt the Skrill roll to chase after Toothless. He scrambled to grab something, anything! But with his good arm gripping his injured one, he simply slid off.

"Agggghh!" He shouted, feeling himself freefall. His stomach felt like it was in his throat, as he began spinning in the air. The best he could with his injured shoulder, he twisted his body and completed a full rotation, so that he was falling feet first. Looking around, he desperately looked for anyone or anything that would catch him! He stared helplessly as he pass through a cloud, which revealed a sight that he didn't expect. One that didn't bring him comfort either.

A hunter's ship was below, sailing in between rock pillars and trying to stay hidden. "Of course. The only ones to watch me die, are my enemies..." He thought, watching the ocean rise closer and closer. Flailing his arms to keep himself balanced, he closed his eyes, ready to open them at the sight of the golden gates. Or Valhalla.

"Reeeegghh!" A screech sounded above him. He couldn't even look up to see what it was, as a force grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him up just as he was sure he'd be crashing into the water. His left shoulder felt like it was being pulled off; granted, he almost wished it was!

Looking up, Matt gasped as he saw that the Skrill had dove down after him! Before he could even shout for joy, he looked ahead and saw they were heading straight for the Hunter's ship! "No! Turn! Turn!" He shouted, trying to make the Skrill turn away from the ship.

Too late. A hail of arrows fired at them. The Skrill took almost all of them, which it simply groaned and folded over.

"No!" Matt roared, finally falling into the ocean. Matt's vision was clouded with bubbles and purple dragon scales. Being turned around, he found himself staring into the Skrill's eyes. They looked weak and dilating. Reaching forward, Matt grabbed the Skrill's head and tried to pull it up to where he thought the surface was. He had to get it away from the Hunters! Even if he knew it was hopeless, he had to try.

Then the sight that broke his heart. A net swallowed both him and the Skrill. They were captured. Feeling them get pulled up, he simply gave up. What could he do? Feeling them break the surface of the water, he gasped for air, though he still felt like he was suffocating.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! There it is! My Skrill!" Dagur shouted joyfully seeing the Skrill get hauled up onto the deck.

"Heh, I guess we both got what we wanted…" Ryker added with a wide smile, seeing Matt pinned between the net and the dragon.

"Matt?!" Dagur cried out, shocked at seeing him in the net "How did- What are- Were you trying to steal my Skrill?!"

Forcing a smile, despite what was going to happen him, he then faked a laugh "Your Skrill? If that's true, no. I'm not trying to steal it. I already stole it."

Dagur gaped at him, unsure of what he meant. Ryker's smile disappeared, knowing Matt wasn't one that outright bluffed.

Getting set on the deck, Matt felt the net loosen. The Skrill was completely overwhelmed with the dragon root arrows that struck it, and didn't put up any kind of fight. It simply grunted as it watched Matt get pulled away. Feeling his arms grabbed and being hefted up onto his feet, he was quickly marched to Ryker and Dagur.

"What do you mean you stole it?" Dagur yelled, glaring at him with a crazed look.

"I already trained it. It saved my life." Matt answered, wincing in pain as one of the Hunters pulled his arm back "We're bonded now. You can't use him."

Seeing the burn mark and torn tunic on his shoulder, Ryker then let a smile grow on his face "Well then…let's see strong of a 'bond' yeh two have after we get rid of yeh…" At that, he drew his sword and raised it high.

Matt stared at him with fear, knowing that Ryker yearned to kill him for a while now.

Dagur, with lighting like reflexes, drew his axe and slammed the flat side of the axe down onto Matt's head, knocking him out completely.

Ryker frowned, watching Matt collapse and be held up by the two Hunters. Turning to Dagur, he just raised an eyebrow.

"We can figure out how to break the Skrill. As we agreed before." Dagur growled, pointing his axe at Ryker "But he's the answer to get Darien back. We don't kill him. Yet."

Ryker just huffed, turning to leave Dagur, issuing orders as he did so. "This better not backfire on yeh…remember that I wanted to kill the boy."

Shaking his head, Dagur looked at Matt. "Throw him in a cell." Looking at the Skrill, which was glaring at him angrily, though still unable to move or radiate lightning. "Actually put him in the same cell as the Skrill. Can't let it rage until we get it in water."

"Dagur! Stop!" A voice shouted, making the entire ship turn to see Hiccup and Toothless hovering just out of range of the arrows.

Dagur put a wide smile on, saying "We'll see you in a bit Hiccup! Expect to hear from us!" Gesturing to Matt, who was being dragged down into the hold of the ship, with the Skrill behind, he added "I'm sure Matt would be worth giving Darien back, huh?"

Hiccup just stared helplessly as Matt disappeared from view. Toothless let out a cry of anguish, feeling the same as Hiccup. Unable to do anything, the two watched the ship sail away.

"Hiccup! What happened?! Was that Ryker?!" Astrid's voice called out, making the two turn to see both Heather and Astrid fly next to them.

"Where's Matt?! Where's the Skrill?!" Heather asked, letting Windshear hover closer to Toothless.

"Heather…" Hiccup whispered, feeling sick to his stomach "Matt…the Skrill…Dagur got them. They're on the ship. I couldn't get to him in time. I'm sorry…"

Heather looked at him in horror, not wanting to hear what he was saying. Feeling dead inside, she turned and watched the ship start to sail out of the Archipelago.


	15. Chapter 14: The Skrill Master

**Chapter Fourteen: The Skrill Master**

* * *

"When I get out of here! Oooohhh…I'm going to skin you two alive!" Darien roared, getting thrown into one of the dragon cages. Rolling herself around, she sat up and tried to twist her wrists out of the ropes, knowing it was pointless.

"Hmm…sounds like fun actually…" Ruffnut said, thinking about the threat.

"Lots of pain." Tuffnut pointed out "Cool scars too. Sounds like a win in my book."

"Me first!" Ruffnut shouted, smiling at the idea.

Darien just stared at them in confusion and detest. "Wha…what's wrong with you two?"

Before they could answer, Heather walked into the Dragon Hanger. Her face was dark and stern, looking like she was ready to kill anything. Glancing at the twins, she growled "Leave us alone."

Ruff's and Tuff's eyes darted between her and Darien, knowing something was going to go down. "Uh, sure…let me tie her hands in front." Tuffnut said, walking up to Darien.

"No. Leave them behind her." She quickly ordered, staring down Darien.

"Uh…sure…" Ruffnut said, grabbing Tuffnut. Slowly, they walked past her, making sure she wasn't going to attack them. When they found themselves in the clear, they booked it up a ramp.

Seeing the twins leave, Darien then flashed her cocky smile, making Heather's blood boil. "Huh…I still don't see Matt with you like a dog on a leash. Did the Skrill fry him from the inside out? Or does Dagur actually have him and the Skrill with the rumors I've been hearing?"

"Where would Dagur have taken him?" Heather growled, stepping through the cage's door. Kneeling in front of her, she whispered "Think carefully. I'm starting to feel what Matt felt…"

Darien kept her arrogant smile, saying "Heather, please…you of all people know that Dagur and Ryker never stay in one place for long." Gesturing to her, she added "Remember when we had you for those couple months? We were always on the move, and never stopped."

"Wrong answer…" Heather growled, pulling out Matt's knife. Flipping it open, she rested the tip of it on Darien's thigh "Listen closely Darien. And very carefully." Letting the tip dig into her leather pants, she watched Darien shift uncomfortably. "I'll let you answer one more time. However…you better remember that I'm not like Hiccup. Or Astrid. Or Fishlegs. Or any of the dragon riders. I'm nothing like any Berkian." Lightly pushing the knife farther, she saw Darien's face twitch, telling her that she broke the skin "I'm Dagur's sister. A Berserker. So…where would Dagur have taken Matt to train the Skrill? Any stronghold? A hidden island?"

Doing her best to keep her composure, Darien forced a dry and horribly fake laugh, saying "You know…I always thought Matt was the evil one of you riders. With his threats and such." Staring at Heather, she then said with a shaking voice "It's actually you. You're the reason Matt acts the way he does. He was always so carefree before. But when you enter any picture, he becomes murderous-Agh!"

Heather pushed the knife down slightly, silencing her. "Again, wrong answer. As much as I want to carve your tongue out, I got a better idea. How about I introduce Wasatch to you?"

Darien's mouth dropped, seeing what Heather was going to do.

"You two. Alone in a cage. Him being angry that his rider is missing. Wonder what'll happen." Heather growled, pulling the knife away. Showing the knife to her, she explained "I just did this for my sake. I wanted to do it since you stabbed Matt when he was in your position." Turning around, she then growled "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." At that, she shut the cage door, looping the chain around.

"Heather!" Hiccup shouted, running into the hanger. Seeing her just locking the door, he let out a sigh of relief "The twins told me you were talking to her alone. I was afraid that you were going to-"

"I was about to." Heather interrupted, glaring at Darien, who scooted herself against the wall "Now I'm going to let her see what a Skrill can do. Since she's always wanted to."

"Heather. Come with me." Hiccup whispered, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Heather reluctantly let him guide her out, though she never took her eyes off Darien, trying to send one last hate filled message to her. Growling, she turned and finally walked out, slamming one of the hanger doors shut.

"Heather, what are you doing?!" Hiccup cried out, finally stopping and staring at her.

"I'm trying to find Matt!" She shouted, squaring up to him "Listen Hiccup, I've been Dagur's prisoner for a long time! I know what Matt's going to be put through!"

"Heather, listen to me-" Hiccup tried to say, only to be cut off.

"No! You listen to me Hiccup!" She yelled, not backing down "I'm not going to wait for Dagur and Ryker to set up a trap, invite us over to exchange her for him, and then get us all captured in the process!" Her fist curled in anger, unable to help calm the fury building up inside her "Besides that, what's Dagur or Ryker going to make him do so that they have that Skrill? Remember that?! They have a trainable Skrill! Plus the only person who has ever successfully done it! What else could they ask for?!"

"They could ask for Darien." Hiccup answered, gesturing to the hanger "If you kill her, what's keeping them from killing Matt if he trains the Skrill for them? They want her back!"

Heather looked away, hating that Hiccup was right. It just felt good to dish back what Darien did to her and Matt.

"And I haven't forgotten about the Skrill. Now that Dagur has it, he's going to be using it to terrorize all the islands in the archipelago and beyond! With or without Matt's help." Hiccup pressed, trying to show her that he was indeed on the same page as her.

"Then why are we sitting here and waiting?!" Heather growled, her eyes burning with frustration "Shouldn't we be at least patrolling islands?"

Gripping her arm, he then said "That's what I'm trying to tell you. We're going to go bring Matt back right now! Fishlegs figured out where they probably took the Skrill and him."

"What?! Where?!" Heather cried, staring at him in disbelief.

"West. Away from that storm. There's a group of islands there." Hiccup answered, guiding her to walk up a ramp towards the clubhouse "If they stay away from the storm, the Skrill is less of a threat. Won't be able to draw all of its power from the lightning."

"Thank you Hiccup…I…I…" Heather stammered, realizing she was acting rash.

"Heather. You're worried about him. You know firsthand what he's probably going through." Hiccup consoled, resting his hand on her shoulder "But we don't torture. We don't do what they did to us. Otherwise, we're just like them."

"Easy for you to say…" Heather huffed, looking away from Hiccup "I'm not like you guys. I never had what you guys had your entire lives."

"Heather, you have friends that care about you. Ones that call you family." Hiccup continued to say "You have a dragon that would die for you. You have the entire tribe of Berk ready to back you up. Plus you have Matt, who we will get back, who cares a great deal about you!"

Heather's head snapped up, blushing at the subject.

Smiling, Hiccup whispered "We all know. It's not hard to see. Ever since you've been back, we watched you two get closer."

Heather still looked embarrassed, as she looked down and to the side.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Hiccup quietly laughed "Let's go get Matt back. We're leaving right now, and should get there at nightfall. What do you say? Wanna come?"

"You can bet the Dragon Eye I'm going to be flying with you." Heather replied, looking back up at Hiccup with a resolved face "Come on, let's go get him."

"Everyone's in the clubhouse, ready to go." He replied, leading her up the ramp.

"So, is Wasatch coming?" She asked, jogging to catch up to him.

Hiccup smiled as he said "You think you're the only one that wants to get Matt back? I think Wasatch will sink the entire Hunter fleet just to find him!"

"I guess we'll race." Heather laughed, knowing what to expect with Wasatch. Walking into the clubhouse, the two were surprised to see Spitelout there, looking stern at Hiccup.

"Snotlout? What's your dad doing here?" Hiccup asked, staring at the angry looking Viking.

Spitelout then growled, uttering only garbled words. Making angry noises, he swung his arms around like he was fighting something.

"Yeah, he's been like this after he took that lightning bolt to the head." Snotlout explained, staring at his dad's wild movements.

"Had me fooled. Talks how a Jorgenson normally does." Astrid huffed quietly to Heather, rolling her eyes.

"My dad's wanting revenge on the Skrill." Snotlout explained with a confident smirk "And has asked that me, his perfect, strong, and amazing son, do it for him."

Spitelout hit Snotlout in the head, pushing his helmet down over his eyes.

"Correction. He wants to come with us and watch me do it." Snotlout quickly said, looking at his dad with a sheepish smile.

Hiccup just stared at Spitelout, who now had his arms folded and was glaring back at him, as if daring him to say no. Sighing, Hiccup shrugged and said "Sure, why not."

"Great! Let's go!" Heather said aloud "The sooner we get Matt, the less Ryker and Dagur can do to him."

"And get the Skrill ready as a weapon…" Hiccup whispered, nodding in agreement "Saddle up everyone, we're leaving."

* * *

Matt's world slowly began to piece together. Groaning, he gently shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh…that hurts…" He whispered, feeling like something was digging into his shoulder. Looking up, he quickly remembered what happened. He was captured. Along with the wild Skrill he trained. Well, kind of trained.

Though his head ached, it was drowned out by the shoulder that was now burning. Grimacing, he tried to put his hand on it, only to feel it not move. "Great. Tied up too." He thought, looking over at his right hand. Sure enough, there it was. A thick rope lashed his hand to a bar. His left hand was also in a similar situation, which forced his arms to be spread. Looking down, he found himself sitting in shallow water, which he thought was odd. His tunic was completely torn off, helping him get a clear look at the shoulder. It was horribly bruised, with a black mark where the lightning bolt hit him, spreading over his tattoo of a Skrill. "Ugh…man that really hurts…" He groaned, rolling his eyes and resting his head against the cage "At least makes the tattoo more authentic."

A soft growl sounded next to him, making him turn to see what it was. He was surprised to see the Skrill! "Hey…what're you doing in here, pal?" He groaned, his shoulder disagreeing with the motion. Then his mind began to register exactly where he was. He was locked in a cage with the Skrill!

The massive Skrill just growled a second time, letting a weak bolt strike Matt in the leg. The action took him off guard, but also confirmed that he did indeed train him; well that, and the small fact that he wasn't killed by it. "Hey, I'm alright…" He lied, resting his head against the cage "Hope they didn't treat you wrong…"

"Depends. Are you willing to teach us how to train it?" Dagur's voice called out, making both the Skrill and Matt turn to see him walk up to him on a dock near the cage. He had three Hunters with him, which stopped right behind Dagur. One was carrying a folded up tarp.

"Depends. Will you let us go and stop hunting dragons?" Matt threw back, his eyes narrowing "What's up with you guys and tying us up? What happened to just leaving us in a cell?"

Dagur just chuckled, shaking his head at Matt's resilience. Kneeling down next to him, he then said "I guess you have a point. What's it matter? You're still bait for your friends."

Matt's heart skipped a beat. Whenever Dagur was going to explain his plan, it usually meant something that Matt wasn't aware of.

"You see, now that I have a Skrill, the Beserkers are, well, empowered. We have our symbol, and our weapon!" Dagur began to laud, only to be interrupted by Matt.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The Skrill is your symbol. Your flag, if you will." He growled, rolling his eyes, only to wince as his shoulder gave him grief "That's how Darien was able to recognize my tattoo."

"Which I like by the way. Might be the new design for our sails and symbols after this." Dagur teased. "Ah, there I go again, changing the subject!" Grinning at Matt, he then asked "Did you know that Hiccup also knows that? What the Skrill means to me?" Drawing his axe, he then moved towards Matt's left hand.

"Yeah. He told me what I told you!" He replied, glaring up at Dagur "Of course he knows that!"

"Well, it just so happens that I know Hiccup and your dragon riding friends." Dagur continued to laud. Smirking at Matt, he then asked "Did you really think I believed Hiccup would be idle? Waiting for me to send a ransom note for you? Did you think he'd sit down and wait while I have a Skrill?" At that, he slashed the ropes with the axe, freeing his arm.

Matt relished in the brief relief of letting his arm relax, cradling it in his chest. However, his face darkened, knowing exactly what Dagur was talking about.

"No, he won't be. Nor will any of your friends…" Dagur laughed, smiling widely down at him. At that, he cut the ropes on the right hand, to which Matt struggled to stand up, as the brace was still broken and his leg was a little roughed up from being moved around while unconscious. "When they find you, they'll run to you; as well as the Skrill. If I know Hiccup, he'll think he can just come in here and free both you, and the Skrill without us noticing." Shaking his head, he then said "He's predictable. Maybe you should tell him that when he gets here."

Finally standing, Matt's eye twitched, wishing he do anything to wipe that smile off his face. The Skrill growled at Dagur, moving next to Matt.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be getting you away from that horrible dragon rider." Dagur teased, looking at the Skrill with excitement "Just need to leave him in there until we get your bond broken."

"Won't be happening…" Matt growled, splashing some of the water on his shoulder to try and soothe the burning feeling.

"We'll see. When we're torturing your friends in front of you, I'm sure it will happen." Dagur smiled, his eyes narrowing "I'm letting Ryker kill one just for what you all did to his fleet and men at Dragon's Edge."

"You attacked us!" Matt cried angrily "You really thought we'd let you in, kill us, and take the Dragon Eye?"

"Yes. That was exactly what I expected." Dagur growled "And for one of you to teach Darien how to ride dragons! Which you took prisoner by the way." Shrugging, he then said with an uncaring voice "But I've been talking way too long." Turning to the Hunters that were with him, he then ordered "Cover the cage. We'll make Hiccup work to find them."

"You're a real piece of work, you know Dagur…" Matt growled, watching the Hunters start to unfold the massive tarp "You never cared about Heather or your family. Why do you care so much about Darien?"

"I cared about Heather. I really did." Dagur replied, scowling at Matt "But I was warming up to trusting her. But when she met you; heh, that changed everything. She left me and stole the Dragon Eye. Darien's been nothing but loyal to me." Then, in a low voice, he growled "I'll give you one guess which one of your friends I'm letting Ryker kill in front of you and Hiccup."

Before Matt could say anything, the tarp covered the cage and blocking his view, and making it almost pitch black inside.

"By the way Matt." Dagur's voice called out "I can guarantee that I'll at least get Heather. She doesn't know it, but she's just as predictable as Hiccup; just more forgetful. And I have an advantage that even you forgot about."

Matt just stood there, staring at where he heard Dagur's voice. He could hear the hunter's footsteps walk along the dock, signaling to him that they were gone. His body flooded with anger. Heather was going to be used as an example, and there was nothing he could do.

The Skrill lightly bumped Matt in the back, as if checking on him.

"I don't know what to do to warn my friends, bud…" He whispered, turning and looking at the Skrill "But…now that we're alone with some privacy, why don't we try to come up with a plan to escape?"

The Skrill growled in acknowledgement, standing up as tall as he could in the cramped cage.

"You're just like Wasatch…you know that? Just bigger. And crazier." Matt whispered with a smile "Alright then, since we obviously got the trust issue dealt with, let's work on actual listening. You're worse than Wasatch, that's for sure."

Again, the Skrill growled, though this time a little angrier.

"Easy…take a joke. The last thing I want to do is tick you off while locked in here with you." Matt chuckled. Then it hit him. He saw only a fraction of this Skrill's power, taking down the auxiliary team; and besting Wasatch. What would happen if he told the Skrill to go berserk on the Beserkers and Hunters? An idea was coming to his mind, one that Ryker and Dagur wouldn't see coming. It also gave Heather a chance to not be killed. A dark smile grew on his face "So Skrill, I have an idea, but we're going to have to build our bond a little stronger. And work on some hand signaling. Got a few minutes?"

The Skrill slowly lowered its head, planting it into Matt's chest. Not shocking him, as they were standing in water, he just let it sit there.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt smiled, resting his right hand on the Skrill's head "So, with that out of the way, lets figure out a name for you. I'm tired of calling you Skrill."

* * *

"There…that island…" Fishlegs whispered, pointing down below them.

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass, looking down. Sure enough, there was a camp littered with cages and tents. Ryker's ship was anchored just off the beach. "Doesn't look like a fort. Maybe it's just an outpost. Or they're stopping here until they train the Skrill." He said aloud.

"Which means security shouldn't be that big of an issue. Especially since there's only one ship." Astrid pointed out, staring down at the large ship moored in the bay "Not as much men to deal with."

"Everyone follow me-" Hiccup began to say, only to interrupted as a flash bolted in between him and Astrid.

"Wasatch! Come back!" Heather cried, seeing the Skrill pull away from the group.

"I knew we should have left him!" Snotlout yelled, shaking his head as the Skrill disappeared behind a rock pillar "Now he's going to let the Hunter's know we're here!"

"You know…that may actually be a good idea." Hiccup began to say, which only made everyone stare at him with quizzical stares.

"Uh…is he saying we're going to tell the Hunter's we're attacking them?" Tuffnut asked, looking at his sister in confusion.

"Sounds like it to me." She replied, equally confused.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Hiccup huffed, rolling his eyes "We can use one or two of us to divert the Hunter's attention away from the rest of us. That way we can come in from behind and take them by surprise. Maybe even find Matt and Skrill before they realize the bluff."

"Sounds good. Who are you sending?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Fishlegs and Heather." Hiccup answered, immediately turning to watch her reaction.

"What?! Why?!" Heather shouted, shocked at being sent away.

"Because when they see you, they'll be more willing to leave their posts to try and get you." He explained "Let's face it. In regards to who they want more, it's you, me, Matt, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout."

"Why was I listed last?" Snotlout asked, confused at the order.

Ignoring him, Hiccup then added "Fishlegs is going with you so that you're not alone, and to show the Hunters that we might all be there. Besides, with Wasatch on the loose, they're going to be anxious to see one of us."

Heather just growled, not liking the idea that she wouldn't be there to find Matt.

"Tell you what." Astrid cut in "I'll go with Heather. We'll pull them out towards us and let you guys look in the camp." Glancing at Heather, she then winked "I know we'll be coming in to save your guys' butts anyways."

Hiccup smiled, knowing she was trying to appeal to Heather. Nodding, he agreed "Sounds good. Fishlegs, you're coming with us. We'll wait until you two spring a distraction.

"Still wish I was searching the camp…" Heather huffed, sitting back on her saddle dejectedly.

"Look at it this way." Astrid called out, letting Stormfly slowly glide over to Windshear "Nothing will stop us two from saving everyone when Hiccup's plan goes horribly wrong. Two axes, are-"

"Better than one." Heather replied, letting a small smile grow on her face. Seeing Hiccup scowl at Astrid, she then said "Alright then. Let's go around and hit 'em from behind!"

"Right behind you!" Astrid yelled, following Windshear who began to take a long, rounded route.

"Alright guys, let's go down and wait for the girls to pull their attention!" Hiccup instructed, diving Toothless down.

Astrid watched the rest of the gang follow Hiccup, all barreling towards the ground with the Night Fury. "Wooh. Surprised Snotlout didn't complain that he wasn't going with us." Astrid replied, smiling at Heather.

Forcing a smile, Heather just nodded and kept on looking forward, seeing a small canyon that would lead directly to the camp. "This way." She said barely loud enough to be heard "Should lead us right behind the camp."

Astrid frowned, knowing that Heather was on edge. "Heather, we'll find him. I'm just as worried as you are!"

"I know that Astrid, it's just…I guess I don't know…" She whispered back, letting Windshear land. Scanning the rocky ledges for anything that would hint at a trap, she slowly dismounted and drew her axe, being Astrid's spare since she still couldn't make her usual one out of Windshear's scales yet. Making sure Matt's hatchet was strapped to her hip, she then began to sneak towards the camp.

"Care to finish your thought?" Astrid whispered, sneaking next to her.

"I know you guys care about me." Heather whispered, stopping behind a bush. Peering through it, and not seeing anything, she explained "But Matt…he's…uh…"

"Special?" Astrid asked, letting a comforting grin grown on her face.

"…yeah…" She replied, almost hesitantly "He's the only one that I really…"

"Hey, I understand he's someone you really care about." Then, with a teasing in her voice, joked "It was kind of obvious when Hiccup and I found you two in bed."

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Heather cried out, instantly blushing at the subject "Please! Believe me!"

"I'm teasing! I have to poke fun at you." Astrid whispered with a wide smile. Lightly hitting her, she added "He's special to me too." Seeing Heather look up at her in surprise and confusion, she explained "Not like how he is to you, but he's the one person I can be…very open with." Resting her hand on Heather's shoulder guard, she reaffirmed "We're going to get him back. Alive and well."

For the first time since Matt disappeared chasing the Skrill, Heather let a real smile grow. "Then let's go drag the Hunters away." She whispered.

At that, both Heather and Astrid crouched ahead, moving at a quicker pace. Stormfly and Windshear knew their roles, moving slowly and letting their riders move ahead of them; though ready to help the moment they heard trouble.

"There's the camp." Astrid whispered, kneeling down behind a large rock. Heather also hid behind it, peaking around the other side. "I don't see anything crazy. Two guards. Sitting at that camp fire."

"Great. I think a hail of spines and quills will grab their attention, don't you think?" Heather whispered, an evil grin growing on her face.

Astrid nodded with a smile of her own. Turning to Stormfly, she was about to order her to shoot her tail spines when a war cry sounded from the far end of the camp.

Confused, the two girls crouched and watched in shock and horror as Spitelout charged into a group of Hunters. Hiccup and the others followed close by, though Hiccup was obviously mad about Spitelout charging ahead.

"Great. That's why I hate all the Jorgesons!" Astrid growled, gripping her axe.

"You know, I think I might join in on your family's hate towards them." Heather growled, readying her axe.

"Welcome to Clan Hofferson." Astrid replied, with a short flash of a smile. At that, the two booked it out from behind the rock. Their dragons roared as they flew overhead, shooting fireballs and quills alike. The charge was loud, and very obvious. Smoke was already rising in the air, and the few Hunters guarding the cages were either retreating or dispatched.

"No! Get away!" A voice shouted.

Heather froze. It was Matt's voice!

"Dammit! It's a trap! I'm a trap!" He shouted again.

Heather's attention was pulled to a cage placed in shallow water, with a large tarp draped over it. Suddenly, something slammed inside of it, causing it to tip.

"C'mon Teton!" Matt's voice shouted again "Help me roll this thing!"

"Matt!" Heather shouted, running to the cage "Windshear! Help me break the cage!" Windshear immediately sprinted after her rider, raising her tail to bust out Matt.

"Heather?! No! Get away!" Matt screamed.

Confused, Heather finally made it to the cage. Grabbing the tarp, she pulled it down to reveal Matt and the Skrill staring at her. "Matt!" She cried, relieved to see him.

"Get out of here! I'm freakin' bait!" Matt screamed, grabbing the bars.

No sooner had he shouted that, loud snap sounded from a distance. Heather whirled around in time to see a black net completely engulf her.

"No!" Matt shouted, seeing her swallowed by the net, and leaving her squirming on the dock in a black cocoon.

"Lmmpp mmmmhh gggmm!" Heather's muffled voice cried out from the cocoon, still struggling to get out.

Kchunk! Again, another net fired and wrapped itself around Windshear, tangling around her and keeping her down.

"Go get 'em boys…" Ryker laughed, walking from behind a cage.

Almost instantly, a small army of Hunters emerged from various hiding places; barrels, shrubs, even from the water itself.

Hiccup, who was running to the cage earlier, froze as he watched the Hunters surround them. Astrid, as well as the rest of the riders, raised their hands, knowing full well the battle was over.

"Heh, like I said Matt." Dagur called out, walking from behind a stack of crates "Predictable, and easily forgets." Behind him, was a sight that made Matt gasp. It was the Black Curtain. The net launcher that Dagur discovered from the old ship, The Reaper; and the weapon that almost killed him and Astrid a few months ago.

"Don't touch her!" Matt roared as he slammed himself into the cage. Even the Skrill threw itself into the wall, making the cage tilt farther, though it just fell back into the water.

"I'm not. Ryker is." Dagur replied, turning to Ryker who was marching up to Hiccup.

"Yeh lose, Hiccup Haddock." Ryker smiled, looking down at him with a smirk "And the cost? One of yer lives…" At that, he drew his sword and began to walk over to where Heather continued to struggle.

"No! I'll give you the Dragon Eye!" Hiccup quickly said "Don't kill her!"

"I'm getting the Dragon Eye regardless." Ryker replied evilly, stepping on Windshear to get to Heather.

Toothless then roared, head-butting one of the Hunters. He was instantly tackled by three other Hunters, pinning him down. Ryker whirled around, yelling "Put a muzzle on that beast! In fact, cage them all! Beast and rider!"

The Hunters then began to coral everyone, pushing them towards some empty cages. Ryker then turned and stared down at Heather's cocoon, who was still trying to escape. Lifting his sword, he looked up at Matt who kept on slamming himself into the wall with the Skrill, trying to roll it over. "She dies…Matthew Hadd-"

A lightning bolt surged down, striking the sword that Ryker held.

"Gaaagghh!" Ryker roared, dropping the sword and gripping his hand.

Wasatch flew low, arcing lightning from Hunter to Hunter. Hovering above the camp, he finally saw Matt caged with the other Skrill. By now, the camp was already up in arms, scattering this way and that. Wasatch screeched angrily, letting lighting fill the sky as he charged the cage, rolling to dodge a few arrows shot at him.

"That a boy Wasatch! Give 'em hell!" Matt roared, seeing that Wasatch had to fly at a distance to dodge the shots. Slamming himself into the cage, he yelled "Come on Teton! Help me!"

Teton slammed himself into cage wall, again tilting it.

Hiccup could see what Matt was doing. Glancing over at Toothless being forced into a cage amidst the chaos, he sprinted at him. A Hunter saw him coming, which he drew his sword and swung to cleave Hiccup's head off! Hiccup slid on his knees, ducking under the strike. Springing to his feet, he tackled the two remaining Hunters, pushing them off Toothless. "Toothless! The cage!" He shouted, getting grabbed and held down.

Toothless bolted forward, running over a Hunter in the process. Sprinting into the water, he then pushed against the backside of the cage.

Teton roared in anger, glaring at Toothless.

"Teton! Enough! We got to-" Matt started to yell, but was cut off by an eerie screech. Whirling in the direction of the screech, Matt watched in horror as Wasatch got wrapped up in another black net and crashed onto the beach. "Now or never Teton! Push!"

The Skrill glanced between both Matt and Toothless. Finally, after what felt like forever for Matt, he slammed into the side of the cage, finally tipping it over with Toothless pushing on it.

Matt stumbled with the roll. Trying to get to his feet, a loud snap sounded, followed by some heavy metal grinding. Looking up, he stood in amazement as Teton broke through the cage using the largest lightning strike he ever saw. Standing atop of the cage, he fired a massive lightning bolt at Dagur, who dove out of the way, but couldn't save his Black Curtain launcher.

At that, Teton gently hovered into the air, letting lose hundreds of lightning bolts at the Hunters, completely frying any that were too slow.

Jumping up, Matt painfully pulled himself up through the massive hole created by Teton. Thankfully, the shoulder was a lot better, though it still had a burning sensation. Grunting, he rolled over and promptly fell off the cage, crashing on the dock. Not caring for either shoulder or leg; he crawled to where Heather lay, who was now just lying there motionless. Gripping where he her head would have been, he pulled the net apart, revealing her relieved face.

"Hey, there you are! Was wondering when you were going to get me out." Heather laughed, relishing seeing Matt "I was starting to think you forgot about me!"

"Heather, we're going to have to put you through dragon training. You never listen do you?" Matt growled, shaking his head with a relieved smile. Looking up, he saw Teton finish chasing away the last of the hunters, which he roared as a final warning; as well as letting loose another volley of lightning bolts.

"So…uh…wanna get me out? Or…" Heather asked, squirming to remind him she was still wrapped up.

"Huh? Oh, right." Matt replied, recollecting himself. Focusing on unweaving the netlike mesh, his blood stopped as he heard Teton screech. Not in anger, or in triumph; but in pain. Looking back up, he saw the Skrill laying on the ground, struggling to function. Completely forgetting about Heather, he sprinted as best he could to the fallen Skrill.

"Matt!" Heather shouted, struggling to sit up.

He didn't hear anything. Seeing Spitelout raising his arms in victory, he saw a Dragon Hunter's bow in his hand. Gritting his teeth, he swiped the bow out of his hands as he ran by. Swinging it like a bat, he smashed it into a cage, breaking the bow.

Ignoring the quizzical looks he got from both Spitelout and Snotlout, he slid on his knees and cradled Teton's head. "Easy bud. Easy…" He whispered, gently caressing the Skrills head.

"Matt! What's going on?! What happened?" Hiccup asked aloud, cautiously walking up to him and the Skrill.

"I'll explain everything later!" Matt quickly said, looking up at Hiccup "Can you free Heather and Wasatch for me? I can't let this guy feel alone. it's part of the bond I'm trying to build with him!"

Hiccup nodded, understanding what Matt was trying to do. Turning, he ran back to the dock, where Heather was busy yelling that no one was helping her or Windshear. Astrid was already cutting the black net around Wasatch, freeing him.

Holding Teton's head, Matt whispered "You know what pal? You did good. You saved us."

Teton let out a soft growl, giving up on trying to fight the dragon root arrow. Closing his eyes, he rested in Matt's lap and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Matt limped into the Dragon Hanger, with Heather close behind. His arm was resting in a sling, though he swore he didn't need it.

"You sure you want to do this? You went through a lot of trouble to train him." Heather asked, grabbing the keys to the padlock "I mean, a lot of trouble."

"Teton's either been trapped or a prisoner for longer than I've been alive, since Hiccup first found him three years ago frozen. Trust me, I'd feel worse if I didn't give him the option." Matt replied, walking past Darien's cell, who was silently glaring at Matt. After the whole battle last night, Darien was less than pleased to know that Dagur had no bargaining chip for her, and refused to even acknowledge Matt when he came back.

Stopping in front of the door where Teton lay, both Matt and Heather watched him sleep. Small electrical jolts arced from spike to spike along his back. Sensing someone was watching him, he looked up at Matt with a quizzical stare, tilting his head as if to ask what he was doing.

Sighing, Matt grabbed the keys from Heather and began to fumble with the lock with his one hand "Come on bud. Time for you to go."

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Darien asked, not liking the tone in Matt's voice.

Matt ignored her as he swung the gate open. Teton stretched as he stood up. Letting out a long yawn, he then walked out towards Matt, sniffing his arm resting in the sling and then planting his head into Matt's chest.

"Hey, the arm is fine. You didn't know what I could and couldn't take. Wasatch basically did the same to me when I first trained him." He smiled, letting the Skrill rest in his chest. Expecting a shock, he was surprised that he wasn't. Teton simply held his head in place. "Heh, you're still a mystery…" Matt whispered, smiling at the Skrill. Resting his hand on him, Matt guided him out of the Hanger.

"Wait! What are you doing with him?!" Darien cried out angrily, standing up and running to the door of her cell "Answer me Matt!"

Both Matt and Heather looked at each other, smiling. Shaking their head, they walked out and shut the hanger doors, leaving her in there alone.

On the Hanger's deck was the entire gang, Wasatch and Toothless, and Spitelout; who was trying argue with his garbled wording.

Wasatch growled, walking up to Teton, who also in turn growled back at him.

Matt was about to step between the two, right up until Teton let out a small electrical bolt; striking Wasatch. Not angry, Wasatch let out one of his own, hitting Teton. Back and forth, the two hit each other with small jolts.

"What are they doing?" Fishlegs asked, staring in awe at the sight.

"My guess? Communicating. I think that's just a way they communicate with each other." Matt theorized "When these two first met, Wasatch fired a large bolt at Teton, who in turn shot one back. I think it was a way of a challenge or something like that. I mean, it kind of explains why I was able to calm them. Me shocking both Wasatch and Teton showed them I can…relate to them? Though Teton was a lot tougher to convince."

Finally stopping, Wasatch stepped back, lightly bowing his head. Teton did the same, though not as low as Wasatch. He was still bigger and stronger. He wasn't going to give that up.

Turning to Toothless and Hiccup, Teton growled and narrowed his eyes. Walking slowly to them, he simply looked down at the two. Toothless growled, getting defensive as the Skrill got closer. Hiccup however, simply stood his ground. "I'm sorry…" He whispered "I didn't want to leave you trapped in that ice cave, but you left me no choice."

Teton snarled, his eyes narrowing at Hiccup. Matt was about to step in between them, but was stopped by Hiccup.

"Looking back now, I was no better than what the Hunter's did to you. And I am sorry." Hiccup kept on saying.

Teton just looked at Hiccup. Slowly, his snarl disappeared. Looking over at Toothless, he slowly bowed his head, giving respect.

Toothless growled, relaxing at the sight. He too then bowed his head, as if offering his respect as well.

"Gotta admit, that's quite relieving." Matt said aloud, watching Teton step back "I was worried he'd still be holding a grudge. Apparently Skrills aren't the easiest to get forgiveness from."

"Glad we're worthy of it then." Hiccup replied with a smile, also letting out a relieved sigh.

"Hey bud…" Matt then said, resting his hand on Teton's head "I know that you've been unable to go anywhere for quite a few years." Staring into Teton's eyes, he then said "I want you to go. Get out of here."

Teton stared at Matt, looking surprised at order.

"Go on! Check out the world." Matt smiled, trying not to let his eyes betray him "Don't give me enough time to take back what I'm saying!"

Wasatch growled, stepping next to Matt. Gesturing to the sky, he let lightning start radiating from his back.

Teton glanced back and forth between the two. Growling, he looked at Wasatch, motioning towards Matt. Wasatch roared, standing up straight and sticking his chest out. His eyes almost dared Teton to stay.

Slowly, Teton looked down at Matt. Growling softly, he lowered his head into Matt's chest; this time shocking him lightly.

Matt smiled through some tears starting to emerge from his eyes. "Get out of here bud…" He whispered.

Teton finally took a step back. Looking again at Wasatch, he let out a soft growl and a nod.

Wasatch roared, raising his wings and stepped forward, as if trying to scare him away.

Smiling Teton let lighting begin to radiate all over his body. Looking over at Toothless, he growled with a smile. At that, the largest lightning strike appeared. Matt gasped as he watched the lightning bolt struck at the clouds, leaving a silhouette of Teton being lit up. He literally rode a lightning bolt away.

Thunder rolled as the group watched the storm slowly moved away and out of view. Heather walked up to Matt, smiling at him "You know, you really have earned a title for yourself."

"Yeah, Matt the mutton-headed idiot!" Astrid growled, walking up and smacking him in the arm resting in the sling.

"Gah! Wha-why'd you hit me?!" He cried out, flinching vividly in pain.

"For chasing after Teton to begin with!" Astrid huffed "You had an entire team of dragon riders at your back, and you still left them to fight him; which got the two of you captured!"

Hiccup laughed as he walked up to them "She's got a point, but I think I know what kind title Heather's thinking of."

"Matt the can't-stop-getting-his-limbs-injured-because-of-all-his-friends?" Matt growled, rubbing his shoulder while glaring at Astrid.

Heather shook her head, saying "I was thinking: Matthew Haddock, The Skrill Master."

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope you enjoyed this one. The name of the Skrill is pronounced TEE-Tawn (Teton). They're pretty mountains in Wyoming that I thought was suiting for Matt to name him after. As of now, I'm currently driving across the country, and can promise I won't be able to post or work on the story until well into next week. Maybe. I'm sorry for the delay and will try to reply back to questions and comments as I'm able during my trip. I hope you guys have a great rest of the week! Again, thanks for the much appreciated support and thoughts!  
**

 **-Dustnblood**


	16. Chapter 15: The Forsaken Chief

**Chapter Fifteen: The Forsaken Chief**

* * *

"Easy bud. Just let the salve do its job…" Matt whispered, placing a moist towel over Wasatch's neck "Feeling better?"

Wasatch growled, looking up at Matt with an apologetic expression.

"Hey! You did great bud! You can't blame yourself!" Matt quickly said, taking a seat next to where Wasatch's head lay "You bought us enough time for Teton and me to be able to escape! You can't feel bad about that. You're the reason Heather's still alive."

A day after Teton left, Matt spent the time resting his shoulder, though it was pretty much healed at this point. Now he was busy taking care of Wasatch, who still had some war wounds from when he fought Teton before Matt trained him. That, and after being hit with the Black Curtain, kind of tweaked his wing, and caused him to bruise all over from crashing into the ground.

Heather then poked her head through the open doorway, smiling as she saw Matt sitting next to Wasatch. "Well, he seems to be doing better. She commented, walking in with Windshear close behind.

"Yup, a lot better." Matt whispered, smiling at her "Though he hasn't moved much. Think his pride is hurt from losing to Teton more than anything."

"Losing to a bigger Skrill?" She asked, sitting on the other side of the resting dragon "Come on Wasatch! You can't blame yourself for what happened with that! Teton was probably a Titan wing!"

Wasatch huffed out some hot air, still not comforted by their words.

"Tell you what buddy, rest up today, and tomorrow we'll go wakeboarding. You love to pull me around." Matt said, trying to make a deal to cheer up his dragon; which kind of worked as he let a smile crack at the corners of his mouth.

"Wakeboarding? What's that?" Heather asked, looking at Matt skeptically.

"Right, guess I never talked to you about that." Matt grunted, struggling to stand up on his seat. Limping to where his boards were mounted, he grabbed his latest model that he built. Limping back, he sat down next to her, who continued to stare at the odd looking board with a questionable look.

"This is a wakeboard. Unlike a snowboard, this thing lets me board on water. It's wider so it has more surface area, and has some fins to help me control it." He explained, flipping it over and showing the small fins on both ends of it "Wasatch tows me behind him and I just glide along the water. It's a lot of fun actually, you should try it."

"Does it hurt your leg?" She asked, looking at him with a hardened expression.

"No more than what snowboarding does." He quickly explained, letting a careless smile grow on his face.

"Ugh, Matt! You're going to be the death of me, I swear!" She groaned, shaking her head.

"What? Why?" He asked, carefully placing the board down. Looking at her in the eyes, he then asked "Why's this a problem with you?"

"It's not a problem. Just thinking that you should slow down a little." Heather excused, looking away from him "I mean, it's not like you've been hurt enough!"

Matt stared at her, unsure how to answer. Closing his eyes in confusion, he then asked "Alright, what's going on? Are you asking me to stop boarding?"

"No! I'm, just…er…" Heather stammered, looking up at him. Sighing, she shook her head and looked down with a saddened expression "I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just asking you to slow down a little more."

"Heh, that's a little rich; coming from you I mean." Matt quickly fired, leaning back from his seat. Heather quickly faced him, wondering what he meant. "Listen, you asked me to treat you as an equal; to let you do what you would do normally. Amiright?" He asked, looking at her with his usual carefree smile.

"Yeah…" She whispered, nodding in agreement. She already knew what he was going to say.

"I too, want to be treated equal. I want to be able to do what I normally do!" He finished saying, sitting up straight and stroking one of Wasatch's spike "I'm not letting anything dictate what I do and don't. I'll choose what I want to do. Okay?"

Heather could only nod, not being able to look at him in the eye.

Matt could feel her frustration bottled up inside her, creating an intense feeling between the two and in the air. Sighing, he then asked "What's on your mind? Go ahead, tell me what you're thinking."

"You! It's you I'm thinking about!" Heather quickly snapped, venting out her frustration "You have the worst luck! More than anyone I know! Me included!" Numbering her fingers, she then began to list "First off, you had your leg slashed by Alvin. Then, when you come back three years later, you're nearly killed by me and Dagur and almost bled out during a raid; and of recent, you've been captured by Dagur three times; tortured by Darien, who hurt your leg even more; fought Teton, injured your arm when you trained him, who also got captured with you in the process! Oh, and fought two battles here at Dragon's Edge!"

"The arms healed!" Matt quickly replied, smirking at her. With an eyebrow, he asked "Why does this suddenly bother you?"

"That reason exactly! You don't care! At least you act like you don't!" She cried out angrily, causing both Wasatch and Windshear to stare at her "Matt, I was terrified I was going to find you torn in pieces yesterday! Have you ever thought how I would be if something more than an injury happened to you?!"

"I have. Trust me, I've thought of that. But that's not going to stop me from living life." Matt replied, scooting closer to her "If you let me, I can try and explain what I mean."

Heather just looked at him with her frustrated expression, waiting to hear his reasoning.

"Heather, remember I made my choice to stay here, right?" He reminded, gently wrapping his arm around her "I took into account everything that could happen. Er, well, most things. Teton was definitely a wild card."

Heather rolled her eyes at the joke, not amused. "What exactly did you take into account?" She asked, frowning at him.

"What if Hiccup dies. Or Stoick." He began to list, his face growing solemn.

Heather whipped her head to look at him in shock, surprised he was even talking about it.

Ignoring her surprised face, he continued to say "Or if I lost Wasatch. Even you. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't staying here because of my current situation. I wanted to make sure I was staying for the reason that this place is actually my home, not just a place where I'm with very extraordinary people and doing extraordinary things; though that helps." Looking at Heather in the eyes, he whispered "I even thought about the possibility that I'd be killed here. Would that sway me from staying?"

Heather just stared at him, listening intently.

"Listen, you listed all those things that did happen to me. And I'll admit, that's a lot crap to happen in such a short time. But you missed a few other things that I went through as well." He continued to whisper, looking at her with a softening expression "I met my ancestors, Hiccup and Stoick. I got to learn for myself that dragons are real! Hell, I got to train a Skrill!" A smile cracked at his lips, which he added "I guess two Skrills."

Heather, shook her head, trying hard to hide the smile that wanted to come out.

"I got to go on some crazy adventures! I got to actually make a difference in this world!" He continued to list "I helped good people, and I stopped evil ones." Looking at her in the eyes, he quietly added "More importantly, I got to meet you."

Heather looked away from him, trying to hide the sudden wave of emotions overcoming her.

Grabbing her arms, forcing her to look at him, he quietly said "And I'm glad I did. It's made everything worth it. Leg getting slashed, bleeding out, and even getting captured and tortured." Gripping her tighter, he smiled as he said "I love you Heather."

Heather finally broke down in tears. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer into a tight hug. "Ugh Matt! I hate you!"

Taken back, he quickly joked "Not quite the words I was expecting, if I'm honest. The opposite actually. That's very different from what I was hoping you'd say!"

"Shut up!" She laughed, pulling away and wiping her tears "I hate you, because you're impossible to stay angry at!"

Matt just smiled, his eyes lighting up. Grabbing her, they just sat there and talked, knowing it was official. They did indeed love each other.

* * *

"My chief…" Ugo whispered, crawling to where his leader was sitting "I've scouted ahead. Seems like they're all in low alert, should be easy to get in and out."

"Good." Strogg whispered, using his axe to hoist himself up. The giant man then turned to face the rest of his eight man crew, ordering "Get the ship ready. Ugo and I will handle this ourselves. Make sure you're close enough to the cliff that we can just get on. Understand?"

After several 'yes chief's', the group turned and quietly traversed back to the ship, hidden behind a pillar.

"Lead the way Ugo…" Strogg whispered, gesturing for his last remaining champion to guide him.

"Yes my chief." Ugo loyally replied, turning and silently walking through the tress.

Strogg followed, a little more noisily than Ugo, but still quite enough to not be worried.

"Are you sure that doing this will help us get the boy?" Ugo asked, now alone with Strogg. He and Strogg often discussed their plans, concerns, and thoughts when such time presented themselves. Being the only two remaining Vikings from Thariin, and Ugo being a follower for years, he and Strogg were close friends, rather than ruler and warrior. Well, former ruler and warrior.

"Aye I do. Though I don't trust Ryker. He's keeping something from us." Strogg admitted "We'll give him what he wants, but we're here to take something for ourselves. Just to make sure this little heist isn't going to be a waste of time. Besides, he asked us to get the girl; he didn't tell us how to…"

"I'm still confused why we need Ryker and that blubbering fool Dagur." Ugo confessed, pushing some branches away. Making sure it was clear, he motioned for Strogg to follow.

"They know more about Hiccup and his dragon riding brats than we do. Four years is a long time. A lot can change. Aside from that; we don't need them. We need his brother Viggo's help. And the only way to get to him, is through Ryker." Strogg explained quietly, keeping a leery eye out. Walking alongside Ugo, he added "Remember. The boy isn't the only target. We're going hurt Stoick too. Ryker and Dagur know them best, and the best ways to…undermine them."

"Of course, though I'm confused as to why the boy came back to Hiccup and the others. He's separated himself from them for years!" Ugo commented, pondering the meaning.

"I've been thinking of that as well. I can only assume he was thinking if he left them, then we'd leave those he cares about alone." Strogg answered methodically "I guess it worked in a sense. We did stop chasing after Stoick and his pathetic excuse of a son. But it didn't sway my desire to break Stoick."

"Aye, and now we're finally getting somewhere…" Ugo growled, stopped over some cliffs. The night was settled in, with the moon covered by clouds. Perfect to infiltrate Hiccup's little outpost. "How Ryker was never able to conquer this place with an army is a mystery." He observed, looking down at the few lights that dotted Dragon's Edge.

"We failed to take Berk with a large fleet and army four years ago." Strogg reminded "They're no strangers to fighting the odds, that's for sure."

"There. That's the building." Ugo pointed, resting his other hand on his axe "I saw only one dragon walk inside with her. Won't be a problem to deal with."

"Eerreeegggh!" Something screeched behind them, making the two whirl around. A single Night Terror glared at them, screeching at the top of its lungs.

Ugo grabbed a rock and hurled it at the Terror, striking it in the head. Struggling to stay in the air, it finally fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"One thing that Hiccup and the riders should know…" Strogg growled, his eyes turning black with hate and rage. Walking up to the struggling Night Terror, he finished saying "Is that I've become far more ruthless and cold than they probably remember me by." At that, he lifted his massive executioner styled axe up over his head and brought it down with all his strength.

* * *

"Alright Hiccup. My turn to babysit Darien." Heather called out, walking into the hanger with Windshear right behind her.

Laying against Toothless, putting together Matt's new brace, Hiccup looked up and smiled "Right on time! How was dinner?"

"Good! There's quite a few left over Yak chops for you and Toothless." Heather laughed, watching him stand up "Assuming Matt didn't eat them all. Didn't know he could eat so much!" Holding a plate with some of the food, she then walked over to Darien's cage, sliding it under the door. Darien made no immediate effort to take it, as she continued to sit against the wall with her knees tucked up into her chest and her tied hands holding them up. She glared at Heather and Hiccup, trying to make them uncomfortable.

"Hey, come talk with me outside real quick." Hiccup said, gently guiding Heather out to follow him "I have a question."

"Oh, uh sure!" She replied, kind of taken back by the request. Turning to Windshear, she ordered "Stay here girl, I'll be right back." At that, she followed Hiccup and Toothless out, curious as to what he was going to ask her.

Standing on the edge of the hanger's deck, he waited until she was standing next to him. "How's Matt doing?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh, uh, good. At least better now." She replied, reliving the moment they had with each other earlier that day.

"Good…good." Hiccup acknowledged, nodding as he spoke.

Looking at him curiously, Heather then asked "Did you want to talk about Matt? Or is this about something else, Hiccup?"

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. Looking at her in the eyes, he asked "I guess I'm just wondering how you're doing?"

Confused, Heather just raised an eyebrow, asking "What do you mean? I've been fine."

"How are you doing with all this?" He expounded "The messages Matt's been finding, our past with Ukiah, the Hunters, Dagur being your brother, and Darien being here; not to mention the latest drama with Matt and Teton. A lot's happened, and you've really been free for only a short time." Looking at her with concern, he asked "Are you doing alright?"

Looking at Hiccup, she let out a sigh. Shaking her head, she then explained "I'm fine Hiccup, really. At least I'm doing a lot better. Matt and I talked today, and…you know, I think it helped me a lot." Looking into the Hanger, she added "As far as Dagur and Darien go. They're not my family. At least, I don't consider them that. I guess when the time's right, I'll put some more thought into it."

Hiccup just nodded, resting his hand on her shoulder "We're here for you Heather. Don't forget that."

"I know. Thanks Hiccup." She replied, flashing him a smile.

"Hey, so…is Matt still in his room?" He then asked, looking over at Matt's building.

"No, he's in the clubhouse. Probably still eating. I told him to save you a few, but that probably just made him eat more." Heather replied, shaking her head at the thought.

"Heh, probably. Thanks for letting me know! I finished fixing his brace." Hiccup replied, showing it to her "This time I made the rotators out of Gronckle Iron. Shouldn't break like the others did."

"Great! I'm sure he'll appreciate it. His leg is still bugging him after being hit there by Darien, and then the whole adventure with Teton didn't help either." She laughed, shaking her head at what he went through. Normally, she wouldn't have laughed at the idea; but after visiting with him, she felt it was appropriate.

"Hey take care! I'll make sure the twins actually relieve you tonight. Instead of letting you have the night watch all to yourself." Hiccup shouted, walking up a ramp with Toothless.

"I'm not going to hold my breath for them!" Heather laughed, shaking her head at the thought of the twins actually getting up to take over the watch. Walking back inside, she closed the door to the hanger, so that the only source of light were a few candles. She saw Windshear already laying down in her usual spot and trying to get some sleep. "Leaving me up by myself?" She teased, taking a seat next to the silver dragon, so that she was leaning against her. Her scales were already looking better. Almost back to normal before being a prisoner, it seemed to help the memory of what happened to her disappear.

"I can keep you company." Darien's voice cut into her thoughts.

Heather frowned, turning to see Darien sitting cross legged at the door of the cage. The plate was resting on her lap, and she was picking away at the food with her hands still tied in front of her.

Seeing Heather's frown, Darien shrugged, resuming eating her meal "I mean, I guess you're used to being alone. What's a few hours of sitting and watching me?"

Heather ignored her by rolling her eyes and grabbing her axe off of Windshear's saddle. Still unable to recreate her special double bladed axe, as she still had to wait for Windshear to shed some scales, Astrid's extra one was more than adequate for her. Rubbing a stone across the sharpened side, she stared at the candlelight reflecting off of it.

"Don't hide the fact that being alone still scares you." Darien continued to laud over her, taking a large bite out of the yak chop "Mmmm, this is good." Swallowing her food, she then continued to say "The reason why you've stayed here as long as you have, is because you don't want to be abandoned again. Not because you actually care about these guys."

"Maybe you're right." Heather whispered, still staring at the axe "Maybe I am here for selfish reasons. For me and Windshear. But don't pretend, or imply that I don't care about them." Finally, looking at Darien with a fire in her eyes, she added with venom in her voice "Because I do. And I'll gladly make sure they're not hurt by you or Dagur anymore."

Darien smiled, setting her plate down and sliding it under the door. Settling down in her cross legged position, she then taunted "Don't lie to yourself Heather. You've only cared about yourself. That's all you've ever known."

"You're wrong. Maybe a few months ago, you'd have been right; but not now." Heather quickly growled, her eyes narrowing "I'm done talking with you, but I will say that at least I'm more honest with myself than you are with yourself." At that, she scraped the rock across the axe's head, letting the grinding sound cut any chance for a rebuttal; and also allowing her to vent her anger.

"Whatever you say Heather…" Darien chuckled, scooting herself backwards. Finally leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes as she added "We'll see if you stay with these guys if Matt gets killed."

Heather froze in place, the rock midway on the axe head.

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot?" Darien laughed, still not opening her eyes.

Heather stood up, using the axe to push her. Walking over to Darien's cage, she glared at her with an anger and fire in her eyes.

"Wonder if Hiccup or Astrid die, will you feel the same about them like Matt?" Darien jeered, finally opening her eyes and smirking at her "See? You really don't care about your friends. Only one person! Matt!"

"You're right." Heather hissed, her eyes narrowing "I do care about Matt a little more than the others. But it doesn't diminish how much they still mean to me!" Pointing her axe at her through the door, she growled "And you're also right that I would leave here if anything happened to him; or anyone for that fact. But not because I don't care about them. I'd leave to hunt down those that were the reason why they were killed!" In a low whisper, she added "You, Dagur, Ryker, even Viggo. Whoever he is. And even if you weren't the cause, I'd come after you out of principle."

Darien just smirked at Heather, knowing she got the reaction she wanted out of her. "I'm sure you would…which is why I'm still alive."

Heather just stared at her, her anger flooding throughout her body. Her heart pounded like a big bass drum. Heavy and slow. It was everything in her power to no open the door and wipe that arrogant smirk off that face. "Listen here-" Heather began to growl, her eyes bulging out of hate.

Thump! A loud sounding thud hit outside of the hanger door. Whirling towards the sound, she raised her axe "Hiccup? Astrid? Is that you?"

Windshear stood up on her feet, growling at the door.

"Oh? Maybe I spoke to soon." Darien lauded "Maybe it's you who's going to die!"

Heather ignored her, waiting for whatever was out there to come in, she then shouted "Snotlout! I told you to stop following me! If it's you Ruff or Tuff, I'll kill you if this is a Loki prank!"

"…rrruawk…" A weak squawk sounded from outside.

"Stormfly?" Heather asked, lowering her axe as she recognized the growl. Windshear bolted ahead, pushing the hanger doors open, still not at ease. Heather gasped as she saw Stormfly collapsed on the hanger deck. A large cut ran down her chest, towards one of her legs. She was bleeding a lot too! "Stormfly?!" She gasped, dropping her axe and running to the downed dragon. The cut looked bad, being deep all the way down. "What happened?!" She cried out, tearing her hood off. Using both her hood and cloth mask, she tried to stop the bleeding. "Windshear! Go get the others!" She shouted, frantically trying to help Stormfly.

Windshear bolted into the air, heading straight for the club house.

"Hold on girl…" Heather whispered, pressing her hood and mask firmer against the cut.

"Hah! Seems like our conversation is turning into a reality!" Darien jeered, now up on her feet and trying to see exactly what was going on.

Heather's eyes burned with anger. If she wasn't already keeping the cloths pressed against Stormfly, she'd have already sliced her up. About to fire something back, she heard something running along the wooden ramps. Looking in the direction of the sound, she was relieved to see Hiccup, Matt, and the gang.

"What happened?!" Hiccup asked loudly, gently picking up Stormfly's head.

"I don't know! I just found her like this!" Heather cried, looking up at him with anxiety "I don't have anything to press against the rest of the cut!"

Hiccup unstrapped some of the leather straps across his chest and began to remove his riding gear. "Fishlegs! Get the medical kits!" He ordered, pulling off his tunic.

"Right! Be right back!" Fishlegs shouted, climbing on Meatlug and flying to his room.

Using his tunic, he pressed it against the remaining slash that Heather couldn't get to. "Where's Astrid?" He asked, looking at Heather with a worried expression.

"I don't know! Last I saw her, she and Stormfly went to their room after they ate!" Matt answered, making sure she was pressing firm enough on the slash.

"Matt, Snotlout, and twins! Go look for Astrid! Start in her room!" He ordered, focusing on where he was taking care of the cut.

"Right! Leave it to me!" Snotlout shouted, clambering on Hookfang. Launching into the air, he headed straight for Astrid's room, leaving Matt who was running along the ramps and the twins still clambering to get on their dragon. Confused, shocked, maybe even scared, he had no idea what was going on. Landing roughly on Astrid's deck, he then bolted inside her room.

Matt was right behind him, using the brace Hiccup rebuilt to keep him sprinting. The brace almost worked like magic, as he ran without a limp and the pain that should have been there, was nonexistent. Arriving on her deck, he saw the twins finally getting into the air and flying towards them. Ignoring them, he bolted through her door, only to find Snotlout frozen in shock.

It wasn't hard to see what shocked him. Her room was torn apart. Her bed was smashed, and everything was thrown on the floor; ranging from shields, swords, axes; all her stuff. A trail of blood led out towards the deck, probably being from Stormfly.

"No…" Matt whispered, kneeling down at something that caught his eye. Pulling off a torn blanket, Matt found Astrid's axe. But, it wasn't finding it that horrified him, it was the fact the entire axe head was caved in, as if something cut it! Anger flooded through his body. His heart began to race as he stood up and stared at her axe.

"This…this is bad…" Snotlout whispered, finally starting to walk around the room "Where could she have gone?"

"Rather, where was she taken? And who?" Matt whispered, ignoring the twins that just walked in. Holding the axe up, he showed them the destroyed axe head.

"Cool! Where was our invite to the party?" Tuffnut laughed, observing the damage.

"We always miss the excitement…" Ruffnut moaned, looking crestfallen.

"Are you two serious?!" Matt shouted "Astrid's missing, and you can only think about destroying stuff?!"

"Matt!" Snotlout shouted, pulling all three's attention. Walking up to him, he handed him a shredded cloth, with some writing on it. It was nothing like the last three. The cloth was dark and dirty. The runic writing seemed like it was hastily written, rather than thought out and written neatly.

Grabbing the cloth, Matt then instructed "Snotlout, keep searching the room, look for anything that could tell us what happened. Twins, get out there and patrol the coast. Head east. See if you can't find any kind of ship, camp, or anything!" Turning around, he then jogged out, saying "I'm going to see Hiccup. To tell him that…to tell him the news."

Running along the ramps and pathways, Matt couldn't help but think who did this. Between Ryker and Dagur, it didn't make sense! Why go for Astrid, and not for Darien? Maybe this note talked about that. Glaring at the cloth, he huffed "Wish I could read it…"

Arriving at the hanger, he felt a pit in his stomach as he saw Stormfly lying on the hanger's deck. "How bad is it?" He asked, walking up to her.

"It's deep. And long." Fishlegs answered, running some kind of string through a needle's eye "Going to have to stitch it."

"Hey girl…" Matt whispered, kneeling down in front of her. Resting his hand on her nose, he then said "Hiccup, Astrid…Astrid's missing."

Hiccup looked up from where he was cleaning some of the blood off of Stormfly. Both Heather and Fishlegs gaped at him.

"Her room was torn apart. I found her axe…" He continued to whisper, unable to look at him in the eye. The anger he was feeling was rising, making him curse himself for only bringing bad news and no solution.

Hiccup stood up and took the axe. Staring at it, he then turned and walked into the hanger. Glaring at Darien, who just smiled at him, he whispered "Where is she, Darien?"

"Hmph. How should I know? I've been locked up in here for the past few days. Minus the little field trip you guys took me on." She sneered at him. Waving her tied hands, she added "I've been under you're watchful eye since you guys captured me. Heh, come to think of it, I've been safer with you guys watching me. Should've spent more time watching each other instead!"

"Where. Is. Dagur?" Hiccup growled quietly with a tone Matt never heard from him before.

"Honestly, I don't know." Darien replied, shaking her head with the smirk "You have a better idea than I do."

Matt walked up to Hiccup, glaring at her as he handed him the cloth. "Hiccup, we found this in her room. I don't know what it says, but let's see what they want." His eyes narrowing at Darien, he then coldly whispered "If they don't need her, I'm going to end Darien right here…"

Darien's smirk slowly faded away. Matt would be willing to kill her, and with Astrid missing, she had no doubt he'd do it.

Reluctantly, Hiccup took the cloth, not taking his eyes off of her. His eyes burning in anger, he finally looked down and read the message. Heather and Fishlegs listened, waiting to learn what was being asked.

Reading the message, Hiccup recoiled back in shock. Looking up at Matt, he then whispered "Matt…this isn't Dagur or Ryker. It's…Strogg…"

"Strogg? Who?" Matt asked, confused at the name.

"He's…an old enemy of my dad's. He wants you to take Darien to them…" He explained, almost a little hesitant at first

"Me?" Matt asked, confused at the request "Why me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how he knows about you." Hiccup whispered "Or why he's not asking me to come…"

"So…going to kill me now?" Darien teased, looking relieved that she was part of the deal.

Matt just glared at her, his fists curling.

"Listen." Hiccup began to explain, pulling Matt's attention "Four years ago, when we took Ukiah in our tribe…he was being hunted by this man. He was a chief of a powerful village called Thariin."

"Wait. Is Strogg the guy Ukiah asked your help to kill?" Matt asked, already putting the puzzle together.

Hiccup only nodded. Looking down at the cloth, he whispered "Matt…I don't know why, but he wants you. It says he wants the Skrill rider to bring Darien to their ship. They're sailing east of here, and want to see you before noon tomorrow. And only you." Looking up at him, he then whispered "Otherwise, Astrid's going to be…"

"I'll go Hiccup. You know that." Matt said with passion "I'm just wondering why he wants Darien too."

"Ugh Matt, you're dumb sometimes, you know?" Darien huffed, rolling her eyes "Obviously he's working with Dagur and Ryker to get me back!" Smirking at him, she added "So, am I worth killing to let Astrid die?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup then interrupted "Listen Matt. I don't think Strogg's wanting to kill Astrid. Not as a first resort anyways."

"Why wouldn't he?" He asked, trying to ignore Darien.

"He…he's an evil man, Matt." Hiccup whispered. Turning to Heather, who was staring at them with worry, he explained "It's a long story…but the only thing that matters is that we have to get her away from him!"

"You need to tell me exactly why!" Matt demanded, walking Hiccup out of the hanger "You can't keep this a secret from me. Not anymore. I need to know everything! Who was Ukiah, and who is this Strogg?" Turning, he glared at Darien and growled "See you in the morning…Darien." At that he slammed the doors shut to the hanger, blowing out most of the candles.

Standing there alone, with one flickering candle left, she let out an evil smile as she quietly replied "Likewise Matt…see you in the morning…"

* * *

"Mmmph!"

Astrid felt herself dropped on the deck of a ship. With a burlap bag over her head, and a gag stuffed in her mouth, being tied by a small cloth; she had no idea where she was; nor could she yell out her anger and frustration of being kidnapped. She twisted her arms and legs, trying to get out of the ropes that had her bound. The cords of rope around her wrists were crisscrossed, making it impossible to slip out of. Another rope was lashed from her wrists and waist, keeping her from thrashing them around. The ropes around her ankles were cinched, essentially acting as cuffs around her boots and keeping her immovable. "HrrrUmmphhh!" She tried to shout, kicking and shuffling her legs in frustration.

She heard some soft whispers nearby, though hardly audible. She could feel the ship start to drift away, though she had no idea in what direction. Focusing on trying to slip out of the ropes, she was then rolled over onto her back and felt a net wrap around her. Unsure of what was going on, she then felt herself hoisted up. Suspended midair, she let out an angry cry. "MMphh HrrruumpPH!" She shouted into her gag.

Reluctantly, she gave up trying to escape. Focusing on what happened to her, she tried to put together what she did know. She remembered hearing something outside of her room, which she thought was Matt walking by. She remembered ignoring it, and let Stormfly lay on her floor, as she usually did before sending her to the hanger. That's when someone grabbed her from behind. She didn't have any time to react, as a wadded rag was stuffed in her mouth. She tried to spin around and hit her attacker, which let her catch a glimpse of him. He was big, and had a scarred right arm; that was all she could see before the hood slid over her head. She remembered hearing Stormfly screech, and few loud crashes; which she assumed to be the stuff all over her room. The fight ended quickly with a loud thud. She still had no idea what happened to her. Maybe she was loaded on next to her.

Recalling the events after hearing Stormfly go quite, she remembered she tried to kick the man behind her, which she felt her foot get grabbed and lifted up, crashing her down. She reached for where she thought her axe would be, only to hear the sound of iron getting crunched and pushed away. She was completely powerless as she felt her arms forced behind her, while her ankles were being tied together. That much she did know, that there were two of them. It was a short while later when she was carried away over one of their shoulders. She tried to call out for help, but knew no one heard her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone step up next to her.

"My chief, she's still the same little thunder we knew her as…" A voice sounded quietly to her right.

That voice. Why was it familiar? It wasn't Dagur, or Ryker. Why was it familiar to her?

"Heh…you know…I thought the years would diminish the admiration I had for her." Another voice began to say. That voice. She knew exactly who that was. Her blood ran cold with ice. Her breaths began to shorten as she recalled the times she heard it. Strogg...Strogg the Murderer!

Feeling someone gently rub her cheek through the hood, she jerked back against the net, trying to shout angrily to back off. "GGgggmph rrrruffm frrmm mmph!"

"Heh…you know. I almost admire her even more. She grew stronger. Never settled." Strogg continued to whisper coldly "Like a fine wine; it gets better with time."

Astrid heart stopped, knowing full well what Strogg was intending.

"I'm anxious for this trip to be over with…and I'll finally claim my revenge; and prize." Strogg continued to say.

"Aye my chief. But first things first. We need to get to that island." A second voice said, which she remembered as Ugo's "We still have a promise to keep."

"Yes. We'll get Ryker his friend…Darien, wasn't it? And also a Skrill for Dagur?" Strogg growled, walking away and his voice finally disappearing out of ear range.

Astrid let out an angry grunt. She knew Strogg was obsessed with her, as she was the only Berkian he wanted alive when he invaded Berk. She couldn't imagine being his trophy! Shoot, she couldn't believe he came back! Her blood boiled as she thought of the reason why he did though; and that was nothing more than to use her against Ukiah. As far as he knew, Ukiah was still a friend with both her and Hiccup.

Feeling the ship pick up speed with the sail, she continued to hang in her net, waiting for what the future would hold. All she knew for certain, was that Strogg wasn't going to let her go; even if given what he wanted.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I made it safely across the country after three long days of driving. Hope you enjoyed the suspense of the chapter, and I plan on trying to get to a more regular schedule in order to finish this story. Have a great day and thank you for all the support!**

 **Shoutout to those that have regularly PM'd, and reviewed it!**

 **WhisperingWarrior  
TheAnvilofWriting  
FandomsPotatoes  
Schasm08**

 **Thank you again!**


	17. Chapter 16: Matt's End, Darien's Start

**Chapter Sixteen: A Few Betrayals Later, and…**

* * *

Matt finished strapping his saddle to Wasatch. Making sure the bindings were secured and wouldn't fall off, he took a step back and asked "Feel good boy? The bites' not bugging you is it? Wings feel good?"

Wasatch growled in acknowledgement. Standing up straight, he looked down at Matt and stuck his chest out. He let lightning arc up and down his back, challenging the thought that he was hurting.

"Good to hear bud…" Matt whispered, letting a crack of a smile show on his face. Looking off his deck, he saw the sun just starting to peak out of the ocean. It was red, as was the sky. Usually meant a storm was brewing somewhere. "Alright then, I guess we better go get Darien." He whispered hoarsely.

After last night events of patching up Stormfly and learning Astrid was hostage, he had Hiccup tell him everything that happened between him, Ukiah, and this monster name Strogg. Hiccup refused to talk about Ukiah and Astrid, saying that he wasn't going to tell her side of that…relationship.

Apparently, a chief of a big and strong land, was angry that Stoick and the Berkian's stole Ukiah and his Sand Wraith from his arena. A gladiator styled cage fight. He chased them across the sea with his massive fleet and army, invading Berk. Apparently, Strogg captured Hiccup and Toothless, which Ukiah challenged the vengeful chief to a duel. The winner got either Hiccup, if it was Ukiah; or Astrid, if Strogg won. Stoick traded prisoners for Toothless.

Shaking his head, he recounted the tale of how Ukiah was able to beat Strogg, even after several times of being hit and almost killed. Right when he was about to bring the ending blow down onto Strogg, Strogg pulled a blade out of his gut and rammed it into the center of his chest. Ukiah should've died. But was able to stand over Strogg as victor. Unfortunately, though Ukiah survived the duel, so did Strogg.

Sighing, he shook his head. It was something no one really expected. But since Ukiah started to make an effort to come back, Strogg also got involved. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?" He whispered, thinking about Hiccup as he walked up the ramp. The entire thought of Ukiah and his life being kept in the dark made him burn with an anger towards Hiccup. If he was hiding something like this, what else could he be hiding? Swearing under his breath, he then thought "We could have probably avoided this entire mess if we were thinking about Strogg…"

"Matt…you sure about this?" His thoughts were interrupted, as he approached the clubhouse. Turning, he saw Heather and Hiccup standing from their seats.

"Don't have much of a choice, do we?" He replied, forcing a small smile on his face "The prick has Astrid. He's demanding that I bring Darien east. Alone." Shaking his head "No. I'm not sure about this. But what choice do we have? If he's anything like what you said Hiccup, he'll kill Astrid before we can do anything about it. Regardless if she's a trophy to him or not."

Heather shuddered at the word trophy. Shaking her head, she growled "I'm going to kill that man…"

"Only if there's something left of him after Wasatch and I are through with him…" Matt added, his eyes growing cold and hardened.

"Guys, focus." Hiccup cut in, grabbing them by their shoulders "Trust me, I want to get back at him too. But we have to focus on the first step before we think about revenge." Starting to walk them down to the hanger where the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were waiting, he then said "Matt, whatever you do, just be careful with Strogg. He usually honors his word, but he didn't promise anything in the ransom."

"I'll be careful. I'm just going to meet up, give them Darien, take Astrid, and bug out." Matt replied, pulling over his snowboard goggles, so they were hanging around his neck "Simple yeah?"

"It's never simple with Strogg. Or anyone for that matter." Hiccup whispered, frowning at Matt's light attitude.

"I know that Hiccup!" He growled, rolling his eyes "But it's not going to help me if I'm all wired and jumpy."

Hiccup just nodded, knowing it was just how Matt dealt with stress. Arriving at the hanger, they saw Darien ready to go. Escorted by Snotlout, her hands were still tied in front of her, but were lashed down as a rope pinned her arms to her side.

"Ready for another date Matt?" Darien teased, being pushed forward by Snotlout "What does Heather think about this?"

"I'm ready to drop you in the ocean." He huffed back, his blood running cold.

"Really? What about Astri-Mmpph?!" She tried to say, but the twins stuffed a cloth in her mouth.

"Man. She talks way more than us!" Tuffnut said, holding the gag in her mouth.

"Good thing we're not as annoying as her. Huh Darien?" Ruffnut teased, tying another cloth around her head and dirty blonde ponytail.

"Rrrr…" She growled, glaring at Ruffnut with hate as Snotlout grabbed her to keep walking

"I asked them to do that." Heather piped up, walking up to Matt "Figured you were dreading riding with and having to listen to her.

Watching Snotlout force Darien to sit on Wasatch, Matt turned and let a real smile grow on his face. "Heh, thank you. Glad I don't have to listen to her." He joked. Shaking his head, he laughed "I think I'd rather face another wild Skrill again."

Heather smiled, happy to see him returning to normal. Then, ever so slowly, she bowed her head and let the smile slowly disappear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked, raising her chin up so she was looking at him "I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. You'll see!"

"Will you though?" She asked with a concerned look "Matt, we don't know anything about this guy. We don't even know how he got Astrid without any of us knowing!"

"And I'll be extra careful." Matt assured "Wasatch and I will be looking for anything out of the ordinary during the exchange. That I can promise."

Heather could only look at Matt, nodding. "Make sure you give Darien a scare or two for me, ok?"

"For your sake, sure." Matt laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Rrrrmhhmm!" Darien groaned, making everyone turn to look at her.

Wasatch was smiling as Darien stared down at him with surprised eyes. Her hair was standing on end, showing that he had shocked her and was laughing about it.

"Look, Wasatch already knows what kind of person she is!" Matt laughed, looking down at Heather. Seeing her laugh, he then had the question in his mind come up. A little awkward, he asked "Hey, so…do I get a good-bye kiss?"

Shocked, Heather looked up at him. A real, relaxed smile grew on her face, turning into her confident smirk "Tell you what. Come back with Astrid, and I'll give you a welcome back kiss. Deal?"

Matt smiled, seeing the game she was playing "Deal." He agreed "If that's the case, guess I'll have to hurry."

"Sounds like it." Heather replied, lightly pushing him away.

"Remember Matt, if there's anything that looks like a trap, don't meet with him." Hiccup warned, watching Matt activate his brace and leap in front of Darien.

"Will do Hiccup." He grunted, strapping himself in. Testing the bindings out of habit, he then looked at gang, saying "Just worry about Stormfly. I'll worry about Astrid. Deal?"

"Sounds good. Be careful Matt." Hiccup whispered, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Don't worry! Heather's in good hands with me!" Snotlout shouted, stepping up next to her. Heather let out a groan of disgust and hopelessness.

Laughing, Matt urged Wasatch to launch into the air, which he did.

"MMMMHHHHMMM!" Darien tried to scream, using her hands to hold onto Matt's binding.

"Please Darien…" Matt called out, not turning to face her. Pulling up his goggles, he then finished saying "At least pretend you're as tough as you talk yourself to be. Didn't you want to ride a dragon yourself?"

At that, he turned Wasatch east and began to search for the ship that Astrid was supposed to be held.

* * *

"There…" Matt whispered, peering below the clouds. After heading east for the past four hours, he finally found the ship. It wasn't large by any means, but big enough that it needed a small crew. It looked like a trading ship, but instead of a wood cabin, it had poles with blankets as covers. The single mast had a worn and torn sail. Originally white, it was now yellow with all the years of weathering the elements. It looked old and patched.

Taking a deep breath, Matt said a prayer, and then slowly descended below the clouds. Wasatch started to growl the closer they flew to the ship. Matt instantly banked him away, trusting his instincts that something was wrong. Now arriving closer, he passed by it at a healthy distance, looking at what was on deck.

The crew of the ship wasn't that much. Six or seven. A single man near the bow waved at him, beckoning him to come. He looked rather plain. Wearing only a thick leather vest and some wool pants, the only thing notable on him was a decorative looking shield strapped to his back. He wore a war axe at the belt, letting it dangle on his hip.

Matt still took his time, gliding in a slow circle around the ship. He couldn't see Astrid, and he didn't want to just land and fall into a trap.

"MMmhhm!" Darien growled, hitting his binding. She was frustrated as Matt continued to circle the ship, very slowly getting closer to it.

"Yeah, let me hurry into a trap that's probably been set up for me." Matt huffed, ignoring her muffled insults and attempted punches.

"Dragon rider! We're waiting!" The man that waved to him shouted "If you delay any more, we'll just kill the girl now!"

"Where is she?" He shouted, letting Wasatch hover in place "Until I see her, I'm not coming close!"

The man turned and shouted something, obviously angry at the demand. Matt just watched as a couple of men scrambled, disappearing behind the blankets. A few short moments later, Matt gritted his teeth as he watch a man carry Astrid over his shoulder. She was bound hand and foot, with a hood over her head.

"There, does that satisfy you?" The man roared, having her set on her knees. Grabbing the hood, he pulled it off of her, revealing that she was gagged. She just blinked to help her eyes adjust to the midday light, as well as her bearings. Getting her eyesight, she turned and glared at the man, who stood proudly over her. Looking at where the man was staring at, she saw Matt and Darien.

"Hmhm! NNHhhmm!" She tried to yell, shaking her head and motioning him to get away.

"Fair enough…" He whispered, letting Wasatch slowly fly towards the ship. The closer he got, the clearer he could see her face. She was looking at him with a fearful expression, something rare to see. Seeing Astrid like that, it was everything for him to not let Wasatch rip the ship apart. The men must've expected him to do just that, because one of them had a bow drawn and had the arrow resting in Astrid's back; ready to take her life.

Wasatch growled, baring his teeth as he prepared to land. Unlike some of Ryker's men and hunters they fought against, these men didn't back down. He had a sinking pit feeling as Wasatch landed on the deck.

Suddenly the archer who had his bow aimed at Astrid, raised the bow and fired at Wasatch, nailing him in the chest.

"Reeeaa!" He screeched, folding over and tossing Darien onto the deck! Matt was still strapped to him, and forcefully crashed into the deck on his back.

"Mmmmm!" Astrid shouted, fighting the man that kept her back.

"Dammit!" Matt shouted, unstrapping himself from his bindings. Rolling to his feet, he looked up to see Wasatch struggling to even function. The single arrow stuck out of his chest. A dragon root arrow. Matt saw a two men reach and grab Darien, helping her onto her feet and pulling out the gag.

"Hah!" She jeered, letting them untie her "Oh we're going to have fun Matt…"

"I thought this was an exchange!" He roared, glaring at the man who was holding Astrid.

"Heheheh...you dragon riders are still fools…" A voice calmly called to his left.

Facing the direction of the voice, Matt gasped as he stared at a giant of a man. He had a cloak on, but his hood was down. He wore a thick dragon hide tunic, acting as armor. His arms and shoulders were clad with dragon bone, shaped to protect his body. His hair was gray with years, as was his beard. A nasty scar ran down his face. In-between the eyes and along the nose. His eyes were so black that the light from the sun seemed to be absorbed into them. He carried the largest axe Matt ever saw as well. Having to be at least six feet long, with a massive executioner style axe head. He carried it with both hands; the axe level with his waist. His right arm had chunks of flesh missing, having the surface similar to that of the moon; at least, the parts that weren't covered by the armor.

"…Nnnnhhmmm…" Astrid growled. She stared at the man with a burning anger.

"This never was an exchange." The man whispered coldly, his black eyes burning into Matt's "It's an execution!" Before Matt could even respond or react, the man brought his axe back and the swung it as hard as he could, using the side of the axe like a hammer.

Crack! The flat side of the axe smashed into Matt's head and face, sounding like his head was split open. There wasn't much he could remember, or see. He could only recall the sound of the axe hitting him, and a paralyzing pain shooting through his head and down his body. Feeling himself being launched backwards, he could only let himself fall. Unable to keep up with the events, he felt himself splash into water just as he began to slip into a black world. Floating there, it almost felt magical, as if suspended midair. His eyesight began to fade in and out; catching glimpses of red mixing with the sunrays shining through the water, he let out one last gasp from his lungs as he fell lower and lower into the black abyss. He swore he saw a black angel in the water coming closer to him, but he lost sight and feeling as he let it overcome him.

* * *

Astrid stared in horror as she watched Matt get thrown backwards, with blood spraying from his head. While flying backwards, his legs hit the wall of the ship and made him flip over backwards. She could only hear the splash of him falling into the ocean. Wasatch let out a cry of helplessness, unable to even stand or radiate lightning. Flopping on the deck, two crew members quickly jumped on him and held him in place.

"MMMHHHHPPH!" Astrid shouted, launching herself forward. Falling onto her stomach, she fought the ropes with extra energy. She couldn't let him die! Before she could even push herself away, she was pulled back, and placed on her feet. Looking up, she stared helplessly and angrily at Strogg. "Now…we just need you to draw that brat to us…" He growled, his eyes narrowing at her "Bring Ukiah to me…"

"Whoa…" Darien piped in, making Strogg to turn to look at her. Staring at where Matt was standing moments ago, she then said "I was honestly hoping to keep him prisoner. I wanted to get even with him. Eh, oh well; he's dead now."

"Grrmphh!" Astrid shouted, shifting her body angrily towards Darien with her eyes burning with an angry fire.

"We don't take prisoners." Strogg growled, using his cloak to wipe the blood that splattered on his axe. Letting an evil smile grow on his face, he looked at Astrid and whispered "Only trophies…"

Astrid just glared at him with a cold anger, the only thing she wished more than to kill him, was to be given the chance to save Matt.

"Put her back in the net, and then secure the dragon. We have what we came for…plus Astrid." Strogg then ordered, turning to face Darien, who was rubbing her wrists to get the feeling back "You're Darien?"

"That I am!" She replied with a smile "Did Dagur send you?"

"And Ryker…" He whispered hoarsely, his eyes studying Darien "Hmph, you don't look like much to me..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cried out angrily, shocked at the comment.

"It means, you're not going to be given a free bed here." He growled, turning to walk away "Ugo, put her to work. When we meet up with Ryker and Dagur at their island, she'll be free to leave."

"Yes, my chief." Ugo acknowledged, finishing hoisting the net that held the struggling Astrid. Tying the rope off, he then walked up to Darien who just stared at him in disbelief. "Come on." He huffed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the back side of the ship "The deck needs sweeping. Then you can help Hroth with cooking."

"Excuse me?! I'm Dagur's second-in-command!" She cried out, being dragged along "Not a no name nobody!"

"You're nobody on this ship." Ugo snapped back, glaring at her "You're just a package. A package that needs to start sweeping, or you'll join that dragon rider in the drink!" Grabbing a broom, he shoved it into her chest and walked off. "Torulf, Lars, help me with the beast!"

Darien just stared in disbelief, realizing that these allies weren't really allies at all! Reluctantly, and rather angrily, she began to sweep the deck.

Astrid continued to twist and turn. Kicking at the net in vain, she simply leaned against the ropes. Tears were forming in her eyes. She just witnessed Matt get murdered by Strogg! And she couldn't do a thing to either save him or to help him in any way! Shutting her eyes in pain, she let a few tears slowly fall down her cheeks. She shook her head at the nightmare and let out an anguished moan, unable to really vent the anger and mourning she had bottled up inside her.

He was dead. Matt the Dragon Boarder, the Skrill Master, Hiccup's descendant… and her friend, was gone…

* * *

The night was cool and crisp. With the moon barely shining, the stars were still plenty visible. Littering the night sky like shells on a beach. Standing on the cliff, overlooking the shore, Ryker thought of the near future. If his plan worked, then Hiccup Haddock and the dragon riders would be flying directly to them, as Viggo wanted them too. Turning around, he looked down the circular pathway that led to his brother's camp. Viggo's tent was well lit and located in the center.

After explaining to him that the stranger named Strogg had approached him, Viggo was more than happy about having another person helping them. Though he was confused as to why Ryker and Dagur demanded he get Darien back, rather than the Dragon Eye. Ryker explained that it was because he didn't trust Strogg, and didn't want him to have the important relic for himself.

"Ship ahoy!" Ryker heard, making turn to watch the small landing for Viggo's island. Sure enough, Strogg's ship was in view and coming closer.

"Oh good. They're finally here." Dagur said aloud, stretching from where he was laying "Wonder if it was a success. Or if they just gave up and came here."

Ryker didn't say anything. Standing still, he just watched the ship slowly make its way to a lone dock, away from where the fleet was moored at. His eyes narrowed as he watched two men climb down. It was easy to tell who they were, given the size of one of them. Strogg and Ugo began to march up to them, with Strogg still using his axe as a walking staff.

Then, jumping off the ship, was the sight that told both Ryker and Dagur he had succeeded. Darien began to jog up the path, though she looked angry.

"Ryker…" Strogg growled stopping in front of him "A deal's a deal. Here's Darien. And I have a dragon as demanded. Though we'll talk about that later."

"And I already talked to my brother. He's ready to meet with yeh." Ryker confirmed, watching Darien glare at Ugo as she walked by.

"Darien! "You're finally back and free! Are you alright?" Dagur asked loudly, causing Strogg and Ryker to glare at him. Ignoring them, he grabbed her in a big hug.

"I'm fine! But these guys made me do all their grunt work!" She spat, not taking her eyes off of Ugo "Scrubbed their deck, washed their clothes, fed the Skrill."

"Wait, you fed what?!" Dagur cried out, staring at Strogg and Ugo and ignoring Darien's complaining.

"As agreed. Though we're going to keep it until we see something we want. Then we'll be willing to trade it." Ugo replied, an evil smile growing "Perhaps one of your ships…loaded with supplies and men."

"We can talk about this later." Strogg interrupted, stopping the subject. Glaring at Ryker, he then growled "Take me to your brother. I've waited long enough."

Ryker nodded, turning around and walking down the path way. Strogg and Ugo followed, though now a lot more cautiously.

Dagur and Darien tailed behind the three, staying out of ear shot. "They got the Skrill? Which one?" He whispered, looking at her with excitement.

"Yeah, though they've had to keep stabbing it with dragon root arrows." She answered back, equally quiet "But that's not all. It's Wasatch."

"Wasatch? But…how did they get him away from Matt?" Dagur gasped, staring at her in shock and amazement.

"They killed him." She replied, shrugging at the answer "They used Astrid as a hostage to get me back, and-"

"They killed Matt?! And captured Astrid too?!" Dagur gaped, not believing what he was hearing "Yo-you're kidding me?"

"No. They kidnapped Astrid and used her to draw him and Wasatch to them. With me of course." She explained "As soon as he landed, they shot Wasatch and Strogg pushed Matt overboard. Well, more like cracked his skull and launched him overboard." Smiling, she then said "Astrid's been broken since."

"Unbelievable…" Dagur whispered, watching Strogg and Ugo follow Ryker closely "I guess they can be trusted."

"Not really. They're only helpful when you have something they want. How did you meet them anyways?" She asked, raising an eyebrow "They weren't exactly hospitable to me."

"They came to us. They need help tracking a lone rider and his dragon." Dagur explained.

"Who?" She followed up with, intrigued at the thought of another dragon rider.

"Dunno. Never heard of him." He shrugged "They say his name is Ukiah. And he rides a dragon similar to a Night Fury. Apparently used to live with Hiccup, until Strogg chased after him."

"Really? Huh, guess we have another dragon to hunt after." Darien replied with a smile.

By this time, the group arrived at the large central tent. Ryker walked in first, his voice low and muffled. After a few moments, he stepped back out and held the tent flap open. "He's ready to meet yeh…"

Strogg's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, with Ugo right behind him. Dagur and Darien just stood there, to which Ryker growled "Yeh too."

Darien swallowed, realizing that she was going to be meeting Viggo. The man that apparently controlled Ryker. Stepping through with her ancestor, she stared at the man sitting at a lone table, playing with a small stone figurine. He had spiked shoulder guards, and a dark brown, almost black weaved leather vest; under which was a tunic that looked like red dyed dragon scales. He carried a single sword, strapped to his back; and had a confidence about him that set him apart from anyone else she saw. He looked like a leader. No, not leader; a mastermind.

Strogg and Ugo stood up to him, waiting to be addressed.

"They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true." Viggo began to say, finally looking up at his guests "And the other is to refuse to believe what is." With an evil smile, he then said "Maces and Talons."

Strogg just glared at Viggo, already not liking what he was hearing.

Chuckling, Viggo stood up and said "I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted that I be the Honorable Viking Chief. I could never understand how he bested me time and time again…" He laughed, reliving his past as he stared at the stone figurine in his hand. Looking up at Strogg, he explained "For years, I assumed his skill transcended mine. I believed what wasn't true. But you see, in Maces and Talons, as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear. Black and white often become grey. What one person considers evil, another may consider righteous."

"Aye. Only results matter in life." Strogg growled, staring into Viggo's eyes "Those that achieve their dreams are the only ones that truly live." Reaching up, he took the stone figurine from Viggo's hand, saying "I too played Maces and Talons. Though, after being beat a couple of times, I finally resorted to one strategy that never failed me. Regardless if I played as the chief or the villain."

"Oh? And what strategy was that?" Viggo asked, intrigued at the claim.

Strogg then closed his hand and then squeezed it. A loud crack sounded, to which he revealed a smashed and broken piece. "I simply destroy my opponent by ignoring the rules."

"Interesting." Viggo replied, turning around and walking back to the table. Grabbing something from a small box, he then asked "What if they come back? Stronger where they simply can't be destroyed?" At that he revealed another figurine, the exact same as the one Strogg crushed in his hand.

"Everything can be destroyed. Nothing is invincible." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, but nothing is black and white…" Viggo quietly corrected "Where you adapt and get stronger, so do your opponents."

"I'm not here to debate philosophy." Strogg growled "I'm wondering if you're even able to help me."

"Yes…my brother told me of your request." Viggo replied, smiling at Strogg "Even after all my years of dragon hunting and trapping, I've never seen a dragon that you described. I have no idea where to look or how to draw it to us."

"I already have a way to draw it to me. I just need help tracking it! Before, this dragon and rider would leave hints where they were going, as we've been fighting each other for years. But now, he's just vanished. I just know he's in this archipelago!" Strogg roared "I don't need to know what it eats, or where it's from, I just need help tracking the devil!"

"I'll help. But in order for me to do so, I need the Dragon Eye." Viggo calmly explained

"I already did a task for you…" Strogg whispered darkly, his black eyes digging into Viggo's. Gripping his axe, he then demanded "You have to honor the agreement your brother made to me!"

"The agreement was to meet with me." Viggo corrected, not backing down from the giant "And I already agreed to help you track this…mystery. But in order for me to do so, I need the Dragon Eye. It has information on all dragons that have ever existed. Until then, I'm quite limited in my ability to help you."

"I have a girl. A girl the rider named Ukiah cares about." Strogg explained, trying his hardest to swallow his anger "I fought a dragon to get her, and killed a rider to keep her! I just need you to tell me where to go!"

"Ah, that does help. At least to bait him in closer." Viggo agreed, seeing Strogg calm down somewhat. Though he didn't show it, he secretly was ready to fight the giant. Even with Ryker, Dagur, and Darien; he knew Strogg and Ugo would still give them a run for their money. "The Dragon Eye would help me give you a specific area to go to. Even ways to track it. Potentially. Though, I think this girl you have will help us in our ability to draw the riders to us anywhere. The Dragon Eye, can help us set up a meeting point that gives you the absolute advantage."

"Then where is your Dragon Eye." Ugo spoke up, stepping forward with his chief "We'll get it for you if you're unable to…but then you have to drop everything and help us find that rider!"

"Hiccup and his dragon riders have it." Ryker answered, making both Strogg and Ugo turn to face him.

"What?!" Strogg roared, his blood pumping through "You needed this…Eye, and you had me grab her?!" He gestured to Darien. "You never told me about this…artifact that you needed!" He screamed, slowly readying his axe.

"We wasted our time drawing one of those riders out, killing him, and capturing his dragon, for a worthless prisoner? Rather than the tool that we both need?!" Ugo followed up with, stepping up to Ryker with his eyes bulging out. Drawing his axe, he then yelled "We risked ourselves to get a useless soldier, when the real target was completely withheld from us?!"

"I never trusted yeh…" Ryker growled, stepping up to Ugo and slowly going for his sword "I wasn't wanting to tell yeh about our treasure right away!"

"Enough brother, stand down. These are our guests. And new allies." Viggo calmly said, walking past Strogg and Ugo. Pushing Ryker's sword back down, he then turned to Strogg and said "I assure you, after what you did to get Darien back, we will be more than up front with you. Though I am disappointed to hear you killed a dragon rider, as they're worth more to me alive than dead."

"Call it even then…" Strogg growled, slowly releasing his grip on his axe. Ugo also reluctantly slid his axe back into his belt, glaring at Ryker. Strogg then explained "Every time you keep a secret from us, we'll kill something that you value."

"For this moment, I'll agree with that." Viggo nodded, though with a frown "However, tomorrow, let's discuss what we can do to draw the riders to us. I'm sure it's been a long day for you and your crew."

"Fine…" Strogg growled, standing up straight and putting his cloak's hood up "We'll talk tomorrow. But the Skrill and Astrid stay with me."

Dagur was about to protest, but was stopped by Ryker. Viggo then said "For tonight. However, if we want to have all our end goals accomplished, we need to be…more sharing with our spoils…"

"We'll talk…" Strogg growled, turning to walk out of the tent.

Ugo gave Ryker one last glare, and then turned and followed his chief.

Ryker let out an angry huff as he made sure they were alone, saying "Who are these people, brother? Why are we still working with 'em?"

"They're merciless killers." Viggo began to explain, shaking his head slightly "I've been tracking them for a few months now. Unlike us, they don't usually bother keeping dragons alive. Or restrain themselves from killing, as we found out."

"They're maniacs…" Ryker growled, still staring at the tent flap.

"Aye, but helpful." Viggo agreed, turning his attention to Dagur and Darien. He then said "Please, go rest. We have much to discuss and plan tomorrow." As they all began to leave, he then gently grabbed Darien's shoulder and added "She can stay though."

Dagur looked at Viggo, and then to Darien. Unsure of the reason, he reluctantly followed Ryker out. Darien turned to Viggo, confused at why she was staying.

"Come, walk with me." He calmly ordered, guiding her to walk alongside.

Darien wondered what he was going to talk about, and more importantly, why her. She wasn't scared, though she wondered if she should be. Following Viggo out of another tent flap, she couldn't help but think of how he made her feel like they were already friends. After a short hike out of the tent, they looked down on the camp, at which Viggo finally asked "I trust my brother has treated you well?"

"Yes." Darien answered, nodding to add to her answer "Quite well. Though, maybe a little suspicious, but I understand the need of that."

"Do you?" Viggo asked, letting a calming smile grow on his face.

Taken back by the question, Darien then shrugged, explaining "Yeah. I mean, that's how we were able to get all our advantages over Hiccup and his gang. They never suspected any of our actions. I see that and understand it's always better to question the possibilities; instead of living with regrettable results. Ryker does well in that aspect."

"Wise words." Viggo complimented, nodding in agreement "It takes someone special to recognize weaknesses; but more importantly, able to recognize and admit strengths."

Darien just stared at him, unsure if he was being sincere, or playing her.

"Tell me Darien. What are your thoughts on your…relative, Dagur?" He asked, watching for her reaction.

"How did you know we were related?" She asked, shocked that he knew.

"Ryker has been in contact with me. He's told me about you and Dagur frequently; and about your willingness to help, but more importantly, your usefulness." Viggo explained, looking down at his camp below "Now, what do you think of your relative?"

"Dagur? I think he's a little insane, but clever at least. He can usually think through most problems. And come up with solutions." She began to list, only to be interrupted.

"I mean his loyalty. Is he loyal to me? To the Dragon Hunters and our goals?" Viggo clarified, letting a soft smile grow on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, she then asked "What's this about?"

"I know what Dagur wants you to become. A dragon rider." He began to say, guiding her to continue walking with him up the path "It was the entire reason why you were captured in the first place, yes?"

"Getting the Dragon Book, yes. I thought that would help me know how to train one on my own. Though the riders think I was trying to get it to see what they learned about dragons." She explained "I told them…half-truths." Eyeing Viggo, she then stopped and questioned "What are you getting at Viggo? Are you suggesting Dagur's going to betray you?"

Smiling, he simply answered with "I'm suggesting that you live with your words of wisdom. Suspect all things. He's a leader of another tribe, and only has known what it's like to be in charge. Not take orders. It's the same thing with Strogg. I know I have to be very…uh…careful with him." Stepping up to her, he then said "I know Dagur wants you to ride that Skrill that Strogg captured, but I have something different in mind. I know a previously trained beast isn't the easiest to earn its trust from."

Taken back, she then asked "What do you mean? You don't want me to ride a Skrill?"

Smiling, he then guided her to continue walking "I would like to have you come with me. I have something to show you. After we talk with Strogg and Ugo, as well as Ryker and Dagur tomorrow, we're going to train a different dragon for you to ride."

"What kind is it?" She repeated, realizing that he was taking her directly under his wing.

Smiling, he walked her towards a small cave in a cliff, guarded by five hunters. They immediately moved out of the way, letting the two walk in. Darien couldn't help but notice that there weren't any torches in the cave, but a faint glow in the back.

Rounding around the corner of a turn, she gasped as she stared at a blue glowing dragon in a cage. A hefty muzzle was strapped to it. Its eyes were glowing a light blue, almost white. It looked like its wings had tentacles. It just glared at her, almost daring her to come closer. It's body was a bright baby blue, but the most intriguing thing about it, was that it was glowing; giving a bright light in the dark cave. It almost looked like a ghost.

Viggo just smiled at her shocked expression, which he asked "Tell me Darien, have you ever seen a Flightmare before?"

* * *

"Hiccup, we've been searching all day! And well into the night!" Fishlegs shouted, letting Meatlug hover near Toothless "Both Matt and Wasatch have been missing for two whole days!"

"Keep looking for that ship! They had to have kept going east!" Hiccup shouted, scanning the horizon. With the moon lighting the night, he refused to call the search off.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted, sounding angry and frustrated "Our dragons are exhausted. They need rest or else we'll end up in the ocean!"

"Come on, Hiccup." Tuffnut began to say "We all know they were captured. I mean, there's not much we can do for them right now."

"Let's go recharge our dragons, get a game plan, pack some supplies, and resume searching tomorrow. Ok?" Fishlegs suggested, trying to be logical and helpful.

Hiccup turned to see the twins and Snotlout hovering behind him. Both dragons they were on looked tired and worn out. Reluctantly nodding, he was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather's voice shouted. The entire group turned to see her and Windshear hovering above them. Her eyes were burning with anger. "After all he's done for you guys; after he save you Ruffnut! You're just calling it quits and letting him get taken farther away? With Astrid?!"

"Heather, even if we find him, our dragons are in no way able to fight!" Fishlegs argued. Gesturing to Windshear, he added "Look at your dragon, she's tired too!"

"We've flown a whole day and night before without stopping!" She quickly countered. Turning away from them, she then shouted "If you want to leave, fine! I'm going north east!"

"Heather…" Hiccup replied gently. Letting Toothless hover next to her, he said "Fishlegs is right. We need to regroup, come up with a plan, and get some supplies. Plus check on Stormfly. We're not giving up, we're getting ready for a longer search."

Heather refused to look at him. Staring in the direction she was going to head, she just looked down with a frustrated expression. She knew Hiccup was just as driven as she was in finding him; maybe more so since Astrid was still missing too.

"Hey…listen." Hiccup then suggested "I'll go with you. Let's go south west, and then cut up north back to the Edge. That way we're still looking for them, but heading home to get ready."

Slowly, she nodded. She felt like she was abandoning Matt, but knew that she had no supplies; nor did Windshear have the endurance to make it to one of her camps that she made a few months ago. "Fine. But we'll go low and slow. I don't want to miss anything."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Hiccup replied, nodding at her suggestion. Turning to the others, he then said "Head back to the Edge. We'll take a detour and meet you there."

"Be careful guys!" Fishlegs called out, letting Meatlug start flying home. The other quickly followed, anxious to get some rest.

"Come on, this way." Heather said aloud, letting Windshear fly south west.

"Heather, we'll find them. Astrid too…" Hiccup assured, letting Toothless glide alongside.

"I should've gone with him…" She whispered loudly, shaking her head "I knew something like this was going to happen! It's just his luck! Agh! Why did I let him go alone! I should've tailed him! This is the second time this week he's been missing!"

"You can't say that!" Hiccup argued "Heather, he was told to come alone. I'm the one that shouldn't have let him go! I knew it was going to be a trap!"

Shaking her head, she replied "But I could've been out of sight! Just as an extra pair of eyes. Or as a life line for him."

"Heather, you don't know what Strogg's like. He probably would have killed Matt if he saw you. Or anyone of us…" Hiccup replied, shaking his head at the thought "The only reason why I wasn't killed when he captured me and Toothless years ago, was because he and his army was stranded on Berk. We were his only way off our island."

Heather just shook her head, not saying anything. Staring at the ocean just under her, with the moonlight reflecting off the ocean, she silently let her frustrations rage inside her. Staring below, something glistened in the water, with the moonlight almost signaling that something was right there.

"Heather. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I let him go. I let him do this when I knew Strogg had other motives…" He whispered, looking away from Heather "I just wanted to get Astrid away from him, that I let Matt try. I was stupid! I knew that Strogg had something up his slee-"

Heather dove straight down, gliding only feet above the water. Hiccup, surprised at the sudden movement, followed "What? Do you see him?"

Heather never answered. Letting Windshear roll upside down, she extended her hand and grabbed something out of the water. Rolling back around, she stared at what she grabbed.

"What is it? What did'ya find?" He asked anxiously, flying alongside her.

Heather looked over at Hiccup, tears forming in her eyes. Not saying a word, she showed Hiccup. In her hands were Matt's goggles, cracked and broken in half. The sight that made his veins ice up, was the visible blood staining the strap.

"No…" He whispered, staring at the goggles.

"Hiccup…you were right…Strogg did kill Matt…" She choked out. Staring at the goggles with tears now clearly visible in the moonlight, she then whispered with a broken heart "He's…gone…"

* * *

 **Well, hope that puts a twist in things. I also understand that some scenes being written were repetitive and redundant. I'll try to work on that with this and future stories. Thanks! Also, in answer to a question I've been getting, I'm not planning on bringing others from Matt's time; though we'll just have to see with the idea's I get when I see the rest of season 4 of RTTE. Unlikely though.**

 **Again, thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: Darien's Moment

**Chapter Seventeen: Darien's Moment**

* * *

"So…why did you and Ryker want me to keep the Skrill alive?" Strogg asked, looking out of the tent he and Viggo were sitting in. Across the way, in a small overhang under the cliff, was a cage that held the crazed Skrill. Ryker and some men had barely re-contained him. Whenever the dragon root would wear off, Wasatch would start thrashing and creating a lightning storm. That was technically his third cage; as he destroyed his previous two.

"Well, originally to test you and your word, which you well passed expectations. Now, it's because the dragon is worth more alive in the Northern Markets. As it's fresher." Viggo answered simply, studying a map methodically "It's more valuable that way."

"If you ask me, a valuable dragon is a dead dragon." Strogg growled, lifting his axe to show the bone blade "My armor, my axe, all made from dragons I killed. My ship's sail patched from their hide."

"What good are all the weapons and armor in the world if you're starving to death? Or living in rags?" Viggo asked, finally looking up from his map. "Tell me Strogg, why is killing this…Ukiah, so important to you?"

"He's the only survivor of a tribe I swore to stomp out." Strogg growled, his eyes narrowing "The tribe was made up of killers and murders; destroying even the smallest villages, burning the weakest ships, and killing the most defenseless Vikings. There were no boundries for them."

"And…you returned the favor? By killing and murdering their men, women, and children?" Viggo asked, throwing a little tone in his voice to dig into the hypocrisy of the statement.

"Aye, to fight fire, you often need fire." He growled, narrowing his eyes "If this kid lives, I cannot allow myself to return home. I vowed to end them, and that's exactly what I entail to do."

"Why did you take such a vow on yourself?" Viggo pressed, genuinely interested in learning why.

Strogg let a small smirk grow on his face. His expression darkened as he whispered "Did you know I had a sister? A sister learning to be a trader?"

Viggo shook his head, but knew exactly the motive behind Strogg's madness with Ukiah.

"Those dogs, the Crevites they called themselves, raided her vessel, stole her goods, and slit her throat." Strogg growled, gripping his axe so tight that Viggo was half expecting to see the handle shatter under the pressure. "They didn't even burn her ship to send her to Valhalla. After that, I swore I'd have my revenge after their island was wiped off the maps, and their name stricken out of the history books." Looking up at Viggo, he growled "So I became stronger, as well as a leader! I became a person that chooses when someone needs to die…" Chuckling, he whispered "I thought I succeeded too. Until Ukiah came around. Defied both my vow and my ability to make things die. I almost respect him in regards to that."

Viggo nodded at the tale, understanding his new ally a little more. "Let me share something with you real quick, Strogg. Power isn't just being able to deliver death, but rather being able to decide what lives. If you can control that, you've become powerful enough to dictate all things."

"Hmph…" Strogg growled, not liking that he was being lectured "Go through what I went through, and then tell me that."

"Viggo, that Skrill is destroying all our equipment!" Ryker announced, walking up to the two and interrupting their conversation "We can't keep shooting it with our arrows, it'll eventually kill it! What are yeh waiting for?"

"I know…I've been trying to think of a way to calm it." Viggo replied, sitting back in his seat "Or a way to speed up the process of selling it in the markets."

Dagur and Darien then walked into the tent, with Dagur taking a seat next to Viggo. Viggo looked over at him in annoyance, as he began to ask "So, what's the grand scheme? How are we going to get your precious Dragon Eye back?" Throwing his arm over Viggo, he then suggested "We can have Strogg here, just let him end them for us."

"Aye, and I would too. Better than sitting here, babbling about nothing." Strogg grunted, staring at Viggo.

"I have a plan already, just need to do something with Darien before..." Viggo huffed, brushing Dagur's arm off "Besides, I'm expecting these dragon riders to be searching for their friend. Even if we wait a whole week, I'm planning on them coming to us. And no more senselessly killing the riders. I want to question them. And use them." Looking at his council, he then said "Right now, let's focus on what we have. We have an out of control Skrill, and one of the riders as a captive."

"Uh…Viggo." Darien jumped in, making everyone look at her "I have an idea. At least to keep the Skrill calm-"

"Why do you let wenches in your councils?" Strogg asked, completely interrupting Darien "What does she have to offer?"

"If you let her talk, maybe you'll see why I want her here!" Viggo snapped, his eyes burning into Strogg's "I know you're used to your own ways, where men are the only ones that lead and decide. But here, I welcome minds that think! Men or women!" Turning to Darien, he then gestured for her to continue.

Feeling a little unsure of her idea, she then stammered "I…I uh…I think I remember a way we kept it from attacking us. And breaking our cages." Gesturing to Ryker, she explained "I got the idea from Ryker actually. When he captured Matt and the gang a few weeks ago, we threatened to kill Matt to keep his Skrill from attacking our ship."

"The rider's dead. Can't use him to calm the Skrill…" Strogg huffed, glaring at Darien "Why not just throw the cage in the pond? Seemed to work for you a few nights ago."

"Strogg. The 'pond' is a deep crater lake, with no shallows. The Skrill would simply drown. Now, let her finish her idea and then we can critique it." Viggo growled, shaking his head in annoyance "She knows the Skrill's rider is dead."

"His name was Matt. And he had a soft spot for his friends; more so with him than anyone else." Darien answered, trying to sell the fact she wasn't worthless; and to do anything to tick off Strogg. After all, he did make her slave away on his ship. Gesturing to the caged Skrill, she suggested "My thought is this: If the Skrill recognizes Astrid, especially if we threaten her like we did to Matt, that'll keep it from attacking us. At least being aggressive. We just need to show it that she's in mortal danger."

"No!" Strogg immediately shouted, glaring at Darien "Astrid's mine! Not yours! Or yours Viggo!"

"Didn't we agree to share our advantages?" Viggo quizzed, raising an eyebrow "If you want me to help you find your mysterious rider, I need the Dragon Eye. In order for me to get the Dragon Eye, I need both the Skrill and this Astrid." Turning to Darien, he smiled and complimented "Brilliant idea, Darien. Worth a try at least."

Strogg stared at Viggo with eyes bulging, wanting to rip his arms out. Doing the only thing he could think of, he pointed at Viggo, whispering "Two of my men guard her then at all times. If anything happens to her, I get Darien as collateral…"

"I'll agree. Though I doubt it'll come to that." Viggo replied with a careless smile, not shaken by the threat. Turning to Darien, he then asked "Is Astrid a dragon rider like Hiccup?"

"Very much so." Darien confirmed, smiling at the fact Viggo was using her idea; more importantly, defending her "If I had to rank her, she's Hiccup's second-in-command. Well, at least now she probably is. Since Strogg killed Matt."

"Does she care about the other rider's dragons?" He asked again, his face looking calm.

"I'd imagine so. I don't see why she wouldn't." She replied, shrugging at the idea "Why?"

Viggo only smiled. Turning back to the fuming Strogg, he then said "My friend, I am in need of your assistance."

"You've been asking a lot lately. Friend." Strogg spat, his eyes narrowing at Viggo "And barely giving anything in return…"

"Indeed, but this is something that you don't need to do. It's just something I thought you'd enjoy." Viggo replied, smirking while looking down at his fingernails. Cleaning them by rubbing his thumb over them, he then explained "Astrid…will she be difficult to get any cooperation from her?"

Strogg scoffed at the question, saying "If she wasn't bound hand and foot, she'd probably have sunk my ship the moment I killed her friend."

Viggo smiled, whispering "Good. Go get her, and bring her to the Skrill's cage. We're going to…convince her to help Darien out with training our Flightmare."

Darien's jaw dropped. He was serious about her riding that incredible dragon!

"Hold on! I want her to ride the Skrill!" Dagur shouted, shocked that he was completely undermined.

"We all know it'll kill her before she even gets a chance to get close." Viggo explained, turning to face Dagur "Honestly, until this point, I was planning on selling it." Glancing back at Strogg, he then smiled "But now I want to use it as leverage against Astrid. To make her teach Darien."

Strogg, now knowing why, nodded with an evil smile "If it breaks Astrid's spirit, I'll do anything to help." Cracking his knuckles, he then said "If I had to guess, you want me to…discipline this dragon. In front of her. Right?"

"As violently as possible. Without killing it of course." Viggo confirmed, smiling at the giant. He played Strogg right into where he wanted him. Content.

"I'll send word to bring her." Strogg growled, turning to walk out of the tent "I need to go get a…tool. Where's your blacksmith?"

Up the pathway, in the second cave." Viggo directed, smiling as the giant walked out.

Darien had chills run down her back. Though she wasn't a nice person herself, Strogg was different. She could only imagine what he meant by tool.

Dagur still looked less than pleased. He was completely undermined, in position and plans. Glaring at Darien, he whispered "When did Viggo pick your dragon?"

"Pick? I have no idea what you're talking about." Darien replied with a shrewd grin "He just knew you wanted me to ride a dragon. He's just making sure it actually happens."

"Give me a little more time, and I would have made it possible…" Dagur growled, glaring at her.

Before she could reply, Viggo cut in-between the two, wrapping his arm around her "Darien, Darien, Darien…" He said, smiling with satisfaction "Look at you! You've already been quite the asset in just the couple of days you've been here!"

Darien relished in the praise, saying "Glad I could help. I couldn't help but think of ways to keep the Skrill at bay.

"Indeed, it shows that you have put some thought into it. Not just that particular problem, but also your loyalty to us…" He smiled, walking her towards the cage "Now, be honest with me. I have a question regarding your ability to ride the Flightmare…"

Dagur watched the two walk off, scowling at Darien as she kept on smiling at Viggo. Shaking his head, he reluctantly followed them, with Ryker close by.

* * *

Astrid slowly made her way down the trail. She was still gagged and her arms were still tied behind, though the rope around her waist and ankles were taken off. Instead, she had a rope loosely tied around her neck, like a leash; and was being led by one of Strogg's men.

Trying to take her mind off her embarrassing situation, and the memory of Matt being killed, she looked over the Dragon Hunter's camp. She couldn't believe the size of the army! No wonder Ryker was able to replenish his fleet so fast, he had an entire fleet in reserve! With the men to sail it too! Being pushed forward, she turned and glared at Ugo who was staring down at her. Reluctantly, she turned away from him and kept on walking.

Rounding a corner in the path, she gasped as she saw Wasatch in a cage. Two Hunter's had their bows drawn, both aimed at him. He looked like he was still in a daze, though he was starting to show signs that he was coming out of the dragon root's effect. Dagur, Darien, Ryker, and another man, one she never seen before, were standing by and smiling as she appeared. Strogg was on the other side of the cage, though without his thick dragon hide tunic and dragon bone armor, showing his many battle scars across his body.

"Ah, so you must be Astrid." The man spoke up, stepping up to her. Gently, he grabbed the rope collar and lifted it over her head "This isn't needed." Eyeing her up and down, he smiled as he said "My, I can see why Strogg fancies you. You'd sell well in the Northern Markets."

She just stared at him with a burning fire in her eyes, unable to say anything. Though she resolved to not say anything anyways. She refused to give any satisfaction of her being a lone prisoner. Well, her and Wasatch.

"Ungag her." Viggo ordered, looking at Ugo.

Ugo ignored him, and just turned to face Strogg. Strogg nodded, gesturing him to do so. Grunting, he untied the knot, and let the wadded cloth drop out.

"There. Better?" Viggo asked, smiling at her.

Secretly relishing that the tight gag was finally off, she still refused to say anything. These monsters were responsible for Matt's death, and the pain of it was still fresh in her mind.

"My name is Viggo Grimborn…" He continued to say, ignoring her silence "I'm in charge of the Dragon Hunters. You've already met Dagur, Darien, and my brother Ryker." Gesturing to Strogg, he then introduced "And your captor's name is Strogg-"

"…the Murderer…" She whispered, her eyes glaring into his. She felt a cold hate rush over her. He was responsible for so much death and destruction.

"Oh, you know each other?" Viggo asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Strogg "You've dealt with each other before?"

Strogg let a wicked smirk grow on his face. "Aye, we first met in my village. Thariin. She stole someone from me while there. The boy I'm trying to hunt. Ukiah."

Astrid twitched in anger, hearing the name. The entire reason she was in this situation was because of him!

"Wait." Ryker interrupted, making everyone turn to face him "Your village? Your village was Thariin?! Set a whole month's trip to the east?"

"Aye, that same place. I was the chief there…" Strogg growled, not backing down from Astrid's icy glare.

"The Chief of Thariin…" Viggo whispered, his eyes lit up with shock and amazement. Smiling, he then commented "Explains why you took the title The Forsaken Chief. You were disowned."

"Not disowned, replaced; when I resumed my chase after Ukiah." Strogg barked, turning to face Viggo with fire in his eyes "I plan on taking my place as chief when I finish my job." Then with an evil smile, looked back at Astrid "With her…"

Astrid fidgeted her wrists at the comment, wanting so bad to rip out his throat.

"But, before you take her. I need her…" Darien then spoke up, grinning evilly at her.

"Of course. I forgot about that I needed to ask you a question." Viggo laughed lightly, returning his attention to the bound Astrid. Seeing that she still refused to talk, he then explained "You see, we're trying to get Darien her own dragon. I was hoping you'd be willing t-"

"No." Astrid growled, trying to stare down Viggo "I'm not going to help her ride Wasatch."

"Wasatch?" Viggo asked, confused at the name "Is that the Skrill's name?"

Astrid only nodded very shallowly, her face darkening as she stared at him with anger.

"Hah! It's not Wasatch that we want her to ride, we have our own dragon." Viggo laughed, shaking his head at the thought. Looking at Wasatch, who was starting to radiate some small sparks along his back, then said "Let's put your theory to the test Darien."

Wasatch began to growl, a wild and ferocious look taking over his otherwise dazed expression. Growling louder every second, he bared his teeth at Viggo.

Ryker then walked up to Astrid, drawing his sword. In one smooth movement, stood behind her, with the blade pressed against her throat. He just stared at Wasatch, wondering if the Skrill would recognize the threat.

Wasatch snarled at Ryker, though he stopped radiating lightning.

"No! Wasatch, fire at them!" Astrid shouted, only to have the sword pressed harder against her throat and a knee pressed into her back; keeping her from shouting any more.

"Magnificent idea Darien! It worked flawlessly!" Viggo laughed, seeing the Skrill was pacified without the need of dragon root "Now that that's been taken care of." Getting into Astrid's face, he quietly stated "You have one chance to say yes or no. Will you teach Darien how to ride a dragon?"

"No." Astrid growled, waiting for Ryker to draw his sword across her throat.

"You gave your answer. Now watch the consequences." Viggo whispered coldly; his warm, and otherwise, friendly personality disappearing. Turning to Strogg, he nodded.

Strogg let a large smile grow across his face. Grabbing something from behind a large rock, he revealed a large chain in his right hand. Opening the door to Wasatch's cage, he boldly walked in.

Wasatch, though not radiating lightning, snapped at the man who walked into his cage. Strogg swung his massive left fist into the side of the dragon's head. With the force of a comet, Wasatch flew into the cages wall at the strike.

Astrid stared in horror, realizing what she did.

Strogg then struck Wasatch with the chain on the side of his head, leaving a long red mark down his neck. Wasatch bucked at the force, making a sound that made Astrid sick to her stomach. It was a cry of shock, pain, and even a hint of mourning; sounding like a horse screaming and a dog yelping. Before she could even react, Strogg struck Wasatch again! This time on top of his neck. The sound of the metal chain slapping off Wasatch's scales and hide, made even Dagur and Darien flinch uncomfortably. Wasatch gave up trying to stand, and lay there, stunned completely from the blows.

"Wasatch!" Astrid cried out, unable to do anything with the sword holding her back.

Her cries fell flat, as Strogg kept on raising the chain and bringing it down. Wasatch just groaned after every strike. Long red marks began to litter all over his body, with some bleeding more profusely than others. Small streams of blood trickled down his purple and black scales.

"Stop! Stop it!" Astrid screamed, staring into Wasatch's eyes. For a moment, time froze. The dragon stared at Astrid, which made her heart stop. For a brief second, he had Matt's eyes, as if pleading with her to make it stop.

Strogg cracked the chain over the center of Wasatch's back, not lifting it up again and letting it lay on him. Taking a step back, he turned to see Astrid's crestfallen face. With a smirk, he then stepped up to the broken Wasatch. Grabbing his largest metal spike on his back, he then said aloud "I've always wanted one of these when I took this beast on my ship." At that, he began to pull the spike back.

"No!" Astrid shouted, jamming her head into Ryker's chin. Feeling the sword leave her throat, she threw herself towards the cage, falling as she did "Please stop! I'll teach Darien! I'll help her! Just stop hurting him!" Her eyes were fighting the tears that wanted to come out.

Her feelings were mixed between being angry, terrified, and relieved when she looked up to see Viggo stop Strogg from pulling the spike out of Wasatch. Kneeling down where she lay, he asked "Last chance to answer. Will you teach Darien to become a dragon rider?"

"…yes…" She whispered, looking down from his calm expression. She broke. She was the one, of all the dragon riders, to break. Supposed to be the toughest, she gave into their demands.

"You've made your choice. Now watch the consequences." Viggo repeated himself, smiling at her. Turning to his men, he then instructed "Take care of the dragon. Stop the bleeding and make sure the stripes don't scar. Feed it our best fish and make sure it stays healthy. It'll still fetch a hefty sum if healed correctly."

Astrid felt herself hefted onto her feet. With a few tears, she just angrily stared at Wasatch, who was resting with his eyes closed. For a brief moment, he cracked open his eyes. Seeing Astrid look at him, he let out a soft growl, and let a single lightning spark down his back. Astrid let out a small gasp, swearing she saw the corner of his mouth crack into a smile. Something Matt would've done had he been in that position.

"What's the first thing we need to do?" Viggo asked, gently guiding Astrid away from Wasatch and up a path.

Astrid, shook her head, trying to forget the image she just saw. Reluctantly, she quietly asked "What dragon is it?"

"A Flightmare!" Darien piped in, walking excitedly next to Astrid. Her eyes were wide and she had a smile that would light up a dark room. She was going to train a dragon!

Sick to her stomach, Astrid then whispered "Honestly, I don't know. We never trained a Flightmare."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Viggo expressed, looking at Astrid disappointingly "If you can't, we'll get someone who can. But that also means that Skrill isn't needed anymore."

"I didn't say I wouldn't try. No one has trained a Flightmare before." Astrid growled, her old anger starting to return. Taking a deep breath, knowing she was bound to keep her promise, she said "First and foremost, you need to earn its trust."

"Ok, how do I do that?" Darien asked, looking at Astrid with a now worried look, seeing that she didn't know exactly what to do.

Astrid just glared at Darien, saying "I don't know. Every dragon is different. I'm an expert with Nadders, and I have to learn what different Nadders like. Though they're similar, they're not the same."

Darien just looked ahead, her face paling a little. Viggo noticed, which he said "Don't worry Darien. If anything happens to you, Astrid will suffer the same fate. And then some…" Darien just nodded, turning into a cave with a graven face.

Astrid was pushed forward, stumbling into the dark cave. Giving Ryker a dirty look, she kept on following Viggo and Darien. Twisting her wrists in the ropes out of nervousness, she gasped as she saw the glowing, ghost like dragon come into view.

"Well…I guess this is it." Darien said aloud, breathing a sigh of nervousness. Looking at Astrid, she then asked "What do you suggest I start with?"

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?!" Fishlegs cried, staring at Hiccup and Heather "Where did you find him?!" The entire group was completely in shock, not really believing Hiccup's and Astrid's claim. Matt…how could he be dead?

Heather was sitting on a bench, sobbing into her knees. Hiccup had tears running down, but his face was that of resolute and anger. He just stared into the fire that burned in the fireplace in the center of the clubhouse. Finally, tearing his eyes away from a log he was watching burn away, he whispered hoarsely "We found his goggles…what was left of them any ways…"

Fishlegs just stared at him, wanting to ask if he could see the proof, but wasn't unsure if it was appropriate.

"Heather? Can you show them?" Hiccup choked out, turning face her.

Slowly, and almost reluctantly, Heather sat up. Her face had tear stains running down her cheek, and her eyes were bloodshot and red. Clutched in both hands, were Matt's goggles. In the light, the actual damage could be seen clearly. The lens were shattered over the left eye, with a large crack going across the right. The actual frame was smashed in, with the plastic completely crushed and flattened. Then the sight that made even Snotlout and the twins quiver in anger and sadness. Bright red blood stained the entire strap, telling that the injury wasn't a small one.

"Oh my Gods…" Fishlegs whispered, gently reaching to touch the goggles.

"So it was a trap." Snotlout began to say, drawing everyone's attention to him "A trap not to capture, but to kill whoever brought Darien…"

"Yeah. It was." Hiccup replied, his gut wrenching him "I…I sent Matt to his death…" Tears started to flow freely and he angrily scolded himself "I knew it too! I knew what Strogg was willing to do; and I still sent Matt after him! I thought that Strogg would actually let Astrid go!" Closing his eyes, he then shouted through clenched teeth "I sent Matt to his death! I killed him!"

"Hiccup…it wasn't you…" Heather tried to console, only to have Hiccup quickly bark back.

"It was! I refused to tell you two about Ukiah! I refused to tell you guys about Strogg!" He shouted, almost challenging Heather's claim. "I hid it from Matt, thinking it wouldn't matter anymore, but not only was I completely wrong, but I got him killed because of my decision!" Shutting his eyes closed, he then quieted down to a hoarse whisper "I should have just helped Ukiah kill Strogg to begin with…"

"No…this is why it's not your fault. It's all our fault!" Heather said, though barely audible. Hiccup opened his eyes, staring at her as if to explain herself. "We failed to even try to come up with a plan to get an edge over them. When haven't we tried too, regardless of the threat?" Looking down at the goggles, she then whispered "We failed him. And Astrid. By giving into Strogg's demand, we became the ones at fault…"

No one said anything, because it felt like it was the truth. They all laid over and hoped for the best, relying on the mercy of one who knew none; rather than try and plan a way to win. Hiccup closed his eyes, angry that he didn't try to beat Strogg at his own game.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Hiccup with a lost look.

Turning to stare at the fire, Hiccup watched a lot break into pieces as the fire ate the wood away. With the fire reflecting in his eyes, he then looked up and whispered "I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Astrid's still out there, and we know Strogg has no intention of giving her up." Looking over at Heather, he then said "I want to make them all hurt. Make them all hurt for what they did to Matt and Wasatch. For taking Astrid and almost killing Stormfly." His fists curled up in anger, as he then coldly added "I want revenge…"

"I know you do Hiccup, I think we all do…" Heather commented, finally standing from her seat. With her tear stained face, she growled "I'll ride to the edge of the world with you, but I'm the one that takes on Strogg. He's mine."

"Heather, Matt was a brother to me. A brother that was close, and frankly my best friend. I want Strogg as much as you do. Right now though, we need to get ourselves ready." Hiccup replied, his face turning dark. Turning to the rest of the gang, he ordered "Fishlegs, I want you to make sure Stormfly is taken care of, and can be alone for a few days. Twins, I want you to start preparing our supplies. Snotlout, you're in charge of securing the Edge; we're going to be gone for a while. I'll get the Dragon Eye, I don't want them to come here while we're searching for Astrid." Turning to Heather, he then said "Heather, you and I are going to fit some dragon armor to Windshear."

"Out of Gronckle Iron?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

Nodding Hiccup then explained "I want you to really thrash this ship when we find it, and to free Astrid. You're the only one out of us that wears armor, and Windshear is a razorblade when up close. You two are perfect for clearing out ships."

"Any chance that I can use some of that iron to make me a new axe?" She asked, now sounding resolute.

"Of course…let's get you ready." He replied, turning to walk out of the clubhouse "Everyone, break! Meet up in the morning and we'll leave right away!"

The entire gang split up, some going to their rooms, others to their destinations. Heather waited for a moment until she was alone. Looking down at the broken goggles, she just stood there and looked into the shattered lens. She imagined seeing Matt's face, wearing them with his casual smile and laughing demeanor. Closing her eyes, she imagined him telling a joke, or making light of the fact he was killed. Opening them up again, this time with the fire's reflection dancing in her eyes, she lifted the goggles up and over her head, letting them hang from her neck.

"I hope you forgive me up in Valhalla, Matt…I'm sorry I asked you to stay…" She whispered to herself, feeling a cold empty feeling come over her "I hope I can forgive myself." She then stared blankly into the fire. In her mind, she could only hear the words from her dream: "Your fault…it's all your fault."

* * *

"Ugh, that didn't work!" Darien huffed, staring at the spilled bucket of blue algae. They've been at this all day, with little progress made. With it getting late in the night, it was obvious that the task of training the Flightmare was going to be more difficult than previously thought.

The Flightmare roared as loud as it could with its large, metal muzzle, covering its mouth completely; which sounded like an angry muffle.

Staring at the dragon, Darien then asked "Why's it have such a big muzzle on?"

"A Flightmare doesn't shoot fire, like a regular dragon." Astrid explained, standing in between two of Strogg's men; still tied up. Strogg refused to let her out of his possession and never gave her any chance to escape; even with her guarded by five other Hunter's at the cave entrance. Continuing her lecture, she explained "It shoots a mist that literally freezes their prey. Nothing can break free for a few minutes if it's just a little mist. If it coats you with a thick layer, you're stuck for an hour or so. If you live that long."

Intrigued by the information, she then asked "What else can I do? I've tried calming it, feeding it, talking to it, everything!"

"That's not everything." Astrid replied, narrowing her eyes at Darien "I said you needed to earn its trust. That's really the only step. How? I'm still trying to figure it out with this guy."

"I'm not…content by your promise." Viggo announced, turning to Astrid "If Darien doesn't train this dragon by the end of tomorrow night, Strogg can do whatever he wants with you. And that Skrill will be long gone. Either dead or alive."

Astrid squared up to him, making the guards grab her and pull her back "I'm trying! Dragon training isn't just something you do! You have to treat each dragon differently!" Gesturing to the Flightmare, she then yelled "We've never tried training this kind of dragon! It was near impossible to get near it without it attacking us!" Glaring at him, she shouted "Dragon's aren't just things or pieces of equipment! They don't react the same every time like a catapult! Each dragon has its price on what it'll take to earn its trust!"

"One more day and night!" Viggo growled, not budging on his demand. Grabbing her by her arm, he then marched her out of the cave "Take the rest of tonight to think about what to do." Turning to Strogg's men, he ordered "Keep her by the Skrill. Make sure to show it that she's still under our threat that we'll kill her. Understand?"

The two reluctantly agreed, not liking taking orders from him. Pushing Astrid ahead of them, they marched her down the pathway to where Wasatch continue to lay, though recovering for being beat and cut up.

Viggo let out a frustrated sigh, watching Astrid disappear. Turning to Darien, who was staring at the Flightmare, he then suggested "Come Darien, it's late. And we're all tired." Gesturing to the dragon, he added "Even this beast."

"Yeah, I know." She replied quietly, staring at it "I just want to be alone with it for a few minutes. I'll be down in a second."

Viggo nodded, turning and walking out of the cave, leaving her alone.

Sighing, she promptly sat down in front of the cage. Crossing her legs, she began to think of all she did and what Astrid told her. "I have to earn your trust. What price have you set?" She whispered, looking at it in the eye.

The Flightmare growled at her, his eyes narrowing angrily. Then, in desperation, tried to claw the muzzle off of his mouth for the countless time. Struggling for a few minutes, he finally settled down and lay down, giving up on trying to get Darien away from him.

Staring at it, she recalled the stories that Astrid told, how Matt and Hiccup were almost killed by their dragons, but still trusted them before the dragons even tolerated them. Especially with Matt and the recent wild Skrill he tamed. And how Heather earned Windshear's trust, helping her when she was injured. "Hmm…almost like people." She whispered, looking down from the Flightmare's gaze. She expounded on the thought "If you do act and react like…us. Then…maybe…" She never finished her thought. Out of a desperate attempt to want to train a dragon, she stood up, grabbed the keys that hung nearby, and walked to the door of the cage.

Making sure she had the right key, she looked up at the Flightmare, now laying down and trying to rest. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and swung it open. The Flightmare whirled around, seeing her shut the door behind her and locking it. The guards all ran in, hearing the door of the cage creek as it slammed shut.

"Oh! Darien! Hold on!" One of them shouted "We'll get you out!"

"No! Stop!" She ordered, not taking her eyes off the dragon "Just leave us alone." At that, she tossed the keys out of the cage. Unsure of what to do, the guards just stood there, looking at each other. "Leave!" She shouted, staring at the Flightmare.

Slowly, the guards stepped back, leaving her locked in the cage with the Flightmare.

Very slowly, almost hesitating against her idea, she sat down. Leaning against the cage, she tried to relax; being impossible since her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

The Flightmare snorted, thrashing his head around and trying to scare her out. Being impossible at this point.

Springing to her feet out of reaction, she slowly backed up against the cage door, seeing that her idea wasn't working. She wanted to show him that she was willing to be in the same position. Locked up. Then seeing the latch on the muzzle, gave one last attempt to show him that she was friend. Reaching forward, she pulled on the latch.

Ping! The sound of metal shooting off echoed in the cave.

The Flightmare reeled back, shocked at seeing the muzzle fall off. Opening and closing his mouth, he relished in the ability to stretch. Coming back to the moment, he glared at Darien, now with a glowing mist emitting from his mouth.

"Easy…easy…" Darien whispered, extending her hand out. Not in trying to bond with it, but out of fear.

Growling, the dragon bared its teeth and roared loudly. Shutting her eyes tight, she screamed as she raised her arms to protect herself, waiting for the end to come. Instead, she heard the dragon run into the cage's door, trying to break them open. It was like she wasn't even there!

The guards all ran back in, after hearing her scream; shocked when they saw the muzzle off the dragon. "What did you do?!" One of them shouted, grabbing the keys that Darien tossed out.

The Flightmare screeched loudly, flinging itself at the guard. Seconds later, he fired a mist at the guard, freezing him in place. He fell just inches from the door, with the keys in hand and unable to even twitch.

The wheels turned in her head, as she watched the dragon bite at the bars, trying to get to the guard.

"I see…you want revenge…" She whispered, reaching out and grabbing the keys from the frozen guard.

"Hold still Darien! We'll get you out!" Another guard shouted, fumbling for a dragon root arrow.

"Tell me one thing real quick." She called out, ignoring the guard and slowly standing up. Looking at him, she asked "Did you…tease this guy? Or make his life harder than it needed to be?"

The guard froze, staring at her with confusion. "Uh…yeah. We poured the algae it eats all over it, and gave it a large enough bucket to get its head stuck in. Among other things. We were just joking with it."

"Oh…I see. I don't think he thought your jokes were funny. He seems pretty pissed off at you guys." She smiled, seeing an opportunity to gain the Flightmare's trust. Slipping the key into the lock, she looked down at him, who in turn looked at her with his ghost like eyes. They looked like they were asking her to open the door, and to let him out.

"Sick 'em" She ordered, pushing the door open.

* * *

Astrid was half awake and half asleep. Sitting up against Wasatch's cage, she was trying to think of a way to help Darien; but also fighting the weariness of being captured for three days and hardly any food or water. And now, she had a time limit. Shaking her head, she simply looked down. Her wrists were starting to feel raw, as she's been tied up for three days and going on her third night.

"And what happens to us if I do help her train that wild dragon…" She whispered, turning to look at Wasatch laying as close to her as possible.

Wasatch let out a soft growl, his eyes looking sorrowful. A small spark shot from one of his spikes, hitting Astrid. Letting a saddened smile grown on her face, she thought of how Wasatch must be feeling. Aside from being beat by Strogg, he lost his trainer, his rider. The Skrill was fiercely loyal to him, and she was sure that a piece of him died with Matt.

Looking up, she saw her two guards look up at the ledge above her with wide eyes, shocked about something. Trying to ignore them, she then noticed a faint, bluish glow begin to shine. Confused at first, her heart then stopped as she recognized the ever growling color. The Flightmare.

Trying to see around the edge of the overhang, she stared in horror as Darien walked into view. She was cradling her left arm, specifically her hand; but she was smiling from ear to ear. Behind her was the Flightmare; walking along side and lighting the way for her.

"Well Astrid. You lived up to your end of the deal…" She lauded over her, smirking at her shocked expression "We'll keep Wasatch alive. And you, well, you can go back to Strogg."

"Bu- How did-?" Astrid tried to ask, staring at the dragon that was now growling at her.

"I found its price." Darien quoted with a pained look in her eyes. "Now…Banshee is my dragon, and friend." She laughed "Unfortunately, he didn't really care too much about the five guards posted at the cave. They teased him while he was locked up for a while. Heh, killed all five of them." At that, she extended her left hand that was tucked away in her chest, showing why she was in pain. In the bluish glow from the Flightmare, her hand was covered in blood. Her hand had a large bite marks on it, and her ring finger looked a little shredded. Blood covered her pants and tunic, as well as up her forearm, adding to the nightmarish look about her. She then explained "Must've had a frenzy, because after he killed them, he accidently bit my hand when I went to bond with him. And well…you can see what happened." Chuckling, she then suggested with a playful tone "I guess he just wanted to know how bad I wanted to bond with him."

Astrid stared at the sight of the injury, it shining with the blood in the bright glow from Banshee. Darien just laughed, resuming to cradle her hand. Looking down at Banshee, she asked "Hey Bansh, mind showing Astrid that we're actually bonded?"

Banshee screeched an eerie roar, spraying a wave of its paralyzing mist over Astrid. Before she could even shout or cry out anything, she felt herself stiffen. She couldn't move! Frozen against the cage, she just stared forward with wide eyes, unable to even blink. All she could do was stare at Darien.

Kneeling down next to her, Darien whispered "Thank you Astrid. You can be assured I'll tell your friends what you did for me and Viggo. Wonder what Hiccup will think about you teaching me how to train a dragon? Heh, have a good night…traitor…" At that, she stood up and walked away, laughing while heading to Viggo's tent. Banshee quickly followed, hissing at the guards to back off from her. Walking past Strogg's two guards, she then said "Take her and the Skrill to Banshee's old cage in the cave. That'll be easier to defend her. Strogg will agree with me."

Astrid could only watch Darien as she walked away, unable to move. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she was helpless to do anything as one of the guards kneeled down and picked her up, while the other ran to get the rest of Strogg's crew to help move Wasatch.

* * *

 **Here you go! I'm sorry for the delayed post, but life has thrown itself back at my feet and I'm trying to juggle a few different things. I'll try to be more consistent for both you and my own sake. I hope you still enjoy this story, as this still isn't close to finishing. It still is a story that needs reading! Thanks again for the awesome support and interest, and I'm trying to take your suggestions to heart.**


	19. Chapter 18: Ukiah

**Chapter Eighteen: Ukiah**

* * *

The dark world slowly began to give away. Matt found himself staring literally into nothing but a foggy darkness. No matter which direction he looked, it was the same all around him. He had no idea where he was, and for some reason, he couldn't open his left eye. He patted at it, not feeling anything out of place or swollen, other than it refusing to open. Looking at where he was standing, he found himself standing in ankle deep water.

A growl sounded off, making him turn to see where it came from. It echoed all around him, making it impossible to figure out where exactly it came from.

"Hello?" He called out, waiting to hear a response.

Nothing.

Unsure of what was going on, he went to take a step, but was shocked to find he wasn't able to move! Alarmed, he looked down and gasped. Where he was standing in water seconds ago, he was now standing in sand. The horrifying part though, was that he was slowly sinking in it.

Pulling on his legs, he tried to get out, but no matter how hard he struggled, he kept on sinking at the same, slow speed.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" He shouted, looking around frantically "Heather!" Scanning all around him, he let out an audible gasp as he found something that took his breath away. It was Wasatch! "Wasatch! Bud!" He shouted, waving his arms "Help me out!"

Wasatch just looked at him, unmoving and unconcerned.

"Wasatch!" Matt screamed, now up to his knees in the sand. Then something appeared out of the fog, causing him to stare in shock. It was Astrid. Almost magically appearing out of the fog next to Wasatch, she just stood there and watched Matt.

"Astrid!" He cried out, trying to extend his hand out to her, but unable to. Looking down in horror, he saw that he was in the sand up to his shoulders! He had no idea how he sunk that fast without noticing! Looking up with fear all over his face, he saw a large silhouette of a giant emerge behind both Wasatch and Astrid. Whatever it was, it towered over them by fifteen feet! "Run! Get away!" He screamed, helplessly watching the figure raise a large axe over its head. Then, when he was sure the axe was going to come down on top of them, the darkness overcame everyone, leaving Matt alone.

"Wh…what…" He thought to himself. For some reason, he felt more awake. More aware somehow. He still had no idea where he was though. He felt like he was laying down, rather than standing; or sinking for that matter. Starting to think about what he just saw, a jolt of pain riveted his head and down his spine; feeling like someone was pulling on his spine! He had no idea what was causing it.

"…Arrow…that's enough…we don't want to bury him…" A voice whispered, barely even audible to him.

"Wh…who's that?" He muttered, trying to lift his head. Trying to open his eye, a blinding light shone down on him, causing him to close it just as fast. "Arrgghhh…" He groaned, trying to rub his head with his hand. Again, it was held down by something heavy, as if it was laid over his entire body.

A soft growl sounded to his right. The exact same one he heard in his dream, just less of an echo.

"Let him wake on his own." The voice announced. It sounded like it was coming from his left.

"Who…who are you?" Matt asked, trying to sit up. Again, the weight laid atop of him kept him down, making him give up. He felt weak, unable to really function.

"Easy there…" The voice calmly assured. Matt felt something push down on him, as if making him stay down "Slower is better than being quick. Try to focus on opening your right eye…"

"My…right eye?" Matt asked aloud, letting out a huff of confusion.

"Just…trust me. Focus on your right eye." The voice said again, sounding more normal and less distorted.

Taking a few deep breaths, Matt did as he was told. Slowly opening his eye, he saw two silhouettes standing over him. One shape he immediately recognized as a dragon. Its head looking like an arrowhead with spikes along its head and down its neck. The other he could tell was the source of the voice he was hearing.

"Hey…finally waking up…" The person said, a smile forming on his blurred face.

Matt's eye slowly adjusted, letting him see color and details. The dragon was dark brown with black stripes. It had a small column of sand dripping out of the corner of its mouth, which was littered with a row of razor sharp looking teeth. Perhaps the most defining feature of the dragon though, were its piercing green eyes. They seemed to dig into him, as if interrogating his mind to tell it who he was.

Then the boy. He had to be the same age as Matt. He had longer black hair, which he had braided down behind his right ear. He was shirtless, which allowed Matt to see his skin was tanned and had a weathered look to it, showing he'd been outside at all seasons. In the center of his chest, was a massive and deep looking scar. His nose was crooked, as if it were broken earlier in his life.

"Good…" He said, smiling at Matt with relief "Honestly thought I was going to lose you. How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know…" Matt whispered, looking down where he lay. He saw exactly why he couldn't move. He was buried in a large blanket of sand, covering him from his feet up to his neck.

"Arrow kept you warm this way. He heated up his sand and laid it over you." The stranger explained, seeing Matt's eye look at the sandy blanket "You've been out for three days now."

"Got some water...?" Matt whispered hoarsely, starting to recognize his body's needs.

"Right here." The stranger replied with a smile. Brushing the sand off Matt's chest, he gently helped him sit up. The brown and black dragon then sat down behind Matt, giving him something to lean against. Making sure Matt was situated, he then reached over and grabbed a water skin. Opening it up, he then slowly poured it into Matt's open mouth.

Already, the water seemed to wash away the weak feeling he had. Though his limbs still felt heavy, he at least had energy to move a little. "Thank you…" He whispered, closing his eye and relishing in the cool drink.

The stranger just smiled, sealing the water skin and setting it down.

Taking a second to let his body slowly adjust to waking up and moving, he looked around with his one eye. He was in a small cove like area. Similar to the one back in Berk. The major difference was that there was a decent sized waterfall pouring into the pool, with a stream leading down a gorge. The trees were full of leaves, and provided excellent shade from the blistering sun. It was indeed the very image of what paradise was imagined.

"What…happened to me?" Matt asked, now able to rub his head. Again, lightning like pain shot through his body, sending him into a world of lightheadedness. He felt himself start to black out, which he simply stopped trying to move to help prevent from doing so again.

"Easy!" The stranger barked "You're still recovering!"

"What's wrong?" Matt grunted, trying to deal with the pain. Turning to his caretaker, he asked "What's going on with me?"

"What do you remember?" The stranger asked, opening a burlap bag and pulling out some jerky. Gesturing to Matt, he offered some to him.

"I…uh…" Matt began to say, slowly taking the offered jerky. Taking a small bite, he cast his mind back. The dream, well, what was apparently a dream, was the only thing he could remember clearly. But…wasn't he with Wasatch before? And…Astrid? Lightly shaking his head, he groaned "It's foggy. I remember some…things. But no details." Looking at the stranger, he asked "Where did you find me?"

"In the ocean." Was the reply, the stranger's face growing somber "You…you were pushed off a ship. Well, had your head cracked open and then pushed over. Does any of that sound familiar?"

Matt sat there, thinking about what he was told "The Ocean? How? I was on a ship? I usually ride on…" Matt instantly broke into a cold sweat, making the stranger suddenly tense up. "Wasatch…" He whispered, his face visibly paling. The jerky he was eating suddenly lost its savor. "No…Wasatch…" He repeated.

"Wasatch?" The stranger asked, realizing Matt was starting to remember.

"My…my dragon! A Skrill…" Matt quickly answered, looking up at the stranger. Then it hit him. So much came at him so fast! He felt overwhelmed. He simply leaned against the dragon acting as his back rest, as that was all he could do. He was supposed to be dead! He remembered the axe smashing into his face. He remembered when Wasatch took a dragon root arrow to the chest. He remembered seeing Astrid tied up and held prisoner. He was supposed to save her.

The stranger's somber look darkened. Sitting back, he then observed "You remember what happened, don't you?"

Matt only nodded, staring into nothing. Shaking his head lightly, he then said "You said I've been out for three days?"

"And two nights." He said, not taking his eyes off Matt "You didn't even stir that entire time."

Finally collecting himself, Matt faced the stranger "Who are you? How did you find me in the ocean?"

The stranger let out a deep sigh. Sitting flat on his bottom, he crossed his legs as he began to explain "My name's Ukiah. I was following the ship when you went…uh…overboard."

Matt's eye recoiled back in shock. This was Ukiah? The heartless killer that Hiccup and Astrid described? How?

"I've been following you for…a few weeks. Waiting to talk to you." He continued to explain "I was the one leaving the messages for you."

"Why. Why me?" Matt asked, unable to take his sight off of Ukiah "And why wait? Why leave messages for me instead of just talking me?"

"You hadn't dealt with me before. I was hoping to…have your help." He coughed a little bit, looking away from Matt as if ashamed "Besides, you wouldn't have been open to me if I just went straight to you. Now you have a reason to trust me."

"From what I heard, you were trusted before, and wanted to leave them." Matt commented, carefully watching Ukiah.

"I was. And I did." He admitted, looking at the ground "I left because I wanted to protect them. I'm sure they've told you plenty about me and my heritage. My parents and tribe were ruthless killers. We have a cold anger that burns in us, and sometimes…well, from what I experienced, we lose control. We can't see common sense. Just our desire and…death."

Matt didn't say anything. He just kept on staring at Ukiah.

"Listen. The reason why I didn't talk to you up front, was because I wasn't sure what you'd do when you saw me. And when I told you who I was." Ukiah began to explain "I was waiting for the moment to show you that I am a friend. Regardless of what Hiccup and Astrid may have told you."

"So why did you do what you did to Hiccup and Astrid?" Matt quickly asked "You almost killed her. You knocked Hiccup out!"

"And had Arrow almost kill Toothless. He was out and hurting when that happened." Ukiah quietly added, looking ashamed. "I know it sounds bad, but I needed to convince them to not follow me; and to show my enemy they meant nothing to me. When I knew they weren't going to help me, I did what I had to do to separate myself from them. I…I still feel guilty about it though…" He whispered. A tear slowly ran down his face, which he quickly wiped. "I thought that I'd be able to do it without them. Heh, the opposite happened." He forced a fake laugh, looking remorseful "I learned I needed them more than ever. I can't do this by myself!" Looking at Matt in the eyes, he then whispered "Isn't it funny? How you can't see the stars until its dark? I didn't realize exactly what my choice would entail, until much later of being away from Hiccup."

"Do what by yourself?" Matt quizzed, slowly shifting himself as his body would allow it.

"End our nightmare…" Ukiah whispered, looking at Matt with desperate eyes "Let me explain; When Hiccup and Astrid first met me, they saved me and Arrow from Strogg! They were the first people that actually cared about me!"

Matt thought about what Ukiah was saying. With his one eyebrow furrowing, he quietly asked "What set you off the first time then? What made you attack them?"

Ukiah went quiet. Pondering his answer, he looked up at Matt and said "I…I had to. I had to in order to protect them! Do you know what I did for them? When Berk was attacked by Strogg?"

"You saved them. Both Hiccup and Astrid. And all of Berk." Matt answered, recalling the tale from Hiccup.

"True, I did. But what I actually did was almost die for them." Ukiah threw in. His eyes turned darker, making Matt uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Ukiah explained "I loved them. They were the only people on the blue seas that ever cared about me. So, after I spilled my own blood for them, and spent half a year recovering; you can imagine the anger and hate I felt when I learned that the man that wanted to take all that away from me was still alive."

"Strogg…" Matt whispered, his blood running cold at the name.

"Strogg." He confirmed, not batting an eye "Strogg wants to end me and hurt Stoick. He hates Stoick for helping me and betraying him. So the best way he thinks he can do that, is to kill me and Hiccup. And take Astrid for himself."

Matt sat there, knowing he was going to be hearing Ukiah's side of the story.

"The moment I learned he was alive, I asked Hiccup to help me end him. Together, we could've done it. We could have ended that evil man! But Hiccup didn't think we could. He wanted to wait!" Ukiah gripped the ground with both hands, as if to release his anger "After all I did for them, after all I went through, and with the perfect opportunity to end Strogg, I did what I had to if he wasn't going to fight with me." Letting out a huff of frustration, his face returned to a saddened expression "I attacked them. I banished myself to lead Strogg away from them, while I tried to fight him and his all his men. Though it worked and kept his attention away from Stoick and Hiccup, I…I've been haunted by what I did ever since…" Looking at Matt with sorrowful eyes, he whispered "I banished myself, in the hopes that Strogg would see that I mean nothing to them, and would leave them alone. Heh, it's worked too; at least until I stopped leaving him a trail to follow. He must have gone for Astrid in hopes to draw me to him." Shaking his head angrily, he growled "And now I need help…to atone for what I did to Hiccup and Astrid, and for what I failed to do to stop him from hurting them."

"Help killing Strogg?" Matt asked, feeling his head softly send a stream of pain down his body.

Ukiah only nodded, his face growing resolute "He needs to die Matt, and I can't do it alone; at least now I can't! I tried for three years to get him alone! I've whittled his men down to ten, but I can't get any more ground on him. That's the help I need!"

"So you're asking me; a one eyed man with a split head and a bum leg to help you?" He asked, concerned at what Ukiah was expecting "I'm not a sword fighter either. I just know how to throw a hatchet."

His eyes snapped towards Matt's as he whispered "To be honest, I was wanting Hiccup or Astrid to help me. That's why I was following Astrid. Instead, I saw a different opportunity to get help when I saw you sinking in the water. One that would show Hiccup and Astrid that saving lives is still my priority. I knew what I needed to do."

"You're trying to use me to get back with them." Matt summed up.

"I need help to end this fight Matt!" Ukiah growled, getting tired of repeating himself "I need you and your dragon riding skills! I've watched you, and I know you're good!"

Realizing that Ukiah was pleading with him to help, Matt hung his head down in pain and mourning. "Strogg probably killed my dragon. Wasatch…" He whispered "If he killed me…why would he kee-"

"Matt! Wasatch is alive! I don't know why, but Strogg kept him alive as they sailed away from where they dumped you!" Ukiah quickly explained "He's alive!"

Matt stared at Ukiah with his one eye. Relishing in the news, he whispered "Then there's still a chance…" Grunting, he slowly tried to roll to his feet, displacing the sand that lay over him. "Well Ukiah, I could be angry with what you did to Hiccup and Astrid. But I sure can't now, after you pulled me from the ocean. And told me your side of the story."

"Wait, you believe me? Just like that?!" Ukiah asked, surprised at the turn of the conversation.

"Ukiah, the last time I had any doubt in someone, they saved my life." Matt explained, struggling to get his feet under him. Breathing for a second, he then said "This isn't the first time I should have died. So, I use the action of saving my skin as a pretty sure way to trust people."

Ukiah quickly grabbed his arm, helping him stand and keeping him balanced. "Thank you Matt…I had a whole speech prepared why you should believe me…"

"Listen, you've given me enough reason to believe you when you pulled me out of the ocean. So, let me pay it back. I'll help you get a chance at Strogg at least. Then we can worry about Hiccup and the others." Matt grunted, letting the light headedness slowly disappear. Trying to keep his balance, he added "As far as what they do, that's up to them. Especially Astrid. I know you two were…uh…close. And I'm not going to lecture her or Hiccup that they should forgive you. Though what you did will speak volumes to them."

Ukiah looked down, his eyes narrowing angrily "I don't know about that…if I'm honest, I'm already planning on not being able to come back. I made my choice, so that I could lead Strogg away from them, I had to become their enemy."

"Why? You couldn't have just left and led Strogg from place to place? Without attacking them?" Matt groaned, closing his eye and focusing on balancing on his own. He was making progress, with having little food or water. And the head injury. And being out for three days.

"You think Hiccup and Astrid would have let me?" Ukiah quickly fired "If you know anything about Hiccup, then you know that he wasn't going to let me go by myself! He stopped me when I tried to leave on my own!" Looking down, he whispered "That's why I did what I did…why I had to do that…"

Seeing his reason, though disagreeing, Matt simply let out a sigh to help vent his confusion and pain. Groaning, he whispered "Let's get going then…regardless, we need to get Astrid away from Strogg. Can't try to apologize if she's killed by him; or worse."

He didn't see it, but Ukiah vividly twitched at the thought of Strogg doing worse things than death to her. Taking a deep breath, he simply let it out as he closed his eyes to try and calm his anger.

"This is…Arrow?" Matt asked, looking down at the dragon "A Sand what?"

"Wraith. A Sand Wraith. Hiccup and Astrid helped name him since he was a new species of dragon they haven't seen." Ukiah explained, letting a smile mask his silent rage "He's been my first and best friend in my life." A lot quieter, whispered "I guess my only one actually…"

Matt extended his hand out, to which Arrow sniffed it. Then, with a wide, teeth filled smile, licked it. "Heh, he's just like Toothless." Matt commented, scratching one of the many spikes on his head "I mean, by the way he acts."

"They were best friends." Ukiah commented "Hard to separate them before…well, you know."

Matt just nodded. Feeling his strength starting to return, he then changed the subject "So, what happened to me? Especially my left eye? I've tried and I still can't open it. Did you cover it or something?"

Ukiah's face fell, telling Matt something bad happened.

"I think it'd be better to show you what I did." He answered, gently guiding Matt to the calm pond. Making sure he was able to walk, he then gestured to the reflection in the water. "Your head was split open from the hit you took. From the top of your head and down the left. Those…eye covers you were wearing, were completely smashed and broke. Your eye was red and I covered it to try and heal it; though I haven't seen it since."

Matt stared at himself, unable to say anything. His entire head was wrapped in shrewd cloth, acting as bandages. Not only was his head covered, but so was his left eye. The wrappings dropped down and covered it at an angle, protecting the injured eye.

"I couldn't tell if the eye was damaged beyond healing." Ukiah continued to say, seeing Matt kneel down and look at himself "I can't guarantee your eyesight will be the same; or ever come back."

"First my leg; then my back; and now this." Matt whispered hoarsely. Closing his right eye, he silently swore to himself "Getting pretty damn old…"

Sitting there for a few minutes, he just thought about his potential future. If he lived with one eye, he was sure he'd get used to it, given that he got used to his leg. Just something that he'd have to adapt to. Again. "I'm going to kill that man…" Matt growled, opening his eye and staring at himself again.

"That was Strogg." Ukiah answered, watching Matt for his reaction "I vowed to bring him down before he could hurt anyone else, and it seems I failed. Again. For you, and Astrid."

"Who cares?" Matt replied, finally looking up at Ukiah "I know you made a promise, and vowed to do it, but who cares?" Slowly standing up, he then huffed "Let's just get it done. If you fall, get up and board on. Let's finish it!"

Ukiah was taken back at the blunt reply from Matt. He was different from Hiccup, and though he wasn't sure why, he already like him. He was all about acting and doing; and wasn't wallowing in pity with his injury.

Turning to face Arrow, Matt took a step back and then cried out "Agh! My leg!" At a combination of being weak, the lightning like pain in his head, and the sharp digging jolt that wracked his leg, he collapsed onto his knees.

"What's wrong?!" Ukiah cried, kneeling down to try and help him.

"Just my leg. And body in general." Matt huffed annoyingly, trying to stand back up "Got it sliced a few years ago. Hasn't really healed since."

"I guess you better tell me a little bit about yourself and your history with Hiccup." He huffed, helping walk Matt towards his little camp "I only know what I saw. You two were close.

"I'll tell you when we leave. Or get a better moment for me to explain it. I'm sure it's a little bit of a ride to…well, where ever we need to go…" Matt grunted, taking a seat on a rock "Any idea where Strogg was heading?"

"Not specifically. But I figured we go where I picked you up and head north." Ukiah answered, turning and starting to pack his supplies away. Handing Matt the bag of jerky, he then explained "Strogg thinks he's clever, and rightfully so. He just forgets I've been hunting him for years." Rolling his bed roll, he then said "He likes to shake up his courses. When he heads east, he usually breaks north after a few days. When its west, he usually turns south."

"Trying to throw any trail off of him." Matt summed up, starting to eat at the jerky. Suddenly Arrow bumped into him, looking at him with his sharp green eyes. "Want some too?" Matt lightly laughed, trying to stifle the laughter from hurting his head. Grabbing a few pieces, he tossed them to Arrow, who promptly caught them in one gulp.

"Well, Arrow's warmed up to you pretty quick." Ukiah smiled, seeing the Sand Wraith growl with satisfaction. Grabbing a black chainmail shirt hanging on a tree branch, he began to slide it on as he said "Honestly, I'd imagine Strogg's made camp at an island by now. After a few days of sailing, he usually stops at one to resupply and to strategize."

"I may have an idea. One that I don't know if you'll agree to." Matt began to say, watching him put the chainmail on. It was different, in regards that he had it padded underneath with some kind of fur. Almost like wolf fur. It had long sleeves that ran up to his wrists, being unique in that regard.

Ukiah looked up at Matt with a raised eyebrow. "Alright…what're you thinking?"

"We need to go to Dragon's Edge." Matt explained, watching for a reaction "For a couple of reasons."

Ukiah froze, though he recovered just as quick. Trying to mask his hesitancy, he grabbed a blackened dagger. Matt never saw anything like it before. It had a wolf carved into the handle, with what he assumed was the most amazing craftsmanship. Almost out of this archipelago. He watched Ukiah test the edge of it with his thumb, and asking "What reasons then?"

"I need to show Hiccup and…Heather, plus everyone else that I'm fine. Well, at least alive." He began to list, gently rubbing his bandaged head. "Besides that, we can all work to come up with a plan to get her back. I don't know if you know this, but we think Strogg is working with some guys named Dagur and Ryker. Dragon Hunters. That's the only reason why he would have wanted me to bring Darien to him." Testing his leg, he finished with "Besides, with a couple more heads, we'll be able to come up with something that can work."

"Maybe…if Hiccup doesn't refuse to talk to me. Or look at me." Ukiah whispered quietly, slowly grabbing a cloak hanging on another tree branch. Swinging it over him, he began to tie it on with an anxious look on his face.

"Listen, sooner or later, you're going to have to talk to him." Matt argued, eating a few more pieces of the jerky. It was rejuvenating to have energy flow through his limbs, as if new life was running through him "Why not now, after you rescued me?"

"I just don't know how he'll respond. How all of them will respond." He replied quietly, kneeling down and grabbing something. Pulling up a worn looking quiver, full of crossbow bolts, he then began to strap it to his hip. "I mean, I still feel guilty about the thought of seeing them again."

Matt didn't know what to say. It was a real issue Ukiah had, as did Hiccup. Finally, he shrugged, saying "Listen, Ukiah. I don't know what to say to make you feel better, maybe I can't help with that. But I can help bring you back and defend you. And I promise to do that."

Nodding, Ukiah let a small smile grow on his face. Reaching down behind a rock, he pulled out a crossbow. The weapon had designs carved into the wood stock, making unique looking. The arms and mechanisms were black, similar to his chainmail and dagger. Slinging it over his back, he made sure it was secure. "You know…I guess that's what we'll do. I'm tired of waiting to see them again. Now is better than later at this point."

Matt let a casual smile grow on his face. He could feel his sincerity, and really believed that he felt guilty for what he did. Looking at the person that saved his life turn into a warrior within minutes, he hoped that Hiccup would at least keep an open mind about him.

Ukiah then grabbed two objects, handing them to Matt. "I took these off of you, just while you were recovering." He explained, letting Matt grab them.

Smiling, Matt looked down at his knife and brace. "Thanks…these will be helpful." He replied with a grateful smile. Slowly, he pocketed the knife and then began to strap the brace on his leg. Ukiah and Arrow watched with curiosity as Matt tightened the leather belts. Making sure it was secure, he pushed on the lever, having the metal rods extend and support his leg. "There…that's better." He laughed, lightly bouncing on the leg. Looking up at Ukiah, he explained "One of Hiccup's creations. Helps my leg from, well, giving out as you saw."

Ukiah nodded, smiling at the thought. "Hiccup gave me a few gifts as well. This crossbow, the quiver, even Arrow's saddle."

Matt turned to see the brown saddle strapped to Arrow, worn with years of use and abuse. Arrow, seeing Matt look at him, then rubbed against him softly, growling and letting sand trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hiccup's usually pretty kind about that kind of stuff." Matt seconded, scratching Arrow's head "It sounds like something he'd do…"

Nodding in agreement, Ukiah then mounted on Arrow. Gesturing for Matt to do the same, he said "Come on. The ride to your island is going to be a couple of hours."

"Thanks Ukiah…" He whispered, keeping his balance as he took a seat behind him. "Now, how 'bout we get Astrid back."

"Read my mind." Ukiah replied back. Lowering himself, he then said "Alright friend, let's go."

Arrow shot up into the air, making Matt cling to Ukiah. "He's got speed! That's for sure!" He shouted, finally adjusting to the acceleration.

Ukiah just laughed, focusing on heading in the right way to Dragon's Edge.

Looking ahead, Matt let his thoughts wander. Was Astrid alright? Was Wasatch even alive? How was Heather doing since he's been missing? Shaking his head slightly, he just looked ahead with his one eye.

* * *

"It was by pure chance you found that message in the cave." Ukiah explained "I left about ten other messages around the island, all saying different things. I just wanted to tell you how I honestly felt."

"Yeah, well, I can see that after what you've done to help me." Matt replied, looking ahead.

Ukiah then added "I was following you that stormy night. Honestly because I thought you would be the one to find Astrid. I wanted to see her."

"Yeah, well…that was the first time I saw Arrow here." He admitted, petting the dragon's side "Scared me honestly. Didn't know what he was."

"Heh, well, he's friendly. As long as you're friendly too." Ukiah replied, a small smile on his face.

Thinking of what he said, Matt then asked "Speaking of being friendly, why did you attack Heather? You fired a sand blast at her."

Frowning, Ukiah explained "That's her name? Good to know. Well, she was going to miss Hiccup. So, I tried to catch her attention by flying out of the ocean. After seeing that she wasn't following me, I made sure I had her attention." Looking at Matt, he then said "I never aimed to hurt her, just to get her to follow me. Guess it worked in the end."

Puzzling over another question in his head, Matt then quietly asked "Do you think you would have done things differently with Hiccup and Astrid? When you left them?"

Letting out a long sigh, Ukiah shook his head "Funny thing is, I ask myself that every night I fall asleep." Turning to face Matt, he whispered hoarsely "I don't know. Do I wish I could have done something differently? Of course. Do I think anything else would have been as effective? No. I don't." Looking down he added "I also did that to stop hiding my heritage. As I told you earlier, my people were called Crevites. Warriors. Well, more like merciless killers. Murderers. We have some kind of rage in us. It's not like a roar, get your blood pumping rage; it's quiet, and reserved. The few times I've personally experienced it, I didn't feel like I was myself." Turning back to face forward, he quietly explained "I hated that I was hiding from what I was. I tried hiding it, avoiding it even. I guess that was just the perfect moment to accept who I am. That's why I don't think Hiccup and Astrid will ever let me back in their lives."

"You know Ukiah, I feel like you're too focused on yourself." Matt piped in, making Ukiah turn back and stare at him with confusion. "Hear me out." He explained "I think were both similar to the point that we take other's safety and well-being upon ourselves. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…" Ukiah agreed, nodding.

"Took me until recently to understand this, but I learned that you can't just put yourself on a higher bar of expectations and not others. We're not perfect." He explained, looking ahead.

"You're losing me." Ukiah huffed, trying to figure out what Matt was saying.

"I'm saying you're pinning this all on yourself." Matt pressed, looking at him with concern "You put yourself in a position, that no matter what, you're gonna fail. Well, as awesome and fun as Hiccup and Astrid are, they're far from perfect. You 'betrayed' them, and…well, it was a serious issue. But you tell me one time Astrid hasn't wrongfully accused someone? Or jumped to conclusions? Or better yet, Hiccup! Hiccup is the most stubborn and, sometimes, idiotic kid I met."

Ukiah raised an eyebrow at the idiotic comment, which Matt simply answered "Trust me, I'm close enough with him that I can call him that. In ways you don't know." Continuing his rant, Matt then explained "Hiccup isn't perfect. He gets caught up in something, and that's all he thinks about. He's super stubborn, like his dad! Astrid, if you cross a line with her, it's impossible to go back. Big or small. And it's like that whether she's right or wrong."

"They have flaws that don't potentially end someone's life!" Ukiah quickly replied, challenging Matt.

"How much money do you wanna put on that claim?" Matt asked, not affected by the challenge "I need both hands to count the times some of Hiccup's plans almost killed me. He never actually told me about you or Strogg until honestly a few days ago. And look where that put me. I should be dead, but you somehow managed to keep me alive. And then Astrid. Heh, Astrid almost refused to let the twins help defend the Edge. Got Ruffnut captured and Tuffnut involved in the front lines!" Smiling, Matt shrugged as he said "Listen, your flaw, or whatever you want to call it, was a lot more immediate; yes, I'll admit that. But don't think that you're the only one that isn't perfect; or one that doesn't put others in danger."

Ukiah just looked forward, thinking of what Matt said. Nodding slowly, he then whispered "I'll chew on it a little bit. I don't really agree with you on all parts, but it's opened my mind a little."

"Good." Matt huffed, sitting back on Arrow. Looking ahead, he then asked "So how far is to Dragon's Edge?"

"It's right there." Ukiah called out, pointing ahead at the island slowly coming into view "See? Only a couple hours out from my camp."

"You didn't lie. That's for sure." Matt whispered, peering ahead with his one eye "Agh…this one eye is making it hard to see exactly how far it is."

"Depth perception." Ukiah answered, letting Arrow glide just above the waves below "One eye leaves you at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, great." He huffed, blinking to let his dry eye relax a little. Scanning the buildings, he then said "Huh, no one's here. At least I'm not seeing anyone. Granted, I'm probably not the best guy to depend on for 'eyesight'."

Ukiah scoffed at the joke. This kid, he always had something witty to say, regardless of situation. He liked it. It was a nice change. "Where do you think they are then?" He asked, looking around as they flew closer to the Edge.

"Probably out looking for Astrid. Or…me." Came the swift and soft reply.

Ukiah didn't say anything. He had a mixture of relief and anxiety. He wanted to talk to Hiccup, and his old friends, but he still had a hard time bringing himself to see them.

"Land over there. That's the clubhouse." Matt said, pointing at the central building "Let's see if we can't figure out where they went."

"Slow, Arrow." Ukiah commanded, letting the Sand Wraith pull up and smoothly land on the deck.

Matt slid off first, getting light headed as he took his first steps. Ukiah quickly grabbed him, keeping him from falling.

"Ugh, thanks…" Matt groaned, holding his bandaged head "Definitely have a concussion after that hit…"

"Honestly, you're still probably recovering from the blood loss too." Ukiah threw in, forcing Matt's arm around him, to be able to support him better "You're wound isn't a small one. I was only able to patch you up."

"Of course." He grunted, Matt huffed, letting him basically hold him up. As loud as he was able to, he called out "Hiccup? Heather? Anyone?" They made their way into the club house, and weren't surprised to find that it was empty. "Yup. Gone." He huffed in frustration.

"Hey, look at this." Ukiah said aloud, walking Matt to what he was talking about. It was a huge map of the archipelago, half drawn and half blank. It was Hiccup's chart of what they explored thus far "This would've been helpful for me…"

Matt was about to comment on it, when something caught his attention. East of the island marked Dragon's Edge, was a large X. drawn in charcoal; so they could erase it later.

"That must be where they guessed you were almost killed." Ukiah replied, seeing what Matt was staring at.

Shrugging off his support, Matt then got a closer look, while saying "That…or they're thinking I was captured. I don't think they know what happened to me." Looking at the X, he then saw two lines split from it. "Oh no…" He whispered, seeing what they were.

"What?" Ukiah asked, leaning forward to see that Matt was seeing.

"Two lines." Matt pointed too "One heading north east from the x, and another heading-"

"North." Ukiah finished, seeing the lines. Looking at Matt, he then said "They're splitting up?"

"To look for me and Astrid. But whoever is going north, is heading right for Strogg! And potentially Ryker and Dagur!" Matt finished, looking at him with worry "We need to go after them!"

"Let's get going then." Ukiah replied simply, letting a small smile grow on his face. Looking straight into Matt's eyes, he then quoted "Let's just get it done."

Realizing he was using his own words, Matt laughed lightly while shaking his head "Fine with me!"

"Arrow! Let's go!" Ukiah shouted, letting Matt walk ahead of him "You sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just stop whoever's heading north." Matt grunted, trying to walk at a reasonable speed "Where's Arrow? I may only have one eye right now, but I know I'm not blind."

"I left him on the deck…" Ukiah huffed, looking around for his dragon "Arrow! Where are you?"

"RRrrrrwwoarhhh" A roar sounded from the hanger.

The two began to walk that way when they heard another growl, sounding like a squawk. Matt instantly recognized it, whispering "Stormfly…" At that, he tried to jog down the ramp, which Ukiah did the same, except holding him just in case.

The two ran around the corner to see Arrow laying down with Stormfly, whose slash was still visible, though closed. The Sand Wraith gently nuzzled her, trying to comfort her.

"What happened to her?!" Ukiah cried, staring at the wounded Nadder.

"If I had to guess; Strogg. When he took Astrid." Matt huffed, slowly making his way to her. Kneeling down, he held her head as she squawked at him. A smile flashed across her face, making her look like the Stormfly he remembered her to be. "You doing better girl? Did Hiccup and the others leave you?"

Stormfly simply nuzzled him, letting out a soft growl. At that, she began to stand up. Though a little slowly at first.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy girl!" Matt said, trying to keep her down. Stormfly simply ignored him, which she turned and looked at Ukiah.

Ukiah swallowed, wondering if she would recognize him. And if so, how would she respond to seeing him again.

Letting out a happy squawk, she then put a bigger smile on and rubbed against him.

Taken back by the affection, Ukiah could only smile with his eyes watering a little as he began to stroke her neck. "Been awhile, hasn't it girl?"

Stormfly let out a loud squawk, stretching her wings as she did so. Pushing against Ukiah, she made her way to the deck of the hanger. Sniffing the air, she then turned and faced a direction.

"What's she doing?" Ukiah asked, looking at Matt with a confused expression.

"I think she's…" Matt began to say, walking slowly after her. She then began to sniff a single axe laid against the doorway of the hanger, which Matt instantly recognized. It was Heather's temporary axe. Seeing what Stormfly was doing, he then asked "Think you can't bring us to her girl? Can you fly?"

Stormfly simply turned and got lower, ushering for Matt to get on. Smiling, Matt did so, slowly climbing on Astrid's saddle.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ukiah asked, unsure of letting Matt ride by himself.

"Definitely." He replied, situating himself on the saddle. Letting out a wide smile he explained "The closer we get to them, the better I'll feel."

Arrow at this time, walked alongside Ukiah, growling for him to get on. Shaking his head, he simply climbed on and said "Suit yourself. But if you start getting light headed, you're riding with me!"

"Sure, but it won't happen." Matt answered, getting ready to take off. Leaning forward to Stormfly, he then whispered "Take me to them girl, please."

Stormfly let out a loud squawk, launching into the air. Matt held onto the saddle with all he had, getting a little dizzy from the acceleration. It didn't matter. He had to try and find Heather. To show her he wasn't captured and, well, at least alive.

"We're heading in a north-north east direction. She must have their trail!" Ukiah shouted, letting Arrow fly alongside.

"Which probably means Heather's probably one that went north." Matt answered looking ahead "Come on, let's go help 'em out!"

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Hope it wasn't to cliche' Sorry again for the later post, we had an accident on the ranch and I'm actually heading up as we speak to help clean it up and fix it.**

 **Again, hope this story isn't turning into a repetitive scene, over and over and over again. I'll continue to work on that.**

 **Thanks again for all your support! Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 19: Redemption and Retribution

**Chapter Nineteen: Redemption and Retribution**

* * *

"Look!" Heather shouted, pointing ahead.

Hiccup peered forward, seeing exactly what she spotted. An island. Looking lush with trees and grass plains, though plagued with cliffs and large boulders. Around the island though, was the giveaway that it was a Hunter's island; a massive fleet of ships anchored nearby.

"Think that's where they took Astrid?" Heather asked, her eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Don't know, but how about we take a look?" Hiccup asked, letting Toothless roll to the right and just above the waves. Windshear followed, flying just as silent. Hiccup then landed on a rock pillar, to which he took out his spyglass out. Equipped with his special shield strapped to his back, Hiccup was already thinking of how to check out the island.

Heather landed right next to him, though Windshear crouched low to help conceal herself. The Gronckle iron armor they fitted to her, being shiny like it normally was. It made her look more like a razor than before; and blended well with her scales, turning her into a bluish silver.

"It's a full moon." Heather whispered, looking up at the blaring light "Not good if we're trying to be sneaky."

"Not really going to do us any good anyways." Hiccup replied "Sentries are posted everywhere." Putting down the spyglass, he then asked aloud, not really expecting an answer "Why is this island so heavily fortified? And what's with all the ships?"

Heather gestured to take the spyglass. Feeling it placed in her hand, she then looked through and saw exactly what Hiccup was saying. "Wow…a guard posted every twenty or thirty feet? All along the cliffs on the north and east sides?" She whistled, impressed with the security "Definitely hiding something there." Continuing to look through the spyglass, she then had the thought "Hiccup, do you think this is where Viggo is? You know, the guy that Darien told us about?"

Hiccup stroked his chin, thinking of the possibility. "That would actually make sense. There's enough ships here for two large fleets. One could be Ryker's, and the other Viggo's." Looking over the island, trying to figure out what to do, he began to talk aloud to himself. "Can't go around from the north or east…with the extra security." He whispered, scanning the island for some kind of weakness. Heather was busy surveying the fleet, counting how many ships were anchored. "And the west side is jammed with ships, spilling a little bit to the south side." Hiccup continued to whisper, still looking for anything.

"Hiccup…there's a ship that looks different from the others. Look." Heather began to say, handing the spyglass back. Pointing to a lone ship nearby the island, she explained "It doesn't have any Dragon Hunter markings. Nor do the sails look maintained like the rest of the fleet."

Hiccup looked through, easily spying the ship. "Wow…looks like it has definitely seen better days." He said, observing it in more detail "Blankets for roofs…battered looking bow. That's definitely not a Hunter ship."

"It's docked outside of the rest of the fleet. By itself. And from the looks of it, unguarded." Heather listed, looking at Hiccup with a resolute expression "See? On a dock away from everything."

"Far enough away to not be watched by sentries on the east or other ships on the west…" Hiccup added, pocketing the spyglass. Looking at Heather, he said "What say you Heather, what're you thinking?"

"Let's check it out. Maybe use it to…let ourselves deeper into the island." Heather grinned mischievously, pulling her new axe off her saddle. Built exactly like her old one, just out of Gronckle iron instead of Windshear's scales, she flipped it open to reveal the double ended axe. Turning to face Hunter's island, she began to think of the vengeance she was going to have.

"Heather, hold up." Hiccup called out, making her look at him. With a concerned look, he then said "Chances are, that's the ship Matt was supposed to meet on. You realize that right?"

Heather's face turned dark as she nodded. "…yeah…I hope it is…"

"Listen Heather…if Strogg's here-" Hiccup began to say, only to be interrupted by a thundering sound behind them. The two turned to see black skies forming to the west, with lightning lighting up the billowing clouds. The storm was heading straight for them.

"Hiccup…if Strogg is here, I'm going to kill him for what he did to Matt!" Heather growled, her eyes narrowing as she looked back at him. Her grip tightened on her axe as she vowed "I will end him."

"Heather…let's focus on getting Astrid." Hiccup begged, seeing his friend literally change in front of him "Trust me, I want to kill Strogg even more than you do! He's taken more than one friend from me!"

"Then why are you hesitant on fighting him?!" She quickly snapped, losing patience with him.

"Because I know how he fights! He isn't normal!" Hiccup replied "We need all of us to take him down!" Gesturing to the island, he then added "That place has to be crawling with Hunter's as well. We're completely outmatched. Let's just go find Astrid, and get out."

"No. You focus on Astrid, I'll look for Strogg." Heather shot back, glaring at Hiccup.

Hiccup just shook his head, saying "Heather…listen to me. As a friend, can you hear me out at least?"

Hearing the pleading in his voice, she only nodded, slightly relaxing.

"You remind me exactly of a friend I had. One that I lost to Strogg." Hiccup whispered, letting Toothless walk closer to Windshear. "Loyal, brave, strong…" He began to list "Caring." Heather just listened to Hiccup, wanting to hurry.

"I'm talking about Ukiah." Hiccup further explained. Heather raised an eyebrow, unsure of where he was going with comparing her to Ukiah the Traitor. "Listen, the reason why he did what he did to me and Astrid, was because he was bent on vengeance. He had a score to settle with Strogg, and it cost him everything he valued. A home. A tribe. Even friends that cared for him. Heh, I took him in as a brother. All this, even after his tribe was wiped by that evil man."

Heather began to take heavy breaths, seeing the comparisons between her and him. An orphan, friendless, and mostly alone. She glanced away from Hiccup, as if his gaze was bringing her past out.

"Don't make the same mistake. Don't get caught up in trying to bring vengeance and lose everything that you do have. Even if you kill Strogg, we don't get Matt back. Is that worth the risk of losing everything?" Letting the comment sink, he then looked down, his eyes misting "I miss Ukiah. You know that? I miss who he was. But he died when he made his choice to chase after Strogg." Looking up at Heather, now with a small fire in his eyes, he quietly said "So please don't hunt Strogg. Not only for my sake, or Astrid's. Even for your sake; I'm asking you for Matt's sake."

Heather twitched, hearing Matt's name. She reached and grabbed Matt's broken goggles, still hanging around her neck.

"That's not what he would want you to become. Please believe me on that…" Hiccup finished, sitting back on Toothless."

"Fine…I'll help you find Astrid." She whispered, her mind thinking of Matt "But if we run into Strogg. I'll deal with him."

"Heather…I lost Matt and Ukiah. I don't want to lose anyone else to that madman. Just…remember that." Hiccup whispered. Heather looked at Hiccup, who had a depressed look on his face. Gesturing to the ship, he then said "Come on. We'll go low and slow. Try not to make any noise."

"Right. We'll be right behind you." Heather whispered, pulling up her cloth mask and throwing her hood over. Right before Hiccup was about to take off, she quickly said "Hiccup?"

Looking at her, he just waited to hear what she had to say.

"Let's get Astrid back. Ok?" She replied, her eyes showing that she was smiling behind the mask "I don't want to lose anyone else to Strogg either."

For the first time since they left to find Astrid, Hiccup let a smile grow on his face. Nodding he turned and took off, with Windshear right behind him; with the thunderstorm still rolling towards the island.

* * *

"My chief! My chief!" Ugo cried, running into Viggo's tent and interrupting a meeting taking place between the various leaders.

"Yeh better have a good reason for barging in here." Ryker growled, reaching for one of his swords "What is it?"

"I only answer to Strogg, my chief!" Ugo spat, unfazed by Ryker's threat.

"What is it Ugo?" Strogg asked, stepping in between him and Ryker.

"Two dragon riders! They boarded our vessel!" He reported, sounding anxious as he watched Strogg.

"Is one the brat?!" Strogg asked excitedly, completely forgetting about the meeting he was in.

Ugo shook his head "No my chief. One was Stoick's welp. Hiccup Haddock. The other was a girl I've never seen. Her dragon was silver; and looked like a razorblade!" Looking at Strogg's disappointed expression, he added "No one was on the ship to stop them when they boarded it."

"That's Heather and her Razorwhip, Windshear." Darien growled, narrowing her eyes. Looking at her bandaged hand, she then put on an evil smile "Banshee and I can handle them." Banshee, who was laying on the ground next to where she sat, then whimpered, nuzzling her bitten hand as if apologizing. "It's ok, little guy…" She smiled "If you only took some skin, it's worth being able to ride you!"

"We're ready to rush them and capture them." Ugo cut in, looking straight at Strogg.

"No. I expected Hiccup to come." Viggo replied, standing from his seat. Looking at Strogg "I purposely had you dock your ship where there was no security."

"You better have a good reason…" Strogg growled, gripping his axe.

"I do. I want them to trap themselves by looking for Astrid." Viggo explained "If everyone does what they're told, we'll all get what we want tonight." Smiling at Strogg, he then added "Me with the Dragon Eye, you with Astrid; and more importantly, an idea on how to track this vagabond; Ukiah."

Strogg just growled, slowly releasing his axe.

"Darien, do you think you can accompany me and Ryker?" Viggo asked, turning to face her "Will your injury-"

"It won't be a problem." She cut in, raising the hand up. Her entire hand was swallowed up in wads of bandages, covering it completely and hiding the shredded finger "What do you need me to do? Ride and bring them down?"

"No. I know you're anxious to fly against them. But we both know they'll be able to out fly you and Banshee. You still need to practice riding." Viggo answered "No, I just need you to bring Banshee with us."

"Of course." Darien replied, smiling as she stroked Banshee's head. The Flightmare cooed at the stroking, rubbing against her as if asking for more.

"Strogg. Just in case of some unforeseen events, why don't you go guard Astrid and the Skrill in the cave? We know they're here for them anyways." Viggo suggested.

Strogg growled, not liking being stuck in a cave. Shouldering his axe, he then growled "You better hope no rider finds her. I'll not show restraint in killing them."

"No killing!" Viggo growled, only to be interrupted by Strogg.

"Yes, killing. Only if they step in the cave." Strogg growled, glaring at Viggo "If your plan works, then you shouldn't have to worry about it. If something goes wrong, consider this a consequence!" At that he and Ugo stormed out of the tent. "Ugo, take the rest of the men and stay on the ship. If they try to run back, intercept them."

"Yes my chief." Ugo's voice sounded, getting farther and farther away.

"Madman…" Viggo growled, shaking his head at Strogg's defiance. Turning to Dagur, he then instructed "Dagur. I don't need you. Darien will suffice. Stay here and wait."

"What?! What am I now? Chopped dragon bait?!" He cried angrily, shocked at the order.

"Stay here! That's your role!" Viggo demanded, narrowing his eyes at him "I'm not in the mood for another person to decide to do whatever they want!" Turning, he and Ryker walked out of the tent. "Come Darien, we're going to get the Dragon Eye."

Darien followed him, with Banshee close behind. Stopping at the tent's flap, she turned and looked at Dagur, who was glaring at her with his crazed anger. After a second, she smirked and said "Viggo offered me a position as one of his lieutenants. I'll get my own fleet and men under me, so I said yes." Winking at him, she then said "I'm the one that's going to make our family's lineage great." Laughing, she walked out of the tent while saying "I now know why Heather left you. You're pathetic."

* * *

"Hiccup, no one's here." Heather whispered, running up from the hold of the ship "It's empty."

"I've seen two patrols, but they've walked past the dock." Hiccup whispered, looking over some crates he was hiding behind "One just barely passed by."

"Why would there be a ship completely unguarded?" She whispered, kneeling down next to him, peering at the island.

"I was wondering the same thing…" He whispered, looking at a pathway that led deeper into the island "It…it feels like a trick. A trap even."

"I got that feeling too." Heather admitted, turning to look at him with a worried look "Makes sense though. They knew we'd be coming to look for them, since Matt never…" She stopped, unable to finish her thought.

"So, we have two options." Hiccup whispered, peering at the pathway "We go back and grab everyone else, and then come up with a plan to try and get Astrid back."

"Or…" Heather asked, waiting to hear Hiccup's idea.

"We do something that Matt would do. Go anyways." He whispered, a small smile growing on his face. Slinging his shield from around his back, he saw Heather's shocked face; which he explained "Heather, I too want revenge. I'm just trying to pick my moments."

Underneath her mask, Heather smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Well Hiccup Haddock, you ready to go?"

"I am. Though let's go slow about it. If it's too much, we'll fly straight up and away from here." Hiccup smiled, standing up from his hiding spot and raising the shield.

"I'll take the lead. Since Windshear and I have armor." She suggested, crouching as she made her way down the gangway.

"Toothless, watch our backs…" Hiccup ordered, crouching and following Windshear. Toothless growled, acknowledging the order and warily watched around them.

It didn't take them long to get to the pathway, though Heather then took her time. Traversing on the side of the trail, she swept the ground with her axe, just in case of any traps or alarms. Hiccup peered down the pathway, studying the island itself. It was a strange layout for any island actually. The trail forked just ahead of them, which the right path looked like it led to an area full of dragon cages, atop a plateau. The path on the left spiraled down along the interior of the island, almost like a massive sinkhole. The cliff sides were full of caves and caverns. With some cages showing along the pathway, being few and far between, but all guarded by at least one or two Hunters.

"Two paths." Heather whispered, stopping at the fork "What do you think Hiccup?"

Hiccup let out a sigh, quietly saying "There's a lot of cages on the right. Almost like a prison. The left looks like it has a few specific cages." Thinking, he shook his head in frustration "She could be anywhere!"

"Let's split up." Heather suggested, making Hiccup look at her with concern "I'll only look for Astrid. I promise." She assured "You go right, check out the prison. I'll go left and look into some of those cages. I'll probably finish before you, so I'll come find you after."

"You sure?" He asked, looking at her with the same worried expression.

"Hiccup, we're running out of time. The more ground we cover, the better chance we have to find her!" She hissed.

"Fine, but look for fifteen minutes. No more. After, try to sneak out. If you get in a bind, just fly straight out of here. Got it?" Hiccup instructed, grabbing her arm to make sure she understood.

"Got it. Good luck Hiccup. Be careful." She whispered, smiling at him as to assure him that she understood.

Nodding, he turned and began to silently jog up the right pathway with his shield raised and ready. Toothless was close behind, watching their backs and sides.

Taking a deep breath, Heather then began to trek down the pathway. Windshear crouched and sniffed the ground, not wanting to have her rider fall into a trap. The storm they saw earlier was getting closer, with the thundering rumblings sounding more and more frequent. The storm made her flashback to Matt for a moment, knowing he loved storms. For the obvious reason of riding a Skrill, but also just the sight was amazing to him.

Shaking her head to try and forget about him to focus, Heather rounded a corner and she let out a silent gasp. There was at least a dozen caves within the cliff walls! She had more of a chore than she thought! On top of that, a troop of nine guards were making their way up the path towards her! "Windshear! In here!" She hissed, guiding her dragon into a dark cave. Hiding behind a sizeable rock, she waited until she saw the men walk by their cave, obviously not caring to check it.

They were dressed differently, wearing dragon hide vests and chaps. Some even had decorated shields and war axes at the hip.

Watching them walk away, she let out a sigh of relief and slowly crawled out of the cave; double checking to make sure she was clear. Windshear did the same, moving slightly ahead of her. "All clear girl. Let's check the next cav-mmpph!" She cried, feeling a hand slip over her mouth.

"Shh! You'll get spotted if you shout!" A voice whispered behind her.

Windshear whirled around, growling at the stranger. To Heather, the voice was actually a nightmare. It was Dagurs. Grunting she elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let go. Whirling around, she lifted her axe under his chin. "Where is she?!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing at him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Dagur hissed back, showing that he was unarmed "She's in the third cave down the pathway."

Heather looked at him in confusion. Why was he giving her information so willingly? A trap! He's telling her to go to a trap! "I'm sure she's there. Along with what? Two score men waiting for me?" She growled.

"No. Just one man." Dagur replied, shrugging. With as much of a gentle smile as he could, he whispered "Listen, Viggo essentially betrayed me; as did Darien. They're trying to trick you guys into going up on top where Viggo is waiting for you. You splitting up will throw a twist in his plans. Especailly if you actually get Astrid and the Skrill."

"Wait. Wasatch?!" She cried in shock "How? Matt's dead!" Lifting Dagur's head higher with the axe blade, she then growled "I've fallen for your lies one to many times. We both know you have men waiting for me inside the cave!"

"Heather! I'm telling the truth!" Dagur yelped, only to quickly bring his voice back down. "Listen, you have no reason to trust me. I get that. But if you want to save Astrid, you need to go where I told you."

Heather's eyes narrowed, feeling some kind of truth in the words, but experience told her otherwise.

"The one guard is named Strogg. He…he's the one that killed Matt. How you learned that, I'll never know. But he's the one that's guarding Astrid and the Skrill." Dagur continued to explain, making Heather stare at him in anger. Though she knew he was gone, hearing Dagur confirm it made her feel dead inside. "Listen, Viggo is planning on shipping out Wasatch as soon as he's able. Strogg's going to use Astrid to bait someone named Ukiah. You have this one chance only to free them, and get out of here!" Backing up from the axe blade, he said "Go. I'll stay here to show that I'm not going to raise the alarm."

Breathing heavily, Heather's eye twitched in anger. "You're right Dagur. You are staying here." At that, she swung her axe flat side across his head, laying him out cold "I spared you because you helped me. But we're not going to be brother and sister ever again!" She growled at his motionless body. Turning around, she whispered "Come on Windshear, let's save Astrid."

The two quickly, yet quietly jogged down the path. Heather counted the caves as she passed them "One…two…three. Here we go…" She whispered, stopping just before the entrance. Peeking around the corner, she saw the cave go deeper and then turn to the left. She saw a torches light flicker off the wall, showing that someone was indeed there.

Signaling to be quiet, Heather led Windshear in deeper. Again, stopping at the corner, she peeked around to see what was there. Her heart skipped a beat out of joy and shock. There, in a cage, was both Wasatch and Astrid. Wasatch was still alive! He was sleeping against the cage wall, with long red marks all along his body. Astrid was leaning against him, with her hands tied behind her back. Her face looked red with tears, and she was staring into nothing with an angry and depressed look.

Then the sight that made her blood boil. A massive silhouette of a man was sitting on a large rock, not moving and watching Astrid. His axe was huge! Having to be as tall as the cage! He wore a tattered cloak, though she couldn't see any more details than that. It didn't matter. She knew who he was. Strogg.

"Windshear, quill shot!" She whispered, pointing her axe at him.

Windshear roared, making Wasatch, Astrid and Strogg turn to see the Razorwhip leap into the open and sling her tail. Quills lined up and across Strogg chest, forcing to step back.

"Heather?!" Astrid shouted, trying scramble to her feet "No! Get out! He'll kill you!"

"Kill her? No, I'm going to do much worse! Starting with that dragon!" Strogg roared, getting his composure back. Raising his axe, he charged Heather with a thunderous war cry.

Heather was shocked! Taking that many quills in the chest should have dropped him! Out of reaction, Heather pushed off to the right, just as the axe crashed into the ground. Completing a side somersault, she quickly squared up to Strogg.

Strogg forgot about Heather, focusing on the hissing Razorwhip. Backing up slowly, he drew her closer to himself. Growling, Windshear lunged forward, going for his throat. Strogg was planning on her lunging at him. Using the shaft of his axe, he shoved it in her mouth and let her bite down on it. He then surprised her with his strength by twisting the handle, completely rolling her over.

Heather, who was starting to charge him, was shocked to see Windshear rolling over her! "No!" She shouted, feeling her land on top. Luckily, Windshear rolled completely over her, rather than staying on top. Unfortunately, Heather took a kick in the stomach from Strogg, keeping her down. The hit was paralyzing! The force was that she never felt before!

"Heather!" Astrid yelled, finally able to stand. All she could do was stare helplessly, trying to pull her arms out of the ropes. Wasatch was also roaring, biting the metal bars; being unable to radiate even the smallest spark. Being unable to recharge earlier in the day.

Strogg felt the dragon let go his axe, which he drew it back and brought it up and over his head as hard as he could, right over Windshear's neck.

"Windshear!" Heather screamed, struggling to get back up.

"No! Not again!" Astrid roared, her face raging in helplessness and anger.

Strogg refused to acknowledge the cries as he brought the axe down with all his strength.

The bone axe head crashed into the fallen dragon's neck, but rather than the expected result of cutting her head off; a loud, sharp sounding ping echoed in the cave; followed by a loud popping and cracking sound. Strogg stared in shock as he watched his axe rebounded back up, with the head breaking into several pieces. Staring at the now bladeless end, he looked down to see a massively dented, silver armor piece where he struck. The Gronckle Iron stopped the blade! Though Windshear was unconscious from the force of the hit, she was very much still alive.

"How…?" Strogg whispered in disbelief, astounded at the sight.

Heather grunted, sitting up from where she lay. In one smooth motion, she slashed her axe across his leg, using the moment to hit him.

"Agh!" He shouted, whirling around and kicking her across the face, launching her back down. His sheer size and mass allowed him to ignore the slash to his leg, which he did as he kicked the axe away from her.

"Heather! No!" Astrid shouted, now rubbing the ropes on one of Wasatch's spikes to try and cut them.

Stepping on her chest, to keep her down, Strogg growled "I like you. You actually remind me of Astrid."

Heather tried to push the foot off her, but could only glare back at him with hate. Looking up, she saw that Windshear's quills were lodged in a thick heavy vest, though they looked like they went deep enough to have still pierced him! Who was this man? Did he not feel pain? Was this what Hiccup meant about Strogg being different?

Seeing her stare at the quills, he smiled as he pulled one out; revealing the tip of it covered in blood. "But I already have her, and don't need another fighter as a slave." Dropping his knee on her chest, he pushed hard on her to force whatever air she had left out, and began to crush her.

"No! Strogg! Don't kill her!" Astrid yelled, watching Heather gasp for breath and also hearing a small amount of cracking as he pressed his knee down harder.

With her vision clouding, Heather swung her fist into where she slashed him, as a last ditch effort; but in the end not doing nothing to make the giant get off.

"Tell you what, I changed my mind about killing you slowly; I'll make it quick. That's the gift I'll give you." He whispered, placing the tip of the quill on her neck. Letting her eyes fill with fear, he was about to push it in when a force stabbed into his back! It dug into him, and lingered on! "Raaaggghh!" He roared, standing up and gripping where the pain flashed into his back. Then he felt it. Not a quill, or a Nadder spine, but a bolt! A crossbow bolt!

Astrid let out an audible gasp, freezing completely and staring behind Strogg.

Turning around, his blood ran cold with hate. There, standing in the darkness, was the silhouette of his vowed enemy. Ukiah.

"Leave them out of this Strogg." Ukiah growled, walking forward and reloading his crossbow. His face emerged in the torches' light, revealing black eyes and a war paint that formed a black line, running down his face at a diagonal; high left to low right. "This is between me and you."

"And Astrid." Strogg growled. Grunting, he pulled the bolt out and observed it. Made out of a dragon's tooth, probably Arrow's, it wasn't the same kind of barbed harpoons he remembered being shot with. Breaking the bolt in half, he knelt down and picked up Heather's axe. Inspecting it, he nodded in satisfaction as he folded it to be just one axe head "Forgive me for not having my personal weapon. It broke."

Ukiah didn't say anything, but just glared at him.

"After three long years of tracking you, hunting you, even losing men to you and that lizard you call Arrow. It ends in a cave with a fight to dictate Astrid's fate." Strogg smiled, squaring up to Ukiah "All we're missing is Hiccup. Then it would be just like before."

"No…it's not the same." Ukiah whispered "In ways you'll never understand."

"Nor do I care to try…" Strogg growled, testing the edge of Heather's axe "To me, it's all the same. You'll die, and your friends will pay for helping your worthless hide back in my arena; four years ago..."

"That's what you don't understand." Ukiah replied quietly. Looking at Astrid, who just stared at him through the cage "We're not friends. They hate me too."

Heather, finally recovering from getting nearly killed, rolled onto her hands and knees. Sucking in the precious air that was forced out of her, she tenderly rubbed her chest. It hurt from nearly being crushed. Looking up and seeing Strogg was distracted, she slowly crawled over to the cage, grabbing the quill that he dropped.

Strogg looked at Ukiah with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the revelation. "Then why are you here? If what you claim is true, why stop me from killing them?"

"Because I hate you. I won't give you the satisfaction of hurting Stoick or anyone from Berk." Ukiah growled, his eyes narrowing "They may hate me, but I still call them my family. Now, shut up and ready yourself. This fight's been delayed long enough."

Strogg smiled, finally being able to settle this once and for all. Dropping his cloak, he then held Heather's axe at the ready, though his one hand swallowed the handle. In the other was the handle of his broken axe, which he held onto. The end still had remains of the bone blade, but was now jagged and misshapen.

Ukiah could see Astrid kneeling down, letting Heather begin to cut her hands free with the quill. His mission was already accomplished, now all that was left was to end Strogg. Dropping his cloak as well, he revealed the long sleeved, black chainmail lined with wolf fur underneath. His dagger was strapped to his hip, ready to be drawn. He held his crossbow in a position that he could fire at any given moment. "Whatever happens, I'm not leaving until you're dead." He whispered coldly.

"Ukiah, this fight has been my only purpose for the last three years. You think I'd settle for anything less than feeding your corpse to the crows?" Strogg growled back.

"I wouldn't expect anything less…" He growled,

At that, the two charged each other, roaring at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"Easy bud…" Hiccup whispered, walking through the hallways of cages "Just look for Astrid…"

Hiccup never saw so many cages before, all being neatly organized and ready to be loaded where ever they needed to go. He wanted to break them, or at least do something to sabatoge them; but his priority was to find Astrid. Looking through the labrynth of metal bars and cages, he led Toothless down another alley of cages. The thunder from the storm rolled even closer, with flashes of lightning appearing more and more frequently. The wind was starting to rustle through the trees, creating a eerie feeling as the pressure of finding Astrid grew.

"Ugh, I need to get up high…" He growled, seeing that he was running down another generic alley way "This is basically a maze!" Seeing a large catapult ahead, he then ordered "Stay here bud. I'll be right back!"

Aiming his shield, he fired the grappling hook out of it, letting it wrap around the top of the catapult. The shield easily pulled him up and on top. "Benefits of being light I guess." He whispered to himself, letting the cable wind back inside the shield. Looking around, he found that he was in the center of the prison. But then he saw it. A lone cage with a figure in it! The person was covered with a dark blanket and was unmoving! It had to be Astrid!

"Come on bud! This way!" He whispered loudly, jumping on the cages and running along the top. Toothless leaped up, following close by.

Running atop the cages made the trek to the single cage a lot easier. Quickly arriving at it, he dropped down and whispered "Astrid! Astrid!"

The person remained unmoving. Only stirring slightly.

Opening the cage's door, Hiccup and Toothless jogged in, pulling off the cover. "Astri-What the?!"

A bright blue light blinded the two as the cover was pulled off, stunning them.

"Now Banshee!" Darien's voice shouted.

Before Hiccup's eyes could adjust, he felt a mist spray over him. His body locked up, and he just stood there; frozen and unable to even blink. His eyes stared down at a Flightmare, growling viciously at both him and Toothless.

"Well done Darien." A voice called out behind him "You've certainly proven your worth in just a few hours today!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Toothless get pushed forward, also being frozen stiff. Two strong hands then grabbed him by the shoulders, picking him up and turning him around. Staring helplessly out of the cage, he watched Darien guide the Flightmare out of the cage. Next to her was Ryker and a man he never saw before. They had two other hunters with them, armed with crossbows and were smiling evilly at Hiccup and Toothless.

The sight most confusing though, was Darien stroking the head of the Flightmare. Smiling at him, she then said "Astrid helped me. I'll let you ask her how."

"Greeting's Hiccup Haddock." The new person calmly replied, flashing a warm smile at him "I'll be honest, I've been wanting to meet you ever since I've heard of your accomplishments and exploits." Stepping into the cage, he then added "Though from what I've heard, I wasn't expecting you to fall into a trap so easily."

Staring into Hiccup's unmoving eyes, he then introduced himself "My name is Viggo Grimborn, and you have something that I've been looking for, for a very long time." Walking in, he reached into Toothless' saddlebag and pulled out the Dragon Eye. Smiling as he held it, he whispered "And you were kind enough to bring it right to me. I thank you. We Dragon Hunters will prosper with this!"

Hiccup wanted to do something, anything, to grab it back. No matter how much he strained his muscles, they wouldn't move!

"Have you ever played Maces and Talons?" Viggo asked, holding the Dragon Eye with respect "A game of strategy and cunning?" Slowly, he started to pace back and forth in front of Hiccup, who was only able to follow him with his eyes. "I'm going to assume you have, given that you've been talked about being a clever strategist. And a son of a chief." Stopping in front of him, he then said "Within the game, intentions aren't always clear; nor are the results of decisions and actions." He continued to explain. Pulling out a little figurine, Hiccup recognized it as the traitor piece within the game. "What you see and interpret, are usually different from the other's true intentions. You see me as a Dragon Hunter, who profits off selling the beasts; and while that may be true, my intentions are much more than that." Placing the traitor piece in Hiccup's hand, he then smiled as he closed the hand around the piece "I'll let you try to figure out what that is. But, in the meantime, I want to give you some friendly advice. Heather betrayed you more than once. And also her brother Dagur. The only piece in Maces and Talons that has no change in fate, is the traitor, because their role never changes. Regardless of who they side with."

At that, he walked out of the cage, which Ryker closing it shut and locking it.

"I guess I'm trying to warn you about who is actually loyal to you. Just give it a thought. It's been a pleasure Hiccup. I would have personally liked to let you go, but one of my ally's wants you. I'm sure you're familiar with a certain Strogg?"

"We both are!" A voice shouted, causing everyone, except Hiccup and Toothless, to look up.

A hail of Nadder spikes rained down into the two hunters from the storm filled sky, laying them out on the ground. A pretty blue and white Nadder then landed on top of the cage; with a rider slowly, almost pained, sliding off the saddle. The Nadder then fired a stream of fire behind Darien, Ryker, and Viggo; keeping them from running back.

"Oh? And who are you supposed to be?" Viggo asked, looking up at the hissing Nadder.

"Matt?!" Darien gasped, staring at what she thought was a ghost "Bu-But how?! You're dead! I watched you die!" She stared at the bandage wrapped around his head and eye, his one eye was glaring down at the three. Lightning lit up the sky behind him, adding to the drama of his arrival.

"Let them go!" Matt yelled over the thunder that crashed above them, holding himself up by leaning against Stormfly. Staring down at Viggo "As far as I can tell, you only have Ryker and Darien defending you. And all it takes is one Nadder spine in the heart to end you."

"You're absolutely right about that. But you also failed to notice a fourth individual." Viggo replied, letting a confident smile grow on his face.

"Stormfly, end hi-" Matt ordered, only to be interrupted by a loud screech. Matt whirled around to see a blue streak fly overhead, spraying a mist. The sudden movement made him light headed, causing him lose his balance. Toppling over, he crashed into the ground. He tried to roll back onto his feet, which his head sent him into a spinning world.

"Grab him brother." Viggo ordered, which Ryker did so promptly.

"Yer a tough one to get rid of. I'll admit that." Ryker growled, pulling Matt onto his feet.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled back, surprising Ryker by blindly letting a fist fly into his face.

Ryker recoiled back, shocked at the sudden jolt to the nose. Blood starting to run down it, silently satisfying Matt as he leaned against the cage. Knowing a fight was inevitable, he fumbeled as he flipped his knife out, letting the blade lock in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stormfly frozen stiff a top of the cage, looking as if something scared her. Under her and in the cage, his heart skipped a beat as he saw both Hiccup and Toothless locked in the cage and unmoving, similar to Stormfly. Focusing back on Darien, he was surprised to see the blue streak land next to her. It was a dragon! He didn't know what kind it was, but it was an actual dragon defending her!

"You're Matt? The rider of the Skrill?" Viggo asked, raising an eyebrow "But…Strogg said that he killed you. And with witnesses."

"Boo. I'm back." Matt growled, seeing the dragon slowly advance on him.

Darien finally recovered, shaking her head in disbelief "I don't know how you're not dead, but I'll finish the job! Banshee! Now!"

"No Darien, keep him alive! I want it that way!" Viggo demanded, glaring at her.

"Take his leg then!" She yelled, placing her hand on her dagger and glaring at Matt with a wild and crazed look.

The blue dragon screeched, lunging at Matt. Matt sidestepped as fast as he could away from the cage. The dragon barely nicked him, spinning and making him stumble. The world went spinning, throwing any balance he had away. Crashing onto the ground, he tried to watch the dragon turn and was already lunging back at him. Matt raised his knife, ready to let it sink into the blue missile of a dragon, though he knew it wouldn't stop its momentum from getting him.

"Reeaagggghhh!" An ear splitting screech sounded.

Matt gasped as a large lightning bolt smashed into the glowing dragon, sending it flying into Darien and Viggo. His mind unable to keep up with what happened, his body flooded with relief and dismay at the same time! Flying through the trees, breaking a few cages as he flew towards him, was Teton!

Teton pulled up and landed over Matt, protecting him and screeching at the top of his lungs. A large lightning bolt hit him, which he simply absorbed. Ryker was already pulling on VIggo, running away from the angry dragon.

"We've got to go, brother!" He yelled, dragging Viggo away.

Darien was already helping her stunned dragon onto his feet, guiding him to follow. "Come on Banshee! We're no match for that Skrill yet!"

Teton was about to chase after them, but was stopped as Matt struggled to get onto his knees. Sending a flurry of lightning bolts, he chased them away for good; to which he looked down and tried to help Matt up.

"Teton! You can't imagine how happy I am to see you!" He whispered, rolling onto his back. With a small, tired smile, he reached up and stroked Teton's head, as he bit into his tunic and pulled him up.

By this time, Hiccup could feel his body start to loosen up. He couldn't believe it! Matt was right next to him! Alive!

"Come on…help me get Hiccup and Toothless out…" He groaned, moving slowly to the door of the cage.

Teton walked along side, slightly pushing Matt out of the way. Glaring at the two captives, he screeched aloud and fired a lightning bolt into the door. The metal fanned out as it bent at the raw power of lightning, making it easy for Matt to limp in.

"Hiccup? You ok? What's going on?!" He asked, grabbing him and gently shaking him.

"Urgh…ye…yeeaah…" Hiccup groaned, shaking his head as he felt the paralysis start to rub off. Feeling movement throughout his body, he slowly grabbed Matt and hugged him, crying out "Matt! You're alive?! How? We all thought you were dead! We found your goggles and-" Noticing the bandages around his head and eye, he then asked "Wait, what happened to you?!"

"Hiccup, later…" Matt huffed with a weak smile, breaking out of the hug "Where's Heather? We need to get out of here while we can!"

"We split up to cover more ground! She went down near the camp and I came up here!" He quickly replied "But I need to get the Dragon eye back! Viggo has it!"

"Hiccup! I'm not in the mood to debate with you!" Matt growled, slowly stumbling backwards. The recent events were really testing his ability to even stand. Teton caught him with his head, stopping him from falling backwards "We have to find Ukiah, Heather, and Astrid!"

"Wait, Ukiah?!" Hiccup gasped, shocked at hearing the name.

"He's the reason I'm alive." Matt grunted, leaning against Teton and trying to get his balance back "Right now, lets get out of here before one of us actually does die!"

Hiccup just nodded, unable to really give him an audible answer. Even after all these years, after almost killing him and Astrid, Ukiah was caring about others? How? Why? Shaking his head to finally let the remaining paralysis wear off, he then said "You owe me an explanation!"

"I will, I promise. Right now, help me find Heather." Matt answered, trying to stand on his own.

Hiccup quickly grabbed Matt, shouldering his arm around him "Come on! We'll get the Dragon Eye when we get you taken care of!"

"Forget about the damn Dragon Eye!" Matt growled angrily, walking with HIcucp out of the cage "Is it worth losing one of us?!"

Hiccup remained quiet. The answer was easy, of course not. But Viggo was a threat to all dragons with that in his hands. "Come on…" He grunted, checking his grip on him "Heather went down this way."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying to finish this story within the week, if not, very close to then. I hope you it wasn't to bland of a chapter, and I realize that I've been a bit...redundant in themes and occasions, thanks to a few PM's and reviews. I promise I'll work on that. Thanks again for all the support!**


	21. Chapter 20: Ukiah's Burden Lifted

**Chapter Twenty: Ukiah's Burden Lifted**

* * *

"Just die! Meet your fate that your parents sealed for you!" Strogg roared as he slammed Heather's axe into a large rock, right where Ukiah leapt off of. The Gronckle Iron blade easily smashed the rock, leaving the blade unmarred. What room was available in the cave, was utilized by Ukiah's shifty and loose foot moves, though Strogg had no care for what was around him.

Ukiah was able to unload three bolts into Strogg, all sticking out the think dragon hide vest. Sweat ran down his face as he leapt backwards as Strogg original large and broken axe smashed the ground right in front of him. "I told you!" He panted, grabbing a bolt from his quiver "My fate isn't falling to you!"

"Brat! You're still delusional that you're different from your people!" Strogg roared, swinging Heather's axe horizontally; right into the cage and bending one of the bars.

"I am different!" Ukiah fired back, reloading the crossbow out of muscle memory; being both fast and efficient "But you're not going to live long enough to see why!"

"Shut up!" Strogg roared, running straight at Ukiah "We're not going to have a draw again! You're going to die!"

Ukiah fired his crossbow at the behemoth, sinking it in right were his heart was. The thick vest stopped it again, and didn't slow down the giant barreling towards him. At the last second, he flung himself to the right, crashing against the cage bars.

Strogg overshot him, but shifted his shoulder into him; which he was able to smash Ukiah against the cage.

"Gah!" He shouted, feeling his breath pushed out of him. Ignoring the loss of air, Ukiah planted his feet on the ground and drew his dagger. He lunged forward, straight at Strogg's back. Strogg turned around in time to see Ukiah ram the dagger into his side, piercing the dragon hide armor.

"Arrgghh!" He roared, using the backside of his hand to drill the side of Ukiah's head.

Ukiah flew at the hit, pulling his dagger with him. Rolling on the rocky ground, he quickly sprung to his feet, shaking his head at the blow. His feet slipped as he tried to stand up straight. He forgot that Strogg's hits usually hurt more than what normally should have been. Strogg simply walked towards Ukiah, ignoring the stab in his side; he knew the cave was small enough to keep him from rolling around him, and was going to capatilize on that advantage as much as he could.

Heather finally finished cutting the rope around Astrid's wrists. Looking up, she saw the fight was starting to circle back towards her. Grunting, with her chest still hurting, she crawled to her feet.

"Can you help me get the door open?" Astrid asked loudly, rubbing her wrists in relief.

"Yeah, just one problem. Windshear's out cold, and the keys are on Strogg's belt!" Heather replied, pointing to Strogg as she backed up from Ukiah; who was backing into her.

Strogg finally looking aside from the fight with Ukiah, and saw Astrid was untied. "Aggh! I should have just killed that black haired witch instead of toying with her!"

Wasatch threw himself at the cage's door, screeching in anger and invigorated by the sudden change in events.

"Just you wait until I get out of here Strogg!" Astrid barked, trying to push the door open as well "You'll definitely be wishing you did a few things differently!"

Heather squared up to Strogg, standing alongside Ukiah. Narrowing her eyes at him she then shouted "This 'witch' is going to kill you!" Glancing at Ukiah, she growled "I'm helping you!"

"No! This is just our fight!" Ukiah roared, not taking his eyes off Strogg "Get back and out of the way!"

"It's my fight too!" She shouted, jumping back with Ukiah as Strogg swung her axe horizontally, hitting the cage a second time. "He killed my friend!"

"No! We've been at this for years! This is my fight! He killed my tribe! He killed my family!" Ukiah growled, sheathing his dagger and beginning to reload his crossbow "He ruined my life! Because he wouldn't stop hunting me or those I cared about!"

"He killed the only person that really cared about me!" Heather shouted, her eyes burning with fire "He killed Matt!"

Ukiah's head snapped in her direction. "Matt? Wait, you must be Heather! He's alive!"

Strogg roared, charging the two and interrupting the sudden conversation. Heather bounded to the right, climbing up the cage. Ukiah leaped left, running along the wall and past Strogg.

Whirling around and striking the wall behind Ukiah, Strogg then roared "He's dead you fool! I sent him to Helheim!"

"No you didn't. I pulled him out of the ocean when you left him." Ukiah yelled back, glaring at Strogg "He's alive! And looking for Hiccup as we speak!"

"Matt's alive?!" Heather gasped, dropping from the cage next to Ukiah. Staring at him, she pleaded "Where?! Where is he?!"

"Finding Hiccup! Right now, help Astrid out!" Ukiah growled, ignoring Heather's plea "I'll keep Strogg busy while you get her out of here!"

"Get me the keys or my axe, and I'll do it!" Heather answered, her eyes narrowing as she gripped the quill in her hand.

"I'll just cut you in half with him!" Strogg roared, thrusting the broken axe forward. Drilling Heather in the chest with the top of the shaft, and launching her backwards. He then swung it horizontally, catching Ukiah in the side with the jagged, broken edge.

"Gaagghh!" He cried out, getting thrown against the cave wall. His chainmail protected him from the broken pieces of the axe, but didn't do a thing to cushion the force behind the hit.

Strogg charged him, raising Heather's axe. As soon as he began to bring it down, a sharp pain surged through his forearm, flowing through down it and into his shoulder. It completely stopped his momentum! "Grrggghh!" He roared, flinching vividly as he lost feeling in his hand. Looking at the arm, he saw a large quill embedded on the bottom side of his forearm! He turned and stared at Heather, who was glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"I want my axe back…" She growled, backing up as Strogg completely forgot about Ukiah and was slowly making his way towards her.

His eyes began to lose any kind of color, being absorbed by blackness. They started to have a wild and crazed look in them. The torches' lights danced off the caves walls, adding to madness overcoming him. In one motion, he dropped his broken axe and pulled out the quill. Looking at the wound, he quietly whispered "Oh, I'll give it back to you…" At that, his left hand crushed the quill.

Heather kept the face of being angry as she backed away, but couldn't help but wonder if this man was even killable.

Ukiah slowly crawled to his feet. Gasping in a little bit of air, he looked up to see Strogg advancing on Heather. He could already tell that the giant was starting rage, making finishing him a lot harder of a task. As he stood up, he saw Astrid glare at him, as she kept on trying to open the door.

"You better help her…" She mouthed, her eyes burning into his.

Ukiah's face darkened. If Strogg killed Heather; any chance he had to be welcomed, even tolerated back at Berk, would be but a dream and a pointless hope. Taking a deep breath, he felt an overwhelming calming running through him. He was returning. Returning to the monster that he viewed himself as. "I'm over here Strogg!" He roared, raising his crossbow and firing it.

The bolt sank into Strogg's lower back, right under where the protective vest ended. Strogg whirled around, his eyes getting bloodshot. Bolt or not, he didn't show any sign of pain! He raised Heather's axe, swinging it horizontally at the speed of a diving falcon. Ukiah leaped backwards, just barely out of the way; while dropping his crossbow. This was it. If he didn't finish Strogg now, death would be the only home for him. The axe sliced the air, only inches from him. There it was, the opening he was waiting for. Planting his right foot down, he pushed forward and plunged his dagger right into the center of Strogg's stomach, putting him in a position to put some distance between himself and the raging giant.

Heather and Astrid watched as Ukiah's face was emotionless, as he spun away from Strogg with dagger in hand. He wasn't done there, as soon as he finished squaring back up to Strogg, he planted his foot down and lunged forward in-between him and the cage, slashing at his side and forcing him to stumble.

Even the bloodlust and the rage running through his body, the chieftain could feel himself fade faster and faster. For the first time in his life, he actually felt defeated. Even when he was on his knees four years ago, he still felt like he could beat Ukiah; but this was different. Ukiah wasn't just beating him; he was killing him.

"Heather!" Ukiah roared, spinning around to face Strogg "Catch!" At that, he threw something in his left hand, right over Strogg. Heather instantly caught the object. Opening her hands, she gasped at seeing the key to the cage. Ukiah slashed the belt! She instantly bolted around the other side of the cage, rushing to the door.

Strogg, with one last push, roared as he raised Heather's axe "I'll let you take her dead body!" Bringing the axe down with all his might, he smashed the cage!

Crash! The metal bars broke at the sheer power of the axe. The force of the hit even bent the Gronckle Iron that her axe was made of. He used his free hand to pull back on the broken ends, opening up the hole a lot wider and letting him be able to get to Astrid.

Ukiah let out a war cry, leaping in the air to stop him. With his dagger thrust forward, he buried it into Strogg's back like it was the blade's sheath.

Collapsing against the cage, Strogg dropped Heather's axe and grabbed Ukiah by his hair. In one last heft, he flung him over his back and into the jagged bars that were broken and opened up.

"Aaarrrrgggh!" Ukiah yelled, feeling the chainmail catch edge against the sharp metal bars. Slowly, he fell into the cage, landing on his back and looking up.

Strogg ignored him as he reached in. Grabbing Astrid, who was trying to back away from him, he was able to feel her shoulder armor. Though weakened and literally dying, he gripped her shoulder and squeezed; pulling her towards him.

"Ahh! Let go!" She cried out in agony, feeling her metal shoulder guard crumple under the intense pressure.

"Astrid!" Heather shouted, panicking as she fitted the key into the cage's lock.

Ukiah rolled to his knees. About to grab Strogg's arm to try and make him release her, he was suddenly pushed down and pinned. All he could hear was an angry screech and vivid roar. Finally looking up, he gasped as he saw that the Skrill had fastened itself on Strogg's arm!

"Gaargggh!" Strogg roared in surprise and pain. Though he had bone plating protecting the top of his arms, he had nothing on the bottom! Save a few straps.

Wasatch jerked back, pulling the arm against the jagged ends. Strogg had no choice but to let go of Astrid, who was promptly pulled away by Heather and through the door out of the cage.

"Stupid lizard!" Strogg coughed, pulling his arm back to the point that he mauled Wasatch's head against the cage wall. Wasatch let go of the arm, recoiling back in from the blow. Feeling released, Strogg felt the weakness of blood loss begin to set, and making his vision blur and spin. Gasping, he slowly slid down against the cage, knowing he was finally beat.

Ukiah turned and ran out of the door of the cage, careful not to step on the recovering Skrill. Seeing Heather and Astrid watch him, he promptly ignored them as he ran and grabbed Heather's axe from off the ground and stared at his nemesis.

Strogg was on his knees, holding himself up with the cage. The dagger remained in his back, the wolf head handle looking like it was coming out of him. Blood was dripping down him like a small stream; coming from the many different wounds. Even the giant couldn't get himself to stay on his feet with the pain and blood loss. "Ergh…Ukiah…I'll be damned…" He coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were no longer blood shot, though they retained the blackness that seemed to have grown in them "You won. Soundly. With friends of course…but here you are. Delivering the final blow."

Ukiah didn't say anything. The comment about friends, burned him inside. Not the fact he had help, as Strogg used his own army to hunt him and Arrow; but the fact they weren't his friends. They wanted nothing to do with him. Shaking his head slightly with his black, lifeless eyes; having no sign of emotion as he walked behind Strogg and simply pondered the situation, and the past that led to this moment.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" Strogg growled, his eyes narrowing as he stared back into Ukiah's "Three years of running, hunting, and killing; and you want to savor the moment out of spite? You truly are a Crevite. Sick and twisted; killing only for the sake of killing…"

Ukiah, still not saying anything, simply raised the axe high. He paused as he stared into Strogg's hate filled eyes. Then, the sight that grabbed his attention. It was Astrid. Staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, she had a small scowl on her face. Not so much angry, as it was disappointment. Maybe even regret. Perhaps regret that she even knew him before he turned into what he was.

Then the thought hit him, making the cold and senseless feeling begin to reside within himself, something he didn "No. I'm not like my people. I'm not going to kill you."

Strogg's eyes stared at him in shock and confusion. Astrid and Heather both recoiled back in surprise.

Lowering the axe, he then explained with a low whisper "I finally figured it out Strogg. I figured out how I'm not the same as my tribe. Or as you." Looking up at Astrid, he continued to say "I thought killing you was the thing I wanted the most. The only thing I lived for, for the last three years. But I was wrong."

Astrid watched him as his eyes returned to a hazel color and his face began to emit emotion. For a second, she thought saw the old Ukiah she knew; before he almost killed her and Hiccup.

"I want to have a home. I want to have friends." He whispered. Walking past Strogg again, he gripped the dagger and pulled it out of his back. Strogg flinched in obvious pain "That's what I want most in this life; but I know I can't have it. Ever. So, I'll be running. If you die, fine. If not, I'll be ready." Ukiah continued to say, walking up to the girls and the Skrill. Handing Heather her axe, he then said "If you want to kill him, I'll let you. I no longer care if he lives or dies." Sheathing his dagger, he knelt down and picked up his crossbow from where he dropped it earlier in the fight.

Heather looked at her axe. The two heads were all mauled and mashed, being nothing more than a dull shovel head. Sighing, she shook her head and dropped it. "I don't need it. Not anymore." Looking at Astrid she asked "Come on, let's go home."

Wasatch had other plans. Screeching loudly, he rushed past Ukiah and lunged at Strogg.

The party watched as Wasatch spun around, cracking his tail against Strogg's back.

"Agh!" Strogg gasped, getting slammed into the cage.

Wasatch refused to stop. Again and again, he rained down strike after strike after strike. Strogg kept on getting pounded into the cage, his head often hitting against the broken bars. After finishing his beatings on Strogg, Wasatch squared up to his barely breathing prey. Getting close to where his head was, he waited until Strogg slowly turned to face him.

Blood was dripping down his beard, staining the grey hairs and turning it red. With black eyes, the chieftain stared back into the Skrills. A fire burned in them, making him regret that he listened to Viggo and kept the lizard alive. "I wish I just killed you…and your rider…" He whispered with a small gasp.

Wasatch screeched in his face! Biting Strogg's neck, he then rolled on the ground, dragging Strogg with him!

The three stared as they watched Wastch tear Strogg apart, ripping off the armor and making a gruesome scene all over the cave.

The killing lasted only a little bit, but ended with Wasatch standing angrily over Strogg and looking down at him.

The giant didn't even groan. He just stared up at the lizard, taking his last breaths and finally, after years of living on vengeance and hate, moved no more.

Wasatch stood over him proudly, watching the man who killed his rider and beat him with a chain, finally die.

"Wasatch doesn't know that Matt's alive." Heather whispered "He was probably getting his own revenge."

"And for what Strogg did to him." Astrid added, making both Ukiah and Heather turn to look at her "See the red marks all over his back and side? Strogg did that to him with a chain…probably why he beat him with his tail." Shaking her head at the memory, she turned and glared at Ukiah. It was everything for her to not punch him in the throat. Even the fact that he was the reason why she, Heather, and Windshear were alive; it was still hard for her to see him. The past of what she did with him, what she told him, of what they were together, was a lot fresher in her mind than what she thought. Though watching him spare Strogg surprised her beyond all; perhaps confused her more so. Swallowing her anger, she simply whispered "Let's help Windshear out."

Ukiah took one last look at where Strogg lay, while Wasatch turned and slammed his tail down on him one last time. "I hope the God's are merciful to you…Strogg the Murderer." At that he turned to walk with the others towards Windshear, still laying out cold. "Arrow, help us out!" He called out.

At that, Heather watched a black and brown dragon, the exact size and shape as Toothless run into the entrance. He growled happily, seeing Ukiah. She stared at the unique dragon, finally picturing what kind of dragon he was. "So that's a Sand Wraith?"

"Yeah, found him with an arrow buried in his side." Ukiah explained, guiding him next to Windshear "Half the reason why I named him that."

"Wait, he was here all this time?! Why didn't he help us?!" Heather asked, seeing that Arrow was just around the corner.

"Look and you'll find out why." Ukiah simply replied, throwing one of Windshear's claws over Arrow.

Heather rounded the corner and saw a group of men, all laying on ground. Shocked, she turned to see Arrow and found blood staining his claws and teeth. The dragon was defending the entrance single handedly.

"Where's the rest of the Hunters? They should have heard us fighting as well as Arrow killing them!" Astrid asked, glaring at Ukiah.

"My guess? Chasing after Matt and Hiccup!" Ukiah replied promptly, glaring back at her "Let's get out of here before they actually do that!" At that, he grabbed Windshear's body and tried to heave it onto Arrow. Wasatch quickly got under her, helping Ukiah lift her up.

Astrid just huffed, both out of pain and anger. Trying to vent the frustration and confliction inside of her, she slowly undid her crushed shoulder guard's strap, letting it fall off and clang on the ground.

"Astrid! Your shoulder!" Heather cried out, seeing exactly what Strogg did to her. With the crushed shoulder guard removed, her shoulder was bruised and even a little displaced.

She grimaced as she turned to hide it from both Heather and Ukiah. "It's fine. Just a little sore. And bruising."

"And out of place. It's dislocated." Ukiah pointed out while walking up to her. Gesturing to her shoulder where her arm was hanging out of place, he then asked "Do you mind if I…"

Astrid just glared at him, her blue eyes like daggers. "Fine. But don't try anything!"

Ukiah let out a sigh, knowing that what he did to her was still fresh. Gently, he gripped her arm and lifted, trying to pop in back in place.

"Easy!" She hissed, a jabbing pain shooting through her shoulder.

"Sorry! It's tougher to do when it's been out as long as it has." Ukiah apologized, knowing that he was still walking on thin ice with her.

Pop! "Rrrggghhh…" Astrid groaned as her shoulder was finally set back in place, closing her eyes to help deal with the pain. Almost instantly, she cradled the arm, while at the same time trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going before the Hunters decide to come check on Strogg!" Heather urged, standing next to Windhear. Arrow snorted as he began to walk out, careful not to let his passenger fall off.

Ukiah took a step back from Astrid, giving her space away from him "Matt was looking for Hiccup on top of the island, he shouldn't be too far from us."

"So you saved him? How?" Heather asked, a light shining in her eyes that Ukiah didn't notice before.

"How about I'll tell you when we get off this island?" Ukiah replied, flashing a smile for the first time since he landed on the island.

"How did you find us?" Astrid asked, looking at Ukiah skeptically and gripping her shoulder in pain.

"Arrow. He heard you." He answered swiftly, taking the lead of the group. Reloading his crossbow, he kept a wary eye out "Stormfly led us here to the island. I heard you guys from the cave and Matt said he saw Hiccup. So we went our separate ways." Looking at Astrid, he whispered "She's doing a lot better. The slash didn't slow her down one bit. She wanted to come find you."

Astrid didn't say anything, not wanting to fall in to an empathy trap.

Heather could only nod in understanding, still amazed to hear Matt was still alive.

Astrid, however, was more worried about something else "Where is everyone? This entire place looks abandoned! I remember seeing an army here."

Climbing to the top of the pathway, overlooking one of the many cliffs, Ukiah then answered "I remember a fleet being here too."

As the rest of the party met up with Ukiah, they gasped as they say where the ships were all supposed to be moored, were all gone!

"They…they left. Abandoned everything…" Heather whispered, looking at Astrid in shock "Why would they?"

Astrid shook her head "I have no idea…"

"Because they have what they wanted!" A voice cried from behind them.

The three whirled around and saw Hiccup shouldering Matt. Both Heather and Astrid lost their breath, seeing that Matt was indeed alive!

Pushing Hiccup away, Matt let a small, weak smile grow on his face as he stood there on his own. Heather sprinted to Matt, only to be pushed aside by Wasatch. The Skrill rammed himself into Matt, pushing him back.

"Grrr!" Matt groaned, trying to stay on his feet. Holding onto the happy dragon's head and feeling Wasatch shock him, he whispered "I was worried about you too bud!" Looking over the red stripes all over his body, he growled "What did they do to you?"

"Matt!" Heather cried, scrambling to her feet. Running right at him, she grabbed him in a hug and pulled him away from Wasatchs; which made them both stumble.

"Gah! Watch it! I'm barely able to stand on my own." He grunted, feeling himself go into world of lightheadedness.

"You're alive! You're actually alive!" She cried, holding him and not hearing what he said "My Gods…"

Realizing the potential rollercoaster ride her nerves went on, he closed his eye and whispered "Hey, it's alright! I'm here. I'm alive and…heh, sort of well."

Astrid smiled, seeing Heather hold onto Matt, as well as helping him stay standing. The bandages around his head told what he was suffering from. Honestly, having watched what Strogg did to him, she was surprised that was all he needed.

Wham! Something grabbed her from behind. Wincing as the shoulder lit up in pain, she turned around to see Hiccup also hugging her. Blushing, she quickly returned a small hug of her own.

"Astrid! Oh thank Thor! Are you alright?" He asked, finally pulling away from her. His eyes were filled with a mixture of relief and anxiety.

"Heh, I'm fine Hiccup. At least now I am." She replied, letting a small smile grow on her face "Thirsty and hungry, but that's it."

"Astrid…" Hiccup whispered, pulling her into another hug and not letting go of her.

Astrid was taken back by the affection. Then, slowly, she used her good arm and gently squeezed back, giving him a real, meaningful hug. "Thank you Hiccup…"

Ukiah just stood there, watching the reunion between the two couples. Starting at the corners of his mouth, he let a hurt smile grow slowly. At least he knew he did one thing right in helping them. Then the thought of Strogg ran through his mind. He was glad he was dead; though, ironically, was grateful he wasn't the one who dealt the ending blow. For some reason, it felt right that way. Finally, the nightmare was over. He felt he could breathe again and not need to look over his shoulder; or Hiccup's and Astrid's either. Arrow, still carrying Windshear, growled softly as he looked up at him.

"I'm fine friend. Just…taking it all in." He whispered, closing his eyes as imagined the last time he had this feeling. It was when he rode Arrow for the first time. Both Hiccup and Astrid had helped him strap on a makeshift rope harness. The feeling of riding Arrow was incredible, but something even more amazing was the feeling that there were others that cared about him. "Come on. Let's go."

At that, Arrow slowly lowered Windshear down, shuffeling her off his back.

Looking up at the two couples one last time, he let a small smile grow on his face and then turned to walk away. As the two were about to disappear, a lightning bolt struck right in front of them, forcing them to stop in their tracks. Teton landed roughly in front of them, standing up straight and letting lightning run up and down his back.

"Ukiah?" Matt called out, looking up and seeing he was trying to walk away.

"What is this thing?! Another Skrill?!" Ukiah gasped, staring up at Teton.

"Easy Teton, he's a friend…" Matt groaned, walking up to the skeptical dragon. Wasatch also walked up to Teton, growling to acknowledge the big dragon. Standing next to Ukiah, Matt asked "You weren't just leaving like that were you?"

"I was." Ukiah replied, forcing a hurt smile "I did what I needed to. Strogg's dead, and Astrid's safe." Looking at Hiccup and Astrid, he whispered "I'm keeping my word that I don't want to be around them to hurt them any more."

"Ukiah…" Matt quietly scoffed while shaking his head "That was you banishing yourself! Not what you really wanted to do!"

"But don't you see that it failed anyways?! That I didn't need to 'banish' myself so dramatically?!" Ukiah quickly shot back, glaring at Matt. Gesturing to Astrid, he explained "Strogg still came for her. Because I didn't leave a trail for him to follow, he decided to draw me to him!" For a second time, he looked at Hiccup and whispered "Besides, they don't want me back anyways…"

"Ukia-" Matt began to say, only to be cut off.

"Of course they want you to come back!" Heather interrupted, walking up to Matt. Seeing that he was struggling standing, she grabbed his arm and shouldered him "You saved us! Astrid, Windshear, me, and Matt!"

"Let's ask them." Ukiah challenged, looking at Hiccup in the eyes "Do you want me to come back?"

Hiccup just stared at him, unable to answer. He did save Astrid. And Matt. Plus apparently Heather and Windshear. Remaining silent for a bit, he simply looked down, unable to answer.

"Hiccup?!" Heather cried out in shock and disgust.

"It's harder for us to say yes." Astrid defended, her eyes narrowing at Ukiah "What he did, it-"

"Was fake!" Matt growled, cutting her off "He did it to banish himself to draw Strogg away from you guys!"

"Didn't really work, did it?" She growled, rotating her shoulder that was dislocated and letting it pop.

"Astrid…I'm sorry he still went for you…" Ukiah whispered, looking away from her "He was focused on me until I didn't give him a trail to follow. I…I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that this was all Strogg's fault! He's dead now!" Astrid growled back, causing both Matt and Heather to stare at her in shock "You coming back to us almost cost us our lives! Especially Matt!"

"Astrid please!" Ukiah cried out "I'm not trying to convince you to forgive me! I'm trying to leave to keep my word! Maybe I can't help but rage with my tribe's blood, but I'm trying to keep it from ruling over me!" Looking at Hiccup, he explained "I'm so tired. I just want to have a home! I don't want to be running anymore. And if I have to find my home elsewhere, I'm fine with that!" Finally looking at the ground, he whispered "Hiccup, there's nothing more than I want, than to be called your brother again. But I know that's impossible." Looking back up at him with a pleading in his eyes, begged "But please recognize that I'm at least trying to make the wrongs right. I've lived with regret and guilt since that day, four years ago…"

Hiccup just looked at him with folded arms. Slowly, he turned to Astrid and asked "Did he fight Strogg?"

Heather answered, yelling "Of course he did! He saved me!"

Hiccup looked up and stared at her "How?"

"Strogg had one of Windshear's quills pressed against my neck when Ukiah stopped him!" She yelled. Gesturing to Ukiah, she demanded "I understand what he did to you. Trust me, I do! I did something similar to you guys only a few months back!" Pointing at herself, she asked "He's done more for you guys tonight than I have the last year! Why are you being so hard on him?! Matt's alive because of him! I'm still alive! Astrid, can you forget that he was fighting for you? Even if he knew you hated him?!"

Astrid's face darkened as she glared at Ukiah "It's not the same thing Heather. It's what we did for him before he attacked us that sets him apart."

"Listen! I'm sorry!" Ukiah cried "I'm not trying to bury the past! I'm trying to move on!"

"Shut up!" Matt roared, his voice echoing "Everyone just shut up!" Everyone froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Holding his head, as it hurt for him to yell like that, he walked away from Heather as he growled "Look, he screwed up. He almost killed you Astrid. You two were close, like you and Hiccup are!"

Astrid and Hiccup blushed, each taking a small step from each other.

"He almost killed Toothless too, with Arrow!" Matt added, watching Ukiah hang his head. Pointing to Heather, he then said "Heather betrayed you two, capturing both of you and your dragons for Dagur! She almost killed me during that time too! Then I refused to listen to you guys, and almost got killed a few times myself!" Gesturing to Hiccup, he pointed out "You've had your stubbornness run wild before! You get so focused sometimes you fail to see the big picture! Trust me, I know! I have the same thing!" Glaring at Astrid, he then growled "And we all know what kind of grudge you can carry, even if it's wrong!"

Everyone stared at Matt, wondering why he was only talking about each other's flaws.

"We all screw up. Some bigger than others, but we all fall short." Matt continued to say, fighting the dizzying feeling he was getting "Ukiah saved my life. I was dead in the water when he picked me up. Put my head back together, and here I am." Gesturing to Heather, he pointed out "He saved Heather and, like it or not, you too Astrid! We couldn't have done it without him! I couldn't have!" Focusing the best he could, he then yelled "If that doesn't deserve him to be at least heard out, I don't know if I want to be a dragon rider with you guys!"

All four people stared at Matt, knowing he rarely made threats like that.

"You guys were the ones that convinced me to believe in Heather! Remember? I never trusted her to begin with!" He continued to shout, finally starting to stumble. Heather quickly grabbed him, helping him stand. "And look! She's the best thing that's happened to me!" He growled, closing his eye to try and refocus "I'm telling you, if you did that with Heather; you have to do the same with Ukiah. He hates what he did, and is doing everything he can to not repeat it! You guys are the ones holding on to it! You guys even kept it a secret from me and Heather! If anything, we should be mad that you held this from us for so long! That's what almost killed me! Not Ukiah trying to come back!"

Everyone was silent. Hiccup glanced back and forth between Matt and Ukiah, who kept staring at Matt with surprised expression. Sighing, he then agreed "Fair enough Matt. We'll let him tell his side of the story. For now, let's get out of here. Since Viggo has the Dragon Eye, and his fleet's gone, who knows where he his."

Ukiah couldn't believe it! Matt defended him! Matt and Heather! And they were succsefful.

Hiccup saw his shocked expression, to which he pointed out "Mind you Ukiah, I'm only inviting you to Dragon's Edge. I can't officially invite you back to Berk and our tribe. My dad's got the final say in your banishment."

Ukiah only nodded, still looking relieved at the change in mind. "I understand Hiccup." Then, rather awkwardly, whispered "Thank you…" Turning to Heather, he then suggested "Come on, let's see if we can't wake up your dragon. I don't care if this place is abandonded, we've been here way too long."

Hiccup watched Heather lean Matt against Teton, and then jog to help Ukiah. Letting out a long sigh, he silently whispered "You know what Ukiah, I miss you too…I…I'm sorry."

* * *

"How's the hand Darien?" Viggo asked, walking into a hidden room in a cave, where she and Banshee were resting.

"It's been fine." She whispered, stroking Banshee's head "It's Banshee I'm worried about."

"How's he doing after that lightning strike?" Viggo asked, taking a seat near her.

"Well, he's still stunned; but I think he'll be back too normal given he gets a little rest." She answered, letting a worried smile grow on her face "Heh, didn't think I'd be caring for a dragon after joining you and your crew…"

"Glad you did…you're certainly an asset that going to be invaluable to me." Viggo smiled with a confident, almost evil smirk.

Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow, asking "What are you planning?"

"Something that doesn't involve Dagur. Or Strogg…" He replied, pulling out the Dragon Eye "Dagur betrayed me. He told Heather where Astrid was being kept."

Darien gasped in shock at the news "What? Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not. He told here what cave she was kept in, which ultimately led the boy Ukiah to her as well." He continued to explain "Strogg is…dead now."

Again, Darien let out a gasp "The giant?!"

"Aye, I don't know what Ugo has planned now, but I guess we'll find out soon enough." He commented, still smiling at her "But for us, while Ryker leads the fleet on a journey, which will make Hiccup think we're gone; you and I are going to dig through what the Dragon Eye, and see what it has to offer."

Darien just sat there in shock. So much happened in such little time. From learning Matt was still alive, to learning Strogg was killed, it was honestly the last thing she expected. Only able to nod, she simply looked down at Banshee, who in turn looked up to her.

"Do you think I could borrow Banshee for a moment?" Viggo asked, spinning the Dragon Eye in his hand "I need his help to access the knowledge in here."

"Uh…sure, I guess." Darien replied, shaking her head at the request.

"Thank you. Can you have him fire at the cave wall? I need to burn off the seal that locks the Dragon Eye. Only a Flightmare's mist can do it." He replied with a widening smile "It was an emergency release."

Darien continued to listen to Viggo, realizing why he had a Flightmare captured to begin with.

"Hiccup will come to know that every dragon will be slaughtered and sold, due to his carelessness. Including his Night Fury." He revealed to her, his eyes narrowing with resolve "And I plan on you helping me, every step of the way…"

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, and where I took it. There's still one more chapter that I need to finish, and then the story is complete. At least for this season of the show.**

To the question and request with Matt's dad coming, it won't happen in this story. And I can't guarantee that it'll happen later. I still have to draft the plot line for the next story and I'm still juggling whether to wait for Season 4 to come out, or just take it to a point near the end of Season 3. Still debating it. Any who, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: Moving On

**Chapter Twenty-One: Moving On…**

* * *

"There…that should do it." Hiccup said aloud, tying the two ends of the sling together.

Astrid slowly placed her arm in the sling, letting it rest. "Ahhh…that's better." She replied, smiling as she looked down at Hiccup's handiwork "Heh, who knew you could actually be a healer. Kind of a surprise."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I surprise myself too." Hiccup replied, smiling sheepishly at her. Leaning over the crate that was littered with an assortment of medical supplies, he then grabbed a cup filled with some sort of concoction. "Here." He said, setting it next to her "Gothi taught me this the day dad nearly broke his arm. Remember when he stopped that yak from running over some kids? This is a pain reliever."

"You really are a healer." Astrid smiled, looking at him. Then, with a teasing in her voice, added "Maybe you should give up exploring and train to be Gothi's apprentice."

"You know Astrid; you need to take some tips from Matt when it comes to making jokes." Hiccup teased back, shaking his head at the attempt "That was a terrible try."

Frowning as she shook her head, she took the drink and swallowed it in one gulp. "Ugh!" She gagged, pulling a face "Couldn't have at least tried to make it taste like something other than…this?"

Hiccup laughed as she set the cup down and stood up from her seat. "Not that I'm aware of. Gothi taught me that. What has Gothi made that actually tastes good?"

Trying to get the taste out of her mouth, she spat out onto the deck they were on. "Ugh, well, if it helps with the shoulder, I guess it's worth it." Looking at Hiccup, who was busy sorting some of the medicines and supplies he used to treat her arm since they got back, she smiled as she quickly grabbed him by the shoulder with her good arm, and spun him around.

Hiccup stared at her in surprise, obviously not expecting to be grabbed. Before he could even realize what was going on, she grabbed his leather strap across his chest and pulled him to her, kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup was shocked by the sudden change in events, but quickly forgot about it and kissed her back. Wrapping both arms around her, he held her close as they remained in that postion. Forgetting about what recently happened, with her being captured by a maniac, being forced to teach Darien how to train a dragon, and Hiccup losing the Dragon Eye; all was forgotten for the moment as they truly enjoyed each other.

"Thank you Hiccup…Thank you for coming for me…" She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you…" Hiccup whispered, resting his head against hers, and closing his eyes in angst at the memory of her being kidnapped "Especially when I learned it was Strogg that had you…"

"Hey, it's over. He's dead." She whispered with a small smile, pulling away and looking at his eyes to try and comfort him "We just have to worry about Viggo and Ryker; plus Darien and her dragon, Banshee."

"Huh, that's all?" Hiccup replied back, smiling at her. Hugging her one more time, he then asked "How is the shoulder feeling with the sling now?"

"Fine. It's finally able to relax and recover." She replied, looking down at her arm. Flexing her hand to show she had control "It just hurts a little. That's all."

"Yeah, well, you're staying in that for a few weeks." Hiccup ordered, guiding her to walk up a ramp "Or at least until Stormfly is better."

"Ugh! I'm so glad she's alive…" Astrid whispered, shaking her head at the thought of losing Stormfly for good "I don't even know what I'd do if-"

"Hey! Don't think about it!" Hiccup interrupted, gently shaking her "Strogg's dead. You and Stormfly are alive and well. And here. Not going to Thariin, or any other Hunter island. Ok?"

Astrid then frowned, making Hiccup uneasy as he guessed at what she was thinking of. "Hiccup…what are we going to do with Ukiah? I hate to admit it, but Matt was right about last night. We couldn't have done anything without him. We'd have had three of our friends killed by the mad man if it wasn't for him. Matt, Heather, and Windshear."

Hiccup frowned at the thought. He was going to have to make a decision about him sooner or later; and probably sooner. Shaking his head, he whispered "I don't know. If I'm honest with you, I'm actually relieved to see him again. I'm really thinking of letting him stay here at least."

Astrid turned and glared at him, wondering why he even said that.

"Listen, I know you two were…an item." Hiccup pointed out, rubbing the back of his head "You did a lot for him; I mean, you were the one that pulled him out of Strogg's arena! You fought alongside him and everything!" Shifting uncomfortably, he then explained "But you have to remember, I called him a brother. I treated him like family. So when I saw that he was trying to come back, I was secretly relieved. I was glad he was trying to come back to us."

"Even after he did what he did to us?" Astrid growled, her eyes narrowing "To me?!"

"Astrid, all of Berk banished me when I tried to defend Toothless. Remember?" He quickly answered "I felt that feeling of being betrayed before you. And before Heather what she did to us."

"Her case is different!" She quickly snapped "Ukiah was with us for a year! He was part of us! He was learning with us! Heather never had that, or was even with us! She always had a second agenda!"

"And yet she's living here with us." Hiccup pointed out "I'm not saying I'm lifting his banishment from Berk. I can't do that; that's my dad's call. But I can start treating him like I used to. Like a friend at least." Looking down from Astrid, he whispered "Listen, I understand how he hurt you. He did something that you weren't mentally or emotionally prepared for. And I'm not telling you that you need to forgive him; but I'm not going to treat him like an outcast anymore. I can't get myself to do that again."

Astrid just glared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm letting him stay. That's the least I can do since he saved you and Matt. Plus Heather and her dragon." Hiccup resolved "Please don't hate me because of my choice."

Breathing out a short, hot, angry huff of air, she just turned away from him. Ukiah was going to stay. And she still felt the same angry, cold feeling towards him. She knew he was the reason why Matt was even found to begin with. Closing her eyes, she just growled "Fine…but I'm not ready to open back up to him."

"And I won't ask you too." Hiccup agreed, guiding her to continue walking "Come on, let's check up on Matt and Heather; and to tell them what I'm deciding to do."

Walking towards his room, Astrid let out a long sigh. She was honestly expecting to send Ukiah away, but now knew Hiccup wasn't even thinking that. Shaking her head slightly, she walked up to Matt's room with him and opened the door.

"Matt? You awake?" Hiccup asked, peaking his head inside.

"Hiccup!" Matt's voice called out "Come on in! Heather's changing the bandages; since she's had a lot of practice with me before."

Smiling, Hiccup pushed open the door farther and revealed Matt sitting on his bed with Heather gently wrapping some new bandages around his head. A sight that brought relief to him though, was that she wasn't wrapping his eye. "How are you feeling?" He asked, walking in with a sheepish grin.

"Better. Now that I'm here." He replied, glancing at Heather with a smirk "Honestly, I can probably go boarding today!"

"Shut up Matt…" Heather groaned, shaking her head at the joke. Turning to Hiccup and Astrid, she then explained "He's still recovering. He has a nasty gash across his head, luckily his hair will cover the scar."

"What about his eye? Should we cover it up too?" Astrid asked, pointing at it, even though it was shut closed.

"I can see out of it." Matt answered, opening it up to show her "It just hurts after I keep it open for a while. I guess he just poked it. Heh, poked it with a massive war axe. Honestly, I bet it was my goggles that did the damage to it, not the axe."

Hiccup's heart quickened in beat, as he stared at the blood shot and almost glazed over eye. Tears were running profusely down, leaving tear stains down his right cheek. "Matt…" He whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Bah, it's another wound, not as serious as we thought it would be. It'll heal." Matt replied, shutting the eye and throwing a casual smile. Gesturing to Astrid, he then asked "How's the shoulder? Heather told me what happened to you when Strogg was losing."

"It's fine. Thanks to Doctor Hiccup." Astrid teased, rotating her shoulder with a smile "Give me a day's rest and I'll be back too normal."

"I highly doubt that." Heather replied, shaking her head at both Matt's and Astrid's casualness with their injuries "We're gonna lock you two in a fortress just to keep anything else from happening to you two."

"Heh, with our luck, the fort will be Ryker's or Viggo's prison." Matt joked, letting Heather finish tying off the bandage "Though I will say, it's getting old. Who wants to take my next fall for me?"

Heather shook her head, grabbing his arm and helping him stand "How about we just don't even fail? Seems to be a better idea for me at least."

"Sure, if that's even an option." Matt chuckled, getting his balance and standing on his own. Testing himself and his balance, he then commented "A night's rest was exactly what I need. I feel so much better. I actually have some of my balance back."

"Heh, guess that's a good thing, considering you basically took a hammer to the head." Astrid pointed out, shaking her head at the memory.

"Yeah, well…" Matt began to whisper, seeing where the conversation was heading "I'm alive."

"Glad we don't have to worry about him ever again…" Heather whispered, also thinking of the previous night.

"Yeah, Strogg's no longer a problem, we just need to focus on Viggo and the Dragon Eye…" Hiccup whispered, folding his arms as he thought of his failure.

"We'll get it back Hiccup, we will." Matt replied, walking over and grabbing Hiccup by the shoulder "Besides, doesn't he need a key or something?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in contemplation and confusion "But he would know that. So why would he want it?"

"Let's think about it later. Right now, let's just enjoy the fact that we all made it out alive." Heather interrupted. Swinging Matt's arm around her, she then held him close by, remembering that she almost lost him.

"I guess we can do that. For today at least." Hiccup agreed, letting out a long sigh.

"So…what did you guys do with Ukiah when we got back?" Matt asked, watching both Hiccup and Astrid for their reactions.

Hiccup turned and faced the hanger, saying "He wanted to stay with Arrow, so they slept in the hanger with all our dragons."

"What did you decide to do?" Matt followed up with, not taking his eye off Hiccup.

Astrid just looked away from Hiccup, still angry about the decision. Seeing this, Matt looked at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm letting him stay. At least here at Dragon's Edge." Hiccup replied "Aside from checking on you Matt, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Do you think he really didn't intend to hurt us?"

"He was wanting to show Strogg that he was separate from you guys. And he thought the best way to keep you guys away, was to have you hate him." Matt confirmed with resolution "If he really hated you guys, why would he have saved Astrid? Even me, your 'brother'? The one that replaced him."

Hiccup just nodded, hearing the logic, but something still didn't seem right. Staring at the hanger, he whispered "You know, I missed Ukiah. You have no idea how sad I was when he did what he did. But if it was a rouse, then maybe we can see the old Ukiah I knew and adopted as a brother as well."

"Maybe…" Astrid growled, shaking her head lightly in anger.

"Astrid…he saved us!" Heather gently reminded.

"He betrayed us too!" Astrid shouted, glaring at Heather "Nothing like what you did. He purposely threw away everything to get away from us! From me!"

"Yeah, in orde-" Matt began to say, only to be interrupted.

"Stop! Don't say to protect me or Hiccup!" She hissed, glaring at him with fire in her eyes "You only know that we were close. You don't know how close we were. We didn't have secrets between us! We didn't have hidden intentions! We were open and honest with each other!" Looking back at the hanger, she whispered "He did save us, but I won't forget what he did to me."

Matt and Heather just stared at her, realizing there was still a lot more to their previous relationship than they were let on to believe.

"Listen, I'll tolerate him while he's here. That's the least I can do for what he did." Astrid continued to breathe, turning to stare at Hiccup "But nothing more than that. Got it?"

"Got it." Hiccup whispered quietly, nodding in agreement. Turning to Matt, he asked "Hey Matt, can you come with me to tell Ukiah?"

"Of course. Lead the way." Matt agreed, giving Heather a quick squeeze before walking with Hiccup.

"I think it'd be best if it was just us two…" Hiccup whispered, walking up the ramp with Matt and leaving the two girls by themselves "Besides, I have a couple of things I want to give him. I need to run by the forge real quick."

"I understand. I'll let you do the talking, given that it would mean more to him coming from you than me." He again agreed, walking with Hiccup step for step.

* * *

"Heh, how you feeling friend?" Ukiah asked, rubbing one of Arrow's spikes.

Arrow growled in satisfaction, twisting his head to guide his rider's hand to where he wanted to be scratched.

"Heh, been awhile since we had an actual roof over us, huh?" Ukiah laughed, scratching vigeruosly where Arrow wanted him to "Kind of nice…huh?"

Arrow rolled on his back, with his razor sharp teeth filling the smile.

Smiling at his happy friend, Ukiah then knelt down and began to roll up his bed roll. Rolling it up, he then began to strap it to his saddle that he took off Arrow. His mind continued to think about his decision, though it wasn't something he wanted to do, he knew it was for the best. At least for now.

Grabbing his chainmail shirt, he looked down at his scar in the center of his chest. The memory of Strogg ramming the blade in no longer hurt it. Rather, he felt a peace. It was over. His parents were avenged, and his tribe was safe. Though he was a Crevite by birth, he wanted to forget about his heritage. He only fought for those he cared about. His parents, for the sake that he knew they loved him, and not for being Crevites. Hiccup, because he still viewed him as a brother. Astrid, as he still loved her, but knew that bridge was long burnt away. And Berk, his real tribe that took him in and defended him. Smiling at the scar, he then pulled the chainmail over and covered it up. Strapping his dagger to his hip, as well as his quiver of bolts, he made sure they were secure.

Now, he had one more quest. One that haunted him as long as he was one his own; when his guardian Jessika disappeared. It was for himself. To convince himself that he was indeed not like his tribe, and was different from them.

"Ukiah?" A voice called out behind him.

Turning around, he smiled as he saw both Hiccup and Matt walk in, looking at him with concerned expressions. "Hiccup, Matt." Seeing his eye was uncovered, he asked "Your eye doing better? Not as damaged as I thought?"

"No, it's good. Think it just got poked rather than slashed. Or smashed." Matt confirmed, glancing between him and the packed saddle on the ground, he then asked "You're not leaving are you?"

"I figured that was what was going to happen." Ukiah replied with a hurt smile "Astrid's not going to forgive me, we all know that."

"Ukiah, I want you to stay!" Hiccup quickly threw in, walking up to his forsaken friend "I can't tell you how relieved I was when I learned you were still alive! I was angry with you, given what you did, but I was more sad than anything! You were my brother! We rode together! We fought together!"

"Hiccup, I understand that you're being nice, and letting me stay." Ukiah began to say, grabbing his crossbow and slinging it over his shoulder. Making sure it was situatied, he then looked up at Hiccup with misting eyes "But I don't want to be tolerated. I want to be wanted back."

"Ukiah! I want you back!" Hiccup argued quickly, trying to show Ukiah the truth of his claim "It's true, Astrid is having a harder time of coming to terms with my decision, but I'm doing this purely for selfish reasons!"

Ukiah was taken back by the pleading in Hiccup's voice. Looking at Hiccup he asked "Do you really mean that?"

"Ukiah! I've always been honest with you!" Hiccup replied with desperation in his voice "Trust me! I want you to stay here!"

Looking at Matt, Ukiah asked "Did you tell him to let me stay? Or-"

"It's all him." Matt replied with a smile "The only time I saw him was when he wanted me to come tell you."

Now completely torn, Ukiah just turned away from the two. "You two are making my decision to leave a lot harder…"

"Why would you leave?" Hiccup quickly asked, challenging Ukiah with his decision.

"I…I…uh…" He stammered. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. "Hiccup, this means the world to me. The fact that you legitmatly want me back." Looking down, he then whispered "But the reason why I need to leave, is that I need to find Crev. My island."

"Why?" Matt asked "You don't have anything there! It's all here! For you and Arrow!"

Ukiah glanced at Arrow, who was now sitting on his haunches next to him. His piercing green eyes looked at his, as if telling him that he was ready to go wherever Ukiah was going. "No…this is for me to cut off all ties to my past. My heritage."

"Ukiah, what can you cut off? They're all gone, and your village isn't even around if you find your island!" Hiccup argued "It's gone! Nothing more!"

"No…one thing still remains from Crev…" Ukiah whispered hoarsely. Looking at Hiccup with fire in his eyes, he then said "Me. Strogg was right in the fact that I am the last Crevite. I need to close this…this…chapter in my life. Strogg's dead, but I'm still a Crevite! I need to make sure I sever all connections."

"How? Seeing your deserted island?!" Matt argued, not seeing the logic.

"By learning my last name." Ukiah quickly replied "I don't know it. I never have." Looking at Hiccup, he replied "Until Stoick decides to give me your family name again, I'm just Ukiah. Ukiah the Vagabond!" Glancing down at Arrow, he continued to say "I want to know who I was. Who I was supposed to become. Until then, I can't close this…blemish. This disgrace of what my people were."

"Is it really that importa-" Matt continued to rant, only to be stopped by Hiccup.

Being a Viking, Hiccup knew what Ukiah was meaning. It was for him to fully reclaim his honor for the things he did. "Ukiah…I wish you didn't feel that way. We don't view you as a Crevite, but a friend and fellow Berkian." Hiccup whispered "With a troubled past. But if you feel like this is something you need to do, then go do it."

"Hiccup…thank you." Ukiah whispered, letting a real, relaxed smile grow on his face "The fact that you wanted me to stay means the world to me; but this has been bothering me even before I met you and Astrid. Remember that night? At my little stall?"

"I do." Hiccup confirmed "And you still have that dagger that Astrid gave you."

"I'm doing away with it. It reminds me to much of Strogg and how he tormented almost every moment of my life." He quickly replied, pulling the dagger out of its sheath. The wolf carved in the handle was worn and chipped, adding to the history it went through.

"Then take this." Hiccup replied, pulling a dagger out from his belt. Handing it to him, he explained "It's made of Gronckle Iron. A new metal we discovered. It's lighter and stronger than iron."

"Hiccup, I was just going to make a bone one." Hiccup tried to argue, only to have the dagger shoved into his hands.

"Think of it as a reminder that you're welcome back here any time." Hiccup replied "And that you're not a Crevite."

Gripping the handle, Ukiah stared at the shining blade. It looked sharp, and was obviously made with Hiccup's pristine handiwork. "Hiccup…thank you."

"Gah! You're really leaving!" Matt growled, walking up to Ukiah in anger "We could use you!"

"I know. But this is the first time I'm doing something for me." Ukiah replied, looking up at Matt "I need to do this. For my sake."

Shaking his head, Matt then slung a bag around from his shoulder. Handing it to him, he then said "Here, it's a backpack that can be used as a saddle bag. As far as supplies go, take whatever you need from the club house and fill it up."

Smiling, Ukiah graciously took the bag. Slinging it over his other shoulder, he grabbed Matt in a hug "Thank you Matt…you're the reason why I'm even able to talk to Hiccup again…"

"Yeah, sure." Matt growled, still not happy about him leaving "Let me almost get killed again to help you out."

Laughing, Ukiah pulled away with some tears growing in his eyes.

Matt, then in a somber mood, whisperd "Seriously Ukiah, be careful. And I hope you'll find whatever you're looking for." Taking a step back, he then finished with "Remember that I expect you to come back. At least make some kind of contact with us. Got it? Or else I'm hunting you down like Strogg did."

"Deal, I'll keep in contact." He laughed, glad to see Matt not staying angry with him.

"Matt, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Hiccup then interrupted, watching Ukiah carefully.

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit." Matt agreed, turning to walk out "I need to check on Wasatch anyways. Give him that medicine that Gothi gave Heather for Windshear. And to make sure Teton isn't getting into trouble. Again." Stopping at the doorway, Matt slowly faced Ukiah, saying "Ukiah, remember, keep in contact. The last time I let someone do this, they were captive for months. I don't want to learn the same thing happened to you. Or worse."

"I promise Matt. I will." Ukiah confirmed.

Nodding, Matt finally disappeared behind the doorway, leaving the two alone.

"Ukiah, I meant everything I said. You know that I'm always honest with you." Hiccup began to say, eyeing Ukiah to watch for his reaction "So I want you to be the same with me. Alright? Especially with what I'm going to ask you."

"Alright." Ukiah nodded, resolving to live up to what he agreed to.

"When you attacked Astrid and I, plus our dragons, was that really just for show?" Hiccup asked, staring at Ukiah.

Ukiah felt a pit grow in his stomach, knowing that he promised to be honest. Looking down, he whispered "Waited until Matt left to ask me that, huh?"

"I know you Ukiah. You don't act unless you really have something motivating you." Hiccup explained, already not liking what he was going to be hearing.

Sighing, Ukiah shook his head "No…it wasn't all about a show."

"You were legitmatly angry with us? That we weren't going to help you hunt down Strogg?" Hiccup followed up with.

"With you, yes. I was angry." Ukiah whispered "I'm not going to try and excuse myself with that. I hated you for turning away an opportunity that meant a lot to me." Looking up at him with remorseful eyes, he then whispered "That was the grief and guilt I felt the last three years. I've regretted doing that since then!"

"But why Astrid? Why did you take it out on Astrid?" Hiccup pressed, now getting the full truth.

"I lost control." Ukiah whispered "I'm telling you Hiccup, this…curse! This 'Blessing of the Crevite' is real! I was so angry, that I felt all my emotions and feelings leave me! Just like last night! I was a killer! I was like my tribe!" Looking away from Hiccup, he then picked up his saddle and slung it on Arrow "I was like Strogg…" Shaking his head, he then explained "That's the real motivator for why I'm leaving. I'm trying to kill this part of me; to end it!" Cinching the saddle on tight, he then expounded "And you know what? For the first time in my life, I feel like I can beat it! Last night, right when I was read to end Strogg, I willingly stopped myself. I stopped myself from doing what I wanted to do; what I was born to do! To kill."

Hiccup watched Ukiah strap on Matt's saddle bag, and placing his bag of jerky in it.

"That's the real motivator for leaving right now." He explained, turning to Hiccup "I don't want the same thing to happen. If I can cut off all ties to my heritage, and say that Ukiah, what my last name is, is dead? Then I can finally feel like I can become what I want, and who I need to be."

Hiccup just nodded, saying "Thank you for being honest Ukiah, means that you're really trying to change."

"And I'm ready to show you." He expounded "Hiccup, I want to come back; and I'm more than willing to do anything to be able to."

Hiccup didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked up to Ukiah and pulled him into a hug. "Ukiah, I miss you. I missed the old you!" Pulling away from him, he then whispered "Go and find Crev. Send us a Terror mail if you need help, and to let us know how you're doing. Please, for all our sakes."

"I will Hiccup. Thank you…" Ukiah whispered, smiling at him. Climbing on Arrow, Ukiah then said "Hiccup, you take care too. This Viggo character isn't going to be like Alvin or Strogg. He's going to be different."

"I will Ukiah, thank you." Hiccup replied swiftly, his mind being cast back to when Ukiah had helped stop Alvin a few times during raids or battles.

"If I learn anything about the Hunter's, I'll let you know!" He shouted, letting Arrow launch into the air "Take care Hiccup!"

Hiccup just watched the two fly off and out to the ocean, not taking a long time to become a speck in the distance. "Becareful Ukiah. We'll be waiting for you when you get back…" He whispered, knowing his friend was returning. Not just returning to the Edge, but as himself. As the Ukiah he knew he was.

* * *

That night, at the club house, everyone was enjoying the night and each other's company, with more of Heather's yak chops. Though Heather herself took it hard that Ukiah left without saying goodbye, she of everyone, understood why that may have been easier for him.

"Mhhmm…" Snotlout hummed with satisfaction "Heather…You've always stole my heart, but now you've taken my stomach!"

"Uh…thanks?" She replied, unsure of what to think of the compliment.

"Seriously Heather, I've never been a fan of yak when I came back here, but this has changed my mind completely!" Matt added, loading his plate full with more.

Heather just smiled, glad to have Matt back and starting to be on the mend.

"So, what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked aloud, turning to where Hiccup was sitting and studying a map "What's our next move?"

Everyone turned to look at Hiccup, knowing he was beating himself up for losing the Dragon Eye; since he basically jumped into a trap.

"We search for the Hunters, learn what we can about where Viggo could've gone, and shut them down; while getting the Dragon Eye back…" Hiccup began to say, standing up and walking to the massive map they had posted in the club house.

"Right, I'm with you all the way Hiccup. With Wasatch and Teton." Matt said aloud, also standing from his seat.

"You're keeping him?" Heather asked, making sure he was fine.

"He won't leave. I tried to send him away again." Matt replied with a smile "So, I'm letting him stay. Two Skrills can be good for our defenses anyways. Can hit ships while out of range from their catapults and arrows." Looking back at Hiccup, he then said "I'm sticking with my decision. I'm staying and helping you out."

Hiccup turned and smiled at Matt, as did everyone else; minus Snotlout who grumbled something about Heather and him.

"Thanks Matt, we may need your two Skrills." Hiccup began to say, turning to face the map. Grabbing a quill and inkwell, he then began to draw the island where they met Viggo "I have a feeling that we're only getting started with Viggo and his brother Ryker."

* * *

 **Holy cow, another Dragon Boarder story done. Sorry for the late post with this chapter, took me a lot longer to write it; had a massive writers block. That being said, I hope you enjoyed it! Though it was a rewrite, I feel like it ended better than I expected; and more importantly leads better into the next story.**

 **That's right, I'm going to write a sequel involving Season 3 of RTTE! However, I'm going to take my time with it, as I'm really burned with writing and need to recharge a little. Plus school has started for me, and writing is going to be limited severely. So that being said, if I don't post it before Season 4 comes out, I may wait and add on to the story to publish it. But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**

 **Special thanks to:  
The Anvil of Writing, for helping me with plot and getting over being pretty unmotivated to even finish; as well as his reviews and massive PM list we compiled together.  
TheWhisperingWarrior, for being there from the very beginning of the Dragon Boarder series and his reviews and PM's.  
FandomsPotatoes, for liking and reviewing every chapter.  
One-Crazed-Up-Dragon, for being a constant reader with my stories  
Sachasm08, for throwing ideas out in his reivews**

 **And thanks to all who personally read and liked this story! Thank you one and all!**


End file.
